


На двоих

by Kiyoykin



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoykin/pseuds/Kiyoykin
Summary: В этот раз Оби-Ван не испытывает страха перед полетами.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881109
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Star Wars 2020: Макси и иллюстрации





	1. Раб

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, смерть второстепенных персонажей, сложный запутанный сюжет с большим количеством размышлений. Переписана история с первого по третий эпизоды. Пробитая четвертая стена, но не в стеб.

— Думаю, лучше будет, если пойду я.

— Ты уверен, Оби-Ван?

— Я торгуюсь куда лучше, чем вы, мастер, — ухмыльнулся тот.

Квай-Гон скривился, но нехотя кивнул.

— Хорошо. Только не задерживайся!

— Я быстро, — кивнул он, убегая, — одна нога там, другая тут.

Джа-Джа едва поспевал за ним. И вдогонку напросилась одна из служанок Амидалы. Оби-Ван пожал плечами и, бросив:

— Не отставайте, — побежал в сторону города.

Они обошли три лавки, прежде чем их нехотя отправили к Уотто.

—  _ [Доброго дня,]  _ — с порога поздоровался с ними человеческий мальчик. —  _ [Чего вы хотите?] _

— Ты тут за главного? — Улыбнулся ему Оби-Ван.

Мальчик кивнул и спрыгнул с прилавка.

— Нужны запчасти для крейсера типа J-327 «Нубиан», — ответил Оби-Ван, с интересом разглядывая паренька. Тот кивнул идти за собой.

Запчасти нашлись быстро.

— А платить чем будете?

— Республиканские кредиты.

— Не-а, не пойдет, — мотнул головой тот. — Если я приму у вас этот шлак, Уотто меня на куски порвет.

Оби-Ван скривился.

— Непруха, — сочувственно усмехнулся мальчик.

_ — [Энакин!] _ — раздался из глубины магазина вопль на хаттском. —  _ [Энакин, сарлак тебя проглоти, где ты шляешься, поскуда мелкая?! Я тебе уши поотрываю.] _

— Простите, хозяин зовет. — Лучезарно улыбнулся мальчик и скрылся со склада.

Оби-Ван даже удивится не успел.

— Боюсь, придется задержаться. — Отрапортовал Оби-Ван мастеру.

— Что-то случилось?

— Во всем криффовом Мос-Эспа нет ни одного криффового кридитообменика.

— Следи за языком, падаван.

Тот усмехнулся:

— Простите. И не переживайте. Думаю, я смогу найти какую-нибудь подработку. На пару дней, не больше.

Квай-Гон тяжело вздохнул, но согласился.

— Будут проблемы, вызывай.

— Хорошо, мастер. Отбой.

Пока они гуляли из кантины в кантину, Падме успела тихо проклясть все на свете, а Оби-Ван успел тихо проклясть ее и Джа-Джа, который уже в третий раз нарвался на неприятности.

— Может оставим его здесь? — Тихо предложил Оби-Ван, когда они в очередной раз застряли на рынке.

— Я тоже об этом подумываю. — Кисло скривилась Падме.

На выручку им, как ни странно, пришел мальчик из лавки Уотто. Облив незадачливого забияку ушатом отборного хаттского мата, он спас положение и помог Джа-Джа встать.

— В следующий раз его точно размажут по стенке. — Усмехнулся мальчик.

Оби-Ван лишь устало вздохнул:

— Спасибо тебе…

— Энакин, — протянул он руку.

— Оби-Ван, — ответил ему тот. — Это Джа-Джа и Падме.

— Вы подработку небось ищите?

— Есть, что предложить? — сразу же схватился Оби-Ван.

Энакин с прищуром посмотрел на него, огляделся вокруг и поманил идти за собой по маленьким подворотням Мос-Эспа.

— Сегодня будет буря, — сообщил он, когда входная дверь за ними закрылась, — так что пересидите у меня.

— Ты живешь один? — Нахмурилась Падме, осматриваясь в узком помещении.

— Мама умерла, когда я был маленьким, а папы у меня никогда не было, так что да, — просто пожал плечами тот. — Вы голодны?

— Моя умирает с голоду, — отозвался Джа-Джа.

Энакин фыркнул и побежал на кухню, пока остальные пытались разместиться в небольшой прихожей, каждый свободный сантиметр которой был заставлен каким-то хламом.

— Эти запчасти твои? — Едва протиснувшись вслед за мальчиком, спросил Оби-Ван.

— Нет. После того, как мама умерла, квартира стала дорогим удовольствием. Так что Уотто стал использовать ее как склад. Ну и мне удобнее работать, когда детали под рукой.

— Он твой опекун? — Поинтересовалась из крохотной гостиной-столовой Падме.

— Хозяин, — отозвался Энакин. — Что на Татуине примерно одно и то же, — тихо добавил он.

— Тебе помочь? — Переводя тему, спросил Оби-Ван.

Тот достал из холодильника скудные припасы и широко улыбнулся.

Пока они с Оби-Ваном готовили ужин, Падме и Джа-Джа бродили по узким переходам и без того маленькой квартирки.

— И ты знаешь, для чего каждый из этих приборов? — Проводя пальцем по стеллажу с железками спросила Падме.

— Мое содержание стоит денег. Если я хочу окупаться, мне нужно много работать. Иначе мне нечего будет есть, — с веселой улыбкой нарезая какие-то жесткие плоды, произнес он.

От того, насколько разнились эмоции и слова мальчика, Оби-Вана передернуло. Он рискнул прощупать Энакина в Силе и был вынужден отступить на шаг, чуть не уронив нож.

— Что-то не так? — Поднял удивленный взгляд Энакин.

— Ты… ты говорил про какую-то подработку? — Тут же переключил тему Оби-Ван.

— Сначала еда, потом дела, — усмехнулся мальчик и вернулся к приготовлению.

Отобедав, Оби-Ван был вынужден отойти на вызов с комлинка.

— Это Квай-Гон?

Оби-Ван кивнул на вопрос Падме, когда вернулся обратно.

— Я сказал, что мы переждем бурю в городе, чтобы он не волновался.

— А где вы остановились? — Спросил Энакин.

— На окраине.

— Вам нужен гиперпривод, чтобы улететь отсюда? — Заинтересованно покачнулся на стуле он.

Оби-Ван просто кивнул. Энакин улыбнулся в ответ, подорвался со стула подбежал к Оби-Вану и крепко обнял его. Не ожидавший такого подвоха падаван, широко расставил руки, но сообразив, чего добивается мелкий пройдоха, усмехнулся:

— Мог бы просто попросить.

Энакин отлип от него:

— А ты дашь?

И когда Оби-Ван отсоединил от пояса световой меч, до Падме наконец-то дошел смысл их диалога.

Энакин тут же принялся вертеть рукоятью в разные стороны, тактично не тыкая эмиттером в себя.

— Можно включить?

— Только не направляй ни на кого.

Энакин вытянул руку перед собой и активировал световой меч. Комнату разрезало мерное жужжание и осветила глубокая синева. Запахло озоном.

— Вау, — было первое слово, которое нарушило мерное жужжание. Лезвие погасло. Энакин вернул рукоять Оби-Вану. — Завтра канун Бунта Ив. У меня есть гоночный под, и я скопил небольшую сумму на вступительный взнос. Я бы мог пойти и сам, но, если выиграю, Уотто убьет меня и все равно отберет весь выигрыш. Но, если ты джедай… если то, что я слышал о вашей реакции, правда….

— Ты хотел пойти на Бунта Ив? — Вместо ответа взорвался Оби-Ван. — Ты в своем уме?! Ты… ты хоть представляешь, что тебя там ждет?

— Это будет моя девятая гонка, — фыркнул он. — Была бы… или будет. Вам нужны деньги или нет? — Взорвался в ответ мальчик.

— Ты хотел выкупить себя на выигрыш? — Вдруг вклинилась Падме.

— Гиблый номер, я знаю, — грустно улыбнулся Энакин. — Поэтому и предлагаю. Вам эти кредиты нужнее.

Падме и Джа-Джа обернулись к Оби-Вану. Тот задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Я принимаю твою помощь, — неторопливо кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Энакин.

Когда буря поутихла, Энакин показал Оби-Вану свой гоночный под.

— Ты действительно сам его собрал?

Судя по тому, как нежно мальчишечьи руки гладили корпус, да, сам.

— Любишь технику.

— Сложно не любить то, что каждый день спасает тебе жизнь. Не будь техника такой хрупкой, я бы давно умер от голода.

— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, — покачал головой Оби-Ван, ослабляя болты на корпусе.

— Эй, ты чего творишь?! Обшивку же к ранкору сорвет!

— Мне нужно, чтобы машина дышала.

— Она захлебнется песком!

— У меня не захлебнется, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван со знанием дела.

Он провозился с подом все следующее утро, пока Энакин работал у Уотто, и часть вечера, когда тот вернулся домой с синяком под глазом и разбитой губой, но по-прежнему счастливый и довольный.

— Что стряслось? — Охнула Падме, собирая его лицо в своих руках.

— Да так, ерунда, — отмахнулся он, облизывая кровь с губы. — Ушлый покупатель попался.

— И часто такое происходит? — Причитала Падме.

Тот просто пожал плечами:

— Через пару дней пройдет. На мне все быстро заживает.

Оби-Ван нахмурился:

— А хочешь, чтобы еще быстрее заживало?

Энакин удивленно уставился на него и кивнул. Оби-Ван подозвал его к себе и, под шумок взяв немного крови на анализ, потянул Энакина в его комнату. Присев на полу в позе медитации, он пригласил мальчика устроиться между своих ног.

— Эй, я не из  _ таких _ мальчиков, ты знаешь? — Вскинул бровь Энакин. От того, насколько буднично прозвучали эти слова Оби-Вана затошнило.

— Не бойся, я даже не прикоснусь к тебе. Обещаю. Просто присядь рядом, мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился.

Энакин нехотя устроился напротив, отзеркалив его позу.

— Хорошо, а теперь закрой глаза и сосредоточься на своем дыхании. Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

Стоило Энакину сосредоточится, как вся та огромная серая пустота, которую он представлял из себя в Силе, стала сжиматься, фокусируясь в один маленький комок воздуха, гуляющий между его носом и легкими.

— Хорошо, а теперь сосредоточься на синяке. Представь, как мертвые клетки крови медленно расщепляются, как быстро разлагается пигмент, как не остается ничего, кроме привычной кожи.

В Силе Энакин справлялся отлично. Стоило Оби-Вану открыть глаза, он тихо усмехнулся. Синяк таял на глазах. Во всей своей буквальности.

Спустя десять минут Оби-Ван разрешил ему закончить и открыть глаза.

— А теперь взгляни на себя.

Тот кинулся к ближайшей начищенной до блеска железяке.

— Вау! Вот это круто! Спасибо большое, Оби-Ван! — Второй раз кинулся обниматься Энакин. На этот раз Оби-Ван не позволил застать себя врасплох и обнял мальчика в ответ.

— Не за что, Эни. — Он ожидал ощутить легкий укол ревности, потому что ему в свое время потребовалось два часа на то, чтобы исцелить свой собственный синяк. Но нет, он ощущал лишь радость за мальчика, чья жизнь теперь станет немного проще.

— Попробуешь тоже самое с губой?

Тот активно закивал и снова сел в медитацию, вызывая новую улыбку на лице Оби-Вана.

«Мастер был бы счастлив, если бы я с таким же энтузиазмом приступал к своим медитациям».

Тем вечером, когда все уснули, Оби-Ван отправил Квай-Гону анализ крови и услышал неудивительный вердикт: кровь Энакина, причем не первой свежести, зашкаливала от количества мидихлорианов в ней.

— Ты на кого там наткнулся, падаван?

— Есть тут один экземпляр. Как думаете, Совет не будет против принять взрослого ученика?

— На сколько взрослого?

— Ему девять с небольшим.

— Могут возникнуть сложности. Хотя, если ты возьмешь его себе, — усмехнулся Квай-Гон.

— Я сам еще падаван и мне самому еще предстоит многому научиться.

— О, это без сомнений, Оби-Ван, но более чем уверен, что дата твоих испытаний не за горами.

— Уже что-то известно? — Нетерпеливо подался вперед он.

— Ты не у того спрашиваешь, падаван.

Оби-Ван цокнул, но усмехнулся. Отрапортовав детали плана, он пожелал мастеру спокойной ночи, услышал напутственное «да пребудет с тобой Сила» и отключился.

Всю ночь он провел в медитации, настраивая себя на предстоящую гонку.

Оби-Ван безмерно любил гонки. Ему нравилось пилотировать все — от гироскутера до космического судна класса «Звездный разрушитель», хотя последнее ему доводилось видеть только в симуляторах. Тем не менее, страсть к скорости и любовь к механизмам, ее воспроизводящим, была определяющей в его жизни. Так что, услышав о предложении поучаствовать в гонках Бунта Ив Классик на поде, предназначенном для человека, он едва сдержал себя, чтобы сразу же не ляпнуть «да».

Проблема с Энакином оставалась. Хотя, можно сказать, даже обновилась.

Из-за своей любви к скорости Оби-Ван слыл очень импульсивным молодым человеком. Его импульсивность, не всегда идущая на пользу миссиям, выливалась в частые споры с мастером, а также в устойчивое собственное мнение. Однако эта самоуверенность открыла ему неожиданные возможности.

Оби-Ван был провидцем. Этот дар преследовал его с раннего детства, и в своих снах он редко видел сны. Чаще это были мгновения прошлого, настоящего или будущего, случившиеся или возможные. Он с детства боялся этого дара, так как часто видел кошмарные варианты, о которых Сила пыталась его предупредить. Но, со временем и терпением мастера Квай-Гона и магистра Йоды, он научился контролировать свои видения, став достаточно искусным, чтобы спасти парочку катастрофических миссий.

И, вопреки мнению Квай-Гона, он не бахвалился своими достижениями и не переоценивал свои возможности. Он каждую ночь учился отделять зерна от плевел, редко когда в принципе действительно отдыхая. Из-за этого на миссиях он часто спорил с мастером, все чаще перетягивая одеяло на свою сторону. И чем чаще он оказывался прав, тем усерднее старался над следующим видением.

Последние пару лет его часто преследовало одно и то же видение. Точнее, один и тот же образ. Это был человеческий мальчик-юноша-мужчина, чьего лица он почти не видел. Зато отчетливо видел его след в Силе.

Огромная зияющая пустота. В одних видениях того человека захватывала Тьма, заживо сжигая в кровавом пламени. В иных — Свет, топя в своих священных водах. Но чаще, намного чаще, эта серая пустота затягивала в себя Оби-Вана, где он растворялся, наконец находя долгожданный покой. Раньше Оби-Ван думал, что этот безликий мальчик-юноша-мужчина был для него олицетворением Силы. Своего рода проводником в послесмертие. Увидев же эту пустоту во плоти, Оби-Ван естественно смутился.

Ведь теперь ему придется внимательнее смотреть в свои сны, выискивая среди них правду и ложь о будущем его личного проводника в Силу.

Утро настигло его неожиданно. Он настолько глубоко погрузился в себя, что не сразу сообразил, что пора отгонять под к ангарам. Энакин не смог присутствовать на самих гонках, так как на время проведения Уотто оставил магазин на него.

— Я буду следить за тобой через датапад, — подбодрил он Оби-Вана и скрылся.

Оби-Вана это огорчило. Он хотел бы показать Энакину высший пилотаж, может быть даже научить чему-нибудь интересному. Раз уж у него и так реакция джедая, смерть на трассе без веления Силы ему не грозит, а так хоть разнообразит повседневность.

«Он — раб, Оби-Ван, кого ты обманываешь?»

На соревнования его записали «Новичком», даже не спросив имени. Оказывается, если ранее не участвовал, то и имени не полагалось, так как чаще всего «Новички» просто не доживали до конца гонки. Однако на «Новичков» были самые высокие коэффициенты. И, к большому удивлению, в официальных тотализаторах был кредитообменник.

Эта новость сильно воодушевила Оби-Вана, так как обещала решение его маленькой насущной проблемы.

— Вот, — протянул он чип Падме, — поставь все на меня.

Та просияла, согласно кивнула и убежала делать ставку на «Новичка».

На старте его под просто заглох. Но, оно и к лучшему, так как соперники не смогли увидеть, как он вытащил свой кайбер-кристалл и вставил его в специальный паз. Начиная с этого момента мир Оби-Вана изменился. Зрение поплыло, но вместо него обострились все его чувства. Он буквально ощущал слияние со своим-Энакиным подом.

Комментатор на заднем плане молол какую-то чепуху, пока его вдруг не заглушил громкий хлопок резко стартанувшего с места Оби-Вана.

Трасса была ему совершенно незнакома, но он привык гонять по узким лабиринтам ловушек и тупиков Корусанта. Квай-Гон не одобрял страсти своего падавана, но сквозь пальцы смотрел на то, как ночами тот убегает на нелегальные гонки подземного города. У них было что-то вроде негласного правила. Ночь развлечения — утро отработок. После десятого скандала на этой почве, одиннадцатым утром, Оби-Ван просто смиренно поднялся с рассветом и пошел практиковать вместе с Квай-Гоном. Такое смирение подкупило мастера, и они больше не ругались.

Первый круг Оби-Ван прошел самым последним. Торопиться ему было некуда — еще два круга впереди. А так он смог узнать трассу и оставшихся на ней соперников получше.

Сила кипела в его крови, стремясь вперед вместе с ним, вслед за ним, размывая очертания, ликуя чистой, искренней радостью. Оби-Ван, не помня себя, легко обошел основной поток, даже не обратил внимание на палящих невпопад тускенов, со свистом вылетел из пещер и, обогнув второго и третьего, присел на хвост первому.

Он мог бы просто обогнуть его и уйти вперед, слиться с Силой в единый поток, позволить песку вынести его к финишной черте, но сама Сила была против.

Рано. Еще рано. Тебе еще рано в Силу, Оби-Ван.

Это отрезвило его, заставив вспомнить, где он и кем является. Пилот лидирующего пода поравнялся с ним и попытался вывести его борт из строя, но всего один взмах рукой. Оби-Ван не рассчитывал, он даже не думал о том, чтобы призвать Силу себе на помощь. Это Она сейчас призвала его Себе на помощь. Словно пытаясь показать что-то тому существу, донести до него что-то. Оби-Ван не знал, что. Но это и не было его уроком. Сейчас перед ним не стояло никакого урока. Сейчас ему осталось только пересечь финишную черту.

Медитация отпустила его через пару часов после остановки. Кажется, его качали, трясли, пожимали его руку. Он чувствовал себя марионеткой на волнах, не в силах понять, что происходит.

Но когда все отстали, когда остались только Джа-Джа и Падме… последняя склонилась над ним и провела своими нежными руками по его лицу.

— Оби-Ван? Оби-Ван, приди в себя, — позвал ее нежный, но настойчивый голос.

— Да… Да, я здесь, — отозвался он наконец-то и увидел перед собой ее взволнованное лицо. — Как там наш выигрыш? — Лучезарно улыбнулся он ей.

В магазине они встретились с Энакином. Но на этот раз их принял сам Уотто. Оби-Ван передал ему список. На этот раз сумма вышла на двадцать процентов дороже, что практически уничтожило весь их выигрыш. Энакин, маячивший за их спинами, понимал это. И пусть его лицо улыбалось, сердце Оби-Вана кровоточило от зияющей внутри мальчика пустоты отчаяния.

— А, не вы ли тот «Новичок» с сегодняшних гонок? — Хитро прищурился Уотто.

Оби-Ван вскинул бровь:

— Допустим.

— Не хотите ли продать мне свой гоночный под? Мой этот малец разбил на прошлых гонках.

Оби-Ван обернулся к Энакину. Он решил не подавать вида, что знает его. Что-то внутри подсказало ему не делать этого.

— Этот? Разбил? Не мудрено. Какой идиот выпустит такого сопляка на гонки?

Эти слова пощечиной прошлись по лицу Энакина. Но мгновение обиды тут же скрылось за яркой улыбкой, но не смогло спрятаться от Оби-Вана в Силе.

— О, но Эни хороший пилот! Один из лучших. Я думаю, что, чуть повзрослев, он сможет обойти вас.

— И тем не менее это у вас нет пода, а не у меня, — холодно отмахнулся Оби-Ван.

Тойдерианец нетерпеливо застрекотал крыльями.

— Может быть, мы сможем договориться? Я уверен, мне есть что вам предложить.

Следующие полчаса тойдерианец пытался впихнуть Оби-Вану любую чушь, которая приходила ему на ум и попадалась на глаза. Но Оби-Ван был непреклонен, из раза в раз Силой подкидывая тому одну случайную мыслишку с образом маленького светловолосого мальчика.

— А… может, — неуверенно закряхтел он, — может быть вы захотите обменяться на него?

— На этого мальчишку? — Надменно вскинул бровь Оби-Ван. — О, он должен быть безумно хорош, если вы считаете, что я соглашусь на эту сделку.

Честно говоря, Оби-Ван благодарил всех лордов Света и саму Силу за то, что здесь не было Джа-Джа, которого оставили стеречь под. Падме, первые минуты глядя на него с презрением, осознала все спустя несколько особо холодных отказов Оби-Вана. А Энакин… У Оби-Вана почти не осталось сил посмотреть мальчику в лицо, но он должен был. Обязан. Ради него же.

— Эни, подойди сюда.

Тот встал перед хозяином и его покупателем. Оби-Ван приподнял мальчишечий подбородок, повертел из стороны в сторону, старательно испуская эманации любви и покоя в Силу. Энакин их видел, по его лицу было понятно, что он осознал весь план чуть ли не раньше самого Оби-Вана. Но зияющая пустота у него внутри заставляла сжиматься сердце.

— Ему всего девять, сильный, быстро учится. Хороший механик. Отличная корабельная крыса, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Я знаю, кто такие корабельные крысы, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван, припоминая покалеченную тви’лечку на корабле контрабандистов. Она лазила по узким техническим туннелям, в которые не могли пробраться взрослые, и помогала чинить корабль, не заходя в порт. Работа это была очень тяжелой и опасной. Редкие дети выживали, буквально единицам удавалось вырасти, не оставшись калеками.

— А еще он быстрый, он участвовал в девяти гонках и, как видите живой и здоровый. На нем все быстро заживает.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

— Ну, не знаю.

— Он очень послушный. Вы сможете слепить из него то, что вам нужно.

Недвусмысленные образы встали перед глазами Оби-Вана. Он мотнул головой, отгоняя чужие мысли.

— А ты что думаешь, мелкий? — Усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Он повернул его лицо к себе, не убирая пальцев с подбородка.

— Думаю, что ваша подружка слишком хороша для вас.

— Дерзкие долго не живут, — прищурился Оби-Ван. Уотто напрягся.

— А я не дерзкий, сэр. Я умный.

Оби-Ван громко рассмеялся.

— Он мне нравится. По рукам? — Уточнил он, глядя в глаза Энакина, спрашивая позволения продать его под в обмен на его свободу.

Тот сиял Светом Силы. Впервые на памяти Оби-Вана.

— По рукам, — согласился Уотто.

Под отвезли в мастерскую Уотто. Энакин забрал свои скудные пожитки и, крепко обняв Оби-Вана, устроился позади на его эопи. Всю дорогу до корабля Падме умилялась их парочке.

— А ты что здесь забыл? — Спросил у него Оби-Ван, когда гиперпривод разместили в зажимах над соединительным отсеком. Он заперся в моторной, чтобы наконец-то разобраться с криффовым гиперприводом и улететь с этого пыльного шарика.

— Пришел помогать с установкой, — выпятил подбородок Энакин. — Подвинься. — Он легко посторонил Оби-Вана и нырнул в соединительный отсек в полу.

— Эй, а-ну вылазь оттуда, пока тебя не поджарило или не раздавило чем. — Образ корабельной крысы все еще неприятно крутился у него в голове.

Энакин вынырнул из отсека, протянул руку и произнес:

— Блок-отвертку дай.

— Ты меня слышал?

Энакин тяжело вздохнул:

— Этот гиперпривод буквально выдрали из предыдущего корабля, так что у него нет стандартных разъемов. Придется подключать по старинке. Ваш астромех, как, впрочем, и ты, слишком большие, чтобы пролезть сюда и вскрыть кожух. Так что, пожалуйста, дай мне сделать мою часть работы, а потом можешь хоть лично поджарить. Договорились?

В ответ Оби-Ван только нахмурился, но инструмент протянул.

В моторную вошел Квай-Гон. Заметив нового пассажира, он понаблюдал за ним некоторое время, а когда светлая макушка наконец-то вылезла из соединительного отсека, подал голос.

— Падаван?

— О, мастер! Мы почти готовы, — улыбнулся ему Оби-Ван.

— А кто твой друг?

— Энакин, — обтерев грязную ладошку о не более чистые штаны, он протянул ее Квай-Гону.

— Приятно познакомиться, Энакин. Твои родители в курсе, где ты?

— У меня нет родителей, — лучезарно улыбнулся тот, снова на кусочки разбив сердце Оби-Вана.

— Пожалуйста, прекращай так улыбаться, когда говоришь о таких грустных вещах.

— А ты предпочел бы видеть мои слезы? — Вскинул бровь Энакин.

— Я предпочел бы видеть твои настоящие эмоции.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Энакин и вернулся к Квай-Гону.

— У меня нет родителей, — бесцветно повторил тот.

— Тогда позволь поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь здесь? — Нахмурился Квай-Гон.

— О, эту историю должен рассказать я, — протерев руки ветошью, спохватился Оби-Ван. — В общем-то, я его купил.

— Купил? — Вскинул бровь Квай-Гон. — Значит, мне животных заводить нельзя, а ты его купил?

— Мастер, — терпеливо начал Оби-Ван, — тут все немного сложнее.

Он впопыхах пересказал произошедшее за последние два дня, итогом объявив, что должен забрать мальчика с собой на Корусант.

— Теперь я вижу, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — Но знаешь, Совет может не одобрить…

— Серьезно? — Вскинул бровь Оби-Ван. — Мастер, у нас за все время моего ученичества от силы наберется заданий пять, действия в которых Совет одобрил! Я вообще уже не понимаю, зачем он нужен?!

Квай-Гон усмехнулся.

— Что смешного?

— Просто вспомнил слова моего мастера.

Оби-Ван, любивший слушать про их приключения с мастером Дуку, обратился во внимание.

— Запомни этот день, мой юный падаван. Однажды тебе суждено повторить его. И вот в тот-то момент, знай — все кончено. Не важно, как сильно ты пытался. Не важно, сколько всего ты сделал или предотвратил. Не если, а когда ты услышишь эти слова, знай — твой падаван достиг дна. И ты уже ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

— Это ты сейчас про мое отношение к Совету так пошутил? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван.

Вместо ответа Квай-Гон со смирением погладил юношу по голове и подмигнул прыснувшему со смеху Энакину.

— Мы разберемся с этим на месте. А пока…

— К нам кто-то приближается! — Донесся голос из коридора.

Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван тут же напряглись.

— Эни, заканчивай с двигателем. Мастер…

Они с Квай-Гоном молча кивнули друг другу и выбежали вон. Энакин, не понимая, в чем проблема, тут же нырнул к проводам и стал быстро фиксировать гиперпривод.

— Чую Темную Сторону, — нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Беги к кабине пилота, взлетайте, как только Энакин закончит с двигателем. Я пока отвлеку его.

Оби-Ван кивнул и убежал. Квай-Гон кинулся к противнику, тут же обнажившему красный световой меч.


	2. Не один

Они едва удрали. Погони за ними не было, так что они без проблем смогли добраться до Корусанта.

Сказать, что Энакин был в шоке, значит ничего не сказать. Вид ойкуменополиса настолько взбудоражил его, что местами в его серой пустоте возникали красные угольки Тьмы.

— Оби-Ван, будет лучше, если мы отправим его вместе с королевой, пока не разберемся с Советом, что делать дальше.

— При всем уважении, мастер, будет лучше сперва отправить его к целителям. У него внутри отслеживающее устройство, которое в любой момент может сдетонировать.

— Это не так работает, — скривился Энакин.

— Вообще-то ты должен быть на моей стороне, — возмутился Оби-Ван.

За время, что они провели в перелете, у них почти не было возможности поговорить. Мальчика все время потряхивало, он много спал и постоянно мерз. Оби-Ван же постоянно следил за полетом и гиперприводом. Не то, чтобы он не доверял Энакину, просто… слов почему-то не находилось.

Оби-Ван хотел поговорить с ним, хотел объяснить свои злые слова. Даже если Энакин все понимал, он просто хотел обнадежить мальчика, что Оби-Ван на самом деле никогда не думал о нем, как о простой вещи.

— Все в порядке, — криво улыбнулся Энакин, словно отвечая на его мысли. — Просто отдай мне передатчик. Я в состоянии потерпеть еще несколько часов.

— Ты может и в состоянии. А я — нет. — Настоял Оби-Ван. — И пока что, смею заметить, ты мой раб.

— У джедаев нет личного имущества. — Вставил Квай-Гон.

— Именно поэтому я должен отвести его в храм! Чтобы Энакин перестал быть чьим-то имуществом.

/Я вынужден прервать тебя прежде, чем ты допустишь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, падаван./

Оби-Ван вцепился в лицо мастера злым взглядом.

/Ты приручил его, Оби-Ван. Не спеши сбрасывать с себя бремя ответственности./

/Он не бремя, чтобы я его нес!/

/Но мальчик считает иначе./

Оби-Ван замер. Вся злость тут же вышла из него, обличая один очевидный факт. Энакин думал, что Оби-Ван хочет поскорее от него избавиться. Лишить маячка и выкинуть вон. Оби-Ван не знал, что за криффова жизнь заставила мальчика думать о себе так, но пока что Энакин не был готов думать иначе.

— Ладно, хорошо, — выставил руки он. — Эни, иди прогуляйся с Падме. Пусть покажет тебе здание сената. Позже я вернусь за тобой. Пока отдохни как следует, хорошо?

Тот отрешенно кивнул и протянул руку. Оби-Ван вытащил из кармана пульт от детонирующего устройства и вложил его в маленькую ладошку Энакина.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — процедил он, чем сильно удивил мальчика.

— Эм… спасибо? С тобой тоже, — дрогнули уголки его губ. Он развернулся и ушел вслед за свитой королевы.

— Есть, что добавить ученику твоему, мастер Джинн? — Поинтересовался Йода, с хитрым прищуром глядя на Оби-Вана. Тот смутился, но ощутив легкий толчок уверенности в Силе, послал мысленную благодарность мастеру и заговорил:

— Магистры, в ходе миссии на Татуине я обнаружил одаренного мальчика. Ему девять, и он немного староват для юнлинга, но он очень умный и схватывает все на лету.

— Я вижу, хмм… — Погладил подбородок Йода.

— В Галактике много одаренных, которых мы не успеваем найти и принять в храм, — пробасил магистр Винду. — Так случается Оби-Ван. Не каждому одаренному суждено найти храм. Пути Силы разнообразны.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, уставившись на свои носки.

— Есть что-то еще, что не договариваешь ты, да, юный Оби-Ван? — Улыбнулся Йода.

«Ладно, если кто-то здесь и способен меня понять, то это Йода».

— Мастер, — обратился он к Йоде как к учителю, но не как к члену Совета, — помните мы с вами обсуждали… проводника? — Намекнул он и тут же почувствовал толчок недоверия со спины. Квай-Гон тоже знал о проводнике в послесмертие, хотя и не в таких подробностях, как имеющий тот же дар предвидения магистр Йода.

— Я вижу, хмм… — повторил Йода нахмурившись сильнее. — Что ж, приведи сюда этого мальчика. Посмотрим мы на него.

— Благодарю, магистр Йода, магистры, — поклонился он и вслед за учителем покинул Совет.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — С неприсущим ему недоверием прошептал Квай-Гон.

— Я думал, ты видел его в Силе.

— И тем удивительнее, как в столь тусклой искорке может сосредотачиваться такая огромная сила.

— Тусклая искорка? — Искренне удивился Оби-Ван. — Серьезно? Вы не заметили той всепоглощающей пустоты, которая буквально окружает этого мальчика?

— Это не Сила, Оби-Ван, — отступил Квай-Гон. — Такое есть у многих неодаренных разумных.

— Быть не может…

— Это эмоции, падаван. Жизнь наградила этого мальчика болью и лишениями, каждое из которых вплелось в его жизненную силу. Эта пустота — его накопленные за всю жизнь эмоции, слившиеся в единый поток. Но не путай эмоции и сияние в Силе.

— Отлично, тогда у нас новый вид одаренного, — Квай-Гон нахмурился, — потому что я видел, как этой серой пустотой он залечил синяк за десять минут.

Квай-Гон отступил еще на шаг.

— Быть того не может. Сила всегда имеет цвет и привкус, она никогда…

— Возможно вы никогда не видели серого, мастер. Но это не значит, что Сила не может быть серой. «И пустой». Я видел ее в своих снах. И, спасибо вам, я умею отличать эмоции от эманаций.

— Ученик наставляет своего учителя, — хмуро произнес Квай-Гон, но тут же улыбнулся. Его лицо разгладилось от морщинок. — Хорошо, падаван. Я доверяю твоему суждению. Давай пошлем кого-нибудь за Энакином и пойдем приводить себя в порядок.

— С вашего позволения, мастер. Я сам завтра съезжу за ним.

— Как хочешь, Оби-Ван, — он снова пригладил его ежик и стремительно зашагал прочь.

В сенате о нем почти сразу же забыли. Энакин понимал, что, если не напомнит о себе, о нем никто и не вспомнит, но напрашиваться к этим людям как-то не хотелось. Оби-Ван доверил ему свою свободу и… или бросил его. Энакин не знал. Он устал сопротивляться и что-то придумывать.

Еще несколько дней назад его хозяином был Уотто. Жизнь была простой и понятной. И имела смысл. Сейчас ему было холодно, хотелось есть, тошнило, и он совершенно не понимал, что делать дальше. Слоняясь по коридорам, он в огромные окна смотрел на меняющий свои краски город.

Подумать только — целая планета-город. Он никогда не видел столько дюрастила в одном месте. Он никогда не видел столько кораблей в одном месте. Его сны еще никогда не были такими красочными. И холодными.

Энакин поежился и поправил лямку рюкзака. Торс приятно грел пластик пульта Оби-Вана, который тот так просто вложил в руку мальчика. Как будто бы и не боялся, что Энакин может сбежать. Как будто бы доверял ему.

«Это проверка», — напомнил себе Энакин. Это всегда была проверка. И Энакин считал себя достаточно умным мальчиком, чтобы пройти ее. Хотя, с Оби-Ваном было намного сложнее. Он казался добрым. Он проявлял заботу и интерес. И это хуже всего, потому что с такими хозяевами сложно оставаться собой. Такие хозяева всегда лепят из тебя то, что нужно им. Энакин сотни раз видел такое на Мос-Эспа.

Желудок нервно заурчал. В четвертый раз. Энакин тяжело вздохнул. Если он хочет поспать сегодня, то нужно перекусить и искать укромный угол.

Вытащив остатки питательного батончика из рюкзака, он отломил половинку и закинул себе в рот.

«Возможно, это не так уж и плохо, — подумал он, — если Оби-Ван слепит меня под себя».

Энакин был умным мальчиком. После смерти мамы у него не осталось ничего. Даже его жизнь ему не принадлежала. Не были случайными его походы в кантины, его просьбы отпустить на гонки, его попытки нарваться на плохого клиента. Мальчик хотел все закончить. Но вместо конца его раз за разом вытаскивало обратно, словно сдерживая в путах жизни, чтобы он продолжал мучится ее бессмысленностью. Раз за разом. Снова и снова. К восьми он сдался в своих попытках и теперь просто плыл по течению.

Ну, зато он стал отличным пилотом, научился драться и быстро убегать, научился терпеть боль и, благодаря Оби-Вану, даже лечить себя. Было бы здорово, если бы Оби-Ван научил его, как себя убить. Хотя вряд ли Оби-Ван это сделает, он ведь выкупил его у Уотто. Пусть и за гоночный под Энакина.

«У джедаев нет личного имущества», — вспомнились слова рослого джедая Квай-Гон Джинна.

«У рабов тоже», — с грустной улыбкой подумалось ему.

Но у джедаев, в отличие от рабов, оставалась своя жизнь. Этим ли Оби-Ван хотел сделать Энакина? Частью своей жизни?

«Я предпочел бы видеть твои настоящие эмоции».

Энакин окончательно запутался. А когда он не знал, что делать, проще всего было спросить у хозяина. Конечно, рискуешь нарваться на тумаки. Но, если что-то сделаешь не так, то точно нарвешься, так что из двух зол он решил выбрать меньшее. Найдя уютный на вид альков, Энакин забрался в него и распустил бархатную штору, скрывшую его от внешнего мира. Сжавшись калачиком на мягком ковре, он вновь поежился от холода и попытался уснуть.

— Что, гандарк подери, значит, вы не знаете, где он?

— Ему отвели комнату.

— А его отвели в комнату? Ему сказали, что он может остаться в ней? За ним вообще хоть кто-нибудь следил? Ему девять!

— Вот именно. Ему девять, и он в состоянии позаботиться о себе.

Не будь он джедаем, придушил бы. Отпустив эмоции в Силу, Оби-Ван потянулся в пространство, ища свою потерю. Огромная серая пустота сжалась в небольшой уютный комок двумя этажами ниже. Оби-Ван чуть ли не бегом дошел до того, что оказалось зашторенным альковом и тихо позвал:

— Эни?

— Хозяин? — сонно пробормотал тот. Спустя пару секунд мальчик отодвинул шторку и, потирая сонные глаза кулачком, уткнулся Оби-Вану в бедро. — Я скучал.

«Твою ж то мать», — подумал Оби-Ван, присев перед мальчиком на колени.

— Я не хозяин тебе, Энакин. Нам… нам пора поговорить, — тяжело вздохнул он и дернулся от того, как сжался и ощетинился мальчишка перед ним.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — Произнес он настолько безэмоционально, что почти стал живым олицетворением Кодекса. Нет эмоций — есть покой.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. «Ладно, Бен, врубай свои навыки дипломата».

— Что на счет того, чтобы умыться и перекусить?

Энакин ел немного. По его же собственным уверениям, потому что был не голоден. Беглый осмотр тела заставил Оби-Вана выпускать в Силу тонны новых эмоций. Мальчика не привели, ему не выдали теплую одежду. О нем вообще просто-напросто забыли, бросив в холодных коридорах сената. И сейчас ребенок перед ним пытался акклиматизироваться собственными скудными силами, не имея сил даже на то, чтобы переварить немного пищи.

— Помедитируем? — Предложил он. Энакин просто кивнул. Они устроились здесь же, в общей столовой. Оби-Вану было все равно, он привык медитировать в самых сложных и компрометирующих ситуациях. Энакина от остальных он защитил своим большим телом и коконом Силы. Мальчик тут же расслабился, на этот раз устроившись спиной к Оби-Вану уже между его ног. Они дышали вместе, пока Оби-Ван не направил внимание Энакина на свое тело и ускорение процессов акклиматизации.

Когда они закончили, Энакин выглядел намного бодрее и набросился на еду с энтузиазмом.

Это вызвало улыбку Оби-Вана. И тут же спрятало ее осознанием последующего разговора.

— Эни, — начал он вкрадчиво, ощущая, как мальчишка снова напрягается, — ты ведь понимаешь, что те слова в магазине Уотто были лишь уловкой, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил? — Напрямую выдал Оби-Ван.

Энакин кивнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что, на самом деле, я не считаю тебя своей собственностью?

— У джедаев нет личного имущества, — криво улыбнулся Энакин. Но, несмотря на веселье в его голосе, эти слова заставили скривиться Оби-Вана.

— Так, ладно, — вздохнул он, снова натыкаясь на серые иголки в Силе, — пойдем другим путем. Я клянусь своей жизнью, что не причиню тебе вреда. Никогда, но особенно сейчас. Так что, Энакин, взамен мне нужен честный ответ на мой вопрос. Ты сможешь ответить максимально честно?

Энакин нахмурился, его глаза забегали по столу. В какой-то момент он со страхом поднял взгляд на Оби-Вана, словно ожидая, что тот ударит его за промедление. Но удара не последовало.

— Видишь. Я не собираюсь тебя бить или унижать. Мне просто нужен честный ответ.

— Я… попробую, — спустя минуту выдал Энакин.

— Энакин, какие по-твоему между нами отношения? Кем ты меня считаешь?

— Это уже два вопроса, хоз… — он заткнул рот рукой.

— Ответь хотя бы на один, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Энакин стушевался.

Ну, ладно, была не была. Трепки ему сегодня не миновать, но хозяин сам напросился. А, так как его накормили и даже согрели, ему вообще нечего терять. Возможно, даже, наказание от Оби-Вана будет не слишком болезненным?

— Я считаю тебя лжецом и лицемером. Ты самый ужасный тип хозяина, который я когда-либо встречал. Ты кажешься добрым и милым, даешь мне послабления, но постоянно проверяешь, что я сделаю дальше, как поступлю. Я знаю, что не совершенен, я знаю, что рано или поздно оступлюсь и сделаю неправильный выбор, и тогда меня ждет серьезная трепка и весь твой гнев выльется на меня единовременно. А затем ты снова начнешь подлизываться ко мне, снова станешь добрым и милым. И опять по кругу. Снова и снова, и так до бесконечности, — подумал Энакин, но вслух так и не произнес. Вместо этого он криво ухмыльнулся и выдал:

— Ты молод и неопытен. Впервые в жизни столкнулся с такой ситуацией и не знаешь, что со мной делать. А я не знаю, что делать с тобой. Ты необычный хозяин, но ты мой хозяин. Не скрою, я хотел сбежать от Уотто. Ты дал мне шанс. Но я не привык просчитывать так далеко. Да и чаще всего за меня думает хозяин.

«Дерзкие долго не живут», — всплыла в его голове чужая мысль. Энакин помнит это наставление. В этот раз он не будет тем, кто оступится.

А Оби-Ван сидел с раскрытым ртом и действительно не знал, как быть… Он отчетливо слышал каждую мысль, кинутую в его сторону, каждую эмоцию, что фонила от мальчика в пространстве. Сердце сжималось от неправильности ситуации. Но, с другой стороны, Оби-Ван понимал: Энакин не знает другого и не умеет общаться с миром иначе, чем через призму раб-хозяин.

«Во что я ввязался?» — подумал Оби-Ван про себя. А потом вспомнил, как ласковая серая пустота растворяет его в себе и улыбнулся. Будет ли оно того стоить, он решит в конце, а пока…

«Ладно, Бен, приручил — неси ответственность», — улыбнулся он. Энакин по-своему отреагировал на эту эмоцию.

— Так, для прояснения ситуации. Во-первых, я умею читать мысли.

Искренний ужас Энакина позабавил бы, не доставляй он сердцу Оби-Вана столько боли.

— Во-вторых, как ты видишь, я своего слова до сих пор не нарушил.

Энакин часто-часто задышал, но продолжал слушать.

— В-третьих, я не собираюсь этого делать. Но, твой ответ, на самом деле, многое для меня прояснил. И теперь к тому, какие отношения будут между нами. — Он вздохнул и добавил, — во всяком случае пока Совет не решит иначе. Энакин, помнишь, ты говорил, что хозяин и опекун на Татуине — одно и то же?

Мальчик поспешно кивнул.

— Так вот, на Корусанте запрещено рабство. Здесь невозможны отношения раб-хозяин, за это наказывают «хозяев».

Энакин нахмурился.

— Но, так как ты не умеешь жить без хозяина, я стану твоим опекуном. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы научить тебя быть свободным человеком. Считай, что это такая форма владения, и когда ты справишься, ты станешь свободным человеком. Понимаешь?

Энакин задумался, но кивнул.

— Несколько вещей, которые ты должен уяснить сейчас: я никогда не буду бить тебя, только если это не тренировка.

— Тренировка? — Выпалил он, но тут же заткнул свой рот, — прости.

— Не извиняйся, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Нет ничего плохого в вопросах. Задавай их столько, сколько нужно, чтобы понять. За них я тоже не буду тебя наказывать. И, подробнее о тренировке я расскажу, если мы до нее когда-нибудь доберемся. Не переживай, внезапно это не случится.

— А, — несмело начал Энакин, но увидев довольный кивок Оби-Вана, продолжил увереннее, — наказания? Какие они бывают?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся абсурдности.

— Не спорю, что в воспитании иногда нужны наказания, но давай поступим с ними, как с тренировками. Они не будут внезапными, и мы все обсудим до начала. И да, еще одна вещь для уяснения — мы будем о-очень много разговаривать.

— Это лучше, чем получать тумаки, — пожал плечами Энакин.

— Запомни эти слова, Эни, — грустно усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Следующий пункт. Мне важно твое душевное благополучие.

— Ты уже просил меня показывать настоящие эмоции, — пожал плечами Энакин.

— Видеть — одно, понимать — совсем другое. Вот скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Энакин поежился, словно перебирая свое тело:

— Хорошо. Готов работать.

— А в эмоциональном плане? — терпеливо уточнил Оби-Ван.

— Сложно, — нахмурился Энакин, нервно поглядывая на реакцию Оби-Вана, — много информации. Я боюсь что-нибудь упустить или понять неправильно. И… боюсь, что все это ложь и в любой момент мне может прилететь, — грустно поник мальчик, уже готовясь для удара.

— Ничего страшного, Эни, — но вместо удара Оби-Ван ласково потрепал Энакина по голове. Тот напрягся сильнее, но ощутив ласку, расслабился и недоверчиво подставился сильнее. — Со временем ты привыкнешь. Я обещаю, что буду терпеливо ждать.

— Но почему? Почему ты не злишься? Я ведь… я должен поступать так, как ты говоришь и… — Он досадливо рыкнул, спрятав глаза.

— Ты не машина, Эни. Тебя нельзя просто перепрограммировать. Твое тело — очень тонкий инструмент, который годами впитывал в себя умения защищаться от жестокости. Это нормально, что сейчас ты ждешь подвоха от любого поступка. Тем более от доброго. Но, мой долг, как джедая, показать тебе, что добро может быть бескорыстным.

Энакин поднял на него неуверенный взгляд.

— Как ты отдал мне свой под и свои сбережения, так и я могу дать тебе что-нибудь просто потому, что оно тебе нужнее.

— Ты же в курсе, что я специально подстроил все так, чтобы ты выкупил меня у Уотто?

— Ты же в курсе, что я чувствовал, как ты следил за нами все то время, пока мы искали подработку?

Энакин удивленно раскрыл глаза.

— Ты мог предложить рокировку любому заезжему типу. Но ты предложил ее нам, тем, кто нуждался.

— Думай что хочешь, — скрестил руки на груди Энакин, — но это не было бескорыстным поступком.

— И я буду думать, что он был бескорыстным, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— Значит, ты дурак.

— Значит тебе повезло и ты легко сможешь обвести меня вокруг пальца еще много раз, — добродушно улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Он опомнился и взглянул на время. — Пойдем. Совет ждет нас, нужно поторопиться.

Оби-Ван с ветерком докатил их до храма на скороходном вихрецикле, получив в ответ несколько благодарных сияющих искорок и море проявленных эмоций живой артикуляцией Энакина.

— А меня научишь? — Попросил он Оби-Вана.

— Научу, — просто не было сил отказывать ему. Оби-Ван понимал, что все данные им обещания яйца выеденного не стоят, так как Совет в любой момент мог просто выставить этого ребенка. Но что-то нашептывало ему, что он не сможет бросить его просто так. Где-то в глубине себя Оби-Ван осознавал, что готов бросить даже маячащее впереди рыцарство ради Энакина.

— Ничего не бойся, Эни, — ласково потрепал его макушку Оби-Ван.

— Мне кажется, ты переживаешь больше, чем я, — хмыкнул тот.

— Твоя правда, — скривился Оби-Ван.

— Хозяин? — обернулся к нему мальчик, снова использовав это ужасное слово. — Возьми это, пожалуйста.

В раскрытой ладошке он протянул Оби-Вану пульт.

— Ты уверен? — нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Ты говорил, что тебе важно мое душевное благополучие. Я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если он будет у тебя.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, но дар принял, буквально чувствуя, как тонкие серые иголочки, сковывающие тело Энакина все это время, расслабляются. Стоило мальчику скрыться за дверями, Оби-Ван вцепился себе в волосы и беззвучно заорал.


	3. Храм

Когда со всеми тестами было покончено, зал Совета погрузился в тишину. Энакин молча смотрел в пол, ожидая вердикта. Но он никак не рассчитывал, что с ним заведут беседу.

— Что чувствуешь ты, юный Скайуокер? — подал голос маленький зеленый мастер, который ранее представился Йодой.

— Спокойствие, — честно ответил он. — Хотя немного переживаю за хо… Оби-Вана. Кажется, ему не понравилась идея, отпускать меня сюда одного.

— Есть идеи, почему так? — усмехнулся Йода.

— Он боится, что я напортачу, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Тогда у него появится много проблем, которые придется решать.

— И какие же проблемы его, по-твоему ждут? — Спросил рослый мастер-корун, которого звали Винду.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, с моим размещением. Джедаем ведь запрещено иметь… имущество, — он смутился этих слов, но не знал, как сформулировать иначе. — Ну вот, напортачил. Короче, ему запрещено быть моим опекуном.

— Что рабом ты был, знаем мы. Да. Не нужно скрывать своих привычек. Насквозь тебя видим мы.

— О, так это особенность всех джедаев? — Усмехнулся Энакин. — Ну, в таком случае вы должны знать, что я все еще раб.

— Тебе разве не удалили маячок по прибытию на Корусант? — нахмурился Винду.

Энакин мотнул головой.

«Он все еще держит в руках мою жизнь», — эта мысль странно успокаивала.

— Вижу я, нет в тебе страха перед смертью. Много раз пытался сбежать ты. Сила однако держит тебя. Прочно.

— Это плохо?

— Безрассудство — это плохо, — кивнул головой Винду.

— Если от твоих поступков будет зависеть жизнь других, нужно уметь сдерживать свои порывы. — Добавил кел-дор.

— О, не переживайте. Я завязал с этим год назад, — лучезарно улыбнулся Энакин. — Я понял намек, мне не сбежать. А боль я не люблю, так что с тех пор забочусь о себе и думаю, прежде чем что-то сделать.

Совет снова погрузился в спокойное молчание.

— Безукоризненным джедаем стать ты можешь.

— Но, — растянулся в улыбке Энакин. Им он не обещал показывать своих настоящих эмоций, а улыбка — его защита на любой раздражитель.

— Но? — вскинул бровь Йода.

— Я чувствую это, — грустно улыбнулся Энакин, — ваше нежелание. Каждого из вас, — обернулся он.

Йода разразился хохотом:

— В саббак играешь, да? Хороший игрок.

Энакин, повеселев, утер нос тыльной стороной ладошки.

— Прав ты, да. Будет много проблем с твоим размещением.

Энакин заледенел.

— У нас сейчас нет мастеров, которые смогли бы справиться с бывшим рабом, — поспешил добавить кел-дор, сразу понижая градус напряжения. — Прости, но тебя нельзя отдавать кому попало, если мы не хотим загубить твой талант.

— И твое присутствие в Силе, — добавил одноглазый ланник. — Мы никогда не сталкивались с… подобным.

— А что не так? — нахмурился мальчик.

— Настолько бесцветный, что кажешься серым, — прошептала женская версия Йоды. Йаддль, кажется.

— У каждого из нас свой собственный оттенок в Силе, — добавил цереанин.

— Ты же, словно живое воплощение Кодекса, — сказал квермианец.

—  **Нет эмоций — есть покой** , — хором произнес Совет, словно одно живое существо.

— Но при этом, ты все равно испытываешь страх, радость или возбуждение, — закончил свою мысль ланник.

— Редкий мастер терпением обладает. Такое сокровище кому попало в руки не дадим. Нет. — подытожил Йода.

— А чем вас не устраивает Оби-Ван? — Непонимающе нахмурился Энакин. — Он вроде не испытывал проблем со мной.

— Понравился Оби-Ван тебе, да? — Улыбнулся Йода.

— Он… необычный, — смутился Энакин. — Слишком добрый. Помогает и учит всякому. И не бьет. И он уже рассказал мне о том, что со мной «не так» и как мне приспособиться.

Мастера удивленно переглянулись друг с другом.

— Думаете, он — тот самый? — Прошептал кел-дор.

— Сила покажет, хмм… — Развел руками Йода. — Однако же падаван еще юный Кеноби. Свое собственное обучение не закончил он. Нет.

— Я могу подождать. Мне некуда торопиться.

Тихие смешки посыпались по залу.

— Терпению нам следовало бы поучится у тебя, юный Скайуокер, — пристукнул своей тростью Йода. — Но что же делать нам с тобой теперь, а?

— У вас есть что-нибудь вроде передержки? Ну или полигона для перевоспитания? Мне рассказывали, что непослушных рабов отправляют в такие места, чтобы они стали лучше служить. Я мог бы научиться основам вашего общества, чтобы лучше вписываться и не доставлять Оби-Вану проблем с элементарными вещами.

— Мне не нравиться, как жутко это описание подходит для яслей, — скривился Винду.

— Ясли?

— Туда мы принимаем новых посвященных, которые еще слишком молоды, чтобы заботиться о себе, — ответил Винду.

— И отправляем взрослых учеников, чтобы научить их терпению, — добавил кел-дор.

— А, детская? Я мог бы помочь ухаживать за малышами.

— И о своем обучении не должен забывать ты. Нет. Учиться вместе с младшими не зазорно тебе, а? — спросил Йода.

— Я всю свою жизнь провел среди старших, — грустно улыбнулся Энакин, — может хоть где-то я сам побуду старшим?

Когда Энакина выпустили, Оби-Ван едва не вскочил из медитации, чтобы кинуться с расспросами, но вместо этого его самого позвали в зал Совета.

— Привязан к тебе юный Скайуокер, — с порога начал Йода, заставив Оби-Вана тяжело вздохнуть. — Проблемой это может обернуться.

«Давай, Бен, врубай свои дипломатические способности. От этого зависит будущее Эни».

— Мне скоро будет двадцать пять, а я только недавно начал вырывать поводья из рук моего мастера.

Винду красноречиво вскинул бровь:

— На моей памяти, вы с Квай-Гоном самая непростая пара мастер-падаван, которая случалась с орденом.

— Неповиновение и принятие решений, это две разные категории свободы.

— Разве? — Хитро улыбнулся Йода.

— Да. Первое — так или иначе делается из-под воли мастера. Второе — независимо от него. Энакин был полностью моим решением. И я считаю себя обязанным нести за него ответственность до конца.

— Значит ли это, что ты покинешь орден, если мы откажем тебе в его воспитании? — Спросил Пло Кун.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и выдохнул сквозь них.

_ Проверка _ , как же он их ненавидит. Для Совета — все урок. Прав был Квай-Гон, Оби-Вану больше ничего не поможет.

— Нет, не покину. — Мотнул головой тот. — Но я заставлю своего мастера выбить мне столько выходных, сколько потребуется, чтобы устроить Энакина в новую, любящую семью. А также буду навещать его до тех пор, пока он не почувствует себя хотя бы немного более свободным человеком.

— Ты сам-то веришь в свои слова? — Холодно осведомился Винду после минутного молчания.

Замечание разозлило Оби-Вана.

«Если вы так хотите, Магистр, я покину орден, прервав наконец-то гнилую ветвь», — подумал он целенаправленно в него.

— О, вижу я этот экземпляр уже коснулся дна, — улыбнулся Йода. Оби-Ван осознал, залился краской и рухнул на колено:

— Прошу прощения, магистр Йода, я не подумал.

Тот тихо усмехнулся. Да, ветвь начиналась с него, ведь именно у него обучался Дуку. И, судя по всему, эти слова начинались именно с Йоды, если не шли из еще более глубоких времен.

— Сколько не запрещали мы Квай-Гону заводить живность, все равно его потребность нашла выход в его падаване. — Вздохнул Пло Кун.

«Энакин не живность», — смущенно подумал Оби-Ван.

— Твоя ложь самому себе на твоей совести, Оби-Ван, — подал голос Винду.

Тот непонимающе напрягся:

— Прошу прощения?

— Мальчика решили оставить мы. — Донес мысль Йода. — Отвести его в ясли должно. Найти ему место и занятие до тех пор, пока сам не будешь готов взять его в падаваны.

Оби-Ван поднял шокированный взгляд на Йоду.

— Согласие его и наше есть у тебя. Но есть ли твое собственное перед нами и ним взять мальчика в падаваны?

— Да, магистры. Я… — он снова склонил голову, — я согласен.

— В таком случае не имеешь права провалиться ты, Оби-Ван. — Настоял Йода, пристукнув палочкой. — Иначе незавидная судьба ждет мальчика.

— Я понимаю, магистры. Спасибо, магистры, — он опустился на оба колена и поклонился в пол.

Дверь закрылась за падаваном, оставляя магистров в раздумьях о том, что только что произошло.

— Я все еще не уверен, что это была хорошая идея, отдать такую силу на воспитание Оби-Вана же, — заявил вслух Пиелл.

— Он единственный, кто  _ вообще _ сможет что-то сделать, — устало потерев переносицу, высказался Винду.

— Мне казалось, что ты должен сопротивляться больше всех, — удивилась Ади.

— С чего бы? — Вскинул бровь тот.

— Ты был так строг к нему.

Винду тяжело вздохнул.

— Строг он так, потому что лучшим считает Оби-Вана.

Винду с вызовом посмотрел на Йоду.

— И многого ждет он от лучшего падавана ордена. — Хитро усмехнулся Йода.

Винду всплеснул руками:

— Я жду, что мы вернемся к другим делам.

Тихие смешки пробежали по залу Совета.

Встретив взглядом застывшего у стены Энакина, Оби-Ван сразу же улыбнулся. Он отвел его к целителям, где мальчику сделали прививки и назначили дату операции и снова взяли анализ крови на мидихлорианы.

— Операция? — Нахмурился Энакин, засовывая проколотый палец в рот.

— Ну, мы же должны вытащить из тебя взрывчатку? Мало ли, на что она может среагировать, — криво усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Если ты говоришь, что нужно… — Нахмурился Энакин.

— Что-то не так? Ты чего-то боишься?

Под пристальным взглядом медика Энакин потянул Оби-Вана ближе к себе, чтобы прошептать ответ ему на ухо. Слова заставили Оби-Вана нахмурится.

— Я понял тебя. И не переживай. Я уверяю, тебе абсолютно нечего боятся. И я буду рядом.

Кажется, это немного приободрило Энакина, и он согласился на назначенную дату.

Следующей остановкой стали ясли, где их обоих с бешеным темпом провели по всей территории несколько раз. Воспитателям явно не хватало рук. На каждого приходилось по полтора клана, среди которых были как старшие, так и совсем маленькие одаренные.

Энакина формально приписали к клану гарр-котов, хотя он был старше их в среднем на пять лет. Кроме того, ему составили отдельное расписание занятий со старшими кланами и даже выделили свои покои.

— Держи, — Оби-Ван протянул ему датапад. — Этот теперь принадлежит тебе. Можешь делать с ним все, что захочешь. Только не ломай сразу.

Энакин усмехнулся, но подарок принял с едва скрываемым благоговейным трепетом.

— Здесь есть выход в голонет и прямой доступ к храмовым архивам. Тебя еще научат обращаться с информацией, но, если что-то непонятно, сразу же спрашивай у старших, хорошо?

Тот кивнул.

— Пока что тебе нельзя использовать комлинк, но ничего. Для связи мы пользуемся внутренней сетью. Мои данные, если что, уже забиты. Если что-то будет нужно — напиши мне. Я поставил тебя в важные, так что замечу первым.

Энакин не смог скрыть довольную улыбку.

— Ну, на этом я должен тебя оставить. Скоро тебе принесут сменную одежду и проводят в рефрешер. После этого у тебя будет немного свободного времени до обеда, а после приступишь к своему расписанию.

Тот снова кивнул. В покои зашла тощая на вид мастер-тогрута. В ее руках была стопка белья.

Оби-Ван поблагодарил ее, еще раз потрепал Энакина по макушке и просто пропал, когда тонкие ручки обняли его с силой ранкора.

— Раздавишь, — наигранно прокряхтел он, но приобнял в ответ.

Энакин улыбнулся и показал ему пульт.

— Оставлю у себя?

Оби-Ван фыркнул, но довольно кивнул.

— Ну все, Эни, я пойду. Веди себя хорошо и слушайся старших.

— Хорошо, хозяин, — поклонился он и поднял голову лишь когда за Оби-Ваном закрылась дверь.

— Так ты у нас Энакин, да?

— Да, эм…

— Меня зовут Изра Бороун. Но ты можешь называть меня мастером.

— Хорошо, мастер Бороун.

— Оби-Ван рассказал о твоей… ситуации, — она сложила вещи стопкой на кровать.

— Я прошу прощения, если делаю что-то не верно.

Мастер Бороун усмехнулась:

— Оби-Ван хороший воспитатель. Иногда нам не хватает его рук тут, в яслях, — поделилась она, застилая постель мальчика.

Энакин отчего-то довольно раскраснелся.

— Но иногда он так торопится, что забывает о мелочах.

Энакин позволил себе легкую улыбку.

— Более чем уверена, что он не объяснил тебе, что тут… в Республике, нет… «хозяев».

Энакин ужаснулся.

— Я… крифф, простите, — кинулся в ноги он. — Он рассказал мне, я… я просто не знал, как еще его назвать. Боже, он же говорил, что «хозяев» наказывают! Пожалуйста, накажите меня вместо него! Я не хотел, я просто…

Изра с сочувствием присела рядом и взяла Энакина за руки, поднимая от пола.

— Никто не собирается наказывать тебя или Оби-Вана за твои слова, Энакин, — рискнула погладить она его. — Оби-Ван умница, что рассказал тебе, но дурак, что не дал альтернативы. — Она улыбнулась. — Для него это очевидно. Но не для тебя. Послушай, я научу. Если видишь старшего и не знаешь его имени, зови мастером — не ошибешься.

— И Оби-Вана тоже?

— Оби-Ван еще падаван, но, если тебе так хочется проявить к нему уважение, можешь назвать его «мой мастер». Это приемлемо в нашем обществе.

Энакин снова поклонился Изре, на этот раз с большим достоинством:

— Спасибо, мастер Бороун.

— Пойдем, — потянула его она, — я покажу, где тут можно освежиться, а заодно переоденем тебя. Оби-Ван говорил, что ты с пустынной планеты.

— Татуин, — подтвердил он.

— Что ж, тогда рефрешер должно быть сильно удивит тебя, — лукаво улыбнулась она.

Оби-Ван вошел в покои, закрыл за собой дверь и с громким стоном приложился о нее затылком. После третьего удара он съехал по двери на пол и обхватив руками коленки, спрятался в рукавах.

— Полагаю, все прошло намного лучше, чем ты ожидал, — Квай-Гон степенно перевернул страницу какого-то древнего фолианта.

— Я не понимаю, как это произошло, — пробубнил Оби-Ван из своего укрытия. — Что вообще происходит? Я еще сам падаван, а у меня уже есть свой собственный?

— Даже так? — Безэмоционально поддержал беседу Квай-Гон. — Совет одобрил твое назначение?

— Только когда я пройду испытания и получу статус рыцаря. Не раньше.

— Ну, учитывая современную ситуацию в ордене, это хороший курс.

— Какой  _ падаван _ , мастер?! — взъелся Оби-Ван. —  _ Я сам _ еще ребенок! Я… я не готов к такой ответственности!

Квай-Гон тепло усмехнулся и поднял свой взгляд от книги:

— Поверь моему опыту, падаван. Ты никогда не будешь готов к этому.

Вместо ответа тот застонал, словно раненый зверь, и растрепал свои волосы.

— Иди ко мне, Оби-Ван, — призвал его Квай-Гон.

Тот замер, быстро стащил с себя сапоги и, обойдя диван со спины, с ногами забрался на него, прямо под огромный теплый бок своего мастера. Тот помог ему удобнее устроиться и прикрыл его же плащом поджатые ноги. Они часто сидели так, когда Оби-Вана что-то беспокоило. И, хотя с годами его уверенность в себе росла, а новые ситуации не так часто вызывали ступор, Оби-Ван все еще не чурался такой близости со своим старым мастером.

— Расскажешь мне о своих видениях, Оби-Ван?

— А? О каких? — Удивился тот.

— О тех, в которых ты видел этого мальчика. Энакина.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Его Свет вспыхнул ярче, озаряя комнату маленькими искорками удовольствия.

На операцию Энакин шел, как на эшафот. Он уже признавался в этом Совету и Оби-Вану, но, пусть тот и убеждал его, что все будет хорошо, Энакин все еще до усрачки боялся боли. Не оплеух и тумаков, а самой настоящей боли. Ему проводили операции: один раз чтобы сломать неправильно сросшуюся кость, второй, чтобы вытащить из его ноги кусок ржавой обшивки. Да, на нем все быстро заживало, и шрамов почти никогда не оставалось, но боль… Если бы за руку его не вел лично Оби-Ван, он, скорее всего, сбежал бы.

Естественно, Энакин не знал о такой вещи, как обезболивающее.

Целители дали ему сменную одежду, уложили на кушетку и ввели анестезию. Оби-Ван, как и обещал, все это время был рядом. Во время самой операции его попросили удалиться, но он сплел для мальчика защитный кокон Силы. Дырявый и кривой, так как всю огромную силу Энакина он бы спрятать не смог, но хоть какой-то. И, судя по показателям, Энакину такая забота понравилась.

После операции Оби-Вану позволили зайти в палату.

— Как он?

— Проспит еще пару часов, а потом на обед и сразу на занятия. Даже шрама не останется, — улыбнулась ему целительница. — Правда…

Оби-Ван напрягся.

— Так как маячок вставили сразу после рождения, его тело немного деформировалось им. Мы не смогли удалить сам кожух, так как кость просто сделала его своей частью. Если мы будем вырезать, то придется менять все ребро. Но, мы хотели бы дождаться, пока он перестанет расти.

— Маячок был в ребре?

— У сердца, — грустно улыбнулась целительница. — Между третьим и четвертым.

— Ситхово отродье, — ругнулся про себя Оби-Ван.

— Так или иначе, мы извлекли детонирующее устройство и часть зажигателя.

— Часть?

— Оставшуюся мы не сможем удалить, не повредив ребра. Но не переживайте, у этой модели старый зажигатель. Они не реагируют на современные радиоволны. Да и если подобный раритет найдется, максимум, что почувствует мальчик — небольшую щекотку в спине.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы уже провели тесты, и все прошло отлично, — она протянула ему пульт. — Мы хотели избавиться от него сразу же, но целители душ посоветовали предоставить это право мальчику.

Он кивнул и забрал пульт.

Когда Энакин проснулся, первым его словом он позвал Оби-Вана. Тот тут же подскочил и схватил мальчика за руку, окутывая своей заботой. Энакин сонно заулыбался.

— Такой теплый. Как солнце.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — улыбнулся в ответ Оби-Ван. — Как чувствуешь себя?

Тот пожал плечами:

— Нормально, — он потянулся на кровати и неловко повел левым плечом. — Будто в спине чего-то не хватает.

— Странно, они вроде ничего не вырезали, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. Он подробно объяснил Энакину, что сделали целители и протянул пульт. — Хочешь сломать его?

Тот внимательно посмотрел на пульт, а потом перевел взгляд на лицо Оби-Вана. Вопрос вертелся на его языке.

На самом деле Оби-Ван не был таким уж хорошим чтецом мыслей, ему куда проще давались образы. Но с Силой и несдержанностью Энакина он буквально мог читать его, словно открытую книгу.

«Он подумает, что я неблагодарный», — юлой вертелось в голове Энакина.

— Не подумаю, Эни, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, пригладив светлые волосы. Тот напрягся под этим прикосновением, а потом совсем сник.

— Думаешь, что без него наша связь потеряется? — Ткнул пальцем в небо Оби-Ван.

Энакин кивнул и тихо всхлипнул. Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и прижал мальчика к себе, позволяя горячим слезам пропитать его тунику.

— Все хорошо, Эни. Ты можешь оставить его себе.


	4. Дом

Спустя почти три декады Оби-Ван спустился в ясли, чтобы застать Энакина за разминкой в группе младших юнлингов. Сегодня у них была акробатика, прыжки при помощи Силы и свободное падение с торможением. Энакин как раз закончил разминку и шел следующим. Фактически упражнение — модифицированные прыжки через козла, только без трамплина. Несколько препятствий стояли в ряд, увеличивая высоту с каждым последующим. Таким образом и мастера, и юнлинги точно знали, где на данный момент их предел.

Оби-Ван скрыл свое присутствие в Силе, чтобы не мешать мальчику. Но тот, кажется, даже не заметил его. Он приготовился и пошел на разбег. Первый — ростом с мальчика — он прошел блестяще. Второй — на четверть выше — тоже. И следующий и за ним. Фактически Энакин не смог преодолеть только последний. Тот шел под самые своды высокого зала, и дополнительная сложность была в том, чтобы ловко проскочить между козлом и потолком. Энакин не рассчитал. Ударился головой об потолок и полетел вниз, плавно приземлившись, как феликс, на четыре конечности.

Как только он поднялся, Оби-Ван с улыбкой позвал его к себе:

— А ты неплохо справляешься.

— Топорной силой я мало чего добьюсь, — нахмурился Энакин.

— Узнаю цитаты мастера Шоу. — Усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Я, в общем-то на минутку заскочил. Хотел сказать, что завтра мы с мастером отбываем на Набу. Не знаю, сколько мы там пробудем, но надеюсь, что не дольше декады. Справишься тут без меня?

— Буду скучать, но справлюсь, — честно признался Энакин. В последнее время, поглощая все больше информации из голонета и архивов, он стал чертовски разговорчивым. Плюсом было то, что он легче рассказывал Оби-Вану о своих переживаниях и проще относился к неудачам. Хотя далеко не все еще было гладко.

— Если что, я дал тебе доступ в наши покои. У меня там на верстаке пара трупов завалялась. Может захочешь расковырять, пока меня не будет?

Лицо Энакина просияло, Сила засветилась, чуть не сбивая с ног. Еще одним неожиданным поворотом информации стала возродившаяся из пепла любовь Энакина к механике. В яслях ему негде, да и некогда было этим заниматься, но, когда их пускали в мастерскую, мальчишка отрывался по полной.

— Спасибо, мой мастер, — сдержанно поклонился он, заставляя Оби-Вана краснеть и смеяться.

— Мелкий паршивец. Все, беги!

Тот напоследок обнял его и вернулся к занятиям.

Это случилось во время занятий с тренировочными световыми мечами. Энакин, как и окружающие его юнлинги, проводили серию ката, плавно выводя одно движение из другого. В какой-то момент он почувствовал необъяснимую тревогу, словно вот-вот должно случиться что-то плохое. Но не успел он опомниться, как в следующую секунду что-то вонзилось ему в грудь.

Горячее, оно пронзило его легкие, задело сердце и перебило позвоночник. Он рухнул на землю не в силах вымолвить ни звука. Больно. Он чувствовал боль. Страх, обиду, злость, негодование, смирение…

И тут до него дошло, что это были не его чувства, не его ощущения.

— Мастер, — тихо заскулил он. — Хозяин! — подскочил он, озираясь, пытаясь отыскать глазами Оби-Вана. Он был один, где-то там, и страдал. Боже, как он страдал! Энакин не мог вынести этого. Он схватился за сердце и закричал.

Мастер сабельного боя кое-как успокоил его и отвел к целителям. Энакин пытался добиться от него, а потом и от целителей только одного:

— Что с Оби-Ваном? Где он? Где мой мастер? Вы должны отправить меня к нему! Ему больно! Ему так плохо!

В результате его накачали успокоительными, а когда он пришел в себя в следующий раз, у его кровати уже был магистр Йода.

— Где Оби-Ван? — все еще не унимался Энакин. Даже чувствуя смертельную усталость, он все равно желал узнать о состоянии самого близкого на свете человека.

— Жив Оби-Ван. В порядке его тело, — пристукнул тростью Йода.

— Но не душа! Мастер, вы должны отправить меня к нему! Он там… совсем один!

— Знаешь ты, что произошло, а?

Энакин мотнул головой.

— Только боль. Больно в груди.

— Хм… Так и есть. Да. Боль это не твоя. И не мастера твоего. Нет.

— Мастер Джинн, — ужаснулся догадке Энакин.

— Погиб в сражении он. Потерял ученик учителя своего.

— Пожалуйста, мастер Йода, — по новой завел Энакин. — Вы должны отправить меня к нему. Он там совсем один!

— Об этом речи быть не может. Нет. Здесь твое место. Когда вернется Оби-Ван, должен дом у него быть. Куда возвращаться есть ему, а?

Энакин умолк, поставленный на место. Но теперь у него хотя бы появился план действий, что было много лучше беспомощного ожидания.

— Скажите, мастер, когда он возвращается?

— Полдюжины дней есть у тебя. Свободен от занятий ты. Знаешь, что делать.

— Спасибо, мастер, — поклонился ему Энакин.

— А мне же на Набу путь лежит. Привезу я твоего мастера. Но собрать его тебе должно.

Энакин не ответил, все так же неудобно кланяясь в кровати.

Шесть дней. У Энакина было всего шесть дней, чтобы прошерстить все покои и собрать все, что составлял из себя Квай-Гон Джинн. К возвращению Оби-Вана тут не должно было остаться ни единого предмета, который мог бы напомнить мастеру о том, кого он потерял. Вроде и глупость, но Энакин чувствовал, что обязан сделать это.

Он вспомнил смерть своей мамы. Слишком сильная для своих лет женщина сгорела в пожаре лихорадки, так и не успев оставить сыну напутственных слов. Энакин остался один, окруженный ее присутствием и смрадом болезни, обошедшей его стороной.

Ему одному пришлось выносить ее тело. Он прикопал ее в песках, надеясь, что пустыня сделает остальное. Зато теперь ему не нужно было идти на могилу. Весь Татуин стал ее надгробным камнем. В каждой песчинке могло быть ее присутствие. И это было отвратительно.

Каждый раз, видя песок, он вспоминал ее сгорающее в лихорадке тело. Каждый раз, чувствуя на губах ветер — смрад разложения. Каждая ее вещь в доме заставляла Энакина плакать, пока слез просто не осталось. А потом Уотто заставил его собрать все ее вещи и продал их в какую-то лавочку.

«Тебе ведь не нужны женские платья. Шми была опрятной, они хорошо сохранились».

Энакин долго не мог понять, кто такая Шми. А потом понял — это имя его мамы. Он был слишком мал, чтобы спрашивать у нее такие вещи.

Парадоксально, но превратившись в склад, став маленькой и неузнаваемой, квартира наконец-то отпустила его. Он больше не видел в стенах ее присутствия. Дом стал для него защитой.

Со временем воспоминания поблекли, но ужас одиночества, покинутость и маркеры чужих воспоминаний навсегда засели в его памяти как что-то плохое. Что-то, чего не должен пережить никто.

Энакин знал, что Оби-Ван был из другого мира, что это все могло нисколько не задевать его чувств. Но Энакин хотел, чтобы, вернувшись, Оби-Ван попал в свой дом, а не в дом мертвого мастера. Ему предстояло хорошенько потрудиться.

Но была одна проблемка. Энакин был откровенно плох в Силовом ориентировании. Он чувствовал Силу, но ему было чертовски сложно различать оттенки. Старшие говорили, что это приходит с опытом, однако даже неразумный юнлинг мог отличить две идентичные игрушки, найдя среди них свою по Силовому отпечатку. Энакин так не мог. Сколько не пробовал, сколько не «облизывал» игрушки своими потугами, он не мог различить свою и не свою вещь в Силе. Чуть проще было с разумными, но, если это были два хороших друга, Энакин уже мог перепутать.

Конечно, был вариант с тем, чтобы вынести просто все, составив опись и спрятав контейнеры где-нибудь, пока Оби-Ван не будет готов. А заодно принести целую кучу безделушек, которые бы ему понравились. Но это не будет домом.

Растрепав волосы на голове, Энакин рыкнул и сел в медитацию. С Оби-Ваном у него всегда получалось лучше, хотя они и делали это всего пару раз.

Спустя тридцать минут бесплотных попыток сосредоточится, Энакин со стоном распластался по полу.

— Ох, Сила, прибудь со мной, а! Мне нужна помощь, чтобы защитить моего мастера! — Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Воображение живо представило ему картинку, как младший Оби-Ван точно так же лежал на его месте.

— Что-то случилось, падаван? — Мягко усмехнулся голос Джинна в воображении Энакина.

— У меня все тело болит, — простонал Оби-Ван, дав петуха не до конца сломавшимся голосом.

— Понимаю. Сегодня у тебя была тренировка с мастером кулачного боя, да? — Джинн подхватил Оби-Вана за подмышки и, как пушинку, перекинул на диван.

«Ну, он действительно был огромным», — подумал про себя Энакин и уставился на диван, продолжая наблюдать за разыгравшимся воображением.

Оби-Ван взвизгнул, но затем расслабился в больших и умелых руках мастера Джинна. Тот ловко снял с мальчика верхние одежды, оставив только штаны, и принялся втирать лечебную мазь в наливающиеся синяки.

— И кем был твой противник?

— А по мне не заметно? — Скривился тот.

Джинн мягко усмехнулся.

— И чем же падаван Чан заслужил такую щедрость от мастера кулачного боя?

— Это скорее, чем я взыскал такую немилость?

«Падаван Чан?» — Нахмурился Энакин. Имя ему было не знакомо, но факт оставался фактом. У Оби-Вана должны были быть друзья, которые хорошо знали его! Они могли подсказать, какие вещи лучше оставить.

Схватив свой датапад, Энакин принялся проверять списки присутствующих в храме падаванов, которые были одного возраста с Оби-Ваном.

Его почти не удивило, что падаван Брук Чан действительно был в списке. Энакин, не думая ни секунды, кинулся к тренировочным залам, в которых сейчас проходили занятия Брука.

Энакин впервые увидел, как сражаются старшие падаваны. Ничего общего с той возней, которой они занимались с юнлингами. Скорость, грация, смертоносность при полной сосредоточенности на  _ не убийстве _ противника. Зрелище настолько поразило его, что он загорелся идеей больше тренироваться.

Когда спарринг Брука с изящной ласаткой закончился, они поклонились друг другу и стянули повязки с глаз. Энакин даже не заметил в порыве боя, что они оба были ослеплены.

— Вау, — только и вырвалось у него. Он дождался, пока Брук вернется из рефрешера и подловил его на выходе из зала.

— Простите, вы падаван Брук Чан? — Энакин сильно поднаторел в местном этикете за это время. На самом деле, всю первую неделю он только и делал что штудировал и тренировался на незнакомых ему старших, постоянно приходящих в ясли.

— Да. А ты?

— Энакин Скайуокер, сэр. Юнлинг. Простите, падаван Чан, вы сейчас сильно заняты?

— Что-то случилось? — Вскинул светлую бровь тот. Его льдистые глаза пробежались по всему телу Энакина, оценивая, но не так, как это делали хозяева. Как-то по-другому.

— Я хотел попросить у вас о помощи. Вы ведь друзья с падаваном Кеноби?

Тот сразу же изменился в лице.

— Да, я… я слышал, что произошло. Но мы с Кеноби не то, чтобы хорошие друзья. Я бы назвал нас скорее заклятыми соперниками.

— Тогда, может быть вы знаете, кто еще из его друзей сейчас находится в храме?

Брук взял протянутый ему датапад Энакина и прошелся по списку.

— К сожалению, никого, кроме Бент нет. Все на заданиях.

— Падаван Бент?

— Ученик целителя Бент Эйрин. — Он протянул датапад обратно. — И, вряд ли ее отпустят надолго. Впрочем, если ты хотел что-то спросить…

— Нет, мне нужна помощь в очень деликатном деле. Я, к сожалению, слишком плохо знаю моего мастера, так что мне нужна помощь.

— Мастера? Кеноби сам еще падаван, откуда?..

— Дань уважения человеку, который спас меня из рабства, — бесцветно отрапортовал Энакин.

— Вот почему я воин, а он дипломат, — хмуро фыркнул Брук своей бестактности. — Ладно, что за помощь тебе нужна, может я подсоблю чем?

И Энакин сказал.

Они стояли в покоях Джинна-Кеноби и окидывали взглядом фронт работ.

— Все еще не понимаю, почему я на это согласился, — разминая плечи, изрек Брук.

— Наверное, чтобы Оби-Ван остался у вас в долгу.

— Боже упаси, пацан. На ты. — Он фыркнул. — И да, думаю ты прав. Идем. Я буду выбирать, а ты пакуй и описывай.

— Так точно!

Они разобрались с половиной гостиной до ужина. Со второй половиной — следующим днем, между завтраком и обедом.

— Блин, с этим сложно будет, — почесав затылок, Брук взял в руки маленький камушек необычного вида.

— Что это?

— Подарок от мастера Джинна Оби-Вану. — Брук усмехнулся. — Знал бы ты, сколько воплей и обиды было, когда он получил этот подарочек.

— Воплей? Из-за подарка?

— Кеноби был чертовски разбалованным юнлингом, — с усмешкой закатил глаза Брук. — Впрочем, он и сейчас не слишком изменился. Сам еще падаван, а уже падавана приметил.

Энакин взял в руку камушек. Повертел его и так, и эдак, прислушался и ощутил. Сам будучи пустым, камешек испускал в Силу мягкое свечение.

— Вау, — просто произнес он.

— Так, кажется, я придумал, — Брук подорвался с места. — Я сейчас буду, никуда не уходи.

Энакин фыркнул, но послушался. Отложив на время камень, он продолжил опись уже упакованных вещей. Взгляд его остановился на растениях, которые они еще не трогали. Вся гостиная, часть рефрешера, а также спальня мастера Джинна, к которой они еще не притрагивались, была уставлена различными горшочками с растениями.

— Это может стать проблемой, — нахмурился он.

Брук вернулся спустя несколько минут, держа в руках коробочку. Обычная, ничем не примечательная, она была сделана из цельного камня с каким-то несложным узором на крышке.

— Вот, спрячем, пока он не будет готов. — Брук положил камень на мягкую подушечку внутри и, закрыв коробочку, поставил ее на прежнее место.

— Красивая, — сказал Энакин, огладив узор.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Брук.

Энакин нахмурился:

— Ты ее сделал?

— Ага, — кивнул тот. И вдруг Энакина озарило:

— Скажи, а у тебя нет еще?

— А тебе зачем?

Энакин развел руками:

— Здесь очень много растений. Из комнаты мастера я их перенесу, но тут. Мне кажется, без них будет совсем тоскливо. Может быть, если пересадить их в другие горшки, Оби-Вану будет легче?

— Ты слишком детализируешь, — улыбнувшись, потрепал его по макушке Брук.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы он умирал вместе с ними.

Рука Брука замерла в его волосах. Он посмотрел на Энакина с новым выражением, которое сложно было описать.

— Ты пережил это, да? Родители? — Уточнил он.

— Моя мама, — глухо ответил Энакин.

— И ты не хотел бы оставить ни частички ее в своей жизни?

Энакин грустно усмехнулся. Как объяснить тому, кто никогда не жил в пустыне, что такое песок?

— Если бы я мог, я бы оставил только одну частичку.

Слова отразились шоком в льдистых глазах. Брук отвернулся и посмотрел на растения.

— Я без понятия, что ты пережил, пацан. И, честно говоря, если ты собираешься стать падаваном, легче тебе не будет. Но, Кеноби… он не такой. Он боец и привык смотреть проблемам в лицо.

— Ты лучше знаешь моего мастера, — согласился Энакин. — Так что мы поступим по твоему.

— Однако, — будто бы не слушая его, добавил Брук, — есть кое-что, что мы можем сделать, не сильно напрягаясь.

Немой вопрос Энакина остался без ответа.

На следующее утро Брук, сообщив, что не сможет помочь сегодня, оставил ему задание:

«Надеюсь, у тебя хороший почерк, потому что тебе предстоит написать несколько дюжин маленьких сообщений».

Оказывается, вчера, когда он ушел, он отправил запрос всем друзьям и знакомым Оби-Вана, а также нескольким друзьям Джинна, чтобы те написали свои короткие пожелания Кеноби. Но, он не ожидал, что сработает сарафанное радио. Отозвалась огромная куча народа, каждый из которых прислал несколько слов поддержки и напутствия.

«Квай-Гон любил каллиграфию. У него должен быть собственный набор в его комнате. Поищи. Там же должна быть и бумага. Такая штука, похожая на ткань, на которой можно писать. Если ты раскидаешь эти записки по покоям, они заставят Оби-Вана улыбаться».

«Я знаю, что такое бумага, балда. Мы упаковали как минимум десять книг».

«А, так вот что это были за странные штуки!» — Энакин фыркнул. Он нашел набор для каллиграфии, несколько инструкций в голонете, и принялся писать маленькие послания, представляя себе тех людей, которые посылали их. Сперва получалось довольно коряво и ему приходилось переписывать по несколько раз, но в итоге он наловчился и смог выработать свой сносный шрифт.

Пока он расписывался, Брук навалил еще сообщений. А потом Энакин сообщил ему, что кончилась бумага. Тогда к вечеру в покои Джинна-Кеноби пришло несколько человек. Они застали Энакина в неловкой позе, пытающегося пропихнуть бумажку в щель кухонных тумб. Эти безымянные падаваны принесли с собой бумагу и немного еды. Они же помогли ему распихать бумажки в самых неожиданных местах, пока он дописывал оставшиеся пожелания и несколько от себя.

Поздним вечером, когда падаваны ушли, Энакин остался наедине с собой. Он третью ночь подряд ночевал на диване. И сегодня не станет исключением.

Перед ним оставался последний листок. Точнее даже огрызок. Места на одно сообщение. Или на парочку очень-очень маленьких.

Энакин задумался. Они напихали записок по всем покоям: и в гостиной, и в рефрешере, на балконе, и в комнате Оби-Вана и даже в комнате Джинна, если тот когда-нибудь решиться туда зайти. Записок было уже достаточно, и, вероятно, они будут доставать Оби-Вана до самой старости. Так что можно было отложить это дело и забыть. Завтра упаковать оставшиеся вещи из комнаты мастера Джинна и уйти. Но…

Но… что-то невысказанное еще висело в Силе. Что-то, что Энакин должен был выразить.

Он тяжело вздохнул и сел в позу медитации. Он не преследовал никакой цели, просто слушал и дышал. В какой-то момент на него снизошло неясное желание. Сам Энакин пользовался самодельным пером, так как кисточке не доверял. Слишком много мороки. Но, на этот раз его рука сама протянулась к кисти. Он прихватил рукав второй рукой, чтобы не заляпать его, пока первая купала кончик в чернилах. Завороженный, Энакин наблюдал за тем, как его рука сама собой понесла кисть к клочку бумаги и точными, аккуратными, красивыми движениями вывела всего одну фразу.

«Я люблю тебя».

Наваждение быстро пропало, но осознания хватило для того, чтобы Энакин согнулся пополам и заплакал.

Последняя воля мастера Квай-Гон Джинна проявилась через него прощальными словами его падавану.

Придя в себя, Энакин аккуратно обрезал клочок, сложил как конвертик, завернул одним из ремешков для волос, которые нашел в комнате мастера Джинна. Подняв подушку в комнате Оби-Вана, он улыбнулся и положил послание поверх остальных бумажек, написанных его рукой.

Сегодня он разрешил себе переночевать в комнате Оби-Вана.

Оставшиеся три дня он выносил последние вещи Джинна в контейнеры, переставил некоторые растения на балкон и в гостиную, а часть передал интенданту. Он не стал отдавать контейнеры, так как считал, что Оби-Ван должен сделать это сам, если не попросит кого-то другого. Но теперь в  их его покоях не осталось упоминаний о Квай-Гон Джинне.


	5. Таинство

Оби-Ван не нашел в себе сил спуститься в ясли и поприветствовать Энакина. Мальчик не должен был видеть его в таком состоянии. Сил идти домой тоже не было. Слишком свежа еще была рана.

«Со временем тебе полегчает», — вспоминал он слова мастера после особенно сложных миссий. И он знал, да, полегчает. Со временем и новыми миссиями, с другими заботами и событиями однажды он действительно сможет сказать — я это пережил. Но не сейчас. Не сегодня. Хотя сегодня — все, что у него осталось. Сегодня — его последний день скорби. Завтра будет таинство, а после него, если повезет — посвящение. А потом он станет рыцарем, и это будет уже совсем другая история.

Кусок не лез в горло. Руки не слушались. Мятежная душа не могла найти покоя даже в одиночестве цветущих садов храма. Он бы и нырнул в глубь Корусанта, чтобы утопиться в алкоголе или скорости, но нет. Не сегодня. Сегодня — день скорби. День его Мастера.

Ближе к вечеру, когда ноги устали держать его, он все-таки решил отправиться в покои. Сегодня, он знал, что не сможет сомкнуть глаз.

Когда дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая гостиную, он подумал, что ошибся покоями. Вроде все было так же, но что-то незримо поменялось.

Приглушенный свет доносился из кухоньки. Сама гостиная казалась чуть больше. Видимо из-за съехавшего к балкону верстака и дивана, упершегося в стенку. Раньше тот угол Джинн использовал для утренних медитаций в свете восходящего солнца. Но теперь Джинна не было…

Дверь за ним бесшумно захлопнулась. Оби-Ван оперся на нее и глубоко судорожно вздохнул. Все еще не верилось, что мастера нет. Он лично видел, как тот сгорел, но все еще не мог поверить. И пребывание в этой комнате —  их его гостиной добавляло иллюзию того, что Квай-Гон жив. Он просто где-то там, в других покоях. В их покоях. А сегодня Кеноби должен поспать ночь без него, потому что учитель опять забыл себя на задании.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Он не думал, что сможет сделать это так рано. Но шлейф серой пустоты явно намекал на того, кто устроил этот маленький переполох. Энакин шумел посудой на кухне, не рискуя подавать голос, хотя явно слышал, что Оби-Ван вошел. И Оби-Ван был благодарен за эту иллюзию уединения, но не одиночества.

Он отошел от двери и открыл шкаф. Прижатая дверью на пол упала какая-то лента. Оби-Ван поднял ее и нахмурился.

«Бумага? Какого криффа?» — Он развернул маленький клочок и поднес его ближе к свету из кухни.

«С возвращением, Олух-Ван! Жду не дождусь намять тебе бока! Брук»

Он прижал к лицу ладонь, пытаясь сдержать тоскливый смешок. Аккуратно сложив послание на тумбочку, он снял мантию и обувь, оставив их в пустом шкафу. Тихо подойдя к дивану, он уселся на него и увидел прежнюю гостиную с новой точки зрения.

Стеллаж, вечно заваленный старыми талмудами и всякими безделицами теперь был наполнен растениями и техническими штучками, которые в свое время собирал Оби-Ван. Там, среди всего этого буйства зелени и техники, стояла маленькая резная коробочка, которая, он точно знал, скрывала в себе камень.

От тихого ощущения тоскливой благодарности, руки зарылись в диванные подушки и… наткнулись на новые ленты сообщений.

«Чем протирать штаны у себя в храме, лучше заглядывал бы ко мне. Угощу, как ты любишь. Декс»

«Не хандри долго, Кеноби, а то надеру зад так, что ни о чем кроме него думать не сможешь. Сири»

Он перечитывал сообщение за сообщением, не в силах осознать, как многим людям в храме он был дорог. Что, возможно, не только Квай-Гон был его домом.

Судорожный всхлип все-таки прорвался сквозь его самоконтроль.

Энакин тихо выскользнул из кухни с небольшим подносом в руках. Он улыбнулся, но не произнес ни слова. Просто поставил его на тумбочку и устроился рядом на диване. Он взял стакан с чем-то теплым и, забрав бумажки у Оби-Вана, протянул его ему. Оби-Ван вцепился в стакан, словно в спасательный круг. Было так странно ощущать, что утешает его маленький мальчик. Не его мастер. Потому что мастера больше нет. Он никогда больше не сможет утешить его.

Руки Оби-Вана затряслись, не в силах удержать стакан. Энакин едва успел подхватить его и жидкость Силой, вернув на поднос. Он, игнорируя состояние и личное пространство Оби-Вана вторгся ему на колени и крепко стиснул в своих маленьких объятьях.

— Пожалуйста, поплачь, — тихо попросил он на ухо. — Отпусти это, мастер. Здесь никого кроме нас. Я никому не скажу.

И Оби-Ван просто сломался. Он вцепился в Энакина до синяков и отпустил свои слезы. Крик рвался из его груди, но он не хотел пугать мальчика.

— Не надо. Не сдерживайся. Доверься мне. Все хорошо, — шептал Энакин, гладя Оби-Вана по спине.

Тот уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и заорал. Заорал так, как никогда в жизни не кричал от боли. Он плакал и плакал, выплескивая всю боль прошедших дней, пока вынужден был держать свое лицо. Всю боль, которую не сможет выплеснуть завтра, потому что он станет джедаем, а им чужды эмоции. Он отдавал их Силе, сосредоточенной в маленьком теле Энакина.

Они сидели так, обнимаясь, пока истерика Оби-Вана не утихла. Он всхлипывал, не скрывая слез, заливших тунику мальчика, но чувствовал себя легче. Горе будет с ним всегда, но вместо гноящейся раны там теперь пустота. И ее он сможет заполнить приятными воспоминаниями.

Энакин протянул ему тот же стакан и Оби-Ван в четыре глотка опустошил сосуд. Усталость с новой силой навалилась на него.

— Хочешь спать?

— Надо бы, — зевнув отозвался Оби-Ван. — Завтра таинство. — Он поджал губы. Вероятней всего, на таинство его отведет Йода. Потому что больше не было мастера, который мог бы сделать это.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя отвел я? — Вопрос прозвучал так буднично, словно ничего не значил.

Оби-Ван даже не сообразил сразу, что надо что-то ответить. Его голос не дрогнул, произнося будто бы и не его слова:

— Это роль для мастера, а не для юнлинга, Энакин.

— Я понимаю, мастер, — учтиво склонил голову тот.

— Не думаю, что магистры позволят это.

— А если бы позволили? — Сразу встрепенулся тот.

— Если бы позволили, я бы с радостью пошел за тобой, — скупо улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

Эти слова заставили Энакина буквально засиять. От его улыбки потеплело и на сердце Оби-Вана.

«Я бы пошел за тобой куда угодно, Эни».

— Пойдем спать, — потянул его Энакин. — Завтра сложный день.

И Оби-Ван поддался на настойчивые уговоры.

_ В своем сне он отчетливо видел мягкую, сияющую улыбку мужчины. Красивый, смиренный, он наконец-то был свободным человеком. Его серая пустота стала глубже и объемнее. Теперь в ней можно было не только раствориться. Теперь в нее можно было укутаться. Ей можно было стать. _

— Вставай, падаван. Пора, — его разбудил голос магистра Йоды, обрушив свежие воспоминания о смерти мастера.

Не подскакивая, не торопясь вообще, Оби-Ван встал с кровати, не замечая приютившегося на диване мастера Йоду, пошел в рефрешер. С наслаждением драя себя до покрасневшей кожи, он с недовольством воспринял тихое постукивание гимером по двери.

Плюнув с досады, Оби-Ван смыл с себя пену ледяной водой, насухо обтерся и вышел в гостиную лишь с полотенцем вокруг бедер. Йоды уже не было. Зато на диване лежало свежее одеяние. Черное.

Оби-Ван фыркнул. У интенданта отродясь не было ни сочувствия, ни чувства такта.

Он собирался намного медленнее и тщательнее, чем обычно. Квай-Гон бы оценил. И потрепал по голове, уничтожив все его попытки собрать хвостик.

— Точно, — едва вспомнил он, закончив с поясом. — Косичка.

Скоро ее отрежут, но, чтобы не расплелась, ее нужно перехватить бусиной или ремешком… такие были у Квай-Гона. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе зайти в его комнату. Тогда вся его меланхолия съедет в страдания, и он точно заблудится. Но, крифф, как же ему хотелось перехватить косичку ремешком.

Сплюнув с досады, Оби-Ван кинулся в свою комнату и начал рыскать по закромам, пытаясь найти хоть одну из старых потертых бусин, которые ему вручал Квай-Гон в начале его ученичества. Позже он перерос эти успехи и не видел необходимости кичиться ими, принимая каждую бусину в дар, но не выставляя их на показ.

— Ну, давай же. Не мог же Энакин вынести и их тоже!

Он сплюнул с досады, устроившись на кровати и схватив в руки подушку, заорал в нее. Немного успокоившись, он снова огляделся и заметил, что под подушкой была целая куча бумажных лент с посланиями. И одна из них была сложена красивым конвертиком и перевязана ремешком для волос Квай-Гона.

Оби-Ван аккуратно взял конвертик в руки, осторожно, будто он мог рассыпаться, развязал ремешок и раскрыл послание. Внутри красивым, каллиграфическим почерком Квай-Гона, который всегда так восхищал Оби-Вана, было написано простое:

«Я люблю тебя».

И тут Оби-Ван кончился.

Он не помнил, как дрожащими руками заткнул за пояс ремешок с запиской и почти на коленях выполз из покоев. Не помнил, как приклонив колено, получил на влажные от слез глаза тугую темную повязку. Не помнил, как капюшон мантии скрыл его от внешнего мира. Не помнил, как ведомый силовым отпечатком Йоды спустился в подземелья храма. Не помнил чужих напутственных слов. Не помнил, как остался совершенно один.

Он вспомнил себя только тогда, когда глухую тишину разрезал чей-то всхлип. Его всхлип. Сегодня не день скорби. Сегодня день таинства. Но здесь, в пещерах, никто, даже Сила не услышит его скорби.

Он снял с глаз тяжелую повязку и позволил себе тихо заплакать. Он скорбел, сожалел от того, что самый дорогой человек во вселенной никогда не увидит его триумфа. Своего триумфа. Потому что все, чем стал Оби-Ван, было сделано Квай-Гоном.

Несправедливо.

С детства их учили кодексу. С детства ему внушали: смерти нет — есть только Сила. И пусть сейчас он не чувствовал Ее, там, за границей пещер Квай-Гон ясно дал понять, что он любит его. Что он всегда будет с ним. Всегда будет поддерживать своего слишком импульсивного ученика.

«Все личные вещи за порогом оставить должен ты», — вспомнил он слова Йоды. Ну да, меч свой он все равно потерял. Но это… Это разве личное?

Перехватить косичку чем-нибудь? Конечно! Тупая банта. Волосы сплавятся вместе, так как отсекать их будут световым мечом. Сила вела его. Она велела ему найти и взять записку, Она…

Он потянулся к ремню, но не нащупал ни ремешка, ни записки. Похолодев, Оби-Ван стал судорожно осматриваться, прощупывая свое окружение в Силе. Выпала? Потерялась? Была ли она с ним, когда он вошел, или Йода забрал?

— Только не это, — тихо прошептал он. «Дерьмо! Это же последний подарок от мастера! Как ты мог его потерять?!»

Он попытался вспомнить, какой дорогой пришел, вернуться по стопам. Припав к земле, его руки коснулись холодного камня пещеры, рыща в поисках потери.

За те шесть дней, что Энакин отсутствовал, в клане появился новичок. Маленькая тогрута вежливо поклонилась и представилась:

— Асока Тано.

Девочка была шебутной, дерзкой и весьма яркой в Силе, что, впрочем, никак не сказывалось на ее умениях. У нее плохо получались простые игры вроде «тяни-толкай», поэтому, когда она увидела, как ловко управляется с игрушками Энакин, просто прилипла к нему, с просьбой научить.

Спустя пару дней, когда у девочки наконец-то начало получаться, Энакин просто сбежал, не в силах выдержать еще хоть пару минут с этой, как он прозвал ее, «шпилькой». Сначала он прозвал ее шилом, опустив при этом причинное место, но, когда выяснилось, что девочка не знала такого инструмента (который на Татуине не раз выручал Энакина в самых эксцентричных обстоятельствах), было решено сменить прозвище. Это оказалось куда проще, чем объяснять.

Но после столовой бежать было некуда. Поэтому, недолго думая, Энакин свернул к лифтам вниз. Альков перед пещерами был открыт для посвященных. Только сами пещеры были уделом мастеров.

Солнечные лучи не достигали этого места храма, но просторная зала все равно была освещена. Тут и там цвели переливающиеся светом цветы. Порхали с место на место флюоресцирующие бабочки. Потряхивали брюшками светлячки. Среди всей этой тишины и спокойствия Энакин нашел одиноко сидящего на камне Йоду.

Вытащив из-за пазухи припасенный на перекус сладкий рулет, он положил его рядом с медитирующим мастером. Энакин всегда брал с собой еду, так как нескольких декад было мало, чтобы отказаться от мысли, что в следующий раз еды может не быть.

Йода открыл свои глаза и посмотрел на сверток перед ним.

— Дар твой разделим мы, хм? — предложил он. — Растущему организму нужна еда. Этому старику уже нет.

Энакин улыбнулся и присел рядом с камнем, тут же надламывая рулет на двое.

— Как он там? — Спросил Энакин, протягивая меньший кусочек Йоде.

— Хм… как и все мы. В смятении бродит. Ищет путь свой, но отвлекается.

Энакин окинул взглядом пещеры. Здесь было три входа. По преданию, войти туда мог любой. Но выйти только тот, кому суждено стать посланником Силы.

Энакин скривился.

— Переживаешь? За мастера своего. — Улыбнулся Йода, доев рулет.

— Расточительно это. Джедаев и так немного. А если он не выберется?

— Хм. Обычно юнлинги другой вопрос задают.

Энакин обернулся к Йоде.

— Как можно не найти выхода, если внутрь вошел, хм? По стопам вернуться — проще быть не может, а?

Энакин закрыл глаза и стал прощупывать входы в Силе. В какой-то момент его ощущения просто отрезало, а его самого откинуло на спину.

Йода с лукавой улыбкой взглянул на него.

— Что думаешь, юный Скайуокер?

Он рыскал по полу, постоянно натыкаясь руками на стены, камни и переборки, сбивая пальцы в кровь, стирая кожу с колен. Ни криффа не было видно, ни глазами, ни в Силе. Из звуков лишь бешено колотящееся сердце да дыхание. Темнота сжалась вокруг него, проникла внутрь и завладела всем его существом, не оставив ничего, кроме паники.

— Мастер, — скулил он, не слыша себя, — мастер!

Ответом ему была тишина.

Энакин сел обратно и снова уставился на входы.

— Знаете, мне вспомнилось детство.

— Хм?

— Когда я был младше, мне приходилось часто бегать на свалку кораблей за городом. Я искал части для своего пода.

Йода кивнул.

— Однажды я слишком сильно увлекся. Нашел почти целую канонерку. Хотел спрятать, чтобы таскать детали потихоньку, да так увлекся, что не заметил песчаной бури.

— Я вижу, хм… Как выжил ты?

— Честно? Я хотел умереть, но… — Энакин вспомнил шепот мертвой матери, шуршащий ему на ухо, ощутил прикосновение ее костей к своему телу, — как-то не срослось. Тогда не понял, как вышло, но сейчас понимаю, что просто с Силой жахнул так, что бурю на куски порвало. Но канонерку я тоже потерял.

— Силен ты, юный Скайуокер. Сверх меры даже.

— Да, мне постоянно говорят об этом, — усмехнувшись, утер нос он. — Но я не об этом. В той буре я потерялся. В смысле я знаю окрестности Мос-Эспа и прилежащие фермы как свои пять пальцев. Я из-за Уотто все исколесил и оббегал. Мне там каждый камушек был знаком. А в той буре… я потерялся. Я не знал, где я и как добраться до дома. Мне казалось, что в этом песке я потерял себя и скоро умру.

— Я вижу, — лукаво усмехнулся Йода.

— Думаю, здесь тоже самое. Не важно, что ты помнишь, потому что у тебя отнимают все, чем ты был.

— И как выбраться из этой западни? Знаешь?

— У каждого свой путь, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Одно знаю, меня нельзя туда пускать.

— Почему?

— Я буду последним, кто выйдет оттуда.

Оби-Ван не знал, сколько он тут уже бродил. Час, день, месяц. Его тело должно было слабеть, но из-за бурлившего внутри адреналина, он не мог сказать наверняка. И отпустить эмоции в Силу тоже не мог. Замерев на секунду, он вдруг вспомнил.

Медитация.

И чему учился все эти годы, не понятно…

Оби-Ван сел в позу, недовольно шипя от боли в коленях, и прислушался к себе.

**Нет эмоций — есть покой.**

Сколько он не повторял эту мантру, легче не становилось. Оставшись наедине с собой, он вдруг понял, что был редкостным ханжой. С целой кучей сомнений, привязанностей и боли. Тут у сарлака несварение будет, нахрена он Силе-то сдался? И он, во всем своем несовершенстве, собирался стать ее проводником?

Жалость к себе подняла свою уродливую голову. В попытке задушить ее проснулась гордыня.

«Если Сила не выберет меня, значит я выберу Ее», — текла мысль в его голове.

А Оби-Ван наблюдал и пытался понять, что ему со всем этим делать?  **Он не знал.**

Он усмехнулся: два из пяти. Никакого  **покоя** . И никакого  **знания** . Последствия своей  **страсти** он ощущал на кончиках кровоточащих пальцев и в коленях.  **Хаос** же он видел перед собой сейчас. И все, что ждало его впереди — только  **смерть** . Он не станет единым с Силой. Это место было одним из природных источников, где Силы не было.

Или она была в другой ипостаси, которая была недоступна их пониманию.

Эта мысль навела Оби-Вана на интересную цепочку. Что, если все, что кодекс утверждал до этого — было неправильно понято? Что, если вся его жизнь построена на лжи?

Ему становилось дурно от этой мысли, но продолжая ее развивать, он понял — не важно, была ли это ложь. Он все равно жил. И дожил до сего дня. И если Сила действительно существует, если она куда-то и ведет, если она настолько многогранна и необъятна, как о ней говорят, значит, все было правильно.

Ложь была правдой.

А Кеноби, при всех своих  **эмоциях, незнании, страстях,** в полном  **хаосе** мыслей и со страхом  **смерти** делал то, что Ей было нужно. Значит и сейчас, сидя здесь с разбитыми коленками, он делает то, что нужно.

Он счастливо усмехнулся. Оби-Ван, крифф подери, нихрена не знал о том, что ждет его дальше, но снять с себя бремя ответственности, даже на эту маленькую секундочку, стало таким облегчением. Даже если он умрет здесь, все правильно. Все как нужно.

Согнувшись к самой земле, Оби-Ван уперся лбом и позволил слезам свободно течь из его глаз. Он не хотел умирать, но его нежелание тоже было правильным. Он хотел выбраться и обнять Энакина, и это желание было правильным. Он страдал от боли и отчаянья — и это было правильным.

Оби-Ван впервые в своей жизни увидел оборотный смысл мантры.

**Нет эмоций — есть покой.**

Все, что бы он не переживал — все это часть великой задумки. Силы. Она не испытывает  **эмоции** , Она лишь порождает их в тишине своего  **покоя** . Она вечна, бесконечна, все  **знает** и пребывает в вечной  **безмятежности** . Какой бы  **хаос** не творился вокруг — Она выплетает его из своей  **гармонии** . И даже  **смерть** — всего лишь новый стежок Силы.

Оби-Ван всхлипнул. Все оставшиеся у него силы он вылил в бесконечную благодарность Той, что позволила ему это понять. Той, что и была жизнью, что вела его всегда. Руки распростерлись перед ним и вдруг наткнулись на что-то мягкое.

Оби-Ван нахмурился и схватил плюшевый комок. Ощупав его, он понял, что это была маленькая игрушка. Пройдя на коленях чуть вперед, он прощупал рукой пол и наткнулся на металлическую заколку. Еще дальше — отвертку. Он все полз и полз вперед, нащупывая предметы один за другим, пока не понял, что это.

Шутка Силы, не иначе. Оби-Ван засмеялся. «Не брать с собой ничего личного». Как будто хоть кто-нибудь слушал это правило. Все эти вещи здесь — все это проводники Силы. Каждая из них была чьей-то прошлой жизнью. Символом ученичества. И каждый прошедший через таинство оставлял свое прошлое здесь.

Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги и еще раз обшарил под ремнем. Конечно, и записка, и ремешок для волос были на месте. Даже глупо было спрашивать, как они оказались там и почему он не нащупал их раньше.

Доверившись Силе, он вернулся туда, откуда началась эта цепочка мелочей. Оставив на записке легкий поцелуй, он приложил ее ко лбу:

— Я тоже люблю вас, мастер. Спасибо, что воспитали меня. Теперь мне пора.

Он обмотал записку ремешком и положил ее на землю у своих ног, оставляя последний поклон своему мастеру.

Обернувшись, он наугад двинулся вперед. После знакомства с несколькими косяками, камнями и сталактитами, он в последний раз хорошенько долбанулся лбом и, упав на колени, увидел свет.

— Занятно это. Не пояснишь старику?

— Ну, очевидно, что мой способ справляться с проблемами — взрывать все к криффовой матери. Так что, после меня пещер, скорее всего, просто не останется.

Йода улыбнулся:

— Столькому еще предстоит научиться тебе, юный Скайуокер. — Он обернулся к пещерам. — А вот и мастер, что тебя научит.

Энакин обернулся следом. Там из левой пещеры буквально выползал избитый измученный Оби-Ван. Пальцы и местами порванная одежда его были в крови. Завидев свет, он свернулся калачиком и застонал.

Энакин дернулся с места, но Йода притормозил его.

— Не мешай ему. Муки родов пережить должен он. Сам.

— Но ему же больно.

— И не с таким сталкивался твой мастер. Постереги его, чтоб не уполз, — поднялся с камня Йода. — За Советом схожу пока. И касаться его не смей.

Энакин сердито вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Удобнее устроился на своем месте и стал ждать.

Пока Йода отлучался, Оби-Ван успел натянуть на себя капюшон, свернуться калачиком и пережить легкую истерику, плавно перетекающую из слезы в смех и обратно. Встав на карачки, он пополз, оставляя за собой кровавый след, но далеко не ушел. Свалившись в паре метров, он тяжело вздохнул и тихо позвал:

— Энакин.

— Я здесь, мой мастер, — тихо отозвался тот.

Судя по тому, как Оби-Ван дернулся, он не рассчитывал на ответ.

— С-сколько, — сглотнул он, — меня не было?

— Меньше четырех суток.

Оби-Ван тихо засмеялся:

— Винду меня убьет.

Энакин нахмурился, уже собираясь спросить, но прежде в альков вошли десять фигур в плащах.

— Юнлинг? — Разнесся по залу хриплый голос магистра Винду. — Тебе здесь не место. Уходи.

Заметив, как от громкого возгласа Оби-Ван задрожал и сжался, Энакин нахмурился сильнее:

— Простите мое неповиновение, магистр Винду, но я не собираюсь оставлять моего мастера, пока вы хотите его убить.

Под капюшоном не было видно эмоций Винду, но Энакин, со всем его Силовым дальтонизмом, знал, что такое злость.

— Что за… — Винду замолк, обернувшись к Оби-Вану, — ты… — он снова замолк, посмаковав губы. — Я не собираюсь убивать твоего мастера, Скайуокер. Не стоило воспринимать его слова всерьез.

— Простите, но мне сложно не воспринимать всерьез третью фразу, произнесенную человеком в таком состоянии.

— Пусть останется, Мейс, — заметил чей-то приглушенный голос.

— Но Оби-Ван… Это может стать серьезной проблемой в будущем обучении, — настоял Винду, все же понизив тон голоса и следуя за остальными капюшонами, непонятно когда образовавшими круг в центре алькова.

— Каждому мастеру рано или поздно суждено потерять свой авторитет перед падаваном. — Заметил еще кто-то.

— Но он даже не мастер еще.

— Не нуждается он в опеке твоей. — Это точно был Йода. — Достоинство его не важно мальчику. Жизнь важнее. Останься, Скайуокер. И молчи.

Винду и Энакин переглянулись тяжело вздохнули, но нехотя кивнули друг другу.

Магистр замкнул круг и прозвучал глубокий раскатистый призыв Йоды:

— Подойди в круг, посвященный.

Энакина проняло до костей. Он чуть сам не подался, но вовремя себя остановив, перевел взгляд на Оби-Вана, все еще лежащего недалеко от левой пещеры. Тот скорчился сильнее прежнего. Его вывернуло наизнанку желчью. Он даже не попытался утереться. Он попытался подняться хотя бы на руки.

Энакин усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он видел подобное тысячи раз. Когда Уотто нажирался в сопли после особенно хороших сделок. Ему приходилось тащить его на себе и ухаживать остатки ночи, чтобы тот не захлебнулся в собственной блевоте.

Достоинство? У Уотто никогда не было достоинства воина или дипломата, как у всех джедаев, которых он видел. Но у него было достоинство тойдарианца. Свое, особенное. И в него входили все эти попойки и бессонные для раба ночи.

Было ли это нормой для Оби-Вана, Энакин не знал. Судя по словам Йоды — это имело значение в ордене. Юнлинг не должен видеть мастера в состоянии новорожденного ребенка. Энакин не понимал, почему. Авторитет юнлинга почему-то должен был потеряться.

«Что за авторитет такой, если держится только на достоинстве?» — хмуро подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как Оби-Ван продолжал ползти. Он видел, как того трясло и коробило под весом собственного неподъемного тела. Как сильно тот стремился стать рыцарем вопреки всему.

Он просидел так, наверное, часа два, прежде чем Оби-Ван достиг-таки круга магистров.

— Преклони колено, посвященный.

О, Оби-Ван старался. Правда старался встать хотя бы на оба и не рухнуть. Но стоило ему поднять хотя бы одну ногу, он тут же заваливался на бок, теряя все равновесие. На третьей попытке Оби-Ван сдался. Или потерял сознание. Энакин точно не знал. Смутное присутствие в Силе ощущалось, но он еще не мог точно определить, в сознании Оби-Ван или просто очень слаб.

Спустя еще пару часов Оби-Ван зашевелился и довольно уверенно поднялся на колено, стоя настолько прямо, насколько позволяло его разбитое тело. В кругу один за другим вспыхнули световые мечи, заставив Энакина напрячься. Он не ощущал угрозы себе, но очень переживал за Оби-Вана.

Вопреки его страхам Винду не кинулся убивать его мастера. Напротив, он ровнее всех стоял с мечом навытяжку, ожидая, пока маленький мастер выйдет в центр круга и громогласно возвестит:

— По праву, дарованному мне Советом, — маленький зеленый меч опустился над правым плечом Оби-Вана, заставив Энакина прокусить себе губу до крови. — По воле Силы, — меч прошел в опасной близости от макушки Оби-Вана и опустился у левого плеча, — нарекают тебя джедаем — рыцарем Республики. — Короткий взмах оборвал сердце Энакина. Косичка с глухим шелестом съехала на пол. Свет мечей погас. Кеноби замертво рухнул на пол.

Совет не стал препятствовать Энакину, кинувшемуся к своему мастеру. Магистры молча проследовали на выход, оставив лишь двоих.

Беглый осмотр не выявил никаких ожогов, кроме слабого покраснения у самого виска Оби-Вана. Энакин с надеждой посмотрел на Йоду. Тот скинул свой капюшон, опершись на вновь ставший тростью меч, и с улыбкой посмотрел на Энакина:

— Все хорошо с твоим мастером, м?

Энакин еще раз осмотрел его тело и ужаснулся. Оби-Ван, теперь уже рыцарь-джедай, научивший его исцеляться, выглядел так, будто целый месяц провел в пустыне и только что вручную завалил крайт-дракона.

— К целителям его отпустишь, м? — Снова подал голос Йода.

Энакин кивнул, позволив второму, более высокому магистру в капюшоне, забрать тело Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван пришел в себя на третий день, удивленно обнаруживая рядом своего маленького почти-падавана.

— Эни? Ты все это время сидел здесь? — Хмуро пробубнил Оби-Ван спустя минут десять немого наблюдения.

Тот поднял голову от датапада и лучезарно улыбнулся, освещая Силу маленькими искорками:

— Вы очнулись, мастер!

— Я пока еще не мастер, — прокряхтел тот, поднимаясь на подушках и осматриваясь в поисках воды, — так что просто Оби-Ван.

Энакин едва сдержал себя, чтобы не дернуться.

— Сколько я провалялся? — Глотнув воды, осведомился Оби-Ван.

— На сутки меньше. — Нахмурился Энакин, вернувшись к датападу.

— На сутки меньше чего, прости?

— Вы не помните? — над корпусом гаджета показались только глаза.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, припоминая:

— Честно говоря, ничего, с тех пор, как… — он смутился, — с тех пор, как увидел записку Квай-Гона.

Судя по смущению Энакина, тот знал, о чем речь.

— Магистр Мунди предупреждал, что такое возможно. Еще он сказал, что со временем вы вспомните.

Оби-Ван разочарованно вздохнул:

— Как пить дать, они не скажут мне, сколько меня не было.

— Почему это так важно? — Нахмурился Энакин и, увидев вскинутую бровь, поспешил добавить. — Это был ваш первый вопрос, когда вы очнулись в первый раз. И целители спрашивали. И вот снова.

— Ну, на самом деле это не важно, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Просто… каждому требуется свое время. Кому-то декада, кому-то месяц. В преданиях, говорят, годами не выходили, а возвращались так, будто только зашли. Время в пещерах течет иначе. Там все… иное, — Оби-Ван не понял, от чего он поежился. — Хотя среднее время все-таки не превышает дюжины дней. На сколько я знаю, рекордсменом столетия был магистр Винду, — Оби-Ван помял заросший подбородок и удивился наличию щетины. — М-да. Говорят, он провел в пещерах меньше пяти суток.

Энакин удивленно уставился на Оби-Вана. Последующее смущение, затопившее Силу и легкий стук датапада об голову, окончательно дезориентировали Оби-Вана.

— Что-то случилось?

Энакин сглотнул.

— Я допустил серьезную ошибку, пока вы спали… — пробубнил тот.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Ничего страшного, Эни. Я помогу тебе все исправить.

Тот неуверенно кивнул, сомневаясь, что сможет справиться со стыдом один:

— Мне нужно извиниться перед магистром Винду.

Такого поворота Оби-Ван не ожидал:

— Я могу узнать, зачем?

Энакин выложил все, как на духу. Оби-Ван мысленно простонал, не без удивления отмечая смелость мальчика перед страшным старшим. Оставалось только кривится от осознания того, какая же тяжелая была у мальчика жизнь, раз он пошел на это без страха быть изгнанным или, в случае воображения Энакина, убитым.

— Мы сходим к нему вместе. Не переживай. Думаю, он все понимает.

— Спасибо, Оби-Ван, — тихо промямлил в ответ Энакин.

Еще через пару дней его выпустили, но только для того, чтобы тут же вызвать на поклон к страшному члену Совета. Не долго думая, Оби-Ван взял с собой мальчика.

Приемная представляла из себя скромный кабинет-переговорную на три кресла, в центральном из которых, вальяжно раскинувшись, сидел сам Винду.

Оби-Вана всегда поражала способность магистра общаться одним движением брови, с точностью донося до оппонента все, что он хотел высказать.

Например, на этот раз это было что-то вроде: «какого криффа ты привел с собой мальчишку?»

— Энакин хотел принести свои извинения, — Оби-Ван потянулся к голове мальчика, но того не оказалось под боком. Он спрятался за плащом Оби-Вана, вызывая чувства между умилением и желанием защитить.

— Энакин? — Ласково позвал он, в Силе обнимая мальчика своей криво-косой защитой.

Тот вздохнул, вышел из-за плаща Оби-Вана и одернул свои туники.

— Ты был смелее в пещерах, юнлинг, — безэмоционально поторопил его Винду.

«Речь шла о жизни мастера. Теперь речь пойдет о моем наказании», — зло подумал тот, а сам нахмурился, уверенней шагнул вперед и встал на колени в центре приемной. Он изобразил идеальный поклон и не без достоинства сообщил:

— Магистр Винду, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за свое неподобающее поведение и неповиновение вам, как магистру и члену Высшего Совета.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и метнул свой взгляд к Оби-Вану.

— Сколько лет тебе было, когда ты впервые вот так же извинялся передо мной?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Хотя тогда это было ни разу не смешно.

— Дайте припомнить, — задумался Оби-Ван. — Я тогда уже был падаваном Джинна. Мне было… лет четырнадцать, наверное.

Винду снова вздохнул, пробубнив что-то вроде «ну и куда катиться ваша ветвь, мастер Йода?», а потом снова опустил взгляд на Энакина.

— Поднимись, юнлинг. Я прощаю тебя. На первый раз без последствий. Но не думай, что в следующий раз ты избежишь наказания.

— Да, магистр. Благодарю вас, магистр. — Он встал с колен и спиной попятился к выходу, услышав перед этим «подожди снаружи» от Оби-Вана.

Оставшись наедине, Винду кивнул Оби-Вану на ближайшее кресло, а когда тот сел, снова вскинул свою бровь, красноречиво донося мысль: «Серьезно, почти первыми твоими словами после пробуждения были «Винду меня убъет»?»

— За кого ты меня держишь, рыцарь Кеноби?

— Я просто пошутил, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Я даже этого не помню. Не думаю, что в тот момент я был в состоянии оценить, как Энакин отреагирует.

— Вот поэтому я против того, чтобы юнлинги присутствовали на посвящении.

— Разумно. Кроме того, что они потеряют всякую веру в рыцарей, просидеть четыре часа на одном месте — это большое достижение.

— Так ты все-таки что-то помнишь?

— Совершенно ничего. — Мотнул головой Оби-Ван. — Все из рассказов Эни.

Винду хмыкнул:

— Четыре часа, самый долгий на моей памяти ритуал. Обычно все происходит… куда быстрее.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

— Не думай об этом слишком много. Лучшие умы ордена столетиями пытались постичь суть этих пещер.

— Ну хоть что-то же нам известно?

— Время течет иначе. Тело словно перестраивается. Были случаи как омоложения, так и неоправданного старения. Изменения уровня мидихлориан. Близнецы — вообще отдельная тема. — Пожал плечами Винду. — Все усложняется еще и тем, что нет очевидцев.

— В смысле, как нет? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Никто из рыцарей и мастеров не расскажет тебе, что случилось с тех пор, как на глаза попался якорь.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, о чем речь.

— Члены Совета же видят лишь, в каких муках разумный возвращается.

— И все же, из года в год вы продолжаете посылать туда падаванов, — криво улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— Есть одна неочевидная мелочь, заставляющая нас повторять этот процесс для каждого падавана.

Оби-Ван удивленно вскинул брови.

—  **Нет эмоций — есть покой,** — степенно продекламировал Винду, опустив руки на подлокотники своего кресла.

Оби-Ван удивленно распахнул глаза. Смысл слов, которые он так часто повторял себе, изменились. Они словно  _ наконец-то  _ стали сами собой.

— Вижу, ты понял? — хмыкнул Винду. — Вот что дает таинство, Оби-Ван. Это понимание, которое невозможно объяснить словами. Просто знание и доверие этому знанию.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.

— Формальную часть мы закончили, — выдохнул Винду, — теперь о делах. На завтра назначен вылет на Сбор. Ты, вместе со старшим падаваном Чаном, поведешь группу из семи юнлингов на Илум. Ответственным назначаю тебя, Чан будет на подхвате.

Смешанные эмоции перебила одна интересная мысль:

— Могу я взять с собой Энакина?

Винду задумался:

— Десять лет — слишком ранний срок для Сбора…

— Девять, — поправил его Оби-Ван.

Винду надменно вскинул бровь: «ты думаешь, я ошибся, Кеноби?».

— Ты слишком долго спал. — Добавил он, проясняя ситуацию.

— Вот крифф, — тихо ругнулся Оби-Ван.

— Следи за языком, рыцарь.

— Прошу прощения. И все же, по поводу Энакина. Я настаиваю.

Мейс вздохнул:

— Вся ответственность за его отрубленные пальцы будет лежать на тебе.

— Конечно, магистр.

— Тогда сообщи об этом Чану и на корабль. Все подробности на твоем датападе. На этом все. Иди и приведи себя в порядок, — намекая на отросшие волосы и бороду, отмахнулся Винду, с головой ныряя в невесть откуда взявшийся датапад.

Оби-Ван поклонился и вышел. Снаружи его покорно ждал Энакин. Оби-Ван уже предвкушал радость мальчишки от предстоящей новости.


	6. Илум

Стоило им с Бруком сопроводить группу юнлингов на яхту, Энакин просто сбежал на мостик, домогаться до пилота с непристойными вопросами.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты решил его взять. Он же весь в тебя, Кеноби, — издевательски ухмыльнулся Брук, получив в ответ презрительный цок.

— Почему ты, Брук? Почему из всех именно ты?

Тот сразу потерял весь гонор и как-то сдулся.

— Наверное, потому что торчу в храме уже полгода и всех просто достал.

— Фимор еще не вернулся? — удивился Оби-Ван.

Тот отмахнулся от вопроса, как от назойливой мухи.

На самом деле они с Бруком не были совсем уж в плохих отношениях. «Заклятые соперники» было вполне подходящим определением. Они пытались уделать друг друга буквально во всем, сколько Кеноби себя помнил. И в целом, за всю жизнь их счет был примерно равным. Но кроме этого Брук был одним из немногих разумных в храме, кто разделял его любовь к гонкам. За это их всех, вместе с Гареном, частенько наказывали. Ну, если они попадались…

Кроме всего этого, они с Бруком были почти что семьей… ну, по храмовым понятиям. Фимор, не закончивший свое обучение из-за смерти прежнего мастера, был передан на обучение Джинну. Таким образом Фимор и Оби-Ван были почти братьями. Хотя Бруку, падавану Фимора, Оби-Ван отдал бы этот титул быстрее.

Полет прошел без эксцессов. На слете Оби-Ван честно пытался произвести на юнлингов впечатление магистра Йоды, но после того, как услышал насмешливое шушуканье Брука с Энакином, забил и вернулся к своему прежнему, слегка дипломатичному тону.

Когда все, в том числе подбодренный кивком Энакин, ушли вглубь пещер, Оби-Ван буркнул:

— Ладно, посторожи, я тоже схожу, — и под почти истерический гогот Брука ушел следом.

Пещеры доверия не внушали. Они напоминали Энакину байки о подземных тоннелях под зыбучими песками, оставшиеся после смерти древнего сарлака и тянущиеся сквозь весь Татуин к самому ядру. Энакин пытался раз или два найти такие, чтобы спрятаться там от вездесущего песка, но так ничего и не нашел.

У этих пещер было одно значительное отличие. Они целиком состояли из холоднющего льда.

Его спасало лишь медитативное дыхание, потому что шубейка спасти от такого мороза не могла даже при всей своей слоистости.

Что и как делать Энакин представлял лишь в смутной теории, так что просто поддался потоку и аккуратно следил за дорогой, чтобы не расшибиться.

На своем пути он встретил около дюжины кайбер-кристаллов, которые, однако, чуть ли не взрывались от одного его взгляда.

Куксясь на неудачу все сильнее, Энакин не заметил, как забрел в такие темные дебри, что даже солнца не было видно.

Хмуро развернувшись, чтобы вернуться обратно, он не заметил сталактита и долбанулся об него с такой силой что упал на задницу. Руку черканула острая боль, заставив Энакина вскрикнуть.

Над глазом помокрело. Энакин смахнул влагу здоровой рукой и облизнул.

Кровь.

— Оби-Ван будет в восторге, — скривился он и лизнул повреждение на руке.

— Что за непруха?

Решив потратить немного времени на излечение, хмурый Энакин покинул пещеры ни с чем.

Но, даже после неудачи, Энакин нашел чему порадоваться. Даже если ему не достался кристалл, его все равно допустили до архивов по созданию световых мечей. От бесчисленного количества вариаций разбегались глаза, а рученьки нетерпеливо требовали потрогать каждый из имеющихся в запасах материала.

— Я даже не подозревал, что их так много! — восхищался он, перебирая шкафчики под строгим надзором Хью Янга и каким-то презрительно-надменным других юнлингов.

И вот где его талант механика проявился в полной мере. Энакин, увлекшийся конструированием, вдруг заметил, что не всякий материал сочетается с иным. Многие из них буквально спорили и бесились от присутствия друг друга. От разнообразия цветов, запахов и отзвуков в Силе у него чуть слюнки не потекли.

Краем уха он слушал байки Хью Янга о сложностях создания более совершенных экземпляров, о силовой ковке и огранке.

— Камни ограняют? — удивился Энакин.

— В некоторых конструкциях, — он тут же показал благодарному слушателю чертежи, — без огранки не обойтись.

Честно записав в датапад напоминание почитать про силовую ковку, Энакин, под шушуканья юнлингов, отправился к Бруку.

Тот разговаривал о чем-то с Оби-Ваном, рассматривая кайбер-кристалл и усмехаясь.

— Эни? — первым увидел его Оби-Ван, — наигрался?

— Не, — мотнул головой тот. — Я к Бруку. Можно?

Оби-Ван удивительно вскинул брови:

— А ты сегодня популярен.

— Конечно, Эни. Что такое?

— Я набросал эскиз меча, но мне нужна помощь с огранкой.

Тот удивленно хмыкнул.

— Я хотел попросить тебя подсказать мне методички, по которым учился огранке камней.

Брук состроил кислую мину, сложил руки на груди и уставился почему-то на Оби-Вана:

— Не смотри на меня так, — вскинул руки тот, — я правда пытаюсь, но с этим у нас все еще проблемы.

Энакин нахмурился:

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Почему ты не можешь просто попросить научить тебя?

Энакин хлопнул глазами:

— Потому что это требует времени, которое я не смогу тебе вернуть. И я не хочу скидывать этот долг на моего… на Оби-Вана.

— Ладно, — скривился Брук, — звучит логично. А что, если я скажу, что твое обучение будет мне выгодно?

— Эй, не делай из моего будущего падавана меркантильного торгаша!

— Во-первых, я считаю хорошим качеством для джедая, не брать ничего просто так. Во-вторых, у меня штрафные в яслях горят. Мне позарез нужно их отработать.

— За бассейн, что ли? — хохотнул Оби-Ван, припоминая какую-то историю.

— За него, — скривился Брук. — Ну а в-третьих, ты сам сказал, он пока что не твой падаван.

Оби-Ван в поражении поднял руки.

Они сидели в покоях Кеноби на полу перед диваном. Оби-Ван позвал Энакина на важный разговор и, судя по нервозности, это определенно не было приглашением в падаваны.

В какой-то момент Энакину это надоело, и он просто ляпнул первое, что пришло ему на ум:

— Вы устали от меня?

— Что? Сила, нет конечно! Я просто… — Оби-Ван сдулся и добродушно рассмеялся. Растрепав волосы Энакина, он начал уже спокойнее.

— Я пока не готов, Эни. Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, что я за джедай. Нужно понять, чего я стою и чему могу обучить тебя. Ты тут не при чем.

— Я всегда при чем, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Не будь меня, вы бы не мучались. — Нагло усмехнулся он.

— Много на себя берешь, — фыркнул Оби-Ван, но тут же посерьезнел. — Я попросил Брука приглядеть за тобой.

Энакин не ответил. Слабая улыбка тронула его губы. Едва прикрытые дырявыми щитами эмоции зафонили отчаяньем.

— Эни, что случилось? — ужаснулся такой реакции Оби-Ван.

— Я, — Энакин сжал штанины до побелевших костяшек. — Простите, рыцарь Кеноби. Я… я думал, что смогу справиться с собой, когда время придет, но… видимо я переоценил свои силы. — Энакин натянуто улыбнулся и поспешил отвести взгляд.

— Я… не совсем понимаю. Что не так, Энакин?

— Вы… вы решили отдать меня падавану Чану? — закусив губу пробубнил тот.

— Чт… Нет! Сила, нет, Эни. Я правда просто подумать.

Энакин раскрыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его, опустив голову.

— Нет уж говори.

— Ничего такого, рыцарь Кеноби, — мотнул головой тот, пряча лицо за челкой.

Ладно, это была крайняя мера, но сейчас время агрессивных переговоров:

— Не смей лгать мне, Энакин. Я все еще твой  _ хозяин _ .

Щиты мальчика просто разбились, по силовому отпечатку пробежал шаровой заряд смешанных эмоций. И вдруг все стихло.

Оби-Ван вдруг понял, какую ошибку чуть не допустил. Дважды. Даже, наверное, трижды.

— Кто научил тебя называть меня «мой мастер»?

— Мастер Бороун, — покорно, без эмоций ответил мальчик.

— Ты странно вел себя с тех самых пор, как я запретил тебе называть меня мастером. Ты подумал, что я отказываюсь от тебя?

Энакин не смог раскрыть рта, лишь скромно кивнул.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул:

— А ты не мог сказать об этом сразу?

Энакин поднял неуверенный взгляд.

— Понимаешь, я — рыцарь. И ты, называющий меня мастером, означало бы, что ты уже мой падаван… Могла бы возникнуть путаница… и… крифф. Кажется, я понял, о чем ты…

Энакин грустно улыбнулся:

— Иногда вы можете заболтать даже себя, рыцарь Кеноби.

— То, что я не готов, не значит, что я отказываюсь, — повторил Оби-Ван. — Я… мне просто некомфортно в этом статусе, понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, рыцарь Кеноби, — склонился в поклоне Энакин, — я буду ждать сколько потребуется.

— Вот, — взмахнул рукой Оби-Ван, — вот об этом я и говорю. Мастер должен утешать своего падавана, а не наоборот! Какую пользу я могу принести тебе, если в себе не уверен?

И тут Энакина озарило. Он вспомнил про «проблемы с обучением», про «достоинство мастера перед падаваном», о которых шептались магистры. Он не сразу понял, что речь может идти не только о нем.

Оби-Ван считал, что должен стать  _ кем-то _ , прежде, чем стать достойным мастером для Энакина. Тогда как Энакину было все равно, кем Оби-Ван был. Главное, что он — его  мастер хозяин.

Энакин на поверку прикинул иных персонажей на эту роль и вдруг осознал: даже самым добрым из ясельных мастеров он бы предпочел Оби-Вана. Но никакие логические доводы так и не смогли объяснить ему, почему?

Бескорыстная доброта? Да ничего подобного. Оби-Ван знал, чего хочет для мальчика. Кем он хочет сделать Энакина.

Идиотизм Оби-Вана в вопросах хозяйства над ним? Тоже вряд ли. У Энакина была тысяча и одна попытка заставить Оби-Вана сделать по своему. Даже сейчас — попроси он, Оби-Ван станет его мастером, пусть и формально. Но ему это просто не нужно. Он хочет, чтобы Оби-Ван решал за него.

И, возможно, в этом и была особенность Оби-Вана перед остальными. Он оставлял Энакину выбор.

Энакин мысленно улыбнулся. Возможно, стоило отплатить незадачливому мастеру за его подарок. Показать, что Энакин тоже кое-что понял.

— Хорошо, рыцарь-будущий-мастер Кеноби, — с наглой улыбкой поклонился он, — я вас понял. Но, в качестве доказательства нашего соглашения, я хочу кое-что взамен.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Энакин внутренне содрогнулся, опасаясь, что перегнул палку. Сейчас его точно стукнут, а потом выгонят взашей.

Но вместо этого Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги и вышел в свою комнату. Вернулся он с каким-то мешочком в руке.

— Знаешь, я долго думал, кому ее отправить, — плюхнулся он обратно на колени. — Было так много кандидатур: Йода, Дуку, другие мастера, парочка падаванов и даже несколько людей вне храма, — смутился он, пригладив усы, — но теперь я понимаю, кого она ждала все это время.

Оби-Ван положил мешочек перед собой и пододвинул его к Энакину. Тот, подозрительно глянув на Оби-Вана, дождался одобрительного кивка и взял мешочек в руку. Внутри обнаружилась косичка.

Энакин нелепо уставился на клочок волос, пытаясь осмыслить.

— Возможно, это выглядит глупо, — заметив его смятение, начал Оби-Ван, — но в ордене принято, что падаван…

— Я знаю смысл косички. — Перебил его Энакин. — Все ее смыслы.

— Оу, что ж. — Оби-Ван смущенно почесал щеку. — Тогда вот. Мое обещание.

Энакин стиснул косичку в своей руке и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Он рассчитывал на что-нибудь вроде простого рукопожатия, как среди торговцев на Татуине, ну или документа на крайний случай. Но он и рассчитывать не мог на подарок. Тем более такой ценный для Оби-Вана.

— Я должен буду вернуть ее, когда вы выполните свое обещание?

Оби-Ван почти возмутился, но одернул себя и с доброй ухмылкой произнес:

— Я бы этого не хотел.

Энакин, впервые за все время разговора проявил в Силу несколько искорок счастливого Света.

Следующим днем Оби-Вана отправили на его первую одиночную миссию.

Энакин не знал, сколько Оби-Ван планировал отсутствовать, но его в общем-то и не волновали дела мастера. У него были свои задания и планы. Ну и одна маленькая заноза, постоянно требующая его внимания.

Помимо общего расписания и встреч с Бруком, Энакин нашел в храме несколько других интересных занятий.

Во-первых, симуляторы.

Если бы ему разрешили, он бы жил внутри маленькой кабины. А так приходилось довольствоваться редкими занятиями и дополнительными часами, которыми он просто терялся в симулированном космосе и разнообразных природных ландшафтах. По первости ему не разрешали выбирать сложные уровни, но после того, как он рассказал про Бунта Ив, а потом еще и продемонстрировал, мастер просто махнула на него рукой и открыла доступы на его датападе.

Во-вторых, датапады.

Как оказалось голонет был той еще помойкой. Но в нем, как и в любом уважающем себя обществе, был свой теневой мир. Попытки узнать про даркнет у старших приводили лишь к причитаниям и суровым взглядам. Пришлось идти самому, буквально на ощупь. Повезло, что раньше он наткнулся на внутрихрамовый форум ледорубов.

Как оказалось, в храме было достаточно подкованных в серфе джедаев всех возрастов. Энакина приняли в дружную анонимную семью с распростертыми объятиями и обучили основам. А дальше понеслось.

Как и в любой семье, дети любили подшучивать друг над другом: взламывать датапады с личной информацией, тасовать расписание, ронять систему устройства и прочие неопасные шалости. Энакину сначала не понравилось. Но потом он разобрался в защите и как понравилось! Периодически за обедами он слышал бурчание недовольного анонима, которому только что заблокировал доступ.

Эти маленькие шалости открыли перед ним одну новую, непонятную пока способность.

Это произошло поздней ночью, когда он остался один в своей комнате, тщетно пытаясь уснуть. Пока одна рука теребила шнурок на запястье, сплетенный из волос Оби-Вана и замаскированный под фенечку, другая рука держала тот самый пульт. Он так и не смог от него избавиться. Пластил, несмотря на свою бесполезность, успокаивал. В отличие от маленькой кнопочки, которая буквально будоражила его сердце при каждом нажатии.

Тем вечером Энакин задумался о частоте передаваемого сигнала, о тонкой нити, что связывала схему в пульте со схемой в его ребрах. Будь он постарше, физика бы ему рассказала. Но сейчас ответом для него стала Сила.

Подскочив с кровати, Энакин кинулся разбирать пульт. Он делал это сотни раз, так что без труда смог сделать это почти в кромешной темноте. Разложив перед собой все его составляющие, он потянулся к плате. Сила свербила отголосками материалов, ставших единым существом. Но стоило ему нажать на эммитер, как началась настоящая магия.

Теперь Энакин понял все те метафоры, которыми необдуманно кидались юнлинги в попытке объяснить ему, как из двух найти свое.

Энакин увидел передачу сигнала. Он увидел, как его воля в Силе изменила саму структуру бытия и прорезала щекоткой его ребра.

На этом он не остановился. Теперь он начал скурпулезно отслеживать в Силе каждое свое послание. Стал замечать, через какие узловые точки в храме те проходят, как оказываются на датападах получателей. И дальше, с ледорубами, он стал лучше понимать свойства кода, и информации, стал применять защитные техники устройств к собственному разуму, поражаясь результату: вечно вымученные улыбки воспитателей стали более спокойными. Его странная Сила перестала их пугать.

Брук и сам подтвердил, что его щиты стали лучше.

— Хотя я бы не назвал это щитами. Скорее техникой отведения глаз. Стоит мне ткнуться, что-то сразу же переключает мое внимание. Я теряю концентрацию и… не лыбся. Вот приедет Кеноби, у него попроси. Я никудышный чтец, а он тебя вмиг раскусит.

Помимо этого Энакин экспериментировал с Силой в попытке воссоздать подобный сигнал без гаджета. Словно поднять камень в воздух не прилагая усилий. С камнями у него получалось очень хорошо. А вот с программами пока не очень…

Оби-Ван ввалился на борт корабля, и, крикнув:

— Текаем! — поднял трап. Послышалась трель картечи по дюрасталевой обшивке. Оби-Ван дернулся и треснулся затылком о порожек. Корабль взвился, приложив его еще и боком.

Спустя пару секунд все устаканилось. В попытке отдышаться, Оби-Ван рухнул на месте и просто со вкусом заорал в потолок. Из рубки послышался бинарный мат.

— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, R2, просто свали к ебеням с этой ситховой планеты! — Полежав еще с минуту, он со стоном поднялся и осмотрел себя. От туники остались одни дырки, сапоги стерты почти в ноль. Хорошо штаны целы. Было бы просто позором просить Мейса принести к кораблю запасные.

Из рубки снова донеслось чириканье.

— Да отправлю я тебя на Набу, отправлю, не переживай. Но я не могу явиться к Королеве… в этом.

Так вышло, что в череде миссий его пилот сильно пострадал, и Оби-Вану пришлось попросить у Совета помощи. К счастью, он пролетал рядом с Набу, где милостивая Амидала приняла пилота в королевский медцентр, а также предоставила сменщика и безбашенного астромеханика, считавшегося чуть ли не героем на их планете.

Последняя миссия затянулась, грозясь обернуться катастрофой. Стороны на компромисс не шли, а Оби-Вану не хватало рук, чтобы за всем уследить. И он нечаянно проворонил диверсию. Все спихнули на него, подставив с помощью свистнутого меча, пилота казнили на месте, а если бы не прыткий и наглый R2, ему и самому вряд ли бы удалось сбежать.

Впрочем, избежать позора он все равно не сможет. Ведь он потерял треклятый меч. Второй за чуть меньшим года.

Но у него было оправдание. Совет в лице Мейса весь этот год перебрасывал его с миссии на миссию, не давая передышки. Это была четырнадцатая по счету, десятая, на которой он задумался об отсутствии Энакина, третья проваленная и первая настолько критинично.

— Мне пора на отдых, — сообщил он в пространство, стаскивая лохмотья. — Это была последняя, — грустно вздохнул он и ушел приводить себя в порядок.

Сверкать перед Советом голым торсом было неприлично, но Оби-Ван искренне рассчитывал на жалость и снисхождение при виде его пожеванного состояния.

Не прокатило.

— Переведем кредиты, купишь что-нибудь по пути, — отмахнулся от него голографический Мейс.

— Я хочу домой, — протирая глаза жалобно простонал Оби-Ван.

— Уже выдохся, Кеноби? — Самодовольно улыбнулся Мейс.

— Определенно, — даже не стал отнекиваться тот.

— Жаль. Йода будет разочарован.

— Он то здесь при чем? — Нахмурился сквозь пальцы Оби-Ван.

— Он ставил на то, что ты продержишься дольше меня.

Оби-Ван отнял руки от лица и непонимающе уставился на Мейса.

— И сколько ты?

— Полтора года. Двадцать две миссии, — самодовольно отрапортовал тот.

Оби-Ван сдулся и потер переносицу. Если они устраивали такой марафон двум новоиспеченным рыцарям, значит они устраивали его всем. Это был урок. Очередной.

— Ненавижу Совет, — пробурчал Оби-Ван. — Так, можно мне домой?

— Точно больше не осилишь?

— Я, — Оби-Ван запнулся и сглотнул, — мне нужно на Илум, — спрятал глаза от голограммы он.

— Кеноби, — зарычал Мейс.

Честно говоря, он никогда не был так готов взять Энакина в падаваны, как сейчас, стоя с голым торсом на посадочной площадке. Он много раз за все эти миссии вспоминал пронырливого мальчишку, который мог бы спасти несколько положений. А несколько усугубить.

Под коленки с яростным писком врезалось что-то металлическое. Оби-Ван, растеряв весь шарм, с отборным матом плюхнулся на задницу и отпихнул настырного дроида.

— Еще раз так сделаешь, сраная железяка, я тебя на винтики разберу!

Именно в таком положении их встретили Брук с Энакином.

— Что, во время приключений растерял весь стыд и воспылал чувствами к гаечным ведрам? — Схохмил Брук.

В ответ на него посыпались ругань на общегале и бинарном.

— Простите что отвлек, голубки, но тут…

— Это же ты, — удивился Энакин, кинувшись к дроиду. — Был тогда на корабле с Королевой.

R2 удивленно пиликнул.

— Удивлен, что ты узнал его. — Поднявшись с земли, Оби-Ван пожал руку Бруку. Тот протянул ему свой плащ.

— Не узнал бы, если бы не видел свой след.

R2 выразил общее удивление.

— О, друг, нам много о чем есть рассказать, — улыбнулся Брук.

Дроида было решено отправить позже, вместе с Канцлером и дипломатической миссией. Сейчас же Оби-Ван, Энакин, вцепившейся в настоящего бесхозного астромеха всеми конечностями, и Брук сидели в их гостиной, весело перешучиваясь и делясь новостями.

— А когда я выехал на нем из леса, они начали тыкать на меня пальцами и кланяться, словно снизошло их божество…

— Оседлать дикое кошачье не так уж и легко, — помял подбородок Брук, а потом хрюкнул и заржал в голос, теряя всю напускную серьезность. Оби-Ван пихнул его в бок.

— Хватит обо мне. Как тут вы? Уверен, за год много всего произошло. Вижу, ты подрос Эни. Прости, что пропустил уже второй день рождения.

— Он вообще не парится об этом, — отмахнулся отдышавшийся Брук, пока не замечающий никого Энакин прочищал и смазывал шарниры R2. — Серьезно, когда я предложил ему прогуляться по городу, а затем выбрать подарок, он был так удивлен, что мне пришлось объяснять ему все с самого начала.

— Это бесполезная трата времени и средств, которая лишена смысла, так как не доставит удовольствия  _ мне _ .

Оби-Ван недоверчиво покосился на него.

— Но, если лично вам, рыцарь Кеноби, это будет приятно, — он оторвался от прочистки и повернул голову к дивану, — так и быть, я потерплю.

— Видишь, с чем мне пришлось иметь дело весь этот год? — Расставил руки Брук.

— Я решил, что намного проще прямо излагать все свои мысли. Разумные склонны придумывать себе всякое… — он вернулся к R2, весело черикнувшему в ответ. — Я и говорю. Просто кошма-ар!

— Сила, помилуй, — жалобно попросил Оби-Ван.

— Ну а из хорошего, парень освоил психометрию.

— Что значит освоил? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Это не психометрия, — простонал Энакин, откладывая инструмент и беря в руки полироль.

— Ты умеешь считывать память вещей, как еще это назвать?

— Не всех вещей, а только электронных приборов. И не память, а импульсы, которые они посылают.

— Типа датчика радиосигналов?

— Ага, — лучезарно улыбнулся ему Энакин. — Сейчас я пытаюсь… эм… учусь посылать простые сигналы с помощью воздействия Силы, а не гаджетов, но так как литературы нет вообще никакой, то я иду вслепую…

— Погоди, но а как ты узнал R2?

— Я устанавливал и перезапускал гиперпривод на нубиане. Мои импульсы остались в его системах. Когда R2 подключался к нему, мой след остался и на нем.

— То есть, любой электронный прибор, которого ты касался, а также взаимодействовавший с ним, имеет частичку тебя?

Энакин засиял ярче начищенного дроида в его руках.

— Ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы заразить весь Корусант.

— Ты представь, какой у тебя крутой шпион растет! — Подтолкнул локтем Брук.

— Если я правильно понял, то это простое ощущение жизни в Силе… только электроники в Силе, — нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— А еще он умеет переводить некоторые импульсы в слова или в образы.

— Что?!

— Совсем мелочи, ничего серьезного. 3 из 10! — Запаниковал Энакин. — Говорю же, я еще учусь!

— Лорды Света, спасите меня, — забубнил Оби-Ван. — Ладно, с этим мы еще разберемся. Ты как, Брук?

— Лучше всех. Осталось меньше декады до возвращения Фимора, — потянулся он.


	7. Мастер и Ученик

В храме не было как таковой церемонии посвящения в падаваны. Достаточно уведомить Совет о взаимном согласии и можно забирать юнлинга из яслей и тут же начинать его тренировки. Но разумные обитатели храма все же имели свои традиции на этот счет, передаваемые из поколения в поколение. Из ветви в ветвь.

Именно поэтому сейчас сонный и продрогший Энакин стоял на коленях на мокром мхе в заброшенной роще храмовых садов и пытался сообразить, какого криффа Оби-Ван от него хочет.

— Сосредоточься, Энакин. Скоро будет рассвет.

В отличие от техники или разумных, с ощущением растений у Энакина было совсем туго. После парочки загубленных грядок его перестали пускать на занятия по агрономике. Распределение в сельхозкорпус ему точно не грозило.

Но Оби-Ван этого не знал.

— Мастер, я не могу, — сдавшись, выдохнул Энакин.

— Все хорошо, Эни. У тебя получится, я верю, — подбодрил его Оби-Ван.

— Нет, не получится, — мотнул головой тот. — Простите, но я знаю, что не обладаю вообще никаким талантом к Живой Силе. Этот мох скорее увянет, чем я смогу ощутить его присутствие, — скривился мальчик.

— Откуда такая неуверенность в себе, Эни? — Медитирующий рядом Оби-Ван наклонился ближе и, положив руку на плечо, заглянул ему в лицо.

— Мне закрыли доступ в теплицы, — усмехнулся тот.

— В смысле? Что ты сделал? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван. — Что вообще нужно сделать, чтобы туда закрыли доступ?

— Не знаю? Может быть ядовитым в Силе?

— Какая глупость, Энакин. Никто не может влиять на растения подобным образом… — и тут до Оби-Вана стало доходить. Потихоньку, не торопясь, он задумался над странной природой энакиновой зияющей серой пустоты.

Солнце снизошло на верхушки деревьев, окончательно загубив сегодняшнюю попытку на традиционное вступление в падаванство. Но Оби-Вана это не волновало. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь смог бы показать Энакину то, что показал ему однажды Джинн.

Энакин не был Оби-Ваном. Энакин не был Квай-Гоном, Дуку или даже Йодой.

Энакин был собой. И Оби-Ван знал, что ему нужна особая церемония. Их собственная.

— Прости меня, что был невнимателен к тебе, Энакин, — поклонился ему Оби-Ван. — Скажи, готов ли ты подождать еще немного прежде, чем станешь моим падаваном?

— Все что угодно, мастер, если отпустите меня поспать, — зевнул он.

Они снова летели на Илум вместе. Но на этот раз их сопровождал гранд-магистр ордена джедаев.

— У него получается куда пафосней, чем у тебя, — прошептал Оби-Вану на ухо Энакин.

В этот раз Оби-Ван, не чураясь своего промаха, пошел со всеми, чем сильно впечатлил молодняк.

— Даже рыцари ошибки допускают, хм. Главное учится на них без страха, да, Оби-Ван?

— Вы намекаете мне взять кристаллов про запас, магистр? — Усмехнулся тот.

— Если они захотят пойти с тобой, почему бы и нет, хм? Прогуляются хоть.

Энакин не дослушал их перешучивания, а сразу же направился в ту пещеру, где в прошлый раз расшиб лоб. Он чувствовал, что в этот раз найдет то, что ищет.

Так и оказалось. Неосвещенный ранее тупик теперь сиял легким алым маревом. В полу светились маленькие рубиновые капельки, а над ними, на сталактите, свисала рубиновая друза размером с кулак.

— Ого, — только и произнес он, рассматривая чудо природы, — не думал, что оставил здесь так много крови.

Рубины отозвались легким переливом. Энакин нахмурился, окунулся в Силу и офигел.

— Да вы шутите. Быть такого не может!

Камни отозвались лукавым блеском.

Кинувшись к рубинам, он стал прощупывать каждый из них, пока не убедился лично, собственной рукой без чертовой перчатки.

Холодные, но греют теплом.

— Это вообще законно? — Ужаснулся он, подспудно ощущая страх. Ему было плевать, если его накажут, но накажут ведь мастера!

Собрав все рубины в подсумок, он обратился к самому огромному, торчащему прямо из сталактита.

— Что мне с тобой делать? — Вцепился в волосы Энакин. В подсумок этот не влезет. Спрятать за пазуху?

Мальчик лишь коснулся друзы, как кристалл просто рухнул на лед, вцепившись отростками в замерзшую воду.

— Гандарковы уши, только бы не разбился! — но кристалл был цел. И продолжал лукаво сиять в кромешной теперь темноте пещеры.

Энакин запихнул кусачий осколок камня за пазуху и затянув плотнее шубу двинулся обратно. К его удивлению, он пришел не самым первым.

— Как успехи твои, юный Скайуокер? — Улыбнулся Йода. — Чую, богатый собрал урожай? Не пожадничал ты? Нет?

— Я тут не причем, — сразу же начал отнекиваться Энакин, — они сами! Я вам клянусь!

Йода нахмурился и протянул руку:

— Покажешь находки свои, м?

Энакин в страхе застыл, не зная, что делать, но спасение пришло из глубины пещеры, в виде девочки мон-кало, которая вывихнула ногу, когда неудачно упала с уступа. Оби-Ван держал ее на своих руках, стараясь не трогать вывернутую под неестественным углом конечность.

— Магистр, ей нужна помощь.

— Конечно, Оби-Ван. Забери успевших. Закончу тут сам.

Друза за пазухой впилась в грудь и обдала приятным теплом.

Он разительно не знал, что ему делать. Вообще. Совсем.

Он давно продумал строение своего меча, множество раз перерисовывая чертежи, пока не остановился на самом простом и лаконичном «походном» варианте. Такой будет просто починить в полевых условиях, но он был достаточно точен и надежен для его уровня владения.

Проблема была в том, чтобы вставить внутрь кристалл. И не в огранке было дело. Для этого чертежа вполне подходили не ограненные «рубины» из его подсумка. Самые маленькие, но все же.

Проблема была в цвете.

— Что-то случилось, Энакин? — Наклонился к нему Оби-Ван.

— Я… я… я боюсь, что не выйдет. — Прошептал тот. — Можно я активирую его в другом месте?

Оби-Ван нахмурился, но спорить не стал:

— Дети, продолжайте занятие, — кивнул он остальным и вывел Энакина в тренировочный зал на борту судна.

Не заметив, чтобы Энакин начал действовать, Оби-Ван насторожился:

— Что-то не так, Эни?

Тот тяжело вздохнул:

— Мастер, я… я не знаю, как так вышло и не представляю, что с этим делать, — совсем сконфузился мальчик. Но вместо слов или вопросов Оби-Вана, Энакин вытащил из подсумка красный, словно застывшая кровь, кайбер-кристалл, тут же пересобрал конструкцию меча и активировал лезвие.

Сочного. Насыщенно красного цвета.

Оби-Ван очень глубоко вдохнул и о-очень медленно выдохнул.

— На этот раз Мейс точно убьет меня.

В общем-то, они решили скрывать этот факт так долго, как только смогут. Оби-Ван не понял, почему, но это показалось ему лучшим выходом на данный момент. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока он официально не возьмет Энакина в падаваны.

На Корусант они вернулись к обеду. Оби-Ван решил, что нет смысла слишком долго ждать и приказал Энакину выспаться, так как ночью его ждала очередная попытка Оби-Вана, взять его в падаваны.

Когда солнце село за горизонт, Оби-Ван буквально ввалился в покои Энакина:

— Собирай вещи, — с порога гаркнул он, заставив мальчика дернуться.

Тот непонимающе встал со стула, взял в руки датапад и подошел к двери.

— Все свои вещи, Эни, — терпеливо повторил Оби-Ван. — Ты переезжаешь.

Тот удивленно вскинул брови, но спорить не стал. Пошел собирать постельное белье и скомканные в углу туники.

— Нет, это как раз можешь оставить тут, мастера разберутся.

— У мастеров и так рук не хватает, а вы пять минут потерпите, — отмахнулся Энакин. Оби-Ван фыркнул, но благородно решил помочь. Собрав в одну стопку весь хлам мальчика, Оби-Ван осмотрелся.

— У тебя что, действительно только датапад?

— Детали и инструменты я брал из мастерских, — кивнул он на заваленный техникой стол. — Там все по порядку. Мастера разберутся.

— Л-ладно. Тогда, может хочешь с кем-нибудь попрощаться? Думаю, у тебя еще не скоро будет свободное время, чтобы вернуться сюда.

Энакин усмехнулся. Он подошел к столу, взял какой-то гаджет размером с кулачок и снова подошел к Оби-Вану.

— Подарок для одной… подруги, — хитринка в его улыбке не проскользнула мимо Оби-Вана.

— Только пообещай мне, что твой подарок ничего не взорвет и не подожжет.

— Обещаю, мастер, — степенно поклонился Энакин, и они вместе покинули комнату.

Подарок он оставил под одной из клановых дверей, с теплой улыбкой на губах прикоснулся к ее поверхности, а потом развернулся и зашагал прочь, следуя за Оби-Ваном.

К его удивлению, в покои они не пошли. Они взяли спидер и с ветерком опустились на средние уровни Корусанта, куда-то в такие дебри, в которых он еще только намеревался побывать.

Когда они припарковались на какой-то стоянке, полной людей и странного вида одноместных спидеров, до Энакина плавно начало доходить.

— Посмотрите-ка, кто к нам пожаловал! — Гомон толпы разрезал громкий возглас бесалиска. — Сам Бен Кеноби!

— Декс, привет дружище! — Слезая со спидера, Оби-Ван кинулся обнимать своего пожеванного на вид знакомого. — Привез?

— Конечно, друг! Конечно, привез! Расскажи мне, как ты, — прихлопывая по плечу огромной лапищей, пробурчал Декс. — О, а это что за спиногрыз? — Декс прищурился. — Быть не может! Твой что ли?

Оби-Ван оглянулся на Энакина:

— Ну почти, — улыбнулся он и поманил того за собой.

Энакин, весьма уютно чувствующий себя в таких компаниях, был, однако, раздражен тем фактом, что на него все пялились.

— Колись, Бен, кто это? Сатин или Сири?

— Что? Нет! Ты не так понял, — запунцовел тот, отмахиваясь.

— Мастер, нам стоило одеться по-другому, — Энакин приткнулся со свободного бока, внимательно наблюдая за любой опасностью.

— Не сегодня, Эни, — потрепал его по голове Оби-Ван. — Сегодня все должны видеть, кто ты.

Энакин нахмурился сильнее, но спорить не стал. Он просто следовал рядом с мастером, сквозь перешептывающуюся толпу к, кто бы мог подумать, старту.

— Что это, мастер? — Вклинился Энакин в разговор Декса с Оби-Ваном.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Гонка?

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, но Декс одернул его внимание на себя.

— Я его там припарковал. Пойдем.

Они отошли чуть в сторону от трассы к тому, что с натяжкой можно было бы назвать пит-стопом. Там, среди всего механического шлака и разумных тел, Энакин увидел его.

Он сразу понял, что этот одноместный зверь принадлежит Оби-Вану. Потому что, как бы смешно это не звучало, его машина  _ дышала _ .

— Декс, не оставишь нас на минутку?

— Конечно, друг, о чем речь? — Он отошел в сторону, оставив их наедине в огромной толпе людей.

Оби-Ван присел перед Энакином на колено.

— В нашей ветви есть традиция, Эни. Перед тем, как учитель берет в ученики падавана, он показывает ему суть, что объединяет всех. Как, в частности, мастера и падавана, как и в общности всех нас. И, если мой мастер показал мне это с тем, что было общим между нами — с Живой Силой, я покажу тебе то, что объединяет нас с тобой и всех этих разумных здесь.

— Скорость, — удивленно моргнул Энакин.

— Именно, Эни. — Улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Впервые я пришел на эти гонки, когда мне было четырнадцать. Я победил. И побеждал всякий раз, когда доверялся Силе. Эти люди, — окинул рукой Оби-Ван, — знают, что я джедай. Они знают и ненавидят меня. Но они не знают, что сегодня свой спидер поведу не я.

— Ты… ты специально, — охнул Энакин. — Мы не переодевались, потому что ты хотел показать им?..

— Да, Эни. Я хотел, чтобы они знали, кто ты. И насколько ты будешь силен. — Он поднялся во весь рост. — Когда-то, я выкупил тебя используя твой гоночный под. Сегодня, перед лицом всех этих людей ты сам заслужишь себе право стать моим приемником, Энакин. Моим падаваном.

Энакин сглотнул.

— Но есть одно маленькое знание, которым я с тобой поделюсь. Как тот вступительный взнос, что дал мне право стартовать, — он подвел мальчика к поду, — так Сила поможет тебе запустить мой спидер.

Энакин перевел взгляд на гоночный аппарат, нахмурился, а потом просиял.

— Кристалл, — прошептал он, прихлопывая себя по подсумку. Вот зачем они летали на Илум.

— [ _ Участники, сдайте свои датапады! _ ] — проорал родианец.

Энакин посмотрел на Оби-Вана и получив одобрение двинулся к тому.

— [ _ Малыш, тебе сколько лет? _ ]

— Я сегодня за Бена, — во всеуслышанье заявил он. Толпа охнула и расступилась.

— [ _ Ладно, маленький джедай. И как тебя записать? _ ]

Энакин обернулся, не увидел, а лишь почувствовал на себе одобрительный кивок и, вернув взгляд, ответил:

— Скайгай.

Родианец презрительно фыркнул, вставил в его датапад чип и вернул обратно Энакину.

Мальчик тут же начал исследовать посыпавшиеся данные, как на экране, так и в Силе. Вернувшись к спидеру, он никого не обнаружил. Оби-Вана нигде не было видно, хотя его присутствие и ощущалось рядом легким, не сковывающим движения коконом.

Ощутив тепло и вернув его благодарностью, Энакин установил датапад в специальный разъем, уселся на спидер и охнул. Тот был слишком велик для его маленького тела. Пришлось в срочном порядке подгонять кресло, педали и руль. Вся машина ходила ходуном, словно вот-вот развалиться, но ощущалась чертовски целостной и правильной.

— Участники, займите места согласно номерам.

Его номер был тринадцатым. И несмотря на то, что он был далеко не последним в общем числе участников, засунули его в самую криффову жопу.

— Ну и задачку ты мне подкинул, Оби-Ван. — Фыркнул Энакин, но тут же усмехнулся себе. Было чертовски приятно снова чувствовать себя в седле. Сунув руку в подсумок, Энакин спросил, кто из кристаллов был готов к этому приключению. Все они были сутью своей его кровью, так что напитывать их Силой не было необходимости.

И один действительно сиял ярче всех.

Вставив кайбер-кристалл в специальный разъем, Энакин ощутил тихий, почти звериный рык и охнул. Спидер под ним  _ завелся _ . Словно зверь, жаждущий крови, он рвался с места при одном взгляде на газ.

«С такой машиной да в первый раз?»

Впрочем, Оби-Вану было не проще, когда он взял под Энакина. И, пусть Бунта Ив Классик и являются одними из самых страшных гонок в Галактике, они были легальными.

«Ладно, Сила, веди», — предложил он равномерными рывками двинулся в самый конец колонны участников.

На дисплее высветился обратный отсчет до старта. Энакин мельком просмотрел основную задачу и общий маршрут, который, в отличие от Бунта Ив, был трехмерным. Нервозность затопила его, мешая концентрации. Он так сильно задумался, что чуть не пропустил сам старт.

Ладно, это и правда был зверь. Напившись крови Энакина, он сорвался с цепи и понес с такой неконтролируемой скоростью, что грозил уничтожить себя, наездника, участников, трек и еще кусочек города.

— Что за сра-а-а-ань?! — Мотыляясь в седле, верещал он. Нет, он, конечно, любил скорость, но, когда под был под ним, а не против него. Когда Энакин правил ситуацией, а не ситуация им.

Едва наловчившись, Энакин кое-как уворачивался от впереди идущих участников. Кроме самой трассы по пути нужно было срывать какие-то метки со своим номером. А перед глазами постоянно мельтешили трубы, балки, стоки и люди?!

Заложив очередной вираж, Энакин чуть не сбил человека, съехав с трассы и свалившись со спидера.

— Крифф! — Ругнулся он. — Какого хрена?! Как Оби-Ван это делает? — Энакин попытался подойти к спидеру, но тот отпрянул, словно живой.

А вот это уже удивило. Энакин нырнул в Силу и чуть не ударил себя по лицу. Каким идиотом он был. Он привык  _ смотреть _ на дорогу и править. Оби-Ван был другим. Он так же безумно любил скорость, но он не правил. Он доверялся своей машине, скорости и самой Силе, чтобы она вела его, наслаждаясь, а не сопротивляясь.

— Ладно, зверь, я понял, — выставил руки мальчик, — ты тут главный. Доверься Силе, все дела. Можно?

Тот рыкнул.

— Послушай, я понимаю, мы плохо начали. Но без меня ты никуда не поедешь.

Тот… фыркнул?!

— Эй, парень, послушай сюда! Мне нужно победить сегодня, иначе… — Энакин замолк. Он не знал, что будет «иначе». У него просто не было представления о существовании этого самого «иначе». Он сегодня здесь чтобы победить. Точка.

Нырнув в Силу, Энакин настроился на ощущения от датапада, установленного в спидер. Они были сопряжены только для подзарядки датапада, информационного обмена между ними не происходило, но Энакину этого было достаточно. Он настроился на свой датапад и через него прощупал все строение спидера. Сейчас он одним чихом посильнее мог разрушить эту консервную банку. Но это не то, что ему нужно.

«Предложи что-нибудь взамен», — подумалось ему голосом Брука.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Кровь Энакина закипела жаждой скорости. Желанием разрезать улицы, рвать врагов, заставлять их глотать пыль.

— Я дам тебе это, если ты дашь мне победу.

Зверь услышал его. Позволил коснуться седла. И тут Энакина унесло.

Мастера в храме называли это состояние — боевая медитация. Когда растворяешься в потоке, точно зная, что будет дальше, и просто наблюдаешь, как Сила танцует твоим телом.

Его тело пригнулось к спидеру, рука плавно нажала на газ. Одним точным рывком он вырулил на трассу. В их общее сознание подключился датапад. Честно говоря, Энакин не представлял, куда ехать. Он просто нажимал на рычаги, когда чувствовал, что пора. Он просто протягивал руку над головой, нечаянно срывая что-то. Он просто замечал, как мимо мелькают удивленные лица. Он просто плыл в скорости, пока зверь под ним и датапад перед лицом выполняли свою работу.

Наслаждался ли он скоростью? Нет. Впервые в жизни сидя на скоростном гоночном спидере, он не ощущал благоговейный трепет гонки.

«Не это мне хотел показать Оби-Ван, — расстроился вдруг Энакин. — Что я упускаю?»

Он обратил внимание на зверя под собой. Состоящий из металлических костей и гидравлических мышц, он был самым живым животным, которое Энакин видел за последний год. И это животное упивалось скоростью. Наслаждалось ей.

Датапад перед ним вертел ими как хотел, наслаждаясь ролью главного во всей этой заварушке.

А Энакин? Зачем он тут? Что он забыл на этом празднике жизни?

«Я здесь, чтобы достичь финиша», — с грустью подумал он.

Лучший момент в его жизни стал рутиной, потому что в итоге, который он уже знал, Энакин станет законным рабом человека, которого выбрал.

Закономерный итог.

Потому что нету «иначе».

Нет выбора.

Кроваво-красной стрелой разрезав финишную черту, Энакин скинул кольца в заготовленную урну, закрутил спидер на месте и освободил трассу для возвращения остальных.

На пит-стопе его уже ждал Оби-Ван. Но стоило ему заметить Энакина, его улыбка тут же померкла.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мне кажется, сегодня во мне умер гонщик, — просто ответил Энакин и вытащив свой кайбер-кристалл, забрал датапад и спрыгнул со спидера.

— Эни?.. — Начал он, но тот прервал его:

— Простите, мастер, я не в состоянии сейчас разговаривать. Мы… мы можем вернуться в храм?

— Конечно, Эни. Иди к парковке, я буду через две минуты.

Энакин молчаливо кивнул головой. Они вернулись в храм без слов. Оби-Ван проводил их в теперь уже общие покои Кеноби-Скайуокер и предложил ему занять бывшую спальню Джинна.

Энакину было плевать. Как только дверь спальни закрылась, Энакин со злости расшиб свой датапад об стенку и, завалившись на койку, попытался уснуть.

День Оби-Вана, мягко говоря, не задался.

Утром его на допрос вызвал Мейс. Но, не успел он подняться в башню, как встретил по пути Брука. Тот почему-то был одет в гражданское, а в Силу от него исходило такое отчаяние, что стало страшно.

— Брук, подожди, — он едва успел поймать его на лестнице с храма. — Что случилось?

— Я решил уйти из ордена. — Бесцветность его голоса напрягала.

— Что? Почему?

— Я больше не верю в Совет. — Он развернулся, демонстрируя свое ужасное состояние: впалые щеки, синяки под глазами, смрад смерти и отчаянья, сочащиеся в Силе.

— Что стряслось, Брук?

— Пока вас не было, учитель вернулся.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, прекрасно помня радость Брука по этому поводу. А потом его осенило:

— О, Сила.

— Он умер, Бен. Всего пару дней не дожил до храма! Его заживо сожрала лихорадка. Какой-то долгодействующий яд. Он не заметил, потому что чертовски устал. Будь я с ним, помог бы…

— Или умер бы сам!

— Пусть так, Бен! — Гаркнул он. — Пусть так. Но не остался бы один.

— Тебе всего ничего осталось до рыцаря, Брук! Не поддавайся эмоциям!

— Его похоронили три дня назад. — Скупо улыбнулся Брук. — А у меня было почти два года, чтобы решить, что я не хочу умирать глупой смертью из-за чужой жадности.

— Брук… — Потянулся он к другу.

— Будем считать, что ты победил, Кеноби. — Отмахнулся тот. — Удачи тебе и прощай, — он развернулся и начал спуск по лестнице.

— Прощай, мой друг, — Оби-Ван прижал протянутую руку к груди. — Да прибудет с тобой Сила.

К Мейсу пришлось идти одному.

— А где твой падаван, Кеноби?

— Выполняет поручение. Вы не предупредили, что он понадобится.

— Без этих формальностей, пока мы наедине. — Отмахнулся Мейс. — Я уже понял, что уважения от тебя не добьюсь.

Оби-Ван скупо улыбнулся.

— Для вас обоих есть задание. Канцлер решил посетить ряд миров с дипломатическими визитами. Некоторые из мест весьма опасны, так что совет решил приставить к нему дополнительную защиту.

— А нас выбрали потому…

— Потому что финальной планетой, которую выбрал Канцлер, будет Набу. А у вас перед ними остался личный должок. Кроме того, вы с королевской охраной имеете некоторое общее прошлое, что облегчит вашу задачу по защите Палпатина.

— Звучит разумно, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Всю дополнительную информацию я отправил на датапад. И…

— Да?

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Мейс, словно смущенный собственной мыслью. — Ступай. Вылетаете завтра после обеда.

Оби-Ван поклонился и вышел из приемной.

«Ну, что ж, — подумал он, — у меня есть целые сутки на то, чтобы уболтать Энакина вылезти из своей скорлупы».

Энакин лежал на спине на слишком большой для него кровати Квай-Гона и пялился на поднятый в руках меч. Часть корпуса была сделана из того самого пульта, а эмиттер с платой запаян в кожух. Теперь, при определенном сочетании рычажков, меч выпускал мерное жужжание не в воздух, а где-то между его ребер.

Энакин злился. Оби-Ван, давший ему понятие выбора, отнял у него одну из немногих радостей, что были для него важны. Энакин понимал, что Оби-Ван вряд ли предполагал такой исход, но злиться на себя Энакин не привык. Да и какой ему оставался выбор? Проиграть? Не стать падаваном Оби-Вана? Что бы за участь его ждала тогда? Только страх и неизвестность будущего. И полный контроль над своей судьбой, сосредоточенный в его собственных руках.

Все то, что он так любил в гонках.

Все то, чего он так боялся в жизни.

На полу в углу пропустил электрическую искорку мертвый датапад. Из корпуса, словно кости, торчали платы, сквозь треснувший экран виднелся отросток кровавого минерала. Энакин спрятал друзу в увеличенном корпусе датапада. Благо на корабле Хью Янга нашлись запасные детали, чтобы быстренько все оформить.

Все его вещи теперь всегда были при нем.

А его жизнь теперь полностью принадлежала Оби-Вану. Ну, до тех пор, пока он не выучится на свободного человека и снова не почувствует вкус к гонкам.

В дверь постучали. Он не ответил.

— Эни, я знаю, что ты не спишь. Я принес тебе свежую одежду. Мне нужно будет привести твои волосы в порядок, а потом переодеть тебя. Завтра мы вылетаем на миссию. Подробности я отправил на твой датапад.

Энакин фыркнул и перевернулся на живот. Все-таки огромная кровать имела свои прелести.

Завтра они полетят на первую в жизни Энакина настоящую миссию. Завтра Энакин увидит новый корабль, огромное космическое пространство и новые миры. Сегодня у Энакина день злости.

Перед их вчерашним походом Оби-Ван едва успел вынести все коробки с вещами Джинна. Эти книги и диковинки, привезенные им с разных планет, отлично послужат другим джедаям: мастерам и юнлингам. Джинн бы точно этому порадовался. Перерождению, продолжению.

Оби-Ван наблюдал, как кроваво-красные угольки сияли в серой пустоте мальчика. Энакин испытывал сильные негативные эмоции. Оби-Ван только никак не мог понять, почему. Вчерашняя гонка что-то перевернула в сознании мальчика, «убив» в нем гонщика. И больше некого было спросить, что произошло. Брук, так хорошо разбиравшийся в Энакине, ушел. А сам Оби-Ван теперь стал мастерской фигурой: тем, на кого, судя по всему, и злился Энакин. Оби-Ван не переживал. Еще придет время, когда их отношения станут доверительными, и не основанными на подчинении, а только на доброй воле мальчика, но пока что Оби-Вану был нужен посредник. Кто-то, кто смог бы помочь Энакину принять нового себя.

Йоду Оби-Ван так и не нашел. Маленький зеленый тролль будто специально избегал его. Оби-Ван не удивился бы, обнаружив, что это еще один урок, которому его пытались обучить.

«Как быть хорошим мастером для юного раба» или что-то в таком роде.

Сдавшись в своих попытках, Оби-Ван решил прогуляться по храму. Доверяясь Силе, он часто оказывался в неожиданных, но порой самых правильных местах.

И в этот раз он оказался в яслях.

«Ну конечно! — осенило его. — Друзья!»

Как Энакин однажды помог Оби-Вану с помощью Брука, так Оби-Ван сейчас поможет Энакину с помощью его друзей.

В мыслях всплыл маленький гаджет, который он оставил под дверью кого-то из гарр-котов. Оби-Вану повезло, те сейчас проводили свободное время в игровой.

Маленькую тогруту играющую с заводной мышкой он увидел почти сразу. Она была самой яркой и самой активной во всей этой безудержной энергии. Оби-Ван поприветствовал мастера, наблюдающего за детьми, и попросил разрешения поговорить с девочкой.

— Что, рыцарь Кеноби, опять не дали Энакину альтернативы? — усмехнулась мастер Бороун.

— От ваших зорких глаз ничего не скроешь, мастер, — почтено поклонился он, и двинулся к девочке.

— Привет, — он присел рядом с девочкой в позу длительной медитации.

— Здрасте! — Отмахнулась девочка, явно сосредотачиваясь на заводной мышке, в которой Оби-Ван узнал тот самый подарок. Спустя несколько минут ключик в заводе все-таки повернулся на пол оборота, заставив мышку ожить, а тогруту радостно захлопать в ладоши.

— Это Энакин тебе подарил?

— Ага, — радостно кивнула та. — Правда, я не видела его с самого утра, — сразу же посерьезнела девочка. — Наверное его мастер опять его куда-то забрал.

— А ты всегда видишь его утром? — Удивился Оби-Ван.

— Конечно! У нас комнаты напротив! Он всегда такой злой выходит, — девочка изобразила то, что, по ее мнению, должно было быть страшным монстром и зарычала.

— И не страшно тебе с ним общаться?

— С Эни? Нет! Ему просто поесть надо! — Улыбнулась она, сверкая молочными клыками.

Оби-Ван взял на заметку.

— А ты хорошо его знаешь, — серьезно кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Лучше всех! Он же мой друг!

Оби-Ван отвесил себе внутренний подзатыльник. Он же совершенно ничего не знал об окружающем мальчике мира. Ни тогда, когда он вырвал его из песков Татуина, ни сейчас, когда забрал из яслей и сразу же кинул в толпу незнакомых, враждебно настроенных людей.

«Лучший мастер года, Бен! Браво!»

— А можешь рассказать мне, как поднять ему настроение.

— Ну, — девочка задумалась, а потом вдруг окинула Оби-Вана подозрительным взглядом. Уставившись на его волосы, она вскарабкалась к нему на колени и пощупала их. — Так это вы его злой мастер!

— Злой? — Удивленно спросил Оби-Ван.

— Вы постоянно заставляете его чувствовать себя плохо, — надулась тогрута.

— Да, согласен. — Вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Но я не злой. Я просто глупый, — пожал плечами он. — Я ничего не умею, и все делаю неправильно. Но я так хочу помочь ему.

— Эни не нужно помогать. Он сам со всем справится. Он самый умный!

— Ты права, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Но почему тогда он грустит?

— Он грустит?

Оби-Ван активно закивал.

— Очень! И я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы он перестал грустить.

— Хм, — серьезно задумалась девочка. — Ну, тут все просто. Побегайте с ним.

— Побегать?

— Эни любит быстро бегать!

Оби-Ван не смог сдержать грустного вздоха:

— Боюсь, больше это не поможет.

— Почему?

— Вчера он сказал мне, что ему разонравилась скорость.

— Пффф, бред. — Отмахнулась девочка. — Я по десять раз на дню слышала, как он говорит: больше никогда не буду с тобой играть. Но потом все равно бегал. И светился!

— Просто так?

— Ну, обычно я отнимала его датапад, — смутилась девочка.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

«Не могу понять, чем это отличается от гонок? Уровнем сложности? Так он Бунта Ив проходил, там посложнее будет. Победа? Так ни он, ни я в ней не сомневались. Новая недружелюбная обстановка? Вряд ли. Его это никогда не волновало».

— Что-то не так?

— Вчера я решил сводить его на гонки, — честно признался Оби-Ван, — все как ты говоришь. Но после них он вернулся расстроенным и сказал, что больше не будет этого делать. Я не знаю, что сделал неправильно?

— А вы тоже отняли его датапад?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Оби-Ван. — Ему нужно было прийти на финиш первым, чтобы получить приз.

— Пффф, это не интересно, — отмахнулась девочка. — Конечно Эни придет на финиш первым! Нет никого быстрее него. Нет, ему нужен кто-то, чтобы побегал с ним.

Оби-Вана вдруг озарило. Что если мальчик ни разу до сих пор не побеждавший в Бунта Ив не ставил себе целью прийти первым. Что если все это время он просто гонялся с другими, догонял их и убегал от них? Просто играл. Как самый настоящий маленький мальчик. Кем он и был.

— Я был очень глуп, — пожурил себя Оби-Ван, — но ты раскрыла мне глаза. Как тебя зовут?

— Асока Тано, — вежливо поклонилась девочка.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — поклонился ей тот. — Скажи, Асока, сможешь помочь мне развеселить Энакина?

— Конечно! — радостно улыбнулась она.

В дверь снова постучали.

— Эни, — к его удивлению, прозвучал детский голос, — Эни открой, я принесла твой любимый шпинатный паштет.

А это уже приятно удивило. Он подорвался с кровати, закрепил меч на поясе и открыл дверь. Там действительно стояла только Асока с подносом полным всякой снеди.

— Ты одна?

— Ага.

Энакин пропустил ее внутрь. Асока поставила поднос прямо на пол и принялась осматривать комнату.

— Мне сказали, что теперь ты будешь жить здесь.

— Ну, я теперь падаван, — пожал плечами мальчик, нагибаясь за хлебом и паштетом. — И… как ты дошла сюда одна из столовой с таким большим подносом?

Асока пожала плечами и продолжила осмотр.

— А эта комната больше твоей. И кровать такая большая! Здесь все такое взрослое!

— Слишком много места, — проглотив кусок, он принялся за следующий.

— Зато теперь влезет два стола. Для уроков и для инструментов, — загнула два пальца она. — Ой, он разбился, — наткнулась она на обломки планшета.

Энакин пожал плечами, но вдруг заметил, как затряслись у девочки плечи.

— Что такое, Шпилька?

— Твой датапад, — заревела она. — Ты так любил его! Так много с ним работал, а он разбился! — Она затерла кулачками глаза.

— Ну-ну, Шпилька, все хорошо, — усмехнулся он, отставив миску и взяв в руки стакан с соком. — Он не так уж сильно пострадал. Пару плат заменить, да экран поменять, — Энакин протянул ей сок. Девочка сделала два глотка и отдала стакан обратно.

— Ну, успокоилась?

Асока еще раз утерла глаза, всхлипнула и кивнула:

— Точно все будет в порядке?

Энакин усмехнулся:

— Обещаю!

Асока лучезарно улыбнулась ему и снова перевела взгляд на труп датапада. Энакин допил сок и отставил стакан в сторону.

— Ой, а это что?

Глаза Энакина расширились.

— Какой красивый! Эни, он твой? — Асока подхватила друзу и начала вертеть ее из стороны в сторону. — Такой яркий!

— Асока, отдай.

Но девочка хитро улыбнулась и припустила с места.

— Шпилька-а! — Зарычал он и кинулся за ней.

Бегать по коридорам храма было, честно говоря, запрещено, но, когда речь шла практически о человеческой жизни, иногда было можно. Энакин со всех сил пытался догнать мелкую занозу, но та в последний момент уворачивалась и припускала дальше. Он знал, что она долго не выдержит и старался просто измотать, но в какой-то момент в игру вступил третий игрок.

— Я достала его! — Крикнула Асока кому-то впереди. Тот странный человек в плаще побежал к ней навстречу и… подхватив ее на плечо, понесся дальше.

— Эй вы! А ну остановитесь! Сейчас же! Асока, это мое! Верни! — Кричал вслед Энакин.

Они оббежали, наверное, половину храма, прежде чем оказались в садах. Были моменты, когда Энакин почти настигал незнакомца в плаще, но тот, словно предчувствуя, уворачивался в последний момент и припускал с новой силой. Никакие ловушки, углы и тупики не могли остановить таинственного незнакомца, пока Энакин просто не рухнул в прохладную свежесть травы и не застонал:

— Сдаюсь! Вы победили!

— Ураа!! — Завизжала Асока, тут же спрыгивая с плеча незнакомца и подбегая обратно к Энакину.

— Никогда… больше… не буду… с тобой… играть… — Пытался отдышаться он.

— Ага, конечно, — засмеялась она.

Рядом с ними на корточки присел, ну кто бы мог подумать, Оби-Ван. Он тоже слегка запыхался, но улыбался так искренне, что Энакин сам не сдержал довольную улыбку.

— Ну и вымотал же ты меня, — довольно выдохнул тот. — Давно я так не носился.

— Винду нас убьет? — Схохмил Энакин.

Оби-Ван заржал в голос и плюхнулся на задницу. Асока поддержала звонкий смех.

— Нет, на этот раз будет только выговор, — отсмеявшись сказал Оби-Ван. — Эй, Эни, простишь меня?

Тот поднялся на руки и помотал головой:

— Вас не за что прощать, мастер. Готов поспорить, вы чувствовали себя так же, когда забрали меня с Татуина.

— Куча неуверенности и внезапной ответственности?

— А еще злость на невозможность все контролировать и вернуться к тому, как все было. Да, — кивком подтвердил Энакин. — Так что теперь мы квиты.

— Так ты будешь моим падаваном? — Задал ненужный вопрос Оби-Ван.

— Так я уже, — усмехнулся тот, плюхаясь на задницу рядом.

— А потом они поженились, — вклинилась между ними Асока и громко засмеялась.

Оби-Ван фыркнул, а Энакин отнял у нее свою друзу. Оби-Ван заметил красный камень, на который раньше не обращал внимание. Едва скрыв свое потрясение, он с легкой улыбкой намекнул Энакину спрятать камень, и когда тот исчез за пазухой мальчишки, придвинулся ближе.

— Мастер, вы что, собираетесь обкорнать меня прямо здесь?

— Я взял с собой все необходимое. Мало ли в следующий раз мне придется догонять тебя.

Энакин фыркнул, но сопротивляться не стал. Асока с удивлением наблюдала за процессом, критически осматривая работу Оби-Вана.

— Тебе идет, — констатировала она.

— Можешь не подбадривать, Асока. Он знает, что эта прическа никому не идет, — тяжело вздохнул Оби-Ван.

Энакин фыркнул:

— А вот Бруку очень идет.

Сердце Оби-Вана пропустило удар.

— Надо будет рассказать ему, как все прошло, — лучезарно светился Энакин. Оби-Ван решил рассказать ему позже.


	8. Учителя

Энакин принял это с чистой детской скорбью.

— Я знаю, что мы с ним еще встретимся, — улыбнулся он и впал в легкую меланхолию. Оби-Ван позволил, так как и сам не до конца переварил уход друга и почти брата из ордена. Так уж вышло, что из живых джедаев продолжением ветви магистра Йоды остались только они с Эни.

«На все воля Силы», — сказал бы маленький мастер, запирая вековую скорбь в своем сердце.

«Нужно будет навестить его», — подумал Оби-Ван, ныряя в программу поездки.

Энакин лениво листал свой новенький датапад, периодически поглядывая на переливающуюся голубизну гиперпространства. Он не заметил, как к ним присоединился Канцлер.

— Отрадно видеть подрастающее поколение таким погруженным в текущие задачи. — Подал голос холеный старик. — Но не идет ли это в ущерб детству?

Энакин поднял рассеянный взгляд на Палпатина, затем испуганно на Оби-Вана в другом конце салона и, получив одобрительный кивок, сам поклонился:

— Что вы, Канцлер. Нет. В храме очень сбалансированное обучение. Спасибо за заботу.

— Не возражаете, если я присяду?

— Конечно, прошу, — запаниковал Энакин, указывая сразу на все свободные рядом кресла.

— Не нервничайте так, Энакин. Вас ведь так зовут?

— Да, господин, — еще раз поклонился Энакин. Все его рабские инстинкты обострились, словно и не было всего этого времени в храме. Закрытая поза, взгляд в пол, покорность в словах и действиях. Человек перед ним вызывал ощущение хозяина. Самого настоящего хозяина. Того самого, ненавистного Энакину типа.

Их разговор был, в общем-то ни о чем. Просто светская беседа, которая, однако, выпила из Энакина все соки. Он никогда не признается в этом Оби-Вану, но был бы рад больше никогда не разговаривать с этим человеком.

За исключением сильного влияния Палпатина, путешествие по другим мирам произвело на Энакина неизгладимое впечатление. От высоченных заснеженных гор, до миров, состоящих только лишь из воды, от непроходимых кущей до бескрайних равнин, — Энакин никогда не наблюдал такого разнообразия жизни на своем маленьком пыльном шарике. И если некоторые вещи его действительно восхищали, иные заставляли громко ругаться или ныть Оби-Вану в ухо.

Как, например, сейчас:

— Боже, почему тут так холодно?

— В космосе, чтобы ты понимал, намного холоднее, — усмехнулся на стучащего зубами падавана Оби-Ван.

— В космосе я нахожусь за несколькими слоями дюрастиловой обшивки и кучей обогревателей.

— Попробуй помедитировать, — предложил ему Оби-Ван.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул тот.

Как оказалось, Оби-Ван не шутил. Проблемы Энакина с концентрацией были очевидны. «И да, Энакин, это одна из моих задач, как мастера, подтянуть твои слабые стороны».

В этом путешествии Энакин столкнулся со многими вещами, которые удивили его. Например, необходимость знать что-то «на всякий случай». То есть, не что-то, от чего зависит его жизнь, а просто. Вдруг пригодится. Про запас.

В тот момент он понял, чем джедаи компенсировали отсутствие личных вещей.

В их головах содержалась просто прорва шлаковой информации. «Совсем как в голонете», — подумалось ему. И вдруг гениальная идея посетила его.

Он проверил следующую планету назначения, коей оказался стандартный аграрный мирок, занимающийся шелком и красителями. На пути в ту сторону Энакин обрыл весь голонет в поисках самых актуальных для туристов заметок. Сравнив эти данные с данными, которые отправил ему Оби-Ван, Энакин усмехнулся. Часть из данных ордена устарела. Некоторые традиции уже считались стереотипными и не слишком хорошо воспринимались местными.

Оби-Ван похвалил его за находку, хотя, очевидно, что для него это не было секретом. А когда Энакин попросил его показать, что он все время читает в своем датападе, Оби-Ван с широкой улыбкой показал: подробные карты городов, которые они собираются посетить, в том числе планы канализаций и подземных ходов. Все прилежащие к космопорту дороги. Экономические сводки, последние новости, погода на ближайшие дни, языковые особенности и прочее, прочее, прочее…

На вопрос, как все это умещается в его голове, Оби-Ван пожимал плечами и говорил одно и то же бесящее слово: «практика».

Словно Энакину медитаций не хватало.

«Ладно, — думал про себя Энакин, — если я не могу удержать все это в голове, мне и не нужно. Мне просто нужно иметь возможность быстро к этому обращаться».

В итоге все сводилось к одному и тому же. Научиться считывать электронные импульсы. Не самые простые. Не три из десяти. Нет. Сто из ста самых сложных, самых замороченных планов Корусантских водостоков, по которым еще могло пролезть его тело.

Ну, по крайне мере, это обещало быть интереснее, чем медитации без Оби-Вана.

Вернувшись на корабль, Оби-Ван откланялся и вернулся в свою каюту. Ему предстояло слегка освежить в памяти несколько положений о Набу, но пока что он собирался немного помедитировать и разобраться в себе. И в их отношениях с Энакином.

Оби-Ван не знал, почему, но, вероятно, их учебная связь была сформирована еще тогда, на Татуине, когда мальчик принял его своим новым хозяином. Раньше он не думал, что со стороны мастера это выглядит так. Учебная связь для Оби-Вана всегда была маяком и спасательным кругом. Он мог позволить себе утонуть в заботе Квай-Гона, спрятаться за теплым коконом его Силы. Он мог попросить помощи или поддержки. Мог разделить с ним его ощущения, если того требовала ситуация, мог даже общаться.

С Энакином все было иначе. Теперь он сам постоянно держал мальчика в сетях своих ощущений, чтобы точно знать, что тот чувствует или затевает. Его присутствие в Силе по-прежнему считывалось всепоглощающей пустотой. Но все чаще в горизонте событий проявлялись искры эмоций — светлых или темных. Оби-Вану нравилось, что мальчик оживает, но он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признаться, что скучает по непоколебимому покою, что излучал этот мальчик в Силу. Отчаянный, пустой, почти что смертельный покой пугал всех окружающих; из-за чего Энакин сам! без чьей-либо помощи научился скрываться; всех, но не Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван любил его с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел в своих снах. Но отчаянье мальчика было слишком высокой ценой за наслаждение Оби-Вана, так что он смирился и просто наблюдал, как день за днем Эни постепенно оттаивал к окружающему миру, все ярче проявляясь в эмоциях.

С тех пор, как Оби-Ван впервые прочел мысли Энакина, он мог сделать это практически в любой момент, когда смотрел ему в глаза и намеревался это сделать. Мальчик сам открывался перед ним, давая к себе такой доступ, которого не было у остальных. Такая открытость могла бы стать проблемой, стань хозяином Энакина тот, кто был бы корыстнее Оби-Вана. Так он себя успокаивал.

Последние декады, проведенные вместе с Канцлером на корабле, явно нервировали мальчика. Ему не нравился Палпатин, их разговоры и его общество напрягало Энакина по совершенно очевидным причинам.

Плапатин был властным человеком. Он знал, как справится с Сенатом, что уж говорить об одном маленьком бывшем рабе. Энакин подспудно чувствовал эту хозяйскую натуру и напрягался. Напрягался и Оби-Ван, всячески выручая незадачливого падавана от бесед с Палпатином. Да, может быть это было не самым дальновидным решением, но Оби-Ван чувствовал, что еще рано. Позже, когда Энакин освоится, окрепнет, будет проще сходиться с «хозяевами», Оби-Ван не будет так сильно опекать его. Но пока что… пока что…

— Почему ты не плаваешь, Эни? — Удивилась Сабе — одна из служанок королевы.

Они закончили свой облет небольшим отпуском на Набу. Канцлер, решивший посетить родовое поместье, оставил их на попечение Королевы, в кои-то веки позволяя Энакину расслабиться.

— Не умею, — пожал плечами мальчик, сидя на краю огромного бассейна.

— Я думала, джедаев учат этому.

— Как-то не доводилось, — фыркнул он.

Оби-Ван все еще видел в его глазах это немое восхищение огромными резервуарами с водой.

— В этом нет ничего зазорного. Энакин в храме всего год. У него было не так много времени, чтобы научится. — Погружаясь в прохладную воду выгородил мальчика Оби-Ван.

— Оу, понятно, — с флером жалости протянула Сабе и нырнула под воду.

Энакин даже не обратил внимание. Лишь тоскливо смотрел на воду и Оби-Вана, плавающего в ней. Тот улыбнулся, подплыл к бортику и протянул руку:

— Могу попрактиковаться с тобой, если хочешь?

Энакин мотнул головой.

Как оказалось лишь для того, чтобы под покровом ночи чуть не утопиться самостоятельно. У Оби-Вана, вскочившего посреди сна от дурного предчувствия, едва хватило такта не кричать на весь двор.

— Что на тебя нашло?! — Шипел он, как только понял, что Энакин снова может дышать.

Тот, к его чести, пытался подобрать слова. Но не мог.

— Это из-за того, что сказала Сабе? — Настаивал Оби-Ван. Он не мог позволить неуверенности Энакина пустить корни.

— Нет, — тут же ответил тот, но, стушевавшись, добавил, — не совсем.

— Выкладывай.

Энакин мялся, кутался в полотенце, кусал губы и дрожал, но в итоге все-таки сдался настойчивому взгляду:

— Из-за того, что она может подумать о вас… как о джедае и моем учителе.

— Почему это беспокоит тебя?

— Потому что вы мой хозяин, ясно?! — Яростно прошипел он в ответ. Вскинутая бровь осадила его.

— Попробуешь еще раз? — Спокойно попросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин вздохнул, осунулся и начал:

— Моя жизнь всегда зависела от Уотто. Когда люди слышали,  _ чей _ я раб, они не рисковали слишком сильно меня бить. — Он криво усмехнулся и затравленно посмотрел на Оби-Вана. — За раба знаменитого хозяина приходится платить дороже.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. Как бы он не хотел признавать обратное, та же ситуация была и в ордене. Чем лучшего мнения люди были об ордене, тем меньше усилий приходилось прилагать в процессе миссии. Но верно было и обратное: чем лучше проявлял себя джедай во время миссии, тем лучшего мнения об ордене становились люди.

— Почему ты отказался от моей помощи? — Не отпускал Оби-Ван.

В темноте он не мог разглядеть пунцовеющих щек Энакина, но вот в Силе искрящаяся золотом пыль удивила.

— Джедаю нельзя показывать свои слабости, — прошипел Энакин, не глядя на Оби-Вана.

— И в чем же тут слабость, Энакин?

Тот не ответил, сильнее стиснув края полотенца.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — настоял Оби-Ван сложив руки на груди.

— Я не умею плавать.

— Это очевидно.

— Так зачем демонстрировать это лишний раз? — Огрызнулся мальчик.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и присел перед Энакином на корточки.

— Если бы ты согласился на мою помощь, Энакин, ты бы продемонстрировал, что тебя нисколько не трогает то, что ты чего-то не знаешь, а интересует лишь искоренение своих слабостей. Замыкаясь в собственном незнании, ты лишь усугубил ситуацию и в результате чуть не утонул. Ты… понимаешь?

— Да, мастер, — сухо ответил тот.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Он проводил ребенка внутрь и, усадив на диван, налил им обоим теплого каффа. Таким поздним часом в поместье спали даже слуги, так что их разговору не грозили лишние уши.

— Ты не идеален, Энакин. И чем раньше ты поймешь, что идеальным быть невозможно, тем проще тебе будет по жизни.

От этих слов мальчик как-то совсем скис.

— Но то, что ты неидеальный не значит, что ты плохой, — поспешил успокоить его Оби-Ван.

— Механизмы, которые плохо работают, выбрасывают или разбирают, — грустно заметил мальчик.

— Но, согласись, что ни один механизм не может выполнять сразу все задания. Например, R2, с которым ты провел столько времени. — Энакин впервые улыбнулся. — Он ведь астромех. Ты же не просишь от него быть переводчиком.

— Это было бы странно, — фыркнул Энакин. — У него ведь даже голосового модуля нет.

— Вот видишь! Тогда почему ты требуешь от себя совершенства? Ты ведь еще так молод.

Энакин скривился и фыркнул:

— Я не ребенок.

— Ребенок, — настоял Оби-Ван. — Несмотря на все, что ты повидал, ты — еще ребенок. Господи, да чего уж там. Я сам еще ребенок. Я не был готов к тому, чтобы взять падавана. Я до сих пор не готов к этому, но вот они мы, — развел руками Оби-Ван.

— Ты… жалеешь? — Плеснуло отчаянной серостью со стороны Энакина.

— Никогда. Ни единой секунды, — с чувством сообщил Оби-Ван. — Однако это не значит, что я не переживаю. Да, часто у меня нет подходящих слов. Я косячу и не всегда могу быть прав. Но я признаю ошибки. И я стараюсь, Энакин. Я хочу, чтобы однажды ты смог сделать собственный выбор. Как свободный человек. Не опирающийся на хозяина или предрассудки. И ради этого момента я готов работать до самого конца.

Энакин скупо улыбнулся в кружку. Силу затопил легкий светящийся туман.

— Ты так много для меня делаешь, — пробубнил он в кружку. — Хотел бы я сделать что-нибудь для тебя.

— О, это просто, Энакин. — Улыбнулся ему Оби-Ван. — Будь собой.

Тот цокнул в ответ, но не смог удержаться от объятий.

Энакину снилась мама. Ее теплые мягкие объятья, ее ласковый голос, ее сладковатый запах с извечной кислинкой пота. Он плохо помнил ее, но во снах она всегда приходила целиком, как будто всегда была рядом, а не умерла несколько лет назад.

Сейчас он лежал на ее больших узких коленях, пока она расчесывала его волосы своими пальцами и шептала какой он хороший мальчик. Энакин так любил ее. Она была единственным во Вселенной существом, которое Энакин успел полюбить до тех пор, пока не разучился любить вообще.

— Эни, мой милый мальчик, — шептал ее голос, — мой хороший мальчик. Зачем же ты меня покинул, мой милый Эни?

— Ты умерла, — грустно ответил он. Он знал, что это сон, знал, что она была ненастоящей, но это не мешало ему наслаждаться близостью родного человека.

— Но я же всегда оберегала тебя, Эни. Даже после смерти я была рядом, — на его волосы посыпался песок. — А потом ты улетел и оставил меня гнить в песке. Совсем одну!

Сердце пропустило удар. Энакин попытался стряхнуть с себя песок, скатился с коленей матери, но песчаная волна осыпалась на него, погребая под собой:

— Как ты мог, Энакин?! — Зашелестел песок, забираясь ему в нос, глаза и уши. — Я так любила тебя! Так любила!

— Энакин! Да очнись же ты! — Встряхнули его.

Тот в панике раскрыл глаза, громко глотая воздух. От ощущения песка в горле засвербило, и Энакин громко закашлялся.

— Тише, тише, — причитал голос. Сильные руки успокаивающе погладили по спине. — Все хорошо. Дыши. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

Энакин прислушался и последовал за чужим примером, вдыхая глубоко и уверенно.

— Вот так. Молодец. Все хорошо, Эни? — Спросил у него Оби-Ван.

И тут Энакин вспомнил, что мастер забрал его в свои покои и разрешил уснуть на своей кровати. Благо, что набуанцы были весьма гостеприимны, и размеры позволяли не ютиться.

— Ты как, дружок? — Улыбнулся Оби-Ван, ища чужого взгляда. — Хочешь попить?

Энакин кивнул. Но прежде, чем Оби-Ван успел дойти до стола с графином, к ним в комнату ввалился стражник:

— Господин Кеноби, у нас ЧП, — тут же доложил сержант. — В родовом имении Палпатинов произошел взрыв. Мы пытаемся установить причину, но требуется ваше срочное присутствие.

— Теракт? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван, — Эни, собирайся, — кинул он через плечо.

— Только догадки. Достоверных данных нет, — отрапортовал стражник, пока Оби-Ван в спешке упаковывал себя в туники.

Уже через пять минут их компания спешно покинула гостевой дом и на спидерах отправилась к месту происшествия.

— Используй меч только в самом крайнем случае, — прошептал на ухо Оби-Ван. Энакин кивнул.

Спустя пятнадцать минут гонки со временем, спидер занесло на подъезде к поместью, рядом с которым уже развернулась целая спасательная операция. Прорезав толпу зевак и СМИ, Оби-Вана с Энакином провели к ответственному за подробностями.

— Поместье старое, ремонт давно не проводился. Подозрение на то, что не выдержала проводка и замкнуло сеть. От взрыва пострадал фундамент, а так как здание стояло буквально на нескольких этажах подземных туннелей, то просто сложилось, как карточный домик.

— С Канцлером были люди? — Осведомился Оби-Ван, мрачно глядя на обрушившееся само в себя здание.

— В состав свиты входило трое служанок, секретарь и четверо приближенных телохранителей. Так же в самом доме во время приезда Канцлера насчитывалось двенадцать слуг. Все, за исключением садовника и двух поварят также находились в здании.

Оби-Ван нахмурился сильнее.

— Не установлено, где Канцлер был во время аварии?

— По расписанию у него должен был быть завтрак. Столовая на первом этаже в левом крыле. Оно пострадало частично. Мы хотели начать раскопки, но прежде, — офицер помялся.

— Конечно, офицер, — кивнул Оби-Ван на невысказанную просьбу. — Энакин, подойди.

Энакин тут же оказался рядом с Оби-Ваном и вслед за ним уселся на одно колено. Офицер отошел подальше, освобождая место.

— Сосредоточься, падаван. — Он положил руку на его плечо и со настроил их дыхание. — Распусти свои сети.

Энакин самодовольно усмехнулся, снял щиты и пустил в ход свою Силу. Огромный серый полог распростерся над поместьем Палпатинов, проникая в каждую щель рухнувшего здания. Сам Оби-Ван не обладал столь обширными резервами и не смог бы прощупать все здание сразу, поэтому решил проверить одно небольшое предположение.

— Ты видишь разумных?

Энакин кивнул.

— Сможешь провести меня к ним?

Вопрос на секунду выбил мальчика из медитации:

— Как я… ладно, — Энакин сосредоточился, и разделил полог на несколько канатов, которые шли к сияющим в Силе разумным.

— Молодец, падаван, — похлопал его по плечу Оби-Ван и, пробежавшись по канатам туда-сюда, вышел из медитации, оставив Энакина ошарашенно осознавать, что только что произошло.

Оби-Ван вернулся к офицеру и в подробностях описал, и даже ткнул на приблизительной карте завалов, где и сколько выживших расположено.

— Мы можем помочь с раскопками, если нужно, — добавил он в конце.

— Я учту. Премного благодарен, — он удалился к группе спасателей.

— Почему вы, — как только отошел офицер, спросил Энакин, — доверились моему мнению? Я мог кого-то не увидеть или пропустить…

— Эни, — улыбнулся ему Оби-Ван, — ты помнишь, почему я не взял тебя в падаваны в первый раз?

Тот нахмурился, припоминая:

— Вы пытались стать  _ кем-то _ , учитель, прежде чем стать моим мастером.

— Ну, да, — задумчиво почесал подбородок тот. — В общем примерно так и было. Но, знаешь, я ведь не с бухты барахты все это затеял. Я долго изучал твое дело, прежде чем пришел к выводу, что мне нужно кое-чему научиться.

— Мое дело?

— В яслях на каждого юнлинга заполняется что-то вроде профайла. В нем делают отметки о сильных и слабых сторонах.

— О… понятно.

— Оттуда я узнал, что ты отвратительно разбираешься в Силовых отпечатках и не сможешь отличить две одинаковые игрушки, принадлежащие разным людям.

Энакин грустно вздохнул:

— Простите учитель.

— Однако ты единственный во всем клане, кто смог найти все одиннадцать. Уж не знаю, связано ли это с поразительной концентрацией при создании технических устройств, но твоя скрупулезность в поиске поражает.

— Разумные — не техника, — попытался оправдаться Энакин.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Однако наше мнение — не единственное, а тебе не помешает немного уверенности в себе.

Энакин нахмурился, но вместо ответа Оби-Ван позвал его за собой.

Офицер, закончивший с группой, обернулся к нему:

— По столовой, первому и второму этажу — все, как вы и сказали. Нам потребуется небольшая помощь с удержанием колонн, пока мы будем снимать крышу.

— Технику еще не подвезли? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Техника на месте, специалистов не хватает. На Набу подобные специалисты… редкость. Еще трое прибудут в течение часа. Но, боюсь, мы не можем потерять столько времени.

— Понимаю. Что ж, давайте приступим. Мы полностью в вашем распоряжении.

Для Энакина это стало настоящим испытанием. Колонны были тяжелые, а держать их нужно было строго в одном положении на протяжении всех пятнадцати минут, что рабочие разбирали крышу. А после их нужно было плавно поднять в определенном порядке и уложить рядом с домом, ничего при этом не задев. Если бы не выполнявший большую часть работы Оби-Ван, он бы скорее всего обрушил оставшуюся часть дома на головы оставшимся выжившим.

Среди выживших в столовой, Канцлера не оказалось. Зато нашлась одна из его служанок, которая подтвердила, что Палпатина в столовой не было.

— Господин решил лично выбрать напиток к завтраку, — трясясь от ужаса сообщила она.

— Плохо, — констатировал Оби-Ван, припоминая тех, кого он видел в самом низу. Там они с Энакином обнаружили двоих. С одинаковым успехом это мог быть любой из них, как и не один.

— Нет времени на раскопки. Нужно спускаться, — констатировал Оби-Ван.

— Можно было бы подойти со стороны туннелей, но боюсь они старые и их тоже могло завалить. — Предложил офицер.

— Я мог бы сбегать и посмотреть, — предложил Энакин.

Оби-Ван нахмурился:

— Ты маленький, сможешь пролезть там, куда взрослый не пройдет, — кивнул он. — Хорошо, возьми с собой комлинк. Офицер, покажите ему ближайший вход и дайте на ухо парня с картой.

— Слушаюсь.

Когда перед ним открыли люк, Энакин почувствовал легкий мандраж. Но стоило ему нырнуть внутрь, как он тут же перерос в настоящую нервозность.

— Энакин, как слышно? — Уточнил парень с картой.

— Отлично. Я внутри, — несколько раз сжав кулаки, отрапортовал он.

Туннели доверия не внушали. За свою короткую жизнь Энакин понял, что вообще не доверяет туннелям. Особенно таким холодным, даже в свете его красного клинка.

— Так, я у развилки, что дальше? — Его вели все глубже и глубже, пока он не наткнулся на стену.

— Там не должно быть стены! Ты уверен, что правильно свернул?

— Погоди секунду, — Энакин прислушался. На той стороне действительно было пусто. Прощупав стену в Силе, Энакин нашел рычаг. Дверь со скрипом отъехала в сторону.

Внутри связь была паршивой, так что ему пришлось вернуться, запомнить дорогу и пойти обратно уже одному. Ему не особо нравилось идти одному, но он бы тысячу и один раз предпочел шляться одному, а не слышать нежный шепот песка себе на ухо.

— Эни… — Позвала его мама. — Мой милый Эни…

— Пожалуйста, мамочка, не сейчас, — тяжело вздохнув, прошептал он, — я занят.

— Ты всегда так занят, мой милый. Совсем позабыл о своей маме. А я так скучала по тебе. Так скучала…

— Что ты вообще здесь забыла? Ты должна была остаться на Татуине! — Шикнул он, продвигаясь вперед и наконец-то натыкаясь на первые завалы.

— Я так долго искала к тебе путь. Неужели ты не рад меня слышать?

Энакин не ответил. Он, как наставил его Оби-Ван, прощупал устойчивость завала в Силе и, поняв, что камни — всего лишь крошка, засыпавшая проход, медленно разобрал его. За проходом обнаружилась небольшая алхимическая лаборатория.

— Ну же, Эни, ответь мне. Ты не рад своей маме? Не рад тому, что я пожертвовала собой ради тебя?

— Я определенно не рад тому, что ты не забрала меня с собой, — сплюнул он, проходя мимо столов с реактивами дальше, к проходу. В красноватом свечении его меча содержимое колб слегка нервировало.

— Ну что же ты, Эни. Ты для меня все. Какая бы из меня была мама, если бы я забрала тебя с собой?

— Лучшая мама на свете, — честно ответил он и подергал ручку. — Заперто.

Прощупав ту сторону в Силе, Энакин обнаружил камни и свободное пространство сразу за ними. И выживший. Обрадовавшись, Энакин осторожно вскрыл дверь и потянул ее на себя. Завал в проходе по ту сторону двери не сдвинулся с места.

— Эй, там кто-нибудь есть? — Спросил он.

— А? Кто здесь? — Прохрипели в ответ.

— Энакин Скайуокер. Падаван мастера Кеноби. Я пришел, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда.

— Эни? Мой мальчик, это ты? — От голоса Палпатина мурашки поползли по затылку.

— Ты можешь оставить его здесь, — прошептала мама.

— Да, Ваше Превосходительство. Вы в порядке? С вами ничего не случилось?

— Да-да, все хорошо, Эни.

Энакин прощупал в Силе завал, обнаружив, что тот держит часть строения сверху. И, кажется, там были не только камни, но и тела разумных. Стараясь не думать об этом, Энакин прикинул, получиться ли у него сделать арку, чтобы камни образовали хотя бы небольшой проход для Канцлера. Чертыхнувшись, он хотел было вернуться за помощью, потому что не был уверен, что справиться с такой сложной задачей сам, но тут стены начали трястись.

Когда все успокоилось, Энакин снова заговорил:

— Канцлер, вы живы?

— Да-да! Что это было?

— Не знаю, наверное, наверху задели что-то. — Он прочистил горло. — Послушайте, Канцлер, этот завал — сложный. Я не уверен, что разберусь с ним сам. Я могу попытаться. А могу сбегать наверх за помощью взрослых. Что вы предпочтете?

Канцлер задумался. Здание снова тряхнуло:

— Боюсь, ответ очевиден, мальчик мой. Если я останусь здесь, я боюсь не дожить до твоего возвращения.

— Хорошо. Тогда… — Он примерился. — У вас там есть какое-нибудь освещение?

— Увы.

— Ладно. Тогда сделаем так. Я сделаю между камнями небольшой проход. Как только увидите красный свет — ползите к нему.

— Ползти?

— Боюсь, я не смогу удержать больше.

— Конечно, ничего страшного Энакин. Я все сделаю.

— Хорошо, тогда пригнитесь и готовьтесь. — Он положил свой световой меч на пол. — На счет три я буду разбирать камни. Раз-два-три.

Энакин всей своей мощью вцепился в завал, вытаскивая самые большие валуны ближе всего к полу. Он тут же услышал скрип камней друг об дружку и мокрое шуршание одежд Палпатина по полу.

От натуги на лице выступил пот. Дыхание сперло. Казалось, что он лично держит всю эту груду камней. Хотя, наверное, в Силе так оно и было.

Когда тело Канцлера полностью высунулось из узкого прохода, Энакин поспешил заткнуть камни обратно и закрыть чертову дверь. Отойдя от нее на приличное расстояние, он наконец-то позволил себе расслабленно выдохнуть, как вдруг здание сотряслось с новой силой. Камнепад послышался совсем близко.

Когда все утихло, Энакин судорожно пытался успокоить свое дыхание, бесполезно размахивая мечом, пытаясь высветить окружающую их лабораторию. Палпатин, все это время стоявший за ним, вдруг подал голос:

— Мне всегда казалось, что световые мечи имеют… весьма ограниченный спектр излучения.

— Простите мою дерзость, Ваше Превосходительство, но вы правда хотите поговорить об этом сейчас?

— Ох, извини мое любопытство, — тут же попросил прощения старик, — мне просто хотелось немного разрядить обстановку. Ты весьма напряжен для того, кто только что вытащил меня из лап смерти.

— Не хочу вас разочаровывать, Канцлер, но мы еще не выбрались.

— Ох, можете расслабиться, молодой человек. Мы находимся в алхимической лаборатории моего старого учителя. Во всем поместье нет более надежного места. Эта комната, смею заверить, может пережить орбитальную бомбардировку, не то, что какой-то небольшой обвал.

— Ваш учитель был параноиком? — Фыркнул Энакин.

— С весьма специфическими взглядами на науку. О да, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Палпатин. — Только посмотрите на это место. — Старик вышел из-за Энакина и стал осматривать колбы и их содержимое. — Никакого изящества. Только грубые бесчеловечные эксперименты над живой материей.

— И чему же вы учились у этого человека? — Поддержал разговор Энакин.

— О, несмотря на свою одержимость бессмертием, этот человек был весьма одарен в вопросах политики и экономики.

— Скука смертная, — отмахнулся Энакин.

— Согласен. В вашем возрасте, когда энергия бьет ключом, очень сложно сосредоточиться на таких стариковских занятиях, как мир, кров и хлеб.

— Простите, — устыдился Энакин, — я не хотел показаться невежливым. Просто… я далек от всего этого.

— Я предполагал, что в храме преподают эти науки.

— Возможно и преподают. К сожалению, я в храме не так долго.

— Мне казалось, туда берут совсем еще юными.

— Ну, мне повезло оказаться там не так давно.

— Прости за бестактный вопрос, Энакин, а сколько тебе лет?

— Одиннадцать.

— Ох, помню это замечательное время, — мечтательно задумался Палпатин. — Я еще не познакомился со своим учителем, у меня было много свободного времени для гонок.

— Вы участвовали в гонках? — Искренне изумился Энакин.

— Да. На лендспидерах. И пусть мое чувство скорости и подзавяло, я все еще люблю проехаться с ветерком.

— Ого…

Проникнувшись чувством уважения к Палпатину, Энакин словно вернул потерянную уверенность и уже куда смелее вывел их двоих из пещер.

— Ваше Превосходительство, могу я попросить вас об одном одолжении.

— Все что угодно для моего юного спасителя.

— Пожалуйста, не говорите никому о том, что видели мой меч.

Канцлер, как показалось Энакину, был весьма удивлен такой просьбой.

— Простите, молодой человек, а о каком мече идет речь? — Правдоподобно сыграл удивление он.

— Ни о каком. Рад, что мы выбрались, господин.

— И я, мой мальчик, — потрепал он Энакина по голове.

Оби-Ван искренне радовался тому, как общая беда сплотила Канцлера и Энакина. Во всяком случае всю обратную дорогу до Корусанта ему не приходилось заваливать Энакина кучей дополнительной работы только для того, чтобы отвлечь от него чужое внимание.

— Что ж, господа джедаи, благодарю вас за незабываемую поездку, — прощался с ними Канцлер.

— Благодарим вас за оказанную честь, — ответил ему Оби-Ван, кланяясь в ответ и одергивая поклониться Энакина.

— И буду рад видеть моего юного спасителя у себя в гостях.

— Энакин с радостью примет ваше приглашение, когда у него появится свободное время, — ответил за него Оби-Ван.

Как только джедаи покинули его транспорт, Шив тут же сменил добрую улыбку на хмурую усталость.

Поездка прошла неплохо, за одним маленьким исключением. Он не думал, что проводка рванет раньше, чем он уберется из дома, скрыв под собой все следы его не совсем законной деятельности. К сожалению, лабораторию видел мальчик. К счастью, он нашел-таки к мальчику подход.

Сам мальчик тоже оказался находкой весьма неожиданной. Весьма слабый в Силе, он почти не обладал никаким индивидуальным отпечатком. Шив пытался подкопаться к нему и так, и эдак, но все, что понял, так это то, что маленького одаренного забрали из рабства, судя по тому, как тот вел себя с его «властной натурой».

Но вот когда случился обвал… Шиву показалось, что смерть пришла за ним и протянула с того света свои тоненькие серые лапки. Отпечаток, окутавший его дом, он узнал бы из сотен тысяч других, даже находясь на другом конце Галактики. Ну, ладно, не так далеко, раз уж мальчишку обнаружили на Татуине до него.

Да и Мол не мог знать о бывшем учителе Палпатина, так что не обратил внимания на странный отпечаток прежде, чем мальчик научился защищаться. А стоило, определенно стоило.

Плэгас был редкостным мудаком, весьма коварным и жадным до знаний учителем. Однако даже после своей смерти оставил своему ученику один законченный эксперимент, отмеченный в Силе лично Плэгасом. И, если мальчишка и не знал всех особенностей своей Силы, то Палпатин — да. Ни с чем не сравнимое пустое прозрачное нечто, пугающее любого хоть сколько-то чувствительного разумного, могло скрывать под собой только «саван». И правильно пугающее, ведь Плэгас не просто так был Плэгасом, а «саван» не просто так «саваном».

Ну и сам за себя говорил кровоточащий камень. Ведь, даже несмотря на то, что мальчишке удалось замаскироваться под светленького джедая, кайбер-кристаллы так просто не проведешь.

Что ж, теперь, когда у Палпатина перед носом было живое доказательство возможности перерождения одаренного, он фактически не нуждался в ученике. Ему нужны были лишь Эни и еще несколько лет экспериментов, чтобы научиться переносить свое сознание в обновленное тело. Тогда он действительно станет бессмертным правителем всея Галактики.

Но для того, чтобы получить Энакина в свои руки, нужно было сначала вырвать его из рук вцепившегося в него Кеноби. Что ж, на этот счет у него уже было несколько идей.

Он попросил своего секретаря составить анонимную докладную в представительство Совета джедаев.


	9. Рубиновый кайбер

Не прошло и суток после отчета Совету, как Оби-Вана снова вызвали наверх. На этот раз с ним встретился лично Мейс. И сказать, что он был зол как ворнскр, значит ничего не сказать.

— И когда ты планировал рассказать нам?! — Чуть ли не с порога кинулся он на Оби-Вана.

— Я… боюсь не совсем понимаю.

— Хватит, Оби-Ван. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.

Но Оби-Ван лишь вопросительно ждал.

— Я говорю про меч Скайуокера, — чуть спокойнее добавил магистр.

Сердце Оби-Вана оборвалось.

— Откуда ты…

— Сейчас вопросы задаю я, Кеноби.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. Они не обсуждали этот вопрос с Энакином. У них не было возможности поговорить или продумать тактику. Все, что сказал Оби-Ван: никто не должен знать и используй только в крайнем случае. На корабле в их каюте было слишком много ушей, а во время слетов в миры слишком много лишних глаз.

И вот, не успели они отойти от их первой миссии, как проблема сама настигла их.

— Когда ты планировал рассказать Совету о мече Скайуокера?

— А что не так с его мечом? — Выдержал чужой взгляд Оби-Ван.

— Это я должен у тебя спрашивать.

— Что ты знаешь, Мейс? И кто, кроме тебя, проявил озабоченность?

Мейс вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Донесение пришло анонимно. Его доставили курьерской почтой из здания Сената с пометкой срочно.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Единственным человеком, который был наедине с Энакином без моего контроля, был Канцлер Палпатин.

— Тогда, это многое объясняет, — глубже и спокойнее вздохнул Мейс. — После случая с Набу он был сильно обеспокоен тем, что давние враги ордена вновь появились. Он пообещал, что приложит все усилия, чтобы посодействовать джедаям в их поимке.

— Но из-за красного меча? Серьезно, Мейс?

— Это единственная достоверно известная общественности информация. «Ситхи бегали с красными мечами». Почему, знают только в ордене. Но даже для нас это достаточная зацепка, чтобы обеспокоится. Ты и сам в курсе, Кеноби.

— Кайбер-кристалл может дать любой оттенок, но кровоточит лишь от Темной стороны, — тяжело вздохнул тот. — Но, Мейс. Ему всего одиннадцать! Он пару декад назад собрал свой первый меч! О каком ритуале может идти речь?

— Ситхи коварны, Кеноби. Я вынужден признать, что мы не знаем нашего врага, поэтому должны действовать с особой осторожностью.

— Но Эни…

— Его Сила, Оби-Ван. Ты сам видел. Он бесцветный. Но что, если это просто сокрытие реального положения вещей, и мы растим маленького ситха прямо в нашем доме?

— Темная сторона — не клеймо! А Энакин не враг нам!

— И чтобы проверить это, нужно изъять его световой меч на экспертизу. Ты понимаешь?

— Я верю ему, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — И когда вы увидите ошибочность своих суждений, я жду, что вы извинитесь перед ним!

Энакин в одиночестве сидел в одном из свободных классов архива, когда к нему подошли двое магистров и дроид.

— Падаван Скайуокер, — обратился к нему Винду.

— Магистр Винду, мастер, СТ-3, — поприветствовал он их, выходя из-за компьютера.

— Энакин, — присел перед ним на колено Оби-Ван, — магистр Винду и СТ-3 хотят забрать твой меч на проверку.

Глаза мальчика вспыхнули неподдельной паникой.

— Я не… я не понимаю…

— Падаван, Скайуокер, — устало вздохнул Мейс, — ваш меч, — протянул руку он.

Оби-Ван злобно зыркнул в его сторону, но тот кажется и не заметил.

— Энакин, все хорошо, — улыбнулся ему Оби-Ван. — Можешь передать магистру свой меч?

Энакин трясущимися руками отцепил меч от пояса и протянул его Винду. О… ему было, о чем трястись. Он как раз остановился на главе законных мер расправы над ситхами.

— Неплохой экземпляр, — попытался приободрить он мальчика и нажал на кнопку включения.

Легкая щекотка зажигателя впилась ему в ребро.

Винду нахмурился:

— Ложная активация? Одобряю. Включи.

Энакин трясущимися от ужаса руками взял в руки свой меч, с тоской посмотрел на Оби-Вана и набрал нужную последовательность для активации.

Класс озарило кроваво-красное сияние светового меча.

Винду тяжело вздохнул. Он протянул руку и Энакин, деактивировав, протянул меч магистру. Тот передал его СТ-3, который тут же упаковал его в кейс.

— На этом все, — откланялся Мейс.

— Магистр Винду, — окликнул его мальчик охрипшим голосом, — что со мной будет?

Тот обернулся, взглянул на злого Оби-Вана и неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Увидим.

Мальчик встал в ступор. Оби-Ван мельком пробежался по чтиву и едва одернул себя от того, чтобы выразить недовольство. О том, чтобы оставить Энакина одного, и речи быть не могло. Оби-Ван так и не смог дозваться до мальчика и, плюнув, на руках отнес его в покои. Он всю дорогу шептал ему что-то ласковое и утешающее, пока не усадил на диван, укутывая в свою мантию, и не протянул теплого травяного чая.

— Почему это произошло, мастер? — Едва оттаяв, подал голос мальчик.

— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, — философски заметил тот.

— Меня запрут в Цитадели?

— Что? — нахмурился Оби-Ван. — Сила, нет! С чего ты?.. Конечно нет! — Со всей уверенностью заключил Оби-Ван.

— Всех падших джедаев туда сажают, — крепче кутаясь в плащ Оби-Вана, поежился Энакин. — Я не хочу боли, хозяин. Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, но пожалуйста, не отдавайте меня им.

И как бы сильно Оби-Ван не хотел поговорить с мальчиком по поводу того большого красного кристалла, который лежал в его комнате, он не смог заставить себя так бесчеловечно поступить с этим ребенком. Он сел рядом с ним на диван, пересадил к себе на колени и, прижав его голову к груди, начал покачивать:

— Не переживай, малыш. Все будет хорошо. Я рядом.

Но сколько не ждал Энакин, так и не дождался заветных «я тебя никому не отдам».

Следующим утром он сбежал из покоев сразу, как проснулся. Оби-Ван, как и сам Энакин, не был ранней пташкой, хотя оба умели подниматься рано, если был выходной, предпочитали этого не делать.

Путь его лежал к мастерским: туда, где должны были находится инструменты для обработки камней. В подсумке тряслись шестеро братьев отнятого рубинового кайбер-кристалла, что разрушил спокойную жизнь мальчика. И сегодня ему предстояло убить их.

Когда собирал, Энакин не считал, просто скидывая в сумку один за другим, но сейчас… Восьмой, самый старший брат, снова кусал его голую грудь, прячась за пазухой. Эта боль поторапливала его.

Как и с обычными кайбер-кристаллами, эти не брала ни высокая температура, ни давление. Правда, топя их в кислоте, Энакин наткнулся на отвратительный побочный эффект. Он чувствовал их боль, словно сам опускал руки в кислоту.

Энакин буквально попробовал все. Ничего не помогало и последним выходом, который был виден, но которого Энакин хотел избежать, было постепенное физическое разрушение. В мастерской имелись специальные инструменты для огранки кайбер-кристаллов. Выкованные Силовой ковкой, закаленные со специальными добавками, напитанные Силой тысяч мастеров, эти инструменты могли огранить даже почти неразрушимый кайбер-кристалл. И это была единственная альтернатива, доступная сейчас Энакину.

Ювелирных дел мастер пустил его к сложному оборудованию, даже не осведомляясь, зачем. Они с Бруком так часто посещали огранную мастерскую, что его тут знали почти так же хорошо, как в симуляторных и цехе.

Усевшись за стол для огранки, он вытащил первого малыша и, извинившись перед ним, начал стачивать.

Сначала это было похоже на зубную боль, но чем дальше он точил, чем больше кайбер-пыли оставалось на станке, тем сильнее Энакин ощущал собственные кости, словно крошащиеся под напором инструментов. Руки тряслись, сопли и слезы мешали работе, но он упорно продолжал стачивать камень.

«Прости меня, пожалуйста! Прости!» — Ревел он, мысленно извиняясь за то, что жизнь этой малютки была так коротка и несправедлива. — «Я не должен был забирать тебя с Илума. Ты мог остаться там и расти. Ты мог бы быть среди своих братьев».

Когда от и без того маленького камушка остался лишь крошечный кусочек, потные руки Энакина соскользнули и вместе с песчинкой, он сточил кожу с подушечек пальцев. Но, даже эта боль была ничтожной, по сравнению с той, которую он испытал от смерти камня.

Энакин вспомнил, почему отказался от попыток оборвать свою жизнь.

Энакин с самого раннего возраста был весьма необычным мальчиком. Он чувствовал больше, чем другие, знал больше, чем другие, мог больше, чем другие. Эти способности скрашивали его жизнь примерно лет до пяти. Пока не начался ад.

Когда мама заболела, Энакин уже знал, что она не поправится. Что бы он ни делал, какие бы лекарства он для нее не крал, он знал, что она умрет. Все, что мог Энакин — день за днем сидеть рядом с ней и день за днем наблюдать, как она умирает. Чувствовать, что она чувствует. Думать ее мысли.

Когда агония чужой болезни стала для него невыносимой, он начал жаждать избавления вместе с мамой. Он лежал рядом с ней, дышал одним с ней воздухом. Но болезнь не брала его. Она забирала ее.

Энакин до последнего надеялся, что с последним ее вздохом он уйдет вслед за ней. Или что хотя бы эти постоянные мучения прекратятся. Но нет. С ее последним вздохом какая-то частичка его действительно умерла, но тело осталось живо, нарушив все мыслимые законы жизни. Он одновременно был жив и мертв. И это было чем угодно, только не освобождением.

В нем словно открылся новый орган для восприятия боли. Он начал чувствовать боль погибшей матери, разложение ее тела, и все те ужасы, от которых она пыталась уберечь его, пока еще была жива.

Он думал, что, избавившись от тела, он избавится от ее навязчивого присутствия, но, когда песок поглотил ее, все стало только хуже.

До восьми лет он упорно пытался покончить с этим адом, уйдя вслед за матерью, но каждый раз страдали все, кроме него. А больно было ему. Он чувствовал чужую боль, страхи, предсмертные отчаянье и агонию. И снова оставался жив. Снова и снова. Каждый криффов раз.

Когда ему стукнуло восемь, он совсем отчаялся, просто спер у Уотто пульт от детонирующего устройства и смылся к свалке. Там, окрыленный своей победой, он со счастливой улыбкой нажал на кнопку, активируя детонатор.

Следующее, что он помнил — как проснулся все там же, на свалке, совершенно глухой к боли.

Сейчас он вспомнил, что тогда произошло. Взрыв случился, Энакин уже почти ощутил свободу в грудной клетке, но потом что-то, или скорее кто-то собрал его обратно, обнял его со спины и шелестящим голосом песка донес до него одну простую мысль:

— Ты не можешь умереть, пока тебе не позволят.

Вернувшись в город, он узнал, что все его друзья умерли из-за какого-то общего технического сбоя. Зажигатели сработали у всех, кто был в пределах определенного радиуса.

Энакин в совпадение не поверил. Теперь он точно знал, что за каждую попытку суицида будет умирать не он, а его близкий.

Последним откровением для него стал надравшийся в хлам Уотто.

— Эни! Ты жив! Хаттовы яйца, я так за тебя переживал! Ты такой хороший мальчик, Эни! Мой послушный маленький ребенок. Все хорошо. Держись меня, Эни, и у тебя все будет хорошо!

Доброта хозяина в тот момент дала ему надежду. А его слова — смысл к существованию.

А глухота все не проходила и не проходила. Ему стало сложно считывать людей, хотя он все еще читал острые эмоции, направленные на него. Да что уж там, ему стало сложно понимать себя. Но боли, агонии и отчаянья он больше не слышал. И не переживал. Словно спрятался в кабине пилота, закрылся глухими шлемом и наушниками. Все видел, но был недосягаем для мира.

Сейчас он осознал, что это был подарок Силы, чтобы он смог дождаться приезда Оби-Вана.

И этот подарок только что исчерпал свой срок годности…

Когда ему сообщили, что Энакина срочно увезли в медотсек, он уже догадывался, что произошло. Оби-Ван проклял Мейса и весь орден за неосмотрительное отношение к ребенку и то, как своей выходкой они накрутили мальчика. Но когда Оби-Ван попытался узнать подробности, ему предоставили запись последних минут перед происшествием, где ребенок, наворачивающий сопли на кулак, методично уничтожал какой-то рубин. Потом вся техника в мастерской вырубилась, а когда включилась снова, Энакина уже увезли.

— Он кричал, — сказала ему Бент. — Сколько мы не пытались его успокоить, у нас не получалось.

— И вы накачали его, — тяжело вздохнул Оби-Ван, — следуя за подругой.

— И мы накачали его, — подтвердила Бент.

Когда он зашел в палату и стал прощупывать Энакина в Силе, он… впал в ступор. Огромная, зияющая серым пустота словно раскололась или надорвалась. И  _ в нее _ , словно в давшую трещину платину, протекала Сила окружающего мира.

_ Внутрь _ , не наружу.

Оби-Ван попытался прощупать края трещины, настойчиво разгонял потоки Силы, склеивая рану.

— Что ты делаешь? — Нахмурилась Бент, явно ощущая его манипуляции с Силой.

— А на что это похоже? — Вскинул бровь Оби-Ван, закрепляя результат в легком подобии транса.

— Будто бы ты перекрываешь ему доступ к Силе.

— Ну, — фыркнул он, — в какой-то степени.

Бент помотала головой и сосредоточилась на показаниях мальчика, спустя несколько минут хмуро выдавая:

— Что бы ты не делал, продолжай. Кажется, его это успокаивает.

Закончив, Оби-Ван под шумок забрал вещи Энакина. Не стоило лишний раз нервировать орден огромным куском кровавого кайбер-кристалла. Тем не менее, для него стало сюрпризом, что у Энакина был больше, чем один кайбер. Семеро, а теперь шестеро, считая тот, что забрал на экспертизу Мейс. И все красные рубины.

Касание к ним мало ним отличалось от касания к другим, чужим кайберам. Эти не были пустыми, они обладали характерным для Энакина оттенком. Но и кровоточащими, как от орудия ситха, они тоже не были.

В отличие от Мейса и остальных членов ордена, Оби-Ван точно знал, как ощущается кровоточащий кайбер. Кристаллы Энакина были Светлыми.

— Что за бред, — чесал макушку он, в бесплотных попытках разобраться.

Канцлер, узнав о несчастном случае, захотел навестить мальчика, но ему отказали в визите вежливости, сославшись на то, что мальчик слаб. Тогда он послал Энакину личное приглашение навестить Палпатина в его апартаментах на Корусанте, когда он поправится.

Энакин, пришедший в себя, едва мог разобраться в своих новых ощущениях. Он впервые за три года испытывал настоящий гнев на Оби-Вана, который, мало того, что не защитил, так еще и натравил Мейса, отобрал меч и заставил убить кристалл! Поэтому, когда речь пошла о поездке, он сразу же сообщил что поедет туда один.

— Энакин, ты еще слаб. Это не безопасно. Я поеду с тобой.

— Приглашение пришло на меня одного. И я поеду один.

— Эни…

— Вы мне совсем не доверяете, да? — По больному ударил мальчик. — Сначала меч отняли, теперь это. Разве это не вы хотели сделать меня свободным человеком, мастер? Вот вам мое решение. Теперь решайте, кто я для вас!

Оби-Ван был вынужден отпустить. Как бы ему не нравилась эта идея, как бы затопившие кровью сны не мучали его, Энакин был прав.

А Энакин не хотел быть правым. Энакин хотел сбежать обратно в блаженную глухоту. Сбежать от ордена и одаренных, которые так жгли его глаза и чувства одним своим присутствием. А еще Энакин был зол и зол на Оби-Вана — единственного человека, который был добр к нему здесь. И ему так сильно хотелось вынести это из себя, что он, не думая, почти с порога стал жаловаться Канцлеру на несправедливость своего мастера.

А Канцлер слушал и вежливо кивал, удивляясь тому, как все здорово сложилось. Он не знал всех подробностей, но и не думал, что мальчик сможет сам порвать защитную оболочку «савана». Теперь же, когда Шиву не нужно было мучиться с этим самому, он перешел сразу к третьему этапу плана: созданию прочных привязок.

Мальчик был еще юн, несведущ в тонких политических интригах. Сейчас самое время для того, чтобы создать между ними прочную налаженную связь. Чтобы однажды выяснить секрет создания Энакина и возродить себя в новом сильном теле.

У Оби-Вана ушло примерно полгода на то, чтобы разобраться с проблемой кристаллов Энакина. Несмотря на совместные миссии и даже отданный во временное использование тренировочный меч, Энакин не стал говорить с Оби-Ваном по поводу своих кайберов. Те так и ютились в отстегнутом кармашке подсумка в комнате Оби-Вана. И разбираться во всем приходилось одному.

Важным кусочком разбросанного пазла стала экспертиза, проведенная СТ-3 совместно с медиками. Оби-Вану едва ли удачно удалось замять вопрос, почему Энакина так подкосило из-за уничтожения камня, подозрительно похожего на  _ еще один _ кайбер-кристалл. Мейс выручил. В обмен на информацию о том, сколько на самом деле было камней у мальчика, а также обещание не допускать их друг к другу.

Целители охотно поверили в предоставленную байку о случайном стечении обстоятельств, так как сами были заняты другим интересным феноменом, связанным с Энакином.

— Вот, — целитель, с которым Оби-Ван сталкивался в тот раз, когда Энакину делали операцию на ребре, положила перед ним три тестера мидихлориан. Каждый из них показывал примерно одно значение, равное чуть большим двадцати семи тысячам.

— Это Энакина? — бессмысленно уточнил Оби-Ван.

— Невероятная концентрация, — кивнула целительница. — Но вот, что самое интересное. Этот, — указала она на первый тестер, — был сделан на плановом осмотре неделю назад.

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Этот образец был взят из молекулярной структуры кайбер-кристалла Энакина. — Подвинула она второй.

Оби-Ван нахмурился:

— Хотите сказать, что кайбер-кристалл имеет в своей структуре кровь Энакина?

— Да-да-да. Но это не самое интересное, — отмахнулась целительница. — Самое интересное этот, — она подвинула третий тестер, — самый первый образец, который мы взяли у Энакина здесь, в храме. И еще, вот, — усмехнулась она, нервируя Оби-Вана своей медлительностью, и протянула ему свой датапад, — график роста его мидихлорианского графа на протяжении всех взятых проб.

График этот был довольно обычной прямой, пусть и с дикими значениями.

— Ну, Энакин еще растет.

Девушка всплеснула руками:

— Вас серьезно, ничего не удивляет?

— Вы имеете в виду помимо того факта, что он неприлично Силен? И еще того факта, что его кайбер-кристаллы имеют его кровь?

— Да, рыцарь Кеноби, помимо. — Сложила она руки на груди.

Оби-Ван напрягся, а потом до него дошло. Он сравнил показатель анализа почти двухгодичной давности с показателем на датападе.

— Вижу, вы заметили, — самодовольно усмехнулась она.

— Но… как? Кровь должна была испортиться, сгнить, переродиться!

— И тем не менее, каждый замер она показывает схожее значение, ни сколечко не меняя своих свойств.

— И в камне тоже?

— И в камне тоже, — кивнула целительница. — Мне кажется, что обычный кайбер просто не смог бы выдержать его мощи. Его кровь связывает и укрепляет саму структуру кайбер-кристалла, делая его более устойчивым к воздействию большого числа мидихлориан.

— Значит, это не кровоточение?

— Насколько нам известно, ритуал усмирения кристалла призван сделать его восприимчивым к Темной стороне. Но, в случае Энакина это дало ему шанс просто использовать кристалл. И с какой-то стороны это можно назвать кровоточением. Он все еще не рассказывает, как сделал их?

— Энакин не Темный! — Несдержанно вставил Оби-Ван.

— Он бесцветный, — пожала плечами целительница. — И, мы все видели, что это всего лишь оболочка, за которой он что-то прячет. Возможно, рыцарь Кеноби, вы растите маленького ситха.

И именно последняя капля стала последним ключом. Его откровенно достали недвусмысленные намеки от Мейса, от целителей, а потом и от учеников целителей и в итоге от падаванов и даже юнлингов. Увы, сплетни в ордене разбегались быстрее ужаленных поргов. И раньше, чем закончился первый год падаванства Энакина, его недолюбливала уже добрая половина ордена.

Оби-Ван, будучи учеником одного из самых несговорчивых джедаев последнего столетия, считал, что способен найти выход даже из ситуации с гандарком и его ушами, поэтому, как и учил его мастер: пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

Допустим, кристаллы Энакина — пережившие кровоточащий ритуал инвалиды. В таком случае на них должен будет сработать ритуал исцеления — не менее древний и спорный.

Если не сработает — значит с кристаллами Энакина все в порядке. А если сработает… Оби-Ван пока не хотел забегать так далеко.

Взяв в архивах старый голокрон с записью ритуала, Оби-Ван решил посмотреть его вместе с Энакином. И для этого дождался своего ученика в тренировочных залах.

С тех пор, как Энакин лично уничтожил один из кайберов, он стал намного импульсивнее. Если раньше его движения и впрямь напоминали поток из последовательных позиций, сейчас он был похож на дерганного зверя. Тренировочный меч явно напрягал его, так и норовя вылететь из руки. А соперник постоянно пользовался этим, давя на слабое место в обороне. Энакин злился еще больше и еще хуже контролировал ситуацию, после чего могло случиться одно из двух: или он совсем расстроится и просто сдастся, или войдет в раж и задавит соперника превосходящей силой.

Второе и случилось сегодня. После того, как пронырливый родианец выбил из руки Энакина меч, тот извернулся, уходя от удара, Силой вернул в руку меч и кинулся на соперника, с дикими криками рубя наотмашь. Обычно в такие моменты у других учеников можно было видеть яркие вспышки ярости. Давящий обычно использовал Силу на эмоциях. Энакин же не использовал Силу. Он словно поглощал ярость своих соперников. Как будто Сила сама заставляла его злиться.

Впрочем, как понял Оби-Ван за все те чуть больше полгода, что он обучал Энакина, мало кто мог так же хорошо видеть Энакина в Силе, как сам Оби-Ван. Мастера будто бы остерегались его и лишний раз не заглядывали за щиты, предпочитая относиться к мальчику так же, как к другим ребятам.

Вот и сейчас, мастер сабельного боя осадил Энакина и сделал ему выговор за не его эмоции. А мальчик растерянно смотрел в ответ, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Когда спарринг закончился, Оби-Ван не стал дожидаться, пока Энакин переоденется и просто позвал его с собой.

— Ты сегодня хорошо справился, — подбодрил его Оби-Ван.

— Мастер Лаэл так не считает, — хмуро ответил Энакин.

— Я не про бой, — уточнил Оби-Ван, — хотя маневр был весьма эффектным. Я про то, как ты сдержал ответную колкость.

Энакин фыркнул.

— После того случая ты все лучше и лучше контролируешь эти всплески. Медитации помогают?

Энакин пожал плечами.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. И так каждый раз. Их разговоры не уходили дальше пары фраз, после чего Энакин просто сворачивался в своем треснувшем коконе и пытался ни на кого не наорать. Оби-Ван больше не спрашивал его, злится ли он на него, а просто обволакивал серую пустоту в свой кокон и надеялся, что Энакин чувствует себя достаточно комфортно рядом с ним.

Да, еще одной побочной проблемой того случая стал надрыв связи между ними. Оби-Ван уже не мог так хорошо прочитать Энакина. Лишь обрывки каких-то образов и то, если Энакин не закрывался от него.

— Сегодня я хотел кое-что с тобой попробовать, — когда они подошли к покоям, вновь завел разговор Оби-Ван. — У тебя есть неотложные задания?

Энакин пожал плечами, что можно было прочесть как «ничего серьезного».

— Хорошо. Тогда приведи себя в порядок и приготовься к длительной медитации.

— Слушаюсь, мастер.

Пока Энакин был в рефрешере, Оби-Ван налил им по чашке каффа и усмехнулся, обнаружив еще одну ленту за старой заначкой питательных батончиков.

«Не сопротивляйся Силе. Она знает путь. Рано или поздно, Она выведет, куда необходимо» — эта, как и пара других, были без подписи. Оби-Ван с улыбкой свернул ее и отнес в коробку, где бережно хранил каждую.

«Что ж, хорошо, Сила. Вот он я. Веди меня, я готов», — усмехнулся он себе, взял наугад один из рубинов и вернулся в гостиную. Перед диваном уже были постелены две подушки, а на одной из них сидел Энакин со своей чашкой каффа. Оби-Ван улыбнулся и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы взлохматить мокрый ежик. Энакин всегда забавно фыркал в такие моменты, невольно заставляя улыбаться их обоих.

Сев напротив Энакина, Оби-Ван отставил в сторону чашку и положил между ними голокрон. Глаза мальчика засияли узнаванием и интересом.

— Сможешь открыть? — Вскинул бровь Оби-Ван.

Энакин сосредоточенно посмотрел на Оби-Вана, потом на голокрон и, помедлив, кивнул. Оби-Ван дал отмашку и Энакин тут же погрузился в медитацию, полностью поглощенный попыткой вскрыть голокрон.

Спустя почти семнадцать минут сосредоточенной манипуляции Силой, голокрон наконец-то открылся, позволяя постигнуть записанное в нем знание.

— Кровоточение — ритуал необратимый. — Начал вещать мастер-джедай расы ласатов. — После него кристалл никогда не обретет свои былые жизнь и сияние. Однако есть ритуал, способный очистить кристалл от скверны и дать ему возможность вновь служить Свету. Такой кристалл уже никогда не будет никому принадлежать, но в этом отчасти его преимущество — им сможет пользоваться каждый.

Оби-Ван, с интересом слушающий ласата, с неменьшим интересом наблюдал за эмоциями Энакина. Тот, поначалу с интересом слушавший рассказ мастера из прошлого, с каждым словом хмурился все сильнее.

— Итак, для ритуала подойдет любой Темный кристалл. Он не обязательно должен принадлежать вам.

На этих словах Оби-Ван положил перед Энакином рубин.

— Я не буду этого делать, мастер, — взмахом руки отогнав голокрон, Энакин прервал запись.

— Я могу узнать, почему? — Вкрадчиво поинтересовался тот.

— Это… это убьет его, — по телу мальчика пробежала дрожь.

— Понятно, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Ты боишься, что снова почувствуешь то…

Энакин отвел взгляд, но кивнул.

— Хорошо, давай поступим вот как. Мы начнем. Вместе. Если ты почувствуешь хоть капельку боли, мы тут же прекратим, и я больше никогда не попрошу у тебя об этом снова. Хорошо?

Энакин помедлил, протянул руку к рубину, но замер на полпути. Оби-Ван послал ему свое одобрение, и мальчик тут же вцепился в кристалл обеими руками. Он смотрел на маленький камушек, наверное, так же, как Оби-Ван смотрел на свой первый кайбер-кристалл.

«Не представляю, чего ему стоило решение убить их».

— Почему ты решился на это? — Не ожидая от себя, задал вопрос Оби-Ван.

Энакин дернулся, явно понимая, что тот имел в виду.

— Я… я хотел защитить. В смысле, сейчас я понимаю, что это было глупо, но тогда мне казалось, что уничтожить остальные, пока о них не узнали, это хорошая идея. — Он промямлил, — вроде как наказание было бы меньше.

Оби-Ван нахмурился:

— Тебя наказывали без моего ведома?

Энакин мотнул головой:

— Я сам себя наказал. Все в ордене считают меня ситховым отродьем. И… я такой… я такой странный. Я чувствую себя странным. Я боюсь, что они правы, — эмоции снова нахлынули на него, наконец-то выливаясь на Оби-Вана, позволяя ему снова ощутить слабый контакт со своим учеником.

Оби-Ван наклонился и порывисто прижал Энакина к себе.

— Они могут считать все, что угодно, Эни.

— Но ведь это влияет на вас!

— Мне плевать, Эни. Мне важно только то, что считаешь и чувствуешь ты. И это, — он взял в руку сжатые на камне кулачки Энакина, — это будет доказательством того, что ты не ситх.

— Вы думаете, ритуал не сработает? — Удивился Энакин.

— Мне так кажется, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, отпуская Энакина.

— А если… если сработает?

— Тогда ты обретешь свой меч и докажешь всем, что способен исцелять кристаллы. А значит Светлый по своей природе.

— Меч, ну да, — стушевался Энакин, снова ершась.

— Что-то не так.

Энакин тяжело вздохнул:

— Знаете, все было бы проще, если бы я отдал им только кристалл.

— Впервые слышу о том, чтобы конструкция была важнее кристалла, — искренне усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Ты действительно уникальный джедай, Энакин.

— Дело… не совсем в конструкции.

— А в чем?

— Я… — Энакин страдальчески выдохнул, — я установил внутрь пульт от зажигателя.

Оби-Ван моргнул, сглотнул, выпил каффа, чтобы прочистить горло, а потом уточнил:

— И… как часто?

— Почти непрерывно весь первый месяц, пока они возились с устройством. Потом, видимо, отложили его в сторону. Поэтому только на миссиях.

Оби-Ван очень терпеливо вздохнул:

— Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я думал, вы знаете, — сжался Энакин.

— И ты… ты серьезно считал, что знай я об это, позволил бы Мейсу забрать меч? Энакин, я вынужден уточнить, за кого ты меня все-таки держишь: за тупую банту, садиста или собственного мастера?

Энакин пожал плечами:

— Всего понемногу?

— Ох, лорды Света, дайте мне сил пережить это, — потер переносицу Оби-Ван. — Ты хоть представляешь, кем я себя чувствую, Энакин?

— Довольно наглядно, — смутился тот. — Простите.

Оби-Ван не стал выпускать эмоции в Силу. Не дай бог, Энакин их еще подберет. Он просто закрылся плотными щитами и попытался разогнать остатки эмоций, царивших в комнате, чтобы не смущать мальчика еще больше.

— Ладно, давай закончим здесь, а потом займемся мечом. И, ради всего святого, Эни, предупреждай меня в следующий раз!

— Но вы же умеете читать мысли! — Заряжаясь смущением Оби-Вана, повысил голос тот.

— Не тогда, когда ты от меня закрываешься. Ты неплохо поднаторел в этом, знаешь ли.

Энакин смутился сильнее.

— Все, на первый раз хватит откровений. Давай вернемся к медитации, — Оби-Ван вернул голокрон на место между ними, продолжая воспроизведение записи.

К удивлению Оби-Вана, Энакин не стал сопротивляться. Строго следуя инструкциям ласата, мальчик растворял кровавое марево внутри маленького кристалла, обнажая его природное сияние. На полное исцеление кристалла ушло около трех часов, за время которых Оби-Ван наблюдал неожиданные метаморфозы в самом Энакине. Кровь, которая растворялась и исчезала в кристалле, словно перетекала в трещину зияющей пустоты, сшивая рану воедино. Когда процесс был завершен, кристалл стал практически прозрачным, а серость Энакина — снова целой.

— Как чувствуешь себя? — Спросил он, когда голокрон сложился, а Энакин наконец-то вернулся к нему.

— Как будто снова оглох, — тепло улыбнулся мальчик, сверкая в Силе маленькими искорками.


	10. Полог

— Я хотел бы уточнить, что значит «снова оглох», — спросил Оби-Ван после встречи с СТ-3.

Энакин, чувствующий, что снова обрел свои дюрастиловые стены, ласково погладил свой меч. Находясь в коконе защиты от внешних проявлений, он снова почувствовал себя в безопасности. И отсюда по-новому взглянул на окружающих.

— Скажите, мастер, вы когда-нибудь бывали в караване перед ярмаркой?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, — пожал плечами Энакин, — толкотня, все орут, ругаются, кидают друг в друга вещами. Кругом очень тесно и грязно, несет уставшими животными. Натуральный бантов загон в самые худшие его мгновения.

— Допустим.

— Я не чувствовал этой толкотни с восьми, — набирая комбинацию, Энакин перевел эмиттер в режим зажигателя. — Как бы описать. У меня было что-то типа защиты. Не знаю, — промямлил Энакин, поглаживая кнопку, но не нажимая. — Но когда я… убил кристалл, в общем тогда  _ это _ упало.

— Защита?

— Ага. Не знаю, как назвать ее по другому. В общем, между мной и миром появился прямой доступ. И я снова почувствовал все.

— Все?

— Боль каждого разумного, который меня окружает. Чем ближе — тем сильнее.

Оби-Ван вскинул брови.

— Боль?

— Страхи, сомнения, неуверенность, отчаяние, агонию, — боль, — подтвердил Энакин. — Мне было тяжело… я разучился отличать свои чувства. Я не… не знаю… не представляю, что бы со мной стало, если бы  _ это _ ушло совсем.

— Кажется… я начинаю понимать.

— Здорово, — усмехнулся Энакин. — Как разберетесь, расскажите мне тоже. Хоть пойму, что произошло.

— Очень смешно, — потрепал его по голове Оби-Ван. — Кстати, не хочешь опробовать свой новый кристалл?

— А можно? — обрадовался Энакин.

— Пойдем, — они свернули к ближайшим тренировочным залам.

Это куда больше напоминало ему знакомого Энакина. Плавный, спокойный, сосредоточенный, теперь его импульсивность была ему подвластна, хотя он и не горел желанием ее использовать. Как будто наслаждался вновь обретенным покоем. Словно зияющая пустота действительно скрывала, но не что-то от них, а его от всех остальных.

Энакин был чрезвычайно Силен, о чем говорил его граф, с каждым днем поднимающийся на небольшое значение. И эта чувствительность действительно могла свести с ума или даже убить неподготовленного. Его природная защита помогла Энакину выжить, хоть и сделала его эмоциональным инвалидом.

«Возможно, — думал Оби-Ван, — со временем нам придется постепенно стягивать с него это одеяло, чтобы он учился самостоятельно справляться со своей Силой и не пугаться каждого одаренного».

Когда он озвучил свою мысль Энакину, тот порадовал еще одной находкой. Трещина, которую скрепил кристалл, стала более-менее контролируемой дверью.

— Не то, чтобы я когда-нибудь захочу ее открывать, — пожал плечами Энакин, заставив Оби-Вана весело усмехнуться.

На их спарринг пришли посмотреть несколько падаванов. Некоторые из них, знавшие манеру сражения Энакина, удивлялись тому, как он изменился или, лучше сказать, вернулся к прежнему стилю. Другие удивлялись цвету его светового меча. Почти прозрачная серая дымка.

Палпатин злился. В этот раз все прошло не по плану. Мало того, что вместе с Энакином пришел его мастер, так еще и защита мальчика вновь была целой. Конечно, полгода методичной обработки дали свои плоды, и даже закрытый Энакин все еще поддавался на чары Шива. Теперь он, как минимум, не дергался при его виде и цивилизованно относился к высокопоставленной фигуре. Но рано или поздно все ниточки, что навел Палпатин, оборвутся или будут съедены. А в присутствии Кеноби Палпатин не мог действовать Силовыми методами.

Выход был, хоть и не совсем очевидный. Следовало хорошенько изучить трудовую карьеру Кеноби, чтобы понять, на какие миссии Энакина не пустят с ним, а после просто завалить орден предложениями подобного рода. Нечего этому неучу портить последний подарок Плэгаса.

— Получается я его гранд-гранд-гранд падаван? — Хмурился Энакин, загибая пальцы.

— В таких случаях достаточно одного «гранд», Эни, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, потрепав парня по светлой макушке.

Недавно ему пришло оповещение о срочной миссии на Терис-Прайм, и Энакин снова оставался один на неопределенное время.

— Вы уверены, что он не будет против, мастер?

— А ты был бы против, если бы тебя навестил твой родственник?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Энакин. — У меня никого не осталось.

— А твой отец? — Ляпнул Оби-Ван раньше, чем подумал.

— Не знаю, был ли он вообще, — пожал плечами Энакин.

— Отцы есть у всех.

— Ну, если он и есть, то он либо раб, либо зажиточный господин, который использовал мою маму.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и прижал Энакина ближе:

— Прости.

— Вы ничего не сделали, мастер, — тот сам прижался к ноге Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван позвонил в дверь. По его данным, сейчас магистр Йода должен был отдыхать от дел Совета, прежде, чем отправиться в ясли.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая самую обыкновенную одноместную келью. Не больше и не меньше прочих. Кухонный уголок в одной стороне, низкая кровать — в другой. Дверь в рефрешер сразу за поворотом.

— Надобно что-то, рыцарь Кеноби? Падаван? — «Поприветствовал» их Йода с порога.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, проклиная орден за то, до чего тот довел маленького мастера.

— Мы… просто так. В гости. Можно? — Со всем дружелюбием, на которое он был способен сейчас, улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— В гости? Повод есть, хм? — Отошел в сторону Йода, пропуская их внутрь.

— Оби-Ван сказал, что в семьях принято ходить друг к другу в гости, — нагло соврал Энакин, проходя в глубь помещения и плюхаясь на стул в углу. Он вытащил припрятанный контейнер со сладким рулетом и открыл его.

— В семьях? Не уж то, хм, — скупо улыбнулся маленький мастер. — Вспомнили старого мастера, падаваны?

— Я лишь недавно узнал, — пожал плечами Энакин. — А у вас каффа нет?

— Не надо наговаривать, Эни, — посторонил Йоду Оби-Ван, отправляясь на кухню в поисках приспособлений для приготовления каффа. — Я сказал тебе о ветви в тот момент, когда брал в падаваны.

— Вы хотели сказать, в тот момент, когда кинули меня одного посреди кровожадно настроенных гонщиков?

Йода изумился и подошел ближе, усаживаясь за стул рядом с Энакином.

— Не слушайте его, мастер, — предупредил Оби-Ван, — у меня все было под контролем. И да, именно тогда.

— Ну, да, про ветвь-то я узнал, но о том, кто именно в ней был — вы мне так и не рассказали! Представьте мое удивление, когда я узнал о том, что член Совета — мой гранд-мастер! — Всплеснул руками Энакин, Силой подзывая к себе нож.

— Энакин, прекрати! Мастер, скажите ему!

— Использовать Силу таким образом не подобает юному джедаю, — помял подбородок Йода. — Но, ради угощения — другое дело, — подмигнул он Энакину. Мальчик улыбнулся в ответ, сияя искорками Света.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул, внутренне улыбаясь. Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что это сработает.

Тем более так хорошо.

— Ты не рассказывал ему? — Уточнил Йода. Они сидели у него «в гостях» уже почти час. — О видениях своих.

Оби-Ван мотнул головой.

— Видения? — Оживился Энакин, допивая третью чашку. — Что за видения?

— Твоего мастера дар. Видения Силы приходят к нему во сне. Будущее по ним он прозревать может.

Энакин чуть не поперхнулся каффом.

— Совсем мелочи! И это непроизвольно, так что не смотри на меня так, Энакин.

— Однако, встречу вашу он давно предвидел, — довольный собой, кивнул Йода.

— И ты не сказал мне?! — Обвиняюще выставил палец Энакин. Оби-Ван не мог понять, то ли кафф так действовал на ребенка, то ли присутствие Йоды и необходимость «играть в семью».

— Ты забываешься, падаван. — Осадил его Оби-Ван. — И я не был уверен, что ты послушал бы меня. Все сложилось так, как сложилось. Ты все равно здесь. К тому же не так уж и давно, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Я все еще не уверен, как интерпретировать эти видения. До встречи с тобой я вообще думал, что ты моя смерть.

Энакин изумленно распахнул глаза.

— Эти видения старше, чем ты думаешь, Оби-Ван, — встрял между ними Йода. — Не помнишь ты, как был еще совсем юным. Только очутился в нашем храме. Много хлопот доставил нам.

— Оби-Ван? Расскажите! — С энтузиазмом переключился Энакин, оставаясь все-таким же серым в Силе.

— Боже, — смутился тот.

— Беспокойным ребенком был Оби-Ван, — улыбнулся Йода воспоминаниям. — Часто терялся в храме. Убегал от воспитателей.

— Зачем? — Вклинился Энакин.

— Мне… не нравилось в яслях.

— Да. А помнишь ли, почему, м?

Оби-Ван нахмурился, но пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Просто не нравилось.

— Не в яслях не нравилось тебе. Нет. В комнаты ты заходить не любил. Со сном они были связаны. Снов своих ты боялся. Не яслей.

Оби-Ван нахмурился сильнее, а потом удивленно уставился на Йоду.

— Да-да, Оби-Ван. Тогда уже видел ты. Часто этот старик утешал тебя, — улыбнулся ему тот. — Не жалел ты мой сон. Совсем.

— Но… я почти не помню, чтобы мне что-то снилось.

— Воспоминания эти, как и Силы твои, было принято запечатать до времени. Теперь взрослый ты. Сам справляешься.

Оби-Ван растерянно уставился в свою кружку.

— Мне… мне снился проводник? — Задал он ненужный вопрос.

Йода кивнул.

— Много чего, что снилось тебе, воплотилось в жизнь. Помогло избежать беды.

— Погодите, что? Вы… вы серьезно?

— Поэтому юного Скайуокера в падаваны тебе доверили. — Йода нахмурился и с тяжелым вздохом обратился к Энакину. — Нет секрета в том, что Силу твою не знаем. Странно это. Не было такого еще. Оби-Ван — ключ. Пусть ключ будет рядом с замком.

— В ордене меня боятся, — с каким-то детским задором произнес Энакин. Оби-Ван вновь глянул на него в Силе. Это было так похоже на ту встречу на Татуине. Энакин улыбался, но фонил отчаяньем. Всегда отчаяние, всегда безнадежная пустота. Но сейчас Оби-Ван понимал — редко когда это действительно были эмоции Энакина.

Да, чаще его эмоции проявлялись всплесками и, если он действительно отчаивался, то эта боль была сильной настолько, что мальчика хотелось спрятать. Но по-настоящему сильных эмоций Оби-Ван у Энакина не видел. Во всяком случае, когда его «полог» был цел.

«Это он имел в виду, когда говорил, что разучился отличать себя».

— Беспокоит тебя это, м? — Прервал поток мыслей Йода.

— Нет, в общем-то. Пока это не доставляет хлопот мастеру.

— Ты должен научиться снимать его, — вдруг произнес Оби-Ван.

— Что? — Удивился Энакин, но заметив на себе решительный взгляд, ужаснулся. — Нет. Нет, мастер! Я не полезу снова в это болото! Вы не заставите меня!

— Я не хочу заставлять тебя, Энакин, но это нужно сделать. — Настаивал Оби-Ван. — Как с моими снами. Ты должен научиться контролировать себя. В будущем это может спасти жизни.

— А может свести меня с ума!

— Я не позволю этому произойти, — мотнул головой Оби-Ван. — Я всегда буду рядом.

— О чем толкуете вы, хм? Старый мастер не поспевает за молодыми.

Оби-Ван рассказал Йоде все, что смог понять про «полог» Энакина и, с немого позволения мальчика, пересказал ощущения Энакина в своей интерпретации.

— Да, теперь я вижу. Защита твоя — надежна, юный Скайуокер. Весь твой потенциал в пустоте спрятан. Тебя оберегает от себя же. Но часть твоих способностей упускаешь ты. Не видишь картины в целом.

— Да мне, как-то, и этого хватает, — утер нос Энакин.

— Нет точности, м? — Предположил Йода и улыбнулся на опущенный взгляд. Догадка попала в цель. — И контроля. И не будет его, пока контроль не отпустишь. Нет.

— Бред, — фыркнул Энакин.

— Энакин, — возмутился Оби-Ван.

— Но ведь это правда! — Всплеснул руками тот. — Это как писать, не писая!

— Нам стоит серьезно поговорить о твоих манерах, падаван, — сложил руки на груди Оби-Ван. Йода засмеялся.

— На задание отбываешь? Да? — Уточнил он у Оби-Вана.

— Сегодня в ночь, — тяжело вздохнул тот. — Не знаю, сколько там пробуду.

— Доверишь мне своего падавана? Научить его могу, как вокруг пальца обводить охочих этикета.

Оби-Ван вскинул бровь, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Энакина.

— Вот уж не уверен, что хочу этого.

— Джинн хорошо обучил тебя, — улыбнулся ему Йода. — Но, не забывай, откуда веточка растет. Рад я вашему приходу. И за услугу услугу окажу. Пора нам. Энакину со мной, а тебе с твоими делами.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул, снимая все маски с лица.

— Я не…

— Повод не делает тебе чести. Но старику приятна твоя забота, — улыбнулся Йода, чувствуя в Силе вину Оби-Вана. — Хороший джедай, кто не берет ничего просто так. На обмен согласен я.

Энакин, слушающий их, широко улыбнулся:

— Так вот от кого Брук научился этому!

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Йода плохому не научит. И об Энакине сможет позаботиться. Так что за своего падавана Оби-Ван был спокоен.


	11. Откровения

Или все же нет?

— Нет, Мейс.

Корун тяжело вздохнул:

— Это последнее, Кеноби.

— Последнее было два задания назад! Хватит. У меня есть обязательства перед моим падаваном, а я нормально не общался с ним уже почти год. Так что, либо я лечу на следующее задание с ним, либо не лечу совсем.

— Ты ставишь Совету ультиматум?

— Да, Мейс. Наконец-то до тебя дошло.

— Я понял тебя, Оби-Ван. Перехватишь его на Зилоте.

Оби-Ван моргнул:

— Серьезно?

— Что опять не так?

— Я… просто не знаю, чему удивляться больше. Тому, что я так востребован, или тому, что ты так легко отпустил Энакина.

Мейс коротко хохотнул.

— А вот это уже опасный знак, — насторожился Оби-Ван. — Чего мне ждать?

— Сам все увидишь. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Оби-Ван Кеноби, — с едва сдерживаемым сарказмом проговорил Мейс и завершил сеанс связи.

В пересадочном храме на Зилоте было темно, как в заднице ранкора. А еще холодно, как в открытом космосе. Звезда этого мира погибла, а атмосфера в скоплении астероидов поддерживалась искусственно. Но этот храм был одним из самых востребованных на дальних рубежах. А еще одним из любимых для джедаев, вроде Мейса. Оно и понятно, здесь чувствовалась Темная сторона. И лишь безупречный контроль мог помочь джедаю справится с ней и с диким холодом, от которого не спасали даже несколько слоев шуб и обогреватели, тянущиеся сквозь нагромождение породы.

Первое изменение в Энакине Оби-Ван ощутил еще на подлете. Мальчишка распустил свой «полог» сразу на выходе из гиперпространства. Тонкая сеть сразу же оплела весь храм-астероид, впиваясь в потоки Силы. Оби-Ван присвистнул, удивляясь контролю.

Следующим изменением стал рост. Сейчас Энакину было двенадцать, но он уже вырос почти по плечо Оби-Вана. Его выправка слегка страдала, но не из-за недостатка дисциплины, а скорее именно из-за роста. Оби-Ван помнил, как нелепо чувствовал себя в том возрасте, когда начал активно расти. Сначала все было ужасно, он постоянно путался в руках и спотыкался о свои же ноги. А потом вдруг понял, что может достать до Джинна, лишь слегка отклонив голову. Ему буквально пришлось учиться сражаться заново.

— Здравствуйте, мастер, — учтиво поклонился Энакин, прохрипев ломающимся голосом.

— Эни, — несмотря на серьезный тон своего ученика, Оби-Ван не смог сдержать улыбки. Он потянулся к своей пустой звездочке, по которой всегда так скучал на бесконечных миссиях.

Будто бы ощутив эту перемену в настроении мастера, Энакин несдержанно кинулся к нему и обнял. Очень сильно обнял.

— Раздавишь, — прокряхтел он, довольно отмечая возросшую силу ученика. Тот слегка ослабил тиски, но рук не разжал.

— Пойдем, — не размыкая объятий до конца, потянул его Оби-Ван, — у нас есть немного времени перед следующей миссией, так что подготовимся внутри. Как прошел полет?

Стоило им покинуть посадочный ангар, как стало немного теплее.

— С ветерком, — улыбнулся Энакин. — Пилот не верил, что мы сможем добраться быстрее. Так что, пришлось убедить его.

— Тебя пустили за штурвал?

— Ему пришлось, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Мы пролетали слишком близко от звезды и нас чуть не затянуло в гравитационный колодец. Пришлось срочно пересчитывать маршрут и делать каскад.

— Как пилот допустил такую ошибку при расчетах координат? — Нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Ну, — неловко улыбнулся Энакин, — возможно, ему кто-то помог.

— Энакин! Вы оба могли умереть!

— Бросьте, — отмахнулся тот, — я провел в симуляторе больше свободного времени, чем за едой. У этой звезды не было и шанса.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, о чем предупреждал меня Мейс.

— О, вы даже и половины не представляете, — беззлобно улыбнулся Энакин.

— Хотел бы я принимать больше участия в твоей жизни.

— Ну, вы все-таки добились моего побега из храма. За что вам отдельное спасибо. Еще одной беседы с мастером Йодой о важности чего-то там я бы не выдержал! — скривился он.

— А я предупреждал тебя, падаван, — весело улыбнулся Оби-Ван, припоминая тот случай в Сенате, когда Энакину еще было девять.

— Но с вами мне нравится говорить! — Всплеснул руками Энакин, удивляя Оби-Вана своей памятливостью. — А от мастера Йоды, так уж и быть, я готов принимать тумаки.

— Он тренировал тебя? — Вскинул бровь Оби-Ван, заводя Энакина в их покои, и тут же кидаясь к кухонному углу.

— Немного. Но, в основном защитным техникам, — пожал плечами тот. — Кстати, я привез запчасти, которые вы просили, и новый датапад.

— Это отличные новости. На Зилоте есть одежда и провиант, но у них вечно не хватает техники.

— Где вы посеяли меч на этот раз, — оскалился Энакин, протягивая Оби-Вану походный инструментарий и новенький датапад, в обмен получая чашку горячего каффа.

— Не терял я его! — Возмутился Оби-Ван, тут же раскладывая инструментарий на обеденном столе. — Из-за магнитной ловушки резонатор расплелся, а запасная катушка ушла на… в общем, понадобилась в другом деле.

Энакин присел рядом и стал наблюдать за тем, как Оби-Ван чинил свой меч. Разложив его с помощью Силы, Оби-Ван оставил детали парить в воздухе, пока сам отмороженными пальцами схватил резонатор и начал его осматривать.

— Думаю, вам нужны хомуты, — вставил замечание Энакин.

— Отлично, умник, может быть ты и их привез? — Зло зыркнул на него Оби-Ван.

Энакин фыркнул и подцепил из привезенной сумки уже свой походный инструментарий. Он оказался куда толще, чем тот, что был у Оби-Вана. Тот лишь покачал головой, но с благодарностью взял у Энакина протянутые хомуты и установил их на новенькую катушку, после чего вновь собрал меч и активировал его.

— Как новенький! — Торжественно заявил он.

— Хотите проверить в деле? — Оживился мальчик.

— Почему бы и нет? Заодно проверю твой уровень.

Уровень Энакина показался Оби-Вану сомнительным. Не в том плане, что Энакин был плох. Совсем даже наоборот. Энакин был хорош. Силен как гандарк и изворотлив как ворнскр, однако приемы, которые он использовал, мало напоминали привычные формы.

— Кто обучал тебя, пока меня не было?

— Мастер сабельного боя, — сделал выпад Энакин, тут же уходя за спину мастера, — возился со мной три месяца, прежде чем плюнул и оставил один на один с формами.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Конечно, тяжело учить мальчика, который всего два с небольшим года практикует стандартные формы. Прочие юнлинги знают их на зубок, так что из них уже можно лепить что-то более-менее индивидуальное. С Энакином у них такой роскоши не было. Ему приходилось уделять куда больше внимания, чем остальным. И это была целиком и полностью обязанность Оби-Вана.

— Еще через декаду наскучило мне. Ну я и собрал из кладового хлама несколько дроидов, которые натаскивали меня на старые стили.

— Старые стили?

— Войны времен Старой Республики. Сражения с ситхами, все дела.

— Так, современные формы вышли из старых стилей. Просто, со временем джедаи отточили их под нужды современности.

— Ну, так говориться, а по факту, — Энакин ушел от очередного удара, делая подсечку, но не ногой, а кувырком в ноги Оби-Вана. А затем блокировал еще один удар сбоку и просто боднул мастера задницей. Тот, едва успев приземлиться, не успел обрести равновесие и был вынужден резко отскочить, блокируя очередной выпад Энакина.

— Почти, — цокнул тот.

— Даже не близко, падаван, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Они грелись еще около часа, пока обессилевший Энакин не свалился от очередного болезненного тычка.

— Над выносливостью еще стоит поработать, — помотал головой Оби-Ван.

— Это недостаток дроидов, — пытался отдышаться Энакин.

— Уверяю, отныне я сделаю все, чтобы компенсировать его.

Энакин широко улыбнулся.

Следующим, но не последним откровением для Оби-Вана стала техника.

— Мейс передал тебе подробности по миссии?

— Они были на вашем датападе, так что будем считать, что да.

— И как, позволь уточнить, ты смог проникнуть в файлы, защищенные моей биометрией?

— С Силой? — Пожал плечами Энакин.

Как оказалось, занятия с мастером Йодой по контролю «полога» дали определенные результаты. Энакин, который ранее уже мог считывать свои отпечатки на устройствах в сети, научился эти отпечатки контролировать. В основном мелочи вроде включить или выключить свет, открыть или закрыть дверь, заблокировать или разблокировать экран.

— Прав был Брук, — помотал головой Оби-Ван, — у меня растет маленький шпион.

— Я стал бы куда круче, если бы научил эти отпечатки посылать не только простые сигналы, но и целые программы! Представьте себе, я смог бы забраться в хранилище банковского клана и навести там шороха, даже не спускаясь на планету!

— И чтобы тебе это дало?

— Ну, не знаю, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Я бы купил вам новый спидер. Ой… — Энакин захлопнул свой рот рукой, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Ну и зачем мне новый спидер… — и тут до него дошло. — Энакин Скайуокер!

— Я не хотел, — сразу же начал защищаться тот. — Это вышло случайно! Я не думал, что так произойдет!

— Что. Ты. Сделал. С моим. Спидером?!

— Он взорвался, ясно! — Всплеснул руками тот.

— Как он вообще оказался у тебя?

— Я рылся по голонету, вышел на Декса, подружился с ним, он и предложил мне поучаствовать в гонках. Ну, я согласился. Кто же знал, что спидер так отреагирует на мой кристалл?

Оби-Ван был вынужден найти рукой стену и опереться на нее.

— Ты… ты не пострадал?

Энакин спрятал взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Декс быстро вернул меня в храм. Ничего серьезного. На мне все быстро заживает.

Оби-Ван мог себе представить, насколько опасным было состояние мальчика, когда его доставили в храм. Удивительно, что он сам ничего не почувствовал по их связи!

— Машина среагировала так не на кристалл, а на тебя.

Энакин нахмурился:

— Что?

— Твоя кровь связывала кристалл, чтобы он не взорвался от Силы, которой ты его питаешь. Вероятно, она помогала спидеру не развалиться под тобой в первый раз. Вероятно, рано или поздно, твой нынешний кристалл и твой меч тоже будут разрушены твоей мощью.

Энакин уставился в пространство перед собой, как будто что-то осознавая.

— Прости, что не был рядом, — положил руку на его плечо Оби-Ван. Энакин осторожничать не стал. Он кинулся обниматься.

— Я прощаю тебя, мастер.

Пожалуй, последним и самым суровым откровением для Оби-Вана стала сама миссия. На планете-рудниках Шист-7 им требовалось разрешить застоявшийся конфликт между горнодобывающей корпорацией и аборигенами. Последним повезло меньше — они были в меньшинстве и были вынуждены резко скакнуть в социализации и развитии с приходом чужаков. И, пусть с одной стороны они зависели от торговли с кораблями корпорации, с другой стороны, они имели больше прав на этот мир.

Последней каплей для алариев, высокой гуманойдной расы млекопитающих ящериц, стало разрушение одного из городов-резерваций ради разработки очередного месторождения редкого минерала.

Назревала война. Оби-Ван был послан урегулировать конфликт, имея все необходимые полномочия для того, чтобы разрешить ситуацию в любую сторону. По сути, ему дали карт-бланш, хотя решение в пользу одной из сторон означало неминуемую гибель второй. Или разорение малоизвестной корпорации, а значит целая куча рабочих, оставшихся без средств к существованию, или вымирание уникальной расы.

На заседаниях по вопросам сторон Энакин вел себя подозрительно тихо. На вопросы «что думаешь по поводу переговоров?», заданные в безопасности покоев, отвечал односложными «мало данных» или «нужно помедитировать».

— Ты же не любишь медитации.

— О, только не рядом с вами, мастер, — улыбался Энакин и, если не тут же, то уже в своей комнате плюхался на задницу и отключался от мира.

Признаться, Оби-Ван все это время пытался наблюдать за Энакином в Силе, но то, каким непривычным он стал… пугало.

Не было прежних искр Света или Тьмы в ответ на искренние эмоции мальчика. Не замечалось и отчаянья в его бездонной серости. Энакин все еще был прекрасной серой пустотой, к которой Оби-Ван так любил прикасаться, но больше Энакин не был… Энакином. Точнее не так. Он больше не был  _ его _ Энакином. Оби-Ван не чувствовал его.

Во время переговоров Оби-Ван был вынужден забывать о своих проблемах и полностью переключаться на конфликт. Стороны спорили, не желая мириться с существованием друг друга. Каждый чувствовал себя ущемленным, но при этом отчаянно нуждался в другом, чтобы продолжать жизнь и развитие. Такой странный вид симбиоза ни раз встречался в падаванстве Оби-Вана, но каждый раз требовал к себе действительно индивидуального подхода.

— И как у Джинна это получалось? — Чесал маковку Оби-Ван, думая над результатами соглашения. На бумаге-то они его достигли, но в умах и сердцах этих разумных все еще были гнев и злоба.

«Победи ярость противника своего и тебе не нужно будет сражаться с ним», — вспомнил он слова мастера Йоды.

— В чем дело, мастер? Они же достигли согласия, — перелез через спинку дивана Энакин.

— Такого же хрупкого, как этот кусок пластила, — потряс датападом Оби-Ван, продолжая слоняться туда-сюда по комнате.

— Не понимаю.

— Они тоже не понимают, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, — что просто умрут друг без друга.

— А как вы обычно поступаете в таких ситуациях, мастер?

— Ну, самый простой способ, продемонстрировать им. Но, к сожалению, если с главой отдела разработки это сработает, у алариев — кастовый совет. И советники не имеют права принимать решение, основываясь только на своих суждениях. По сути, они просто передают результаты голосования.

Энакин фыркнул.

— Конечно, можно было бы развернуть агиткампанию, донести до среднего среза все прелести такого выгодного сосуществования, но боюсь аларии слишком юны как вид. В их языке даже нет необходимых понятий. Было бы куда проще, если бы у нас было больше времени на их образование. Но соглашение нам требуется сейчас.

— А потом?

— Или аларии научаться жить рядом с корпорацией сами, или война. И, учитывая контингент со стороны шахтеров, — война куда ближе, — тяжело вздохнул Оби-Ван.

Энакин задумался.

— Мастер, а можно задать дурацкий вопрос?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Удиви меня.

— Почему вы так стараетесь?

Оби-Ван иронично изогнул бровь.

— Я имею в виду, что с этим соглашением наша миссия закончится. Почему бы вам просто не сделать то, что вы можете, и полететь дальше?

Оби-Ван тепло улыбнулся и потрепал Энакина по голове:

— Это моя жизнь, Энакин. — Тот напрягся, внимательно слушая. — Если я буду плохо выполнять свою работу, зачем тогда я вообще нужен? — Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. — Но, кажется, в этом конкретном вопросе ты прав. Я больше ничего не могу сделать.

Энакин сглотнул и задумался. Спустя несколько минут молчания он спросил:

— А что, если реально показать алариям альтернативу?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, падаван?

— Рассказать каждому из них, что будет, если корпорация уйдет.

— Как?

— У меня есть ответ на этот вопрос, мастер, но… он вам не понравится.

— Мне уже не нравиться, Энакин.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из подсумка маленький рубин.

— Я могу убить его и тогда «полог» снова откроется.

Оби-Ван покачал головой:

— Мне нужно твое трезвое суждение, а не импульсивность, Энакин.

— Мастер Йода научил меня приоткрывать дверь, чтобы распознавать эмоции. А также научил защищать свои. Я не буду импульсивным, но я смогу лучше чувствовать алариев. Я смогу найти подход.

— Исключено. — Отрезал Оби-Ван. — Ты представляешь, сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы поговорить с каждым? К тому же коллективное бессознательное все равно заставит их проголосовать за традиции, а не перспективы. Народы, тем более такие неопытные, редко принимают решение в пользу будущего единогласно. Только если это не прогрессивный коллективный разум, — усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям Оби-Ван.

— Однако, вы уверены, что они проголосуют за соглашение.

— Насколько я успел проникнуться духом алариев, да. Их устроит эта временная мера. Во всяком случае, пока не вырастет следующее поколение. Ну или пока корпорация не допустит очередной прокол. Тогда войны точно не избежать.

— А разве в соглашении не прописаны правила на этот случай?

— Ох, Эни, тебе еще столькому нужно учиться, — потрепал светлую макушку он. — Даже мастер Джинн не мог предусмотреть всех пунктов, а у него был опыт составления конституций для парочки миров.

Энакин, судя по взгляду, попытался осмыслить масштаб.

А под покровом ночи, не слушая волю мастера, убил свой кристалл.

Оби-Ван вскочил с кровати, ощущая разрезавшую Силу боль смерти. Ворвавшись в комнату Энакина, он увидел, как мальчик плакал над осколками кристалла. Не зная, ругаться или плакать вместе с ним, Оби-Ван склонился над мальчиком и прижал его в свои объятья. Окутав коконом тепла, он стал баюкать Энакина.

— Эни, мой глупый Эни, — причитал Оби-Ван, пока мальчик цеплялся за него, тихо всхлипывая.

Утром следующего дня, сонные и злые, они пришли на подписание только для того, чтобы Энакин попросил его отложить.

— Мой мастер пожелал навестить кастовые резервации, чтобы лучше ознакомится с бытом алариев. Это поможет улегурило… урелугиро… угелуриро… кхм… разрешению конфликта.

Удивленные советники молча согласились и уточнили, куда мастер Кеноби пожелал направиться в первую очередь. А на пути в касту «ракхи», что можно было перевести, как заведующие жизнью, отвесил ему мощный подзатыльник. Обида тянулась через их связь так явственно, что Оби-Ван не сразу понял, что это  _ не его _ обида. Энакин дулся вплоть до тех пор, пока кар не замер на въезде в город-резервацию.

Пока Оби-Ван бродил по городу, осматривая достопримечательности и знакомясь с местными, Энакин как ошалелый пялился себе под ноги. Когда Оби-Ван прислушался к Силе, он сам чуть не уплыл.

Это было то самое чувство. То, что снилось ему столько ночей. То, что он так отчаянно хотел испытать на себе в живую, чтобы наконец-то отрешиться от жизни и обрести покой. Энакин втягивал его в свою огромную зияющую пустоту. И у Оби-Вана почти не было сил сопротивляться.

Еще не время. Тебе еще рано в Силу, Оби-Ван.

Что-то выдернуло его обратно, заставляя ощетиниться и закрыться всеми ведомыми и неведомыми щитами. Он отгородился от Энакина настолько, что едва не терял его из виду всякий раз, как отворачивался. Но и манипуляции того в Силе оставались для него загадкой, хотя он и пытался, как мог, посылать в Силу ощущение защиты и тепла, которые невольно ассоциировались у него с  _ его _ Энакином.

«Все-таки, ты мой проводник», — без тени сожаления думал про себя Оби-Ван. И как бы ни было ему жаль мальчика, который останется тут совершенно один, Оби-Ван был готов рано или поздно принять свою судьбу. И, честно говоря, он с улыбкой ждал этого момента.

На объезд всех главных резерваций они потратили пять дней. И, к удивлению Оби-Вана, настроение алариев менялось с каждым новым визитом. Словно разумные действительно меняли свое мнение о чужаках, словно план Энакина действительно работал.

На шестой день подписание так же отложилось, так как советники пожелали внести несколько дополнительных пунктов о, что очень сильно удивило Оби-Вана, создании рабочих резерваций и выделении рабочих мест для алариев. Седьмой день глава отдела разработки с радостью подписал новый договор, на радостях обняв каждого советника. Ситуация на переговорах настолько разительно отличалась от той, с которой начиналась, что Оби-Вану стало не по себе.

На седьмой день, сокрушенный успехом миссии, он безучастно принимал благодарности и защищал ошарашенного мальчика в Силе все время пиршества. Начиная с утра восьмого дня, Оби-Ван хмурился всю дорогу на орбиту.

Стоило им обоим оказаться в ледяной пустоте космоса, Энакина словно отпустило от непрекращающегося семидневного транса.

— Как ты, падаван? — Почуяв оживление, оживился и Оби-Ван. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Будет ложью сказать, что я в порядке, мастер, — сухо ответил тот, роясь в холодильной камере, — но мне намного легче, чем было там.

— Что ты сделал?

— Показал им альтернативу. — Он запихнул в рот сразу весь кусок выпечки. — Всем им. — Пробубнил не пережевывая.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Та трещина в «пологе», — он перенял это название почти год назад, когда впервые услышал его от Оби-Вана, — как вы и говорили — моя защита. Но она же — мои цепи. Как сказал гранд-мастер, я достаточно Силен, чтобы менять само пространство. Но резкие изменения ведут за собой только хаос. Я… я услышал боль алариев. Их коллективного бессознательного, как вы и сказали. А еще боль корпорации. И боль планеты. Я попытался убедить их, что всем вместе им будет лучше. Они обещали попробовать.

Закончив разговор, он вынул из холодильной камеры последний — четвертый контейнер с едой и, не разогревая ничего, накинулся так, словно не ел месяц. Наевшись, мальчик вырубился и проспал до самого Корусанта.

Оби-Ван терпеливо и осторожно прощупывал его в Силе, соединяя края трещины и отгоняя прочь все, кроме собственных нежности и спокойствия. Это требовало огромной концентрации, учитывая то, как Оби-Ван переживал за и из-за мальчика. Особенно, когда они вернулись в храм и целители поволокли того прочь.

— Не переживай, рыцарь Кеноби, — улыбнулась ему все та же целительница, что делала операцию и занималась кристаллом Энакина, — мы знаем, как быть. Иди, отдохни.

Это его не успокоило. Лишь сильнее насторожило. А дневной сон, прерванный видением истекающего кровавым огнем мальчика-юноши-мужчины, и вовсе заставил вскочить и побежать к гранд-мастеру на поклон.

— Тренировался он. Да. Как обезумевший.

— Мастер, он договорился с планетой!

Но Йода лишь довольно улыбнулся.

— С планетой, да? Хм. Не по годам силен. Сложно будет.

— Мастер! — Повысил голос Оби-Ван. В его глазах читался неподдельный испуг. — Целая планета! Коллективное бессознательное! Как можно было дотренироваться до того, чтобы услышать целую планету?! Это настолько запредельные вещи, что я… — Он оборвал себя, тут же возводя щиты.

Йода усмехнулся и присел на край низкой кровати, глядя перед собой.

— Давно ли ты пытался, Оби-Ван?

— Пытался что? Заговорить с планетой? — Намного сдержаннее себя прежнего спросил он.

— Услышать голос Корусанта, хм? Почуять токи Силы, что текут сквозь храм? Что ведут нас всех, хм? Камень поднять или планету — разницы нет. Не для Силы.

Оби-Ван уставился на свою руку. Ему достаточно легко давались манипуляции с телекинезом, сложнее было с телепатией. Однако, сдвинуть планету? Он… он просто и помыслить не мог в таких масштабах!

— Вижу, — улыбнулся Йода, оборачиваясь к Оби-Вану, — ученик учит учителя. Во все времена так было.

— Я не готов… — Струсил Оби-Ван, замечая, как начинает трясти его руку. — Я просто… я не готов его обучать.

— И никогда не будешь, — ухмыльнулся Йода. — Разве Квай-Гон не предупреждал, хм? Должен был.

— Предупреждал, — прикрыл глаза Оби-Ван, сжимая руку в кулак.

— Мальчик ли выбрал тебя? Сила может, хм? Не важно. Важно, что здесь ты. И есть у тебя обязанности перед Силой. Да.

— Вы правы, мастер, — тяжело вздохнув, разомкнул веки Оби-Ван. — Но… крифф… мне нужно помедитировать.

— Усмири свой ум, Оби-Ван. Страх ведет к Темной стороне.

Последние слова пролились на него словно ведро холодной воды. Какой смысл был в щитах, если мастер Йода и так видел его насквозь?

— Я… учту, мастер. Спасибо, — поклонился он и покинул покои, торопясь убраться оттуда. Будто бы от его скорости зависело, накажут ли его, или нет.

А наказывать было за что. Оби-Ван на секундочку, на один малюсенький миг, испугался Силы Энакина. Но не сам испуг был причиной его побега. Причиной стало понимание, что за эмоция могла довести мальчика до такого могущества. И понимание, что даже за порванным «пологом» все равно не было видно ни Света, ни Тьмы. Там могло быть что угодно.

Впервые за все знакомство с Энакином Оби-Ван задумался о том, что «полог» не был мальчиком. Оби-Ван любил именно «полог», бездушную серость, отчаянную пустоту. Но не Энакина, скрывающегося за ней.

Теперь он понял, почему все так боялись мальчика. Понял, что именно ему пытались показать. И теперь Оби-Ван понимал, что никогда не хотел бы прозреть добровольно. Однако, если с ним это случилось, нужно было действовать. И действовать решительно.

Даже если каждый в ордене был прав, даже если все это время Оби-Ван растил маленького смертоносного ситха, способного убеждать планеты, что ж, хорошо. Пусть так. Оби-Ван найдет все причины для страха Энакина и безжалостно устранит. Он сам станет «пологом», если нужно, но никогда не позволит Энакину обернуться во Тьму. И, пусть против такой мощи у него не было и шанса, у него все еще был маленький козырь.

Энакин до сих пор считал его своим  ~~ мастером ~~ хозяином.

Но прежде, чем они с Энакином поговорят об этом, ему нужно было выполнить домашнее задание гранд-мастера и услышать голос Силы, что оберегает храм и Корусант и попытаться понять, каково это, сдвинуть песчинку.


	12. Надлом

Энакин проснулся совершенно один. В комнате было темно и пусто. Лишь мерное клацанье электронных приборов фонило его импульсами. Прислушавшись к ним, он пожалел, что вообще проснулся.

Воспоминания навалились на него, словно цунами. Начиная с опрометчивого поступка, продиктованного страхом, заканчивая тем, что собственный мастер теперь отгородился от него.

«Ничего, — убеждал себя Энакин, — я привык быть один. Главное, что мастер дает мне смысл выбраться из этого болота». А болото это было самое натуральное.

За весь тот год, что Оби-Ван был на одиночных миссиях, они виделись в общей сложности месяц. Естественно, что Оби-Ван ничему не мог его научить. Максимум — рассказать интересную историю да проверить уровень владения мечом. Обидно стало только в конце.

Весь этого год им занимались все, кто мог, начиная с мастера Ню, заканчивая мастером Винду. Когда он увидел безобразное выступление Энакина против дроидов, то взял на себя его тренировки с мечом. Но, так как советник не мог проводить много времени в залах, Энакин сделал записи их сражений, а также попросил голокроны у мастера Ню и запихнул все это в своих же дроидов. Все эти стили перемешались в такую кашу, что даже Винду перестал с ним тренироваться, свалив все на железяк.

Образованием в сфере эмоций занялся Йода. И это были самые мучительные часы в жизни Энакина. Ну, хотя бы он понял, за что падаваны так ненавидели ясли. С целым «пологом» Энакин этого не видел. Когда Йода научил его открывать дверь и впускать в себя чужие эмоции, они начали именно с яслей.

«Ярко и чисто. Без примесей краски», — оправдывался Йода, пытаясь научить Энакина отличать чужие эмоции, которые сам мальчик просто называл болью. Для него это было больно. Даже когда он привык.

Энакин научился. Все чаще он держал дверь приоткрытой, невольно прослушивая одаренных, понимая, как паршиво на самом деле к нему относятся в ордене. Йода неявно предупреждал. Энакину в общем-то было все равно. Он понял, что не уживется в храме с тех самых пор, как оказался перед Советом. Его держали здесь только из-за Оби-Вана. Поэтому только Оби-Вану Энакин и был намерен служить. И только Оби-Вановы чувства ему были важны.

Масла в огонь подливал Канцлер, который раз за разом интересовался здоровьем Оби-Вана, ссылаясь на непроверенные источники, которые говорили о весьма плохих последствиях миссий. Энакина в детали не посвящали. Энакин вообще ничего не знал о мастере, пока тот не приезжал и не рассказывал ему о себе. Сколько бы раз после разговоров с Палпатином Энакин не порывался написать, каждый раз что-то заставляло его стереть письмо и снова начать бессмысленные переживания. После нескольких кошмаров с ужасной смертью Оби-Вана, Энакина переклинило. И вместо того, чтобы снова спрятаться за «пологом» и ничего не чувствовать, он решил любым способом предотвратить смерть мастера.

И для начала ему нужно было изучить его и его привычки.

Но изучать Оби-Вана в его отсутствие, тем более без Брука, было делом весьма сложным. Особенно учитывая отношение к Энакину в храме. Бент была доброй по своей натуре, с Гареном он подружился на почве гонок, на Декса вышел через сеть. Так он и узнал, что Оби-Ван не любил импульсивность, был немножечко контролфриком и уважал силу. Уроки «этикета» от Йоды научили Энакина давить любые порывы в зародыше, так чтобы не приходилось врать Оби-Вану о своих эмоциях. Строгое расписание подтянуло его дисциплинированность, а также дало возможность пройти несколько курсов, по которым он отставал. Выносливость все еще не была его преимуществом, хотя Энакин намного лучше понял свои границы, а также способы их расширения. Ну и Сила…

Сколько Энакин не ломал над этим голову, он так и не понял, где кончается «полог» и начинается его манипуляция. «Полог» уже был его защитой и цепями, но также он стал его проводником в Силе. Обретя лицо, мощь наконец-то стала подконтрольной. Он не смог обуздать ее всю, о нет-нет-нет. Лишь малую часть на самой границе с миром. Но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы большая часть падаванов разлеталась в стены на спаррингах с ним. Конечно, эта мощь требовала огромной концентрации. «Полог» словно не был приспособлен для управления, постоянно выскальзывая из-под контроля, но стоило лишь пошире приоткрыть дверь…

Когда он услышал, что от задания зависит жизнь Оби-Вана, Энакин не раздумывая решил вновь открыть «полог». Его собственных усилий было недостаточно, значит он мог позволить себе действовать жестко. Это не было импульсивным решением, так как он давным-давно все обдумал, но Оби-Вану показалось именно так. И, пусть он был занят тем, чтобы не сойти с ума от чужой агонии, он ясно ощущал присутствие мастера. Единственного якоря. Якоря, который собственноручно чуть не убил.

Оби-Ван так сильно переживал за Энакина, что сам невольно напоролся на «полог». Энакин раздел его чувства до самых костей, узнав, что на самом деле мастер больше не видел в нем  _ своего _ Энакина. А потом Оби-Ван просто спрятался и все, что от него осталось в Силе — теплый родной кокон.

Даже отказавшись от него, Оби-Ван все равно защищал его.

«Где я ошибся, мастер?» — Думал он, пялясь в потолок. Он ведь все сделал правильно. Был лучшим падаваном для него. Но теперь мастер не только избегал его, но еще и закрылся в Силе. Вот где обида действительно одолела его.

Обида двигала им, когда он покинул залы целителей без разрешения. Обида заставила его сесть на колени в гостиной прямо напротив входа в покои. Обида заставила его до последнего ждать в дверях появления Оби-Вана. Обида заставила его с почтительным поклоном в пол произнести:

— Мастер, мы можем поговорить?

Оби-Ван встал в ступор, теряя всю обретенную за эти дни уверенность.

Одно дело, когда ты помогаешь мальчику избавиться от эмоций, которые ведут его на Темную сторону. И совершенно другое, когда те же самые эмоции помогают мальчику выражать свою волю.

«Ну и что мне, блять, делать?» — Несдержанно подумал он, глядя на все еще ждущего ответа Энакина.

В любом случае, тянуть дальше не имело смысла.

— Конечно, Эни, давай поговорим, — вздохом ответил он, отправляясь на кухню. На этот раз его рука потянулась к травяному сбору, составленному еще мастером Джинном для вот таких вот сложных бесед. Он даже не удивился, обнаружив среди листьев бумажную ленту.

«Нет необходимости проходить через это одному. Лиди», — Оби-Ван с улыбкой вспомнил целителя душ.

«Чертовски своевременное замечание», — усмехнулся он, заваривая травы. Сегодня он пройдет это вместе с Энакином.

Вернувшись в комнату, Оби-Ван нашел Энакина там же, где и оставил — на коленях напротив двери.

— Пойдем на диван, падаван, — мягко, как показалось, предложил ему Оби-Ван. Он намного лучше ориентировался в этом состоянии мальчика, нежели в том, холодном и собранном. И, пусть сейчас Энакин испытывал боль, он легче выражал свои мысли.

Энакин беспрекословно подчинился и уселся на подушку в другом конце от Оби-Вана. Он принял чашку с настоем и пригубил сладкий, с легкой кислинкой, напиток.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, я хочу напомнить тебе, что не буду злиться на тебя или бить, какие бы слова ты не произнес.

— Мы это уже проходили, — фыркнул тот. — Мне не шесть, чтобы постоянно напоминать об этом, мастер.

— В таком случае, о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Энакин раскрыл рот, но слова будто бы застряли в глотке. Он попытался еще раз, но эффект был тот же. Слезы подступили к его глазам, но он гневно пытался сдержать их.

— Позволишь мне помочь?

Энакин утер глаза и кивнул.

— На что ты злишься?

— На себя, очевидно.

— Что ты сделал, за что злишься на себя?

— Не… не смог задать вопрос.

— Разве это такая большая ошибка, чтобы злиться на себя?

— Я просил у вас разговора, но не смог его начать. Я отнял ваше время. Это… недопустимо.

Оби-Ван вздохнул как можно спокойнее.

— Разве я когда-нибудь говорил тебе что-то подобное?

Энакин поднял на Оби-Вана ошарашенный взгляд. Осознание в его глазах подсказывало, что Энакин разрешил свой внутренний конфликт. Хотя бы один точно.

— Скажите, мастер, могу ли я отправлять вам странные вопросы, чтобы получить на них ваш ответ?

Формулировка заинтриговала.

— Например, какие?

— Что вам нравиться больше, дисциплинированность или импульсивность?

Оби-Ван пожалел, что спросил. Он сосредоточился на лице Энакина, стараясь не выдать собственного замешательства. Сейчас юноше оно было ни к чему. Это была одна из причин, почему он до сих пор был закрыт от него в Силе, хотя и пытался поддерживать свой оберегающий кокон.

— Ты вполне можешь задавать такие вопросы, Энакин. Если тебе удобнее на датапад — без проблем. Но мне кажется такие ответы лучше получать лично.

— А у нас еще будет «лично»? — Горько усмехнулся Энакин.

«Да ситхова преисподняя, какого криффа?!» — Взбунтовался Оби-Ван, теряя все свое самообладание.

— Я поражаюсь тому, как много всего ты успел себе напридумывать, — потер переносицу он. — Я хоть словом обмолвился о том, что не хочу иметь с тобой дела?

Энакин раскрыл рот, но не нашелся с ответом.

— И этот человек других разумных упрекал в нагнетании, — не удержался от ремарки Оби-Ван. — Серьезно, Эни, кто промыл тебе мозги всей этой чушью? Где тот самоуверенный мальчик, который прямо следует моим инструкциям? И нет, — тут же выставил руки Оби-Ван, — если тебе нравится, кто ты есть, я не против, просто… аааа…. Как же сложно! — Взорвался Оби-Ван хватаясь свободной рукой за голову.

Увидев метания мастера, Энакин удивился, а потом прыснул со смеху. Оби-Ван поддержал его настроение и поманил мальчика ближе. Энакин устроился под боком Оби-Вана и уткнулся носом в свой настой.

— Что случилось, Эни? — Просто, без обиняков спросил Оби-Ван у его макушки.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, — так же просто ответил Энакин.

Оби-Ван глубоко вдохнул и спустя несколько секунд выдохнул:

— Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно я умру?

Энакин кивнул.

— И, в связи с моим образом жизни — скорее рано.

Энакин всхлипнул:

— Я хотел бы стать твоим идеальным падаваном, чтобы прикрывать в любой ситуации.

— И умереть вместо меня?

Энакин пожал плечами:

— В идеале, чтобы мы умерли одновременно. Тогда никому бы не пришлось страдать.

Оби-Ван позволил этим словам пропитать воздух в комнате. Его пальцы безотчетно перебирали волосы на макушке мальчика.

— То есть, ты понимаешь, что я буду страдать, если тебя не станет?

— Вы боитесь, мастер, — сжался Энакин, — боитесь меня. Боитесь того, что уже потеряли  _ своего _ Энакина. Простите, но сложно не заметить ваших страданий. Особенно в моем состоянии.

«Особенно, если они из-за меня…» — Донеслась глухая мысль.

Оби-Ван теснее сжал мальчика в своих объятиях, целуя макушку.

— Ты меняешься, Эни. Растешь, развиваешься без меня. Не удивительно, что я перестал узнавать тебя. — Он тяжело вздохнул, вдруг осознавая всю перспективу их отношений. — Там, на Татуине, я забрал этого мальчика себе. Я хотел защитить его, направить, вырастить, как я его вижу. Под себя. Ты был прав, когда подумал, что я самый отвратительный тип мастера. Столько времени я требовал от тебя соответствия своим идеалам, хотя нисколько не помогал, не направлял. А когда ты оступился, я оставил тебя одного и даже не сказал, почему. И теперь я снова пытаюсь сделать тебя таким, как нравится мне, а не таким, каким хочешь быть ты…

— Но я хочу быть таким, каким видишь меня ты! — Перебил его Энакин, оборачиваясь и глядя глаза в глаза. — Я хочу быть твоим идеальным падаваном. Я сделаю для этого все! Сам! Пожалуйста, просто научи меня!

Оби-Ван спрятал лицо в ладони. Сила видит, он так запутался. Он желал Энакину только лучшего, хотел для него свободы и всех звезд на небе. Но мальчик хотел не этого. Мальчик хотел принадлежать Оби-Вану.

И вот он, замкнутый круг. И из него не было выхода, кроме как разорвать и отдать Энакина на воспитание другому мастеру. Энакин бы плакал, ругался, возможно возненавидел бы Оби-Вана, но в итоге стал бы человеком с собственной волей. Рядом с Оби-Ваном у него не было и шанса.

«Сила, прошу тебя, прибудь со мной», — устало подумал он, безотчетно вспоминая записку.

«Нет необходимости проходить через это одному».

Отлично. Для Силы это давно уже не вопрос и решенное дело. Как Она скажет, так и будет.

Но даже легкий транс принес с собой лишь перемешенные видения кровавого пламени, светящейся воды и бездонной пустоты. Три выбора, а какой из них правильный — не ясно.

— Эни, признаться, твой мастер, не знает, что делать, — расстроенный собственным бессилием признал Оби-Ван. — Я так запутался.

— О чем вы думаете, мастер? — Энакин снова опустился под бок Оби-Вана, прижимаясь ухом к его груди.

— О том, что я плохой мастер. Мои проблемы не должны влиять на ученика. Я должен быть опорой для тебя. Но как я могу, если сам в себе не уверен?

— Знаете, мастер Винду говорил об этом еще очень давно. Об авторитете мастера перед падаваном. Тогда они хотели выгнать меня с вашего посвящения, потому что боялись, что я перестану уважать вас.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Судя по тем красочным описаниям, я не удивлен. Увидь юнлинг вроде тебя что-то подобное, он перестал бы воспринимать рыцаря всерьез.

— Но это проблема не только детей. Взрослые думают, что такая мелочь, как младенческая немощность делает их слабыми. И прежде всего в своих собственных глазах. — Энакин отпрянул и уставился в глаза Оби-Вана. — Ваш мастер был идеальным, поэтому вы хотите быть идеальным мастером. В этом ваша проблема. Вы никогда не видели мастера слабым. Вы считаете, что слабость — зло, которое необходимо искоренить.

— А это не так? — иронически улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— Когда-то давно вы не ударили меня, потому что я не смог переключиться на порядки ордена сразу же. Вы сказали мне, что мое тело очень сложный инструмент и ему потребуется время. Сейчас я могу вернуть вам ваши слова, мастер. Почему вы корите себя за то, что чего-то не можете?

— Потому что от моего решения зависит вся твоя жизнь!

Энакин фыркнул и закатил глаза:

— Эта самоуверенность в конечном итоге и убьет орден.

— Прости? — вкрадчиво уточнил Оби-Ван.

Энакин тяжело вздохнул:

— Я согласен с тем, что от вашей  _ жизни _ зависит вся моя жизнь. Но вы сами говорили, мастер. Даже Джинну не удавалось просчитать все варианты.

— И то верно, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Но, это не делает выбор легче.

— Какой выбор?

— Если ты продолжишь обучение у меня, то вряд ли станешь самостоятельным, как я бы того хотел. Но если я отдам тебя другому…

Оби-Ван почти услышал, как сердце Энакина оборвалось.

— Да, — кивнул головой Оби-Ван, — я отдам. И, даже если ты возненавидишь меня и весь орден, ты сможешь стать тем, кого я вижу. Сможешь поступать по собственной воле.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я страдал?

— Нет, Эни, конечно, нет.

— Тогда чего вы, гандарк вас задери, хотите?! — не выдержал он.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты…

— Забудьте обо мне! — взорвался мальчик. — Для себя! Чего вы хотите от жизни для себя? Если вы сами немногим лучше делаете выбор, как смеете учить этому меня?!

Оби-Ван впервые, спустя много лет, ощутил обжигающий след пощечины на своей щеке. Не физический, нет. Того единственного раза от Квай-Гона ему хватило на всю жизнь. Просто, Энакин открыл ему глаза.

— Ученик наставляет учителя, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Мне нужно подумать над этим.

— Нет, не нужно! — вцепился Энакин. — Вы уже знаете ответ.

— Падаван, ты забываешься.

— Не уходите от темы! Ваши размышления уже довели вас до идеи… отказаться… Не этого хотел тот странный мастер с Татуина. Тому было плевать на орден и собственного мастера. Он забрал мальчика с собой, потому что хотел! Он переживал, даже сильнее чем мальчик, но он все равно сделал так, как хотел!

— И посмотри, к чему это привело, — расставил руки Оби-Ван, выплескивая часть напитка на пол.

Но вместо ответа Энакин кинулся к нему с объятьями и затопил такой волной отчаянной пустоты, что Оби-Вану поплохело. А потом как похорошело. Все мысли просто высосало из его головы, оставив пустым и покойным.

Очевидно, именно этого он и хотел. Закончить бессмысленные метания и обрести покой. Но еще было не время. Всегда было не время.

«Когда же оно настанет, это время?» — со злостью подумал он, со всей силой стискивая Энакина в объятьях.

Возможно, все, чего он хотел, не для ордена или мальчика, а для себя — оставить Энакина вот таким вот безбрежно пустым, чтобы однажды просто утонуть и растворится.

И это было эгоистично, но как же охрененно правильно. Сила гудела, поддерживая его решение.

Глубоко вздохнув, он вернулся к тому, с чего начал.

Любыми средствами защитить ребенка от Тьмы и теперь уже Света. Просто оберегать его, пока не придет то самое время. Ну а если что-то пойдет не так, ничто не мешает ему поменять принятое решение. Энакин ясно выразил свою мысль и теперь им было по пути. А упрекать мальчика в незрелости выбора стало бы просто верхом лицемерия.

— Если ты когда-нибудь изменишь свое решение, я хочу узнать об этом первым, — все еще обнимая, прошептал ему Оби-Ван.

— Конечно, мастер, — шепотом ответил Энакин.

И первая проблема настигла их следующим же утром. Несмотря на жуткую головную боль, Энакин на отрез отказывался провести еще один ритуал.

— Не раньше, чем сломается этот камень, — отрезал он.

— Но тебе же больно!

— Это было моим решением. Мне отвечать за его последствия!

— Энакин, ты поступаешь неразумно.

— Если я хочу научиться справляться с этим, мне нужна практика!

— А если я не хочу видеть твой «полог» в таком состоянии?

— Значит это отличный повод для меня научиться собираться!

Оби-Ван раздраженно вздохнул:

— Я уже успел забыть, какой занозой ты был.

— Но вам же больше нравлюсь такой я!

— Кто сказал тебе такую глупость?

— Да, кстати. Вы так и не ответили на вопрос!

— Какой еще вопрос?

— Импульсивность или дисциплина?

Оби-Ван сжал кулаки, но не стал импульсивно выкрикивать удобный сейчас ответ.

— В зависимости от ситуации, — честно признался он. — И сейчас я бы хотел видеть послушного мальчика Эни, который позволяет своему мастеру проявить чрезмерную заботу.

— Значит вы признаете, что ваша забота чрезмерна?

Оби-Ван признавал, но не вслух.

— Эни, это может помешать в ходе миссий.

— Пока что это только помогало.

— Ты потерял сознание и не приходил в себя несколько дней!

— Зато мы разрешили конфликт наилучшим образом!

— Мы до сих пор не знаем, как это повлияло на твое здоровье.

— Вот именно! Нам требуется статистика.

— Энакин!

— Мастер! Ну позвольте мне оставить все как есть! Я обещаю, что, если станет совсем невмоготу, я тут же проведу ритуал!

— Я не могу нормально присматривать за тобой, пока ты в таком состоянии.

— Так может и не надо?

— Ну нет, мастер должен присматривать за своим учеником!

— Но вы не делали этого весь прошедший год. Может не стоит и начинать?

— Энакин!

— Мастер!

Они пришли к тому, что Энакин будет усиленно учиться, но при этом всегда будет таскать с собой рубиновый кайбер. На всякий случай.

А еще они повторили правило «очень много говорить», обновив его парочкой пунктов про соревнования. И если они не могли договориться словами, то пытались доказать правоту делом, если дело это позволяло. Таким образом Оби-Ван стал куда больше времени проводить в изучении и контроле успехов Энакина, а у мальчика появился дополнительный стимул в тренировках.


	13. Рокировка

Шли годы. Из самой стремной парочки ордена их пара мастер-падаван приобрела статус самой экстраординарной, продуктивной, а за тем и звездной, при этом не теряя своих стремных корней. 

На Энакина всегда смотрели странно. Так как за все эти годы он так и не восстановил свой «полог», ему пришлось учиться защищаться самостоятельно. Но чем старше он становился, тем сложнее это было. Он все лучше читал людей, все отчетливее ощущая их запутанные эмоции. Иногда он не успевал одергивать себя от фразочек, вроде «ну и болото ты тут развел» или «хватит вомп-крыситься и пропиши ты уже мне по челюсти». Иногда прописывали. Чаще убегали в еще более смущенных эмоциях.

С собственными эмоциями дела обстояли лучше. Оби-Ван, пусть и не мог слишком близко к нему подобраться, все еще помогал медитировать и разъяснял сложности людских отношений. А еще он наконец-то перестал чураться использования Энакина в качестве оружия массового поражения. И речь шла не только о переговорах с конгломерациями (планеты все еще были под запретом). Энакин научился-таки управляться с программами и мог, фактически не прикасаясь к консоли, хакнуть доступ на вражеский терминал. Но после того, как он закончил баловаться с хранилищем голокронов, и получил нагоняй от Совета и Оби-Вана лично, больших вызовов ему не представлялось, так что эту свою способность он просто забросил.

Что касалось манипуляций с Силой, здесь все было еще страньше. Энакин мог все. И когда Оби-Ван говорил все, он имел в виду то самое пресловутое Йодовское «для Силы нет ничего невозможного». Да, некоторые манипуляции требовали больше усилий, чем другие, однако со временем, концентрацией и терпением их обоих, Энакин мог действительно все. Даже собрать из осколков прежнего спидера Оби-Вана новенький. Даже завести эту рухлядь, в которой не было половины необходимых обычному устройству деталей. Даже вставить в него белый кристалл Энакина. Даже победить.

Оби-Ван был уверен, что Энакину при должном обучении корабль для передвижений в космосе не понадобится. Потому что двигаться на сверхсветовых у него уже почти получалось. Хотя выносливость все еще подводила его, с возрастом и ростом боевая мощь Энакина начала наводить реальный ужас. Дроиды давно заменили его падавану партнеров по спаррингам. Во всем ордене всего несколько мастеров, включая его самого, могли сравниться с Энакином в скорости и ловкости. И Оби-Ван лишь потому, что чаще всего Энакин был его оппонентом и сам питал его своей мощью.

— Это симбиоз, — отмахивался мальчик, когда в очередной раз пробивался за щиты своего мастера, — у меня сила, у вас опыт. Все отлично!

Оставалось лишь хвататься за любой подходящий опыт, потому что, несмотря на все увещевания Энакина, Оби-Вана все чаще подводила уверенность в том, что он, как мастер достоин такого ученика.

И лишь их правило всегда говорить друг с другом о своих сомнениях спасло ситуацию от катастрофы… ну, почти.

Энакин глупо пялился на своего мастера, не в силах понять, что только что услышал.

В смысле он давно заметил за Оби-Ваном эти нотки сомнения, но никогда не соотносил их с тем, что произнес Оби-Ван.

— Ревнуете? — Он правда постарался не смеяться, но бестактный хрюк все равно проник сквозь сжатые губы. — Простите, мастер, а к кому?

И Оби-Ван выдал. Все, как на духу. Про огромный потенциал, про невероятные способности, про расцвет силы Энакина, про то, какое великое будущее его ждет и про то, что не видит в нем себя.

Энакин тяжело вздохнул. Ладно, он признавал, те сравнения с другими мастерами и заботливостью Канцлера не прошли даром. Мнительность Оби-Вана действительно заставила его поверить в то, что Энакин мог попросить себе другого мастера. Но несмотря на то, что Энакин был этому виной, он радовался как маленький, потому что за все эти годы действительно смог привязать к себе Оби-Вана.

— Против воли Кодекса с его привязанностями? — Судя по лицу Оби-Вана, зря он это ляпнул. Тот выглядел таким несчастным и загнанным, что Энакин сам себе по челюсти чуть не съездил.

— Простите, мастер. Это было неподобающе с моей стороны, — сразу же поклонился он.

— Нет, Эни, ты прав. Прав, как всегда. Я слишком… слишком импульсивен в этих вопросах. Ты ведь знаешь, что я готов был покинуть орден ради тебя, когда ты только появился в моей жизни?

Энакин не знал.

— Ты не говорил мне, — удивленно моргнул тот.

— Говорю сейчас, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

А Йода ведь много раз намекал ему. Еще тогда, в детстве, когда учил его «этикету», что Энакин здесь только из-за Оби-Вана. А Оби-Ван здесь, потому что был нужен Совету.

«Много чего, что снилось тебе, воплотилось в жизнь. Помогло избежать беды», — всплыл ответ Йоды на этот немой вопрос.

«Да интриги Его Превосходительства просто отдыхают по сравнению с тем, что творится в ордене», — помотал головой Энакин.

— Они бы вас не отпустили.

— Они позволили мне взять тебя, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— И позволили вам привязаться ко мне.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, удивляясь замечанию Энакина. Судя по озарению в его глазах, загадка, что мучила его уже не первый год, странным образом сложилась. Криво, если обратить внимание на хмурые брови, но сложилась.

— Ну, если с орденом проблем больше нет, — усмехнулся Энакин, почувствовав отпустивший мастера зажим, — тогда вернемся к ревности. Скажите, мастер, ради эксперимента, позволите ли нам на время поменяться парами?

Идея звучала одновременно прекрасно и ужасно.

— Чтобы не отвлекаться, отправимся на миссии поочередно, — добавил Оби-Ван.

— Отлично! И, — он подошел к Оби-Вану. Несмотря на то, что ему недавно стукнуло семнадцать, он был уже на пару сантиметров выше. — Несмотря ни на что, мастер, я обещаю вам, что вернусь. — Его лоб коснулся лба Оби-Вана. Они давно перестали поддерживать друг друга тактильно, потому что Оби-Ван после таких «обнимашек» долго приходил в себя. Но они научились поддерживать друг друга иначе.

На самом деле исследование о способах поддержать друг друга без непосредственных объятий было весьма интересным. От чашки каффа по утрам, стоящей на прикроватной тумбе, до «случайно» рассыпанных по полу бумажных ленточек с пожеланиями. От теплого кокона Оби-Вана до мягких поглаживаний «пологом» изнутри. Как оказалось, Оби-Ван чувствовал «полог», когда обнимал его своей дырявой защитой. Они почти случайно выработали систему обратных связей, раз не могли пользоваться прямой. Хотя, могли, конечно, но только в самых крайних случаях. Когда иначе совсем никак.

Взгляды. Взгляды тоже были таким способом. На этот раз они успели обменяться лишь ими, прежде чем Оби-Ван поднялся по трапу на свой борт, уходя на задание следом за вернувшимся учеником. Он до последнего не хотел этого делать, но рука без его ведома послала короткий сигнал на эмиттер зажигателя. Ему даже не нужно было разворачивать кокон, чтобы ощутить ответную поддержку Энакина.

Об этом Оби-Ван думал, стоя на холме и с нежностью поглаживая световой меч Энакина.

Да, на время миссий они обменялись мечами.

Долгое время Оби-Ван полагал, что Энакин разрушит любой кайбер-кристалл, к которому прикоснется. Исследования целителей доказали правоту этой теории, а также посоветовали Энакину не прикасаться к чужим кайбер-кристаллам, только если он не хочет организовать взрыв побольше. На вопрос, а как же он справлялся с тренировочными мечами, Энакин ответил сам:

— Так я не трогал кайбер. Я обращал внимание лишь на клинок.

Когда ситуация прояснилась, Оби-Ван начал гонять Энакина с тренировочными мечами, чтобы разница в ощущениях распознавалась рефлекторно.

— В бою тебе не всегда приходится использовать свой меч. Иногда может случиться, что в твоих руках окажется меч союзника или даже врага.

Энакин проверил и перетрогал, наверное, все доступные мечи в храме. С тех пор во время спаррингов они с Оби-Ваном часто менялись оружием. Так что это не стало проблемой. Как и потайная кнопочка.

Энакин давно отключил срабатывание по радиусу. Вместо этого он запрограммировал плату на поиск ближайшей точки ретрансляции сигнала. И если плата находила таковую, поданный единожды сигнал самым коротким путем шел прямо к его сердцу. Он рассказал об этом только перед своим вылетом, вероятно, рассчитывая на удовлетворение Оби-Вана. Но все, что он смог вызвать — это смущение.

Смущение. Именно оно порой непозволительно захватывало мысли Оби-Вана.

—  _ [Мастер Кеноби?] _ — Обратила на себя внимание юная аки-аки.

— Да, падаван Лакао, — он последний раз подцепил пальцем кнопку, но, не нажав, оставил меч в покое. — Будет буря. Нам нужно торопиться.

Им предстояло вызволить из плена сына ксотского торговца, чей торговый флот имел статус четвертого по величине в торговой федерации.

Пираты предъявили соразмерные требования, и Оби-Ван был отправлен на урегулирование сделки. Однако, как заверил его ассистент заказчика: «Это пятый сын от второй жены. Они могут его хоть сожрать, главное, чтобы поняли, что не на того нарвались».

С Энакином они бы справились с этим заданием за пару часов. С падаваном Лакао он был знаком не очень хорошо, так что пришлось потратить больше времени на разведку и составление плана. В результате встречи, пока Оби-Ван вел переговоры с весьма харизматичным капитаном пиратов, Хондо Онакой и запивал его рассказы бурдой через плечо, Лакао проникла в тюремный блок и вызволила незадачливого отпрыска из лап пиратов. Впрочем, как обычно случалось с Оби-Ваном, все пошло не совсем по плану. Но, если обычно его незадачливый падаван умел находить выход из безвыходных ситуаций, Лакао была не настолько самоуверенной и пробивной.

Переговоры быстро перешли из разряда веселой попойки, в разряд крайне агрессивных. Оби-Ван с Силой ломанулся в тюремные блоки, на лету пугая всех незадачливых пиратов. Застряв посреди битвы, которую вела Лакао с четырьмя лицами бандитской наружности. Маленький ксот, едва достигший совершеннолетия ютился у нее за спиной, закрывая большую голову руками.

Стоило Оби-Вану лишь зыркнуть, как пираты тут же потеряли в своей уверенности и начали отступать.

—  _ [Мастер Кеноби! Простите, мы задели сигнализацию, когда уходили.] _

— Ничего страшного, падаван. У нас будет время на разбор полетов. Сейчас хватай его и уходите!

—  _ [А как же вы?] _

Но вместо ответа двери захлопнулись, перекрывая им выход из тюремного блока.

— Новый план! Падаван, открой ту камеру! — Приказал он, пока сам стаскивал разбросанные ящики к одному из входов.

Лакао открыла дверь и потянула в нее ксота.

— Сможешь прорезать дюрастил? — Спросил он, занимая оборонительную стойку у одной из дверей.

—  _ [С той стороны камень, мастер. Тюрьма выдолблена в скале.] _

— Я имел в виду крышу, падаван. Там через два метра складские помещения. Оттуда проще сбежать, пока основные силы стягиваются сюда.

—  _ [О, поняла! Сделаю.] _ — Умница додумалась отрегулировать длину меча и воткнуть его в потолок, прорезая пласты стали и породы.

Пока камень плавился, двери приоткрылись и начали по Оби-Вану беспорядочный огонь, который тот с азартом отбивал обратно в бластеры. Дверь за спиной тоже открылась, но наткнувшись на внезапное препятствие, пираты были вынуждены открыть ее шире.

—  _ [Мастер, я сделала, но не могу его сдвинуть.] _

«Удивлен что он сам не упал», — фыркнул про себя Оби-Ван, волной снося всех пиратов с обоих сторон. Он вломился в камеру, Силой закрывая за собой дверь и уничтожая замок одним точным тычком.

Рывок, и кусок скалы действительно не поддался.

— Ладно, резать второй раз нет времени, — прощупав в Силе, вынес вердикт он. — Давай вместе, тянем на себя.

Общими усилиями они буквально вырвали кусок камня, открыв просвет наверх. Высунувшись из дыры, Оби-Ван осмотрелся и, не обнаружив врагов, вылез целиком. Вытащив ксота, он помог Лакао и рванул к выходу со склада. Пираты еще не выбежали обратно из тюремных тоннелей, так что у них было немного времени, чтобы добежать до шаттла.

— Выдержишь его? — Усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Лакао нахмурилась, и кивнула:

—  _ [До спидера донесу.] _

— Отлично. Я прикрою.

Падаван взвалила на плечо несчастного отпрыска и припустила к спидерам. Оби-Ван бежал следом, прикрывая их от огня. За руль он уселся сам и, крикнув «держитесь», с ветерком домчал их до шаттла, на котором они покинули негостеприимную планету.

По дороге обратно Лакао пыталась унять свое возбуждение. По ее словам, их с мастером миссии никогда не проходили в такой импровизации и куда чаще им приходилось сидеть в засаде по несколько дней, прежде чем у них появлялся реальный шанс что-то сделать. Оби-Ван улыбался, понимая, насколько просто им далось это задание. Даже без Энакина.

Во время путешествия на миссию он не стал читать отчет Энакина, решив оставить это на возвращение. Отчеты Энакина всегда пестрили яркими описаниями схваток и весьма изощренными ругательствами. Этот раз не стал исключением. Как оказалась, мастер Тулла, пожилая икточи, которая воспитывала уже третьего падавана, с самого начала скрутила Энакина в бантов рог, дав ему такие строгие инструкции, что не подкопаешься.

И Энакин был умницей. Ну, честно старался. Ровно до тех пор, когда все вышло из-под контроля и мастера Туллу просто не задержали местные власти. На этот случай ему тоже дали инструкции, но он с чистой совестью их проигнорировал и нанял среди местных ушлую девчонку-мусорщицу, которая оставила его без гроша в кармане, но зато помогла проникнуть на охраняемый объект — канализация это величайшее достижение разумных, но вместе с тем их величайший провал; выкрасть доказательства — они все еще пользуются бумажными носителями данных; и вовремя добраться до зала суда, где обложив матом каждого второго чинушу, он вытащил мастера Туллу только для того, чтобы прилюдно получить от нее по щам.

Все это перемежалось интересными байками той девушки о местном быте и красочными описаниями событий в духе старых шпионских романов. Совету нравилось, хотя к отчетам Энакина они прибегали только тогда, когда у них было достаточно времени, предпочитая все же получать основные данные из сухих выжимок Оби-Вана.

Как раз такую сухую выжимку он и закончил, когда их корабль вдруг вынырнул из гиперпространства, как сказал пилот — на дозаправку. Оби-Вану это не понравилось, так как он лично проверял баки перед вылетом и тех хватало на путь туда-обратно дважды. Как оказалось, предчувствие его не подвело. И у их маленького транспортного шаттла едва ли были шансы на то, чтобы целыми уйти от нагнавших пиратов.


	14. Саван

Когда Энакин услышал новости, его сердце оборвалось. На корабль Оби-Вана напали. Энакин вызвался в спасательную бригаду, но транспортный корабль, проходивший мимо, подоспел быстрее.

Как оказалось, на месте крушения выжившим оказался только Оби-Ван. Когда его тело, запертое в простенькой бакта-капсуле, привезли в храм, жизнь едва теплилась в нем.

— Он почти десять минут пробыл в открытом космосе, прежде чем смог добраться до спасательной капсулы, — обсуждали между собой целители, считывая отчеты из черных ящиков, найденных на месте. — Повреждения его тела слишком обширные, чтобы оставалась хоть какая-то надежда.

А Энакин не верил. Энакин сходил с ума от переживания, ненавидя себя и собственный язык без костей!

Это была целиком и полностью его идея. Да, он отработал ее на Канцлере и Асоке, прежде чем предложил Оби-Вану, когда тот все-таки  _ соизволил _ заговорить с ним о ревности, но он и не думал, что этим может все закончится.

Он не был идеальным падаваном. Он не находился рядом с мастером в момент нужды. Он подвел Оби-Вана и не знал, что теперь делать.

В храме ему сочувствовала лишь Асока. Но ее голубые глаза, умоляющие верить, слишком сильно напоминали ему добрый взгляд Оби-Вана. Он не мог находиться среди одаренных, каждый из которых подливал своей боли в его бурлящий котел.

Когда он позвонил Палпатину, тот с искренним сопереживанием пригласил его к себе.

— Он там, умирает из-за меня! А я ничего не могу сделать! — Были первыми словами, которые он сказал, ворвавшись в личные апартаменты.

— Тише, Энакин, тише. — Тут же подобрался к нему Шив, приобнимая. — Верь в своего мастера.

Руша всякое личное пространство, юноша вцепился в него, ища хоть какой-то стабильности и опоры.

— Я не могу без него. Я… я просто не выдержу, понимаете, — он едва мог сдержать слезы. И это было то самое состояние, до которого Палпатин доводил Энакина все эти годы.

Методично, раз за разом, науськивая, натаскивая, он искал возможность. В результате мальчик сам принес ему все на блюдечке. Оставалось только связать пару ниточек, припугнуть одних, намекнуть другим и вот Совет сам отпускает Оби-Вана в готовую ловушку.

Сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы наконец-то разобраться с мальчиком. Наконец-то забрать его себе. В ордене никто не будет переживать о его потере. Никто не удивится тому, что Энакин исчез, ведь единственный, кому было дело до него — вряд ли долго проживет.

— Милый, присядь, выпей. — Предложил ему Шив, дергая за давно установленные ниточки. Силовые установки послушно откликнулись, отдавая внимание Энакина в его полное распоряжение.

Энакин принял из рук Палпатина стакан с альдераанским вином и пригубил.

— Я сочувствую твоему горю, но у меня к тебе серьезный вопрос.

Энакин навострил уши.

— Скажи мне, точно ли ты испробовал все, что мог?

Энакин задумался. Его губы затряслись.

— Я четыре дня сидел у его капсулы и пытался достучаться. Я… я… я перепробовал все — накачивать его Силой, будить, взывать к его телу. Я… я ведь не целитель. Я не знаю…

Шив прервал его, предупреждая истерику.

— Скажи, мой мальчик. Это очень серьезный вопрос и мне нужно быть уверенным в том, что наша беседа останется между нами.

— Кому мне рассказывать, Ваше Превосходительство? — Грустно усмехнулся Энакин. — Меня никто не услышит. Но, если вам важно, я никому не скажу.

— Спасибо, Энакин. То, о чем я собираюсь рассказать тебе… видишь ли, джедаи могут не одобрить.

Энакин горько усмехнулся.

— Дело в том, что некоторое время назад ко мне в руки попали некоторые исследования, которые связаны с продлением жизни.

Энакин тут же оживился.

— Я не знаю подробностей, кроме того, что там были весьма… экстравагантные способы манипуляции жизнью, вплоть до воскрешения.

В глазах Энакина засияла надежда.

«Попался», — усмехнулся про себя Палпатин, безупречно контролируя свои эмоции в Силе.

— А также то, что эти исследования связаны с тем, что джедаи называют Темной стороной.

— Ситхские техники? — Усмехнулся Энакин.

— Вероятно, — пожал плечами Палпатин, — но я не знаю наверняка. Видишь ли… с этими исследованиями есть некоторые сложности.

— Что за сложности?

— Часть из них способен открыть лишь одаренный.

— Голокроны? — Нахмурился Энакин.

— Я не знаю всех подробностей. У меня не было возможности все изучить. Я бы и передал все найденное храму на исследование, но, зная орден, они скорее уничтожат эти знания, нежели будут исследовать. А ведь представь себе, как много жизней можно было бы спасти, если копнуть чуть глубже!

Энакин задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Хотя, честно говоря, я уже отчаялся найти кого-то, кто смог бы мне помочь. Возможно, ты именно тот, кого эти исследования ждали все это время? Но, если ты откажешься, я думаю, отдам эти исследования в храм.

— Не это ли воля Силы, — грустно усмехнулся Энакин. — Знаете Ваше Превосходительство, думаю, даже если бы я не был в таком положении, я бы все равно помог вам в этих исследованиях. Меня не пугает Темная сторона и не пугает орден, который может судить меня. Меня пугает лишь тот факт, что все случилось так вовремя.

— Пугает? — Насторожился Шив.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Энакин. — Меня волнует лишь жизнь моего мастера. И если есть что-то, чего я не сделал, значит я не был идеальным падаваном. Ведите меня к своим находкам, я займусь ими.

Энакин всегда поражался тому, как качественно Палпатин умел прятать вещи под самым носом у всех. Он не раз демонстрировал Энакину чудеса политики и даже пытался научить парочке приемов… которые Энакин забывал сразу же, как только те не срабатывали на Оби-Ване.

Вот и сейчас Энакин заходил в Центр Передовой Медицины, основанный сенаторами на сенатские деньги ради сенаторов. Там, в подвальных этажах, таящих в себе огромное количество боли, Энакин встретился с тем, чего предпочел бы не видеть никогда в своей жизни.

После того, как его проводили, свита ушла, оставив его наедине с собой в небольшой уютной комнатке с кучей бумажных блокнотов, старым персональным терминалом и четырьмя голокронами, стоящими на маленьком черном столике в углу.

Клацнув входным замком, он запер дверь и приказал своим импульсам выключить камеры. Пусть он и не боялся Темной стороны, если хоть кто-то узнает, что он ей пользовался, и без того беспокойной жизни Оби-Вана придет конец. Он не мог так рисковать своим мастером, пусть тот и был на пороге между жизнью и смертью.

Энакин даже смотреть не стал на записи. Включив персональный терминал, он запустил туда червя, который самостоятельно укомплектует архив важных данных. Сам Энакин уселся на колени в центре комнаты и призвал к себе первый голокрон.

Этот был, как и прочие ситхские в хранилище — тетраэдром, а не кубом, привычным для Светлых пользователей. Энакин сам по себе никогда не делил Силу на Свет или Тьму. Он знал, что в храме все были преимущественно Светлыми. Что его мастер был одним из чистейших Светлых, но в нем почему-то любил бесцветность.  **Покой** . В своих манипуляциях Энакин использовал эту нейтральную сторону Силы, хотя иной раз понимал, что без цвета не обойтись. Да и редкий пользователь храма не пользовался Силой на эмоциях.

Все, что подавляло и забирало — было Тьмой. В этих подземных ходах было много Тьмы, но вся она не могла сравниться с тем, что чувствовал лишенный прикрытия «полога» Энакин по отношению к умирающему мастеру.

Страх стал самой мощной Темной эмоцией Энакина.

Коснувшись голокрона с желанием разорвать этот страх, Энакин высвободил запись, что долгое время ждала своего часа.

Она улыбалась.

— Если ты смотришь, значит у меня получилось. Сейчас ты только в планах, но я уже знаю, как назову тебя. Если ты будешь девочкой — Энака, мальчиком — Энакин. В любом случае, Любимое мое дитя, Эни.

— Я запрограммировала этот голокрон на ДНК. Никто, даже мой ученик, не сможет открыть его, даже если будет стараться всю оставшуюся жизнь. О, нет. Он должен будет увидеть это только вместе с тобой. Или не увидеть вообще. Вот смеху-то будет, когда он поймет, кто второй родитель.

— Да, ты можешь ненавидеть меня всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, и я даже буду не против, но ты, солнышко мое, эксперимент. Эксперимент по переселению. Но не сознания, как мог подумать мой глупый ученик, а кое-чего куда более интересного.

— Изначально меня действительно интересовало только бессмертие. Я прожила немаленькую и довольно занимательную жизнь. Была известна под многими именами, хотя ситхское «Плэгас» всегда было неизменным со времен моего покойного мастера. Много чего сделала, но больше не сделала. Так или иначе, чем дольше я жила, тем больше понимала, что продолжение жизни меня не особо интересует. К власти я не стремлюсь, хотя и активно настаиваю на обратном перед учеником, но вот знания…

— Мне всегда был интересен сам процесс получения знания. Не опыта, как такового, а именно знания. Понимания природы вещей. Ведь фактически, вся моя жизнь — набор памяти о моментах и некое «Я». Ярлык, повешенный на абстрактное существо для удобства в разговоре, не более. Когда до меня это дошло, я осознала, что «Я», как таковое — нереально. Но все остальное — память, знание, осознание — все вещи, присущие высшей нервной деятельности, остались.

— Отделяя зерна от плевел, я обнаружила, что и память, и знание, и осознание могут существовать только в одном моменте — в пресловутом джедайском здесь и сейчас. И, фактически, все понимание вещей всегда фокусируется в здесь и сейчас. И проблема разумных лишь в том, что они не могут считывать это Понимание целиком одномоментно. Лишь частями.

— И в этом кроется суть моего эксперимента, Эни. Я назвала его «саваном», потому что по сути эта штука убивает любые попытки разумного к стремлению постичь суть. Разумный, обладающий «саваном» все знает и ничего не ищет. Для него нет смысла ни в чем. Он мертв для жизни и развития. Я, укрытая «саваном», постигшая его суть, умерла для этого мира задолго до того, как ты получишь в руки этот голокрон. И, тем не менее, мне хотелось создать разумного, который, даже будучи укрытый этой бесконечностью, будет способен не просто функционировать, но жить. Иметь смысл имея все знание мира.

— Скажи мне, Эни, у меня получилось? У тебя есть смысл даже при наличии «савана»?

Энакин отпрянул. Глаза его матери, смотревшие на него из прошлого, знающие в точности, что происходит в здесь и сейчас, были мертвыми. Такими же мертвыми, как и в тот день, когда лихорадка унесла ее.

«Саван». Нет! Не «саван» сейчас окружал его! «Полог» защищал его ото всех знаний мира, от всей его боли, от «савана». От наследия матери. От его ситхской природы.

— Мама, — тихо прошептал Энакин, сворачиваясь клубочком. — Мамочка, что же ты наделала. За что? — заскулил он, чувствуя, как осколочек за осколочком осыпается его защита.

Дверь в комнату выбили мощным зарядом Силы. Внутрь ворвался разумный в красной броне и маске. В его руках зажегся красный световой меч. Он осмотрел комнату и заметил раскрытый голокрон. Миловидная женщина помахала ему рукой, после чего голокрон сложился и опустился на пол. В углу комнаты, сжавшись в комок, сидел и скулил Энакин.

— Что за?! — Пробубнил он. — Дерьмо банты. Блять, ну почему это должен был быть именно ты?

Знакомый голос отрезвил Энакина, заставив с удивлением уставиться в глухую красную маску.

— Брук?

Тот тяжело вздохнул, но, переборов собственную нерешительность, уставил меч в юношу.

— Прости, Эни. Просто не повезло.

— И что это должно значить? — Охреневающий от происходящего, вскочил Энакин.

— У меня задание, — усмехнулся он. — Оби-Ван разве не говорил тебе?

— Оби-Ван почти мертв! — Выплюнул Энакин. — Последнее, что он сказал о тебе, что ты ушел из храма, когда твой учитель умер.

— О, так он до сих пор не вскрыл коробку, — стянув с себя маску, усмехнулся янтарными глазами Брук. — Ну, тогда прости дважды, но я должен сделать это.

Энакин не успел вскинуть руку с мечом Оби-Вана, как ее отрубило кроваво красным клинком. Он взревел от боли, едва уворачиваясь от следующего взмаха. Извернувшись, он коснулся левой рукой рукояти меча Брука и со злорадством толкнул Силой его кайбер.

Больно. Он чувствовал боль кристалла, но услышав зов Энакина, тот взвизгнул и наконец-то освободился, взорвавшись и пропоров корпусом разлетевшегося светового меча все руки, его сжимающие.

Пока Брук скорчился от боли на полу, Энакин, не помня себя, кинулся к выходу, хватая на бегу меч и первый попавшийся голокрон.

Он бежал так быстро, что не понял, когда успел очутиться в храме. Подхваченный под руки проходящими мимо рыцарями, он в бреду добрел до целителей и, наконец-то позволив себе немного расслабиться, захлебнулся в тихом рыдании.

Оби-Ван проснулся от равномерного скрипа. Энакин с завидной ритмичностью крутился в кресле, тупо пялясь в пространство перед собой. Стоило губам Оби-Вана скривиться в ухмылке, Энакин застыл и опустил на него свой взгляд.

Оби-Вану снова поплохело.

— Эни, с тобой все хорошо? — Вопрос был риторическим. С его ребенком явно не все было хорошо.

Вместо ответа тот скупо улыбнулся и кивнул. Расспросы ситуацию не прояснили. Оставалось только ждать своего выздоровления и возвращения памяти о произошедшем.

Но, как бы он ни старался, память не возвращалась к нему. О самом худшем он узнал из отчетов.

Успешная миссия, нападение пиратов в космосе, единственный выживший — он. Как смотреть в глаза мастера Туллы, он не знал. Как смотреть на Энакина — тоже. Тот, словно чувствуя смятение мастера, помалкивал, приходя в палату лишь для того, чтобы с улыбкой посидеть рядом. В Силе Энакин отсутствовал, но не так, как нравилось Оби-Вану, а тотально.

Когда его выписали, назвав выздоровление чудом от Силы, он еще пару дней подыскивал слова, прежде чем наткнулся на Энакина, который левой рукой перебирал свой  _ протез _ . Протез, ситх подери, его же правой руки.

— Эни, — глухо заметил он, — я очень хочу поговорить, но, честно говоря, я не знаю, с чего начать.

— Откройте криффову коробку.

Оби-Ван не сразу сообразил, о какой коробке идет речь. Когда до него дошло, что речь идет о камне, который давным-давно подарил ему Джинн, он открыл сделанную Бруком коробку. Там, на мягкой подушечке, лежал его камушек. Но это явно не то, что имел в виду Энакин, так что, выудив все наружу, Оби-Ван обнаружил в каменном ларце двойное дно.

— Записка? — Удивился он, рассматривая сложенный вчетверо листок. — Слишком много бумаги для одних покоев.

— Читайте, — приказал Энакин. — Вслух.

«Эй, Олух-Ван! Надеюсь, ты наткнешься на эту штуку уже после моего ухода, ну или хотя бы сыграешь наше возможное случайное прощание достаточно достоверно. Впрочем, даже если ты по своему обыкновению затупишь, у меня для тебя всего одна фраза: меня взяли в Тени».

— Ах ты сука! — Зло ругнулся Оби-Ван, сжигая записку в раковине. — «Будем считать, что я победил», да? Мудак белобрысый. Встречу, урою тупую вомп-крысу! А я переживал за него! Ты переживал за него, — Оби-Ван поднял на Энакина взгляд. Прекрасно зная, насколько его ученик продвинут в поиске информации, Оби-Ван не сомневался, что тот все понял. И что Фимор на самом деле не умер, а просто разыграл карту своей смерти, чтобы вместе со своим теперь уже бывшим падаваном перейти в корпус Теней — самый закрытый корпус ордена. В нем состояли джедаи, способные на самые отчаянные меры, но при этом отчаянно служащие Свету. Совет скрывал их существование, как мог, но разные слухи просачивались.

Оби-Ван не то, чтобы верил в Теней ордена, но теперь рассказы Брука на совместных посиделках с другими падаванами наконец-то обретали смысл.

Энакин хмыкнул и отвернулся обратно к протезу:

— Мы встретились с ним на днях. Он отрубил мне руку.

— Он сделал что?

— Руку, — продемонстрировал протез Энакин. — Наверное, она нужна была ему, как доказательство его учителю.

— Учителю? Фимору?

Энакин мотнул головой:

— Брук теперь на стороне ситхов. Хотя, — Энакин вернулся к своему протезу, — теперь я в этом не так уверен. Больше похоже на то, что он не хотел меня убивать, а рука — малая кровь.

Оби-Ван судорожно вздохнул. Смерть Лакао все еще висела над ним тяжелым грузом, и лишнее напоминание о том, что он не смог помочь Энакину, когда тот нуждался в нем, больно било по его уверенности.

— Есть еще что-то, о чем  _ ты _ хотел бы поговорить?

— Есть, но… я бы предпочел оставить это напоследок.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Оби-Ван присаживаясь на колени чуть поодаль от рабочего места Энакина. — Я прошу у тебя прощения, падаван. — Поклонился в пол Оби-Ван.

Энакин замер и, судя по дыханию, обернулся к нему. Оби-Ван не так часто извинялся с глубоким поклоном, потому что всякий раз Энакин реагировал примерно как сейчас. Он подорвался со своего места и кинулся к Оби-Вану отрывая его локти от пола:

— Прекрати, мастер. Ты не виноват.

— Виноват. Если бы не мои чувства, не мое высокомерие, ты бы не остался без мастера и без руки.

Энакин отвел взгляд.

— Я знаю, что почти умер. Знаю, что подверг тебя огромному стрессу. Я еще не понял, как выжил, но…

— Я тебя спас, мастер, — закусив трясущуюся губу, начал Энакин. — Это был я. Целители не думали, что ты выкарабкаешься. А я нашел способ, которым смог вытащить тебя. — Он посмотрел в глаза Оби-Вана и тот понял, что цена оказалась слишком высока.

— Что случилось, Эни?

Он не ответил, снова пряча взгляд.

Оби-Ван не позволил ему. Он перехватил лицо Энакина и заставил его посмотреть на себя:

— Эни, что произошло?

— Я — ситхово отродье, — одними губами проговорил Энакин, тут же проливаясь слезами. — Буквально. И если хоть кто-то в ордене узнает, нам с вами конец, мастер.

Оби-Ван прислушался к Силе. Да, теперь он нашел осколки «полога», едва закрывающие собой бурлящую в Энакине истерику чувств. Что бы тот не узнал, что бы ни сделал, сейчас было время для исцеления.

— Доставай кристалл, Энакин. Мы будем медитировать.

Его облегчение можно было пить из воздуха. Оби-Ван не знал, почему Энакин не сделал этого сам, но, наверное, в его голове была веская причина дождаться этих слов от Оби-Вана.

На этот раз процесс прошел намного быстрее. И, хоть полог все еще выглядел тонким, он позволил Энакину наконец-то почувствовать себя защищенным. Впервые за столько лет.

И, впервые за столько лет, Энакин бросился в объятья Оби-Вана.

Пусть Оби-Ван и не считал, что заслуживает их, Энакин их заслуживал. Он нуждался в своем мастере и это меньшее, что мог сделать для него так сильно напортачивший Оби-Ван.

Брук валялся на полу и тяжело дышал. Судороги боли все еще пробегали по его мышцам, каждый раз отзываясь одной и той же мыслью.

«Гребанный Скайуокер».

Если бы задачей не был Энакин, сейчас его учитель не терзал бы его молниями Силы за провальное задание.

— Как ты мог упустить его? Мальчишку?

— Простите мен-ях!

— Да еще и потерять все записи с камер наблюдения.

— Я виноват, учитель!! А-а-ах!

— Тебе повезло, что такого количества ДНК мне достаточно, глупый ученик. — Новый спазм и новый стон.

— Простите, простите, учитель… я подвел вас… а-а-ах! — Снова заорал Брук.

Когда экзекуция была завершена, Шив отпустил незадачливого одаренного зализывать раны. Он подобрал его прямо из храма, почти готовенького, бери не хочу. Лишь немного отшлифовал и довел до нужной кондиции. И вот, у него уже была отличная замена Молу.

Пусть парень и считал себя самым умным, пусть и думал, что до сих пор работает на Совет, в ближайшем будущем его ждало несколько потрясений. А пока, прикармливая его и Совет удобными недомолвками, Шив планировал свой переворот.

Запершись в комнате, отрезанной от Силы, Шив с благоговением огладил футляр, в котором Брук принес отрубленную конечность Энакина. Эксперименты над рудиментарными частицами не давали нужных результатов, но рука… рука — это совершенно другое. Рука — это плоть и кровь. Рука, это Сила и воля ее бывшего хозяина, как и меч, который ему доставили ранее с нападения пиратов.

Рука Энакина, даже отрубленная, была особенной. Потому что не была мертвой. Она все еще жила.

Открыв футляр, Шив направил темные потоки через руку Энакина и дальше, к одному из трех одинаковых на вид голокронов.

На этот раз печать поддалась, вскрывая тетраэдр и являя Сидиусу свое сокровенное знание.


	15. Ясность

Их отправили на легкую миссию-сопровождение, хотя Мейс недвусмысленно намекнул, что их обоих не хотят некоторое время видеть в пределах храма.

— Я рад, что ты выжил, Кеноби.

Но почему-то ни одна душа в ордене не доверяла способу, который его вытащил.

Поэтому, оставшись наедине в их комфортабельном шаттле по пути на Кореллию, Оби-Ван решил-таки вытащить Энакина на камбуз на приватный разговор.

— Но корабль, — вяло сопротивлялся Энакин.

— Поставь на автопилот. Из гиперпространства мы все равно никуда не денемся.

Они утонули в креслах друг напротив друга. Оби-Ван задумчиво, Энакин, словно побитый порг.

— Итак, Энакин, — тяжело вздохнул Оби-Ван, но тут же был перебит вскинутой механической рукой Энакина. Юноша чуть повозился с подсумком и вытащил из кармашка… голокрон… ситхский голокрон.

— Это, — сглотнул Энакин, — принадлежало ситху, который называл себя Плэгасом. — Он поднял неуверенный взгляд на Оби-Вана, готовясь чуть ли не к мгновенной казни. — Моей маме.

Оби-Ван моргнул. Вопросы, вроде «ты смотрел?» или «как открыл?» были неуместны и могли лишь сильнее напугать юношу.

— Из него ты узнал, как исцелить меня? — Был самый нейтральный на вкус Оби-Вана вопрос.

Энакин помотал головой.

— Этот я еще не открывал. Забрал его случайно, когда убегал от Брука.

— Тогда, можешь ты рассказать мне, как смог вытащить меня?

Энакин снова помотал головой.

— Я… я не не хочу рассказывать, мастер. Я просто… я не смогу объяснить всего. Моя мама, она… я был для нее экспериментом, по переносу абсолютного знания. И, когда я узнал об этом, моя защита… мой полог начал рушиться. Я просто заглянул за него и увидел ответ. Тогда эти манипуляции имели смысл, но сейчас. Я просто… я поиграл с Силой, так это выглядело для меня.

— Тогда почему все в храме так испугались?

— Возможно, я не беспокоился о Сторонах, когда игрался, — сконфуженно пожал плечами Энакин. Несмотря на вновь затянутый полог, он все еще ярко проявлял свои эмоции. И пусть в Силе они никак не отражались, привычку было сложно извести.

Оби-Ван вскинул бровь. Ну, если его исцелили с применением Темной Стороны, вероятно Совет был недоволен. Никто не знал о последствиях, к тому же все джедаи как огня сторонились Тьмы и ее пользователей. Потребуется некоторое время, чтобы они привыкли к Оби-Вану, воскресшему с помощью Тьмы.

— Я должен знать о каких-то последствиях?

Энакин фыркнул:

— Мастер, в тот момент я знал буквально все. Неужели вы думаете, я бы использовал для вас что-то несовершенное?

— Тогда почему ты не исцелил свою руку?

Тот захлопнул рот, отвернул взгляд и пожал плечами:

— Как-то цели не стояло.

— Однако с протезом ты возился.

— Слушай, мастер, тогда это звучало логично! Я не знаю, что и зачем, я просто делал.

Оби-Ван глубоко вдохнул и, задержав на пару мгновений дыхание, выдохнул. Уже на инстинктах он затянул Энакина в свой теплый успокаивающий кокон, на этот раз не оставляя в нем просветов. Сжавшийся до состояния маленькой пустой звездочки, Энакин уютно устроился внутри и даже забрался в кресло с ногами.

— Хочешь открыть его?

— Мастер, вы точно джедай? — Борзо усмехнулся Энакин. Его прежний дерзкий мальчик.

— Я привязался к тебе. И нарушил бы еще сотни директив ордена ради тебя.

Энакин фыркнул и попытался спрятать свое смущение.

— Хочу. Но…

— Я никогда не буду осуждать тебя за то, что увижу внутри. Пора бы уже выучить это, Эни.

Тот цокнул, закатив глаза, но послушно выпустил голокрон в воздух перед ними, открывая его жаждой обладания.

На этот раз она казалась старой и измученной. Ее взгляд смотрел вдаль.

— Эксперимент начался. Сегодня ты, дитя мое, было зачато. Мне удалось убедить ученика в том, что все это время его учителем был старый муун. Завтра утром, проснувшись рядом со своей фантазией, он убьет своего учителя, став вместо него Темным лордом. Как оказалось, при ближайшем рассмотрении, память разумных настолько несовершенный механизм, что ее можно менять по щелчку. Ситхи умеют убеждать давлением и страхом, джедаи, вроде, мягче. Саван может переписать историю целой расы: создать несуществующую или убить никогда не существовавшую. Хорошо, что скоро я не буду помнить этих ужасающих подробностей лживости реальности.

— Сегодня же я отправляюсь во внешнее кольцо. Не представляю, что за жизнь меня там ждет, но, судя по картинкам в саване, я стану рабыней уже в первые несколько дней. А потом мне сотрут память.

— Подумать только, легендарная Дарт Плэгас станет невольницей какой-то швали. Скажи мне кто об этом пару десятков лет назад, голову бы оторвала и заставила бы прочувствовать расчленение до последней капельки крови. Сейчас же я осознаю, что это еще один опыт.

— Саван уже начал в тебя свою интеграцию и к моменту, когда я забуду все, ты уже будешь все знать. Первые несколько лет все будет хорошо. Я буду рядом, оберегать и помогать, сама того не зная. Но потом… ты не представляешь, Эни, как много всего с тобой произойдет…

— Я не хочу портить тебе жизнь глупыми предсказаниями. По этой части у тебя есть твой наставник. И честно говоря, мне многих усилий стоило не натравить на него Сидиуса. Но… но.

— Эни, я хочу для тебя понимания… Я… это было сделано не потому, что я злая или хотела, чтобы ты мучился всю свою жизнь. Нет. В смысле, да, я Дарт, и законно получила это звание, но… это был лишь шажок. Так было нужно. Это все Сила. Та единственная вещь, которая заставляет все это существовать. У нее разные ипостаси, и всепонимание — саван — одна из них. Я хотела ее, я ее получила. Теперь я больше ничего не хочу.

— Но ты… ты будешь уникальным ребенком, Эни. Даже зная все на свете, ты все еще будешь жить. Сила будет проживать тобой себя. И она будет осознавать себя во всей своей полноте через тебя. Просто… не сопротивляйся ей, Эни. Когда время придет, все мучения окупятся. Я обещаю тебе.

— И, может быть поздно, но… я люблю тебя, Эни Скайуокер. Мое милое дитя. Я всегда буду оберегать тебя. Твоя мама.

— Ну и что думаешь, — с напускным вызовом спросил Энакин.

— Ты о чем?

— Оби-Ван, не строй из себя идиота. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я!

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

— Слушай, Энакин, если ты переживаешь из-за того, что… на сколько я понял, тебя родил ситх, так это ничего не значит! Родословная — не клеймо, а сторону можно выбирать.

— Но я был рожден Темным экспериментом! В ордене взбесились, узнав лишь об исцелении, что будет, если они узнают об этом?! — Схватился за голову Энакин.

— Энакин, послушай меня. В ордене могут говорить о чем угодно. Их слова не сделают тебя априори Темным или априори Светлым. Ты такой, каков есть.

— Но Совет…

— За все твое обучение мне сотни раз непрозрачно намекали на то, что я ращу маленького ситха, — признался Оби-Ван. — И заметь, мы все еще здесь, вместе, а я все еще твой мастер.

— Но…

— Тебя же никогда не волновали злые языки, что успело измениться?

Энакин не нашел, что ответить. Оби-Ван, ждавший его, вдруг вспомнил одну пикантную подробность:

— Так, погоди… она… она упомянула какого-то наставника…

Энакин закатил глаза:

— Вероятно, она упомянула тебя, мастер.

— Но… как?

— Саван, — пожал плечами юноша. — Я не знаю, как он работает. Он просто… знает все. Сосредоточение всех знаний в одном моменте.

Оби-Ван попытался представить, но воображение спасовало. В любом случае, теперь он понимал, что Энакин подразумевал под болью.

— Так… твой полог…

— Полог — защита. Саван — боль, — поняв, о чем речь, опередил его Энакин.

— И откуда появился полог?

— Я не спрашивал.

— Однако твои кайбер-кристаллы умеют его наводить.

— Это может только выглядеть так, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Чтобы понять, как оно на самом деле, нужно спрашивать у савана.

— Тебе… не больно? — Вкрадчиво поинтересовался Оби-Ван. — В смысле сейчас?

— Если бы я был один, наверняка бы свихнулся, — невесело ухмыльнулся тот.

— Ты ждал, что после увиденного, я отрекусь от тебя? — Вскинул бровь Оби-Ван.

— Нет, — уголком губ улыбнулся Энакин. — Я верю тебе. Просто… мне нужно было увидеть твою реакцию. Ну, знаешь. Чтобы успокоится.

Как бы Оби-Вану не хотелось кинуться обнимать Энакина, у него все еще был свой неразрешенный конфликт.

— Эни, я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом…

Тот сжался в комочек, предчувствуя неприятный разговор.

— Ты справился со своей миссией. Один.

— О, лорды Света, Оби-Ван! Даже не думай сейчас завести речь о том, какой ты недостойный.

— Но это так, Энакин! Стоило Совету доверить мне другого падавана, как он погиб, а миссия была провалена!

— Будь я с вами, все было бы иначе, — пробубнил Энакин.

— В этом то и дело, Эни! Я привык полагаться на твою силу и твои способности. И я допустил огромную ошибку, когда решил, что сам по себе хороший учитель.

— Я уже говорил тебе, Оби-Ван. Твой опыт, моя сила! Все в равновесии.

— Ты справился со своей миссией без моего опыта.

— Ага, я использовал опыт трандошанки, которая ободрала меня до нитки. И справился я на чистом упрямстве. Потому что ты бы попросил меня так сделать. Ты всегда доверял мне свою спину. Как бы сильно мастер Тулла не пыталась втиснуть меня в рамки своего понимания, я всегда действовал исходя из твоего наставления.

— Не в этом была суть упражнения, — проскрипел зубами Оби-Ван.

— О нет, мастер, именно в этом! — Протянул Энакин. — Я пытался. Я честно изо всех сил пытался быть паинькой, но я тупо не мог делать так, как меня просили. Я не мог стать падаваном другого мастера. Даже сделав вид, я все равно оставался твоим падаваном. Нравится тебе это или нет.

Ладно, после этих слов Оби-Ван понял, что относился к Энакину слегка предвзято. Впрочем, как и всегда.

— И когда ты успел вырасти? — С усталой улыбкой спросил он.

— Я уже второй год выше вас,  _ мастер _ , — протянул тот.

— Я не об этом. — Скривился он. — Ладно, — прихлопнув подлокотники, поднялся Оби-Ван. — Значит, дефектный тебя устраивает?

— Ты не дефектный, Оби-Ван, — закатил глаза Энакин. — Я читал твой отчет. Все прошло без сучка, без задоринки. С  _ другим _ падаваном.

— И тем не менее я потерял ее на самом безопасном участке миссии.

Энакин не стал это больше терпеть. Он вскочил на ноги и крепко обнял своего мастера.

— Что случилось, Оби-Ван? Ты уже терял людей.

— Потери — это всегда больно, Энакин, — уткнувшись в плечо своего падавана, обнял в ответ Оби-Ван.

— Потери ты переживаешь коротко и ярко, — со знанием дела мотнул головой Энакин. — Спарринг, выпивка и ночь соплей, намотанных на кулак, всегда возвращали тебя в форму. Здесь что-то другое.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Ты так хорошо знаешь своего мастера, Эни.

— Это из-за меня, да? — Отпрянул Энакин. — Что еще ты себе напридумывал?

Оби-Ван вздохнул, попытался спрятать взгляд, но вместо этого решил ответить честно, глядя в глаза.

— Я знаю, что на корабле со мной была Лакао. И я скорблю о ее смерти. Но… я до сих пор не могу отделаться от мысли, что стало бы со мной, если бы это был ты.

Энакин смущенно прикрыл глаза.

— Это ужасно, непозволительно, непростительно, Эни, но я так зависим от твоей жизни. Я…

Энакин не дал ему закончить. Он снова притянул его к себе и нежно обнял:

— Я тоже мастер. Я тоже.

Касаться Энакина снова было так приятно. Перебирать его волосы, пихаться в шуточной борьбе за штурвал, просто обнимать. Эти несколько лет прошли в таком жестком дефиците, что Оби-Ван почувствовал себя пьяным, когда смог лично наложить повязку на раненный бок падавана и прижать бакта-пластырь рукой, посылая в тело Живую Силу.

Энакин, пусть и смущался так же, как Оби-Ван, подобно ему же льнул к случайным прикосновениям и ласкам. Ему он доверял перебирать свой протез, эманируя в Силу такими эмоциями, что было стыдно смотреть в глаза соседям.

Когда ему сообщили о том, что Энакину хотят провести полную диагностику, чтобы назначить операцию, Оби-Ван, к своему стыду, не сразу сообразил, что речь о зажигателе, что все еще торчал в ребре его падавана.

Когда Оби-Вана нашли, меча Энакина при нем не было. Мальчик не расстроился, быстро собрал себе новый и просто ждал, когда Оби-Ван проснется и они вместе воссоздадут новый кайбер-кристалл для него.

— Я не смог сосредоточиться один, — признался он в своем бессилии и почему был вынужден дождаться предложения Оби-Вана.

На вопросы об эмиттере Энакин лишь смущенно улыбался и прятал взгляд. Конечно, Оби-Ван давно знал, что Энакину уже не нужна была кнопка для этого зажигателя. Он в любой момент мог инициировать его усилием воли. Но потеря такого важного символа лично Оби-Ваном немного подкосила мастера.

— Ты все время теряешь мечи, — отмахнулся Энакин, — так что я понимал, на что иду.

— Эй! — В шутку разозлился Оби-Ван.

И для того, чтобы поддержать своего непутевого мастера, Энакин предложил ему разработать новое ребро. Не просто протез из искусственной кости, а самый настоящий механизм, который мог бы помочь им в миссиях. И о его содержании знали бы только они двое. Процесс так увлек их, что они оба невольно расстроились, когда услышали от целителей, что операцию переносят еще как минимум на год.

— Куда ты все растешь? — Хмурился Оби-Ван, глядя на падавана снизу вверх.

— К звездам, — улыбался Энакин так, что звезды плясали перед глазами Оби-Вана.

Скрывать свою привязанность от Совета становилось все сложнее. Хотя те, вероятно, все знали, у Оби-Вана все еще оставались крупицы приличия.

А еще он по-прежнему был учителем. И там, где Энакин видел неприятный разговор, Оби-Ван видел лишь то, над чем предстояло работать. И если он услышал, что Энакин плох в работе с другими, значит это его косяк, как мастера. А значит нужно подтянуть этот косяк несколькими совместными заданиями.

А потом отшлифовать несложными одиночными миссиями.


	16. Взросление

Вернувшись в храм замерзший и злой, Энакин ворвался в их покои и Силой развернул стул Оби-Вана, за которым тот сидел, от верстака к себе.

— Мастер, какого криффа? Вы устали от меня? Я вам надоел? Вы хотите, чтобы я умер, разочаровался в падаванстве или что, гандарк подери?!

— Может, дашь мне вставить слово, падаван? — Одним уставшим взглядом смерил его Оби-Ван. Получив отчет о миссии Энакина, он удивился сухим выжимкам данных вместо привычного красочного слога, предположив, что тот уже на пределе. Так и оказалось.

Они с Энакином давно перестали обсуждать уроки перед тем, как Энакин пройдет их. В этом не было смысла. Мальчик слушал, внимал, учился, но не осознавал. Получив же по голове пару-тройку раз, он либо понимал, либо шел жаловаться Оби-Вану и тогда уже, выслушав наставление мастера, понимал. Порой даже больше, чем Оби-Ван подразумевал. Таковы уж были их странные отношения мастер-падаван.

Энакин, переставший маячить по комнате, плюхнулся на задницу там, где и стоял и, сложив руки на груди, уставился на мастера.

— Твои испытания не за горами. После них нас вряд ли будут отправлять на задания вместе.

Как Оби-Ван и говорил, выслушав наставление мастера, Энакин прозревал.

— А мы не можем остаться партнерами? — нахмурился Энакин.

— Мы хорошая команда, — кивнул Оби-Ван, — но у Совета могут быть другие планы. Есть вещи, в которых я хорош. Есть вещи, в которых ты хорош. Этого нельзя отрицать. И если по-отдельности мы сможем сделать больше…

— Я понял, мастер, — расстроенно поник Энакин. — Если это и значит, что я становлюсь свободным человеком, то мне не нравится, — скривил губы он. И прежде, чем Оби-Ван успел хоть что-то ответить, Энакин скрылся в своей комнате.

Как и всегда, открывая для себя неприятную истину о жизни, Энакин впал в легкую меланхолию. Оби-Ван не торопил его, уже готовя к совершеннолетию кое-что совершенно особенное.

С тех пор, как Оби-Ван впервые услышал об этом, он ни разу не дарил Энакину подарков. Вместо этого он старался радовать Энакина каждый раз, когда выпадала возможность, используя свои знания о том, что ему нравилось. После того, как из хлама собрали Энакину новый спидер, они катались на нем всего пару раз. В этот раз Оби-Ван подготовил кое-что действительно особенное.

Энакин перестал в серьез относиться к своему возрасту с тех пор, как в его присутствии Оби-Ван назвал ребенком себя. Вероятно, он бы даже не вспоминал о своем дне рождения, если бы ему не напоминали мастер или Асока. Один раз это был Йода, пришедший к ним с целым сладким рулетом. Пара мастер-падаван тогда были весьма удивлены, но и рады приходу гранд-мастера.

Так что, с большой вероятностью, Энакин не знал, что за день сегодня был и почему Оби-Ван, вырядив его в гражданское повел к гаражам, где стояла их общая на двоих рухлядь.

Впрочем, содержимое гаража его удивило.

— Боже, Оби-Ван, — сразу же оживился юноша, — кого ты убил ради этой прелести?

Оби-Ван загадочно промолчал и помог Энакину вывести его новенький одноместный спидер.

— Сегодня гонки по трубам. Хочешь испытать его?

Энакин фыркнул, сдувая с себя всю меланхолию:

— У них нет шанса.

— А против меня?

Энакин засветился так, что почти осветил улицу.

— Ты уверен, что наша рухлядь выдержит тебя? — как бы не иронизировал, Энакин не смог сдержать рвущегося из груди азарта.

— Твой — базовой комплектации. В нем нет разъема под кайбер, так что мы будем в какой-то степени равны.

От нетерпения Энакин начал пританцовывать:

— Тогда, поехали?

Оби-Ван запрыгнул на спидер, очень плавным движением вынул из меча свой кайбер, так же плавно, почти эротично вставил его в разъем и завел «развалюху». Зверь проснулся, озаряя пространство глубоким аквамарином.

— Кто последний, тот водит, — оскалился он Энакину и нырнул сквозь общий поток к ближайшей грузовой шахте.

Им редко удавалось погонять друг против друга. Чаще на миссиях у них был один штурвал на двоих и, по негласному правилу, вел тот, кто успевал быстрее. Так что такое шуточное противостояние как сейчас было тем самым, что могло подбодрить Энакина. Тем паче, что это не было тренировкой, а просто дружеским состязанием двух равных во всех смыслах разумных.

У Оби-Вана сжималось сердце от осознания того, что у Энакина на весь орден было всего двое живых существ, которых он мог бы назвать друзьями. Один старше, второй младше. И хотя мастер внутри него говорил о том, что Энакину нужно социальное развитие и больше связей, где-то глубоко внутри себя он радовался тому, что является единственным и самым близким для Энакина существом. Ненавидеть себя за это уже не было сил. Только прятать, так глубоко, как только было возможно.

И радоваться вместе с Энакином: скорости, свободе, игре и запрещенному чувству привязанности, все растущему внутри.

Оби-Ван, несмотря на все потуги Энакина, пришел первым. Во-первых, он знал где гонка, а во-вторых, его знание Корусанта и их общего зверя было куда лучше, чем у Энакина. Тот постоянно не вписывался в повороты, притирался или был вынужден искать объезд. Но это было весело.

Особенно весело было смотреть в лицо организатора, когда они по очереди назвали свои клички, записываясь на гонку, а потом на толпу соперников, провожающих их взглядами до самой задницы старта. Энакин, как и условились, встал последним. На этот раз они ехали вслепую. Никому не была известна карта, был лишь один широченный вход в трубы и указание, следовать стрелкам. Им, в общем-то было плевать. У них была своя гонка, не за первенство, а за меч Оби-Вана. Придут первыми — сорвут немного деньжат на переоборудование. Нет — повеселятся.

На старт. Внимание. Марш!

Энакин не понял, как прошла гонка. Он с диким гоготом пытался догнать уклоняющегося Оби-Вана, а потом внезапно пришел первым, удирая от злого мастера. Потом их качали, отвезли в бар, накачали выпивкой. Были танцы, много новых лиц, каждое из которых пыталось облапать, но в последний момент передумывало. Была музыка, хохот, друзья Оби-Вана, которые в общем-то были рады и Энакину. Потом прохлада улицы и дикий смех. Потом они, кажется, вызывали эвакуатор, чтобы отвезти помятые гонками спидеры к гаражу.

А потом был храм. Шушукаясь под покровом ночи, пьяные от алкоголя и счастья, они завалились в собственные покои. По очереди покараулив у двери рефрешера, они заболтались о возможных модификациях нового спидера, забурились в инструменты так, что нашли еще парочку бумажных лент, а к пяти часам утра наконец-то пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

— С совершеннолетием, Эни, — улыбнулся напоследок Оби-Ван, закрывая дверь в свою комнату.

Довольный прошедшей ночью, он, сняв с себя все пропахшие потом и пойлом шмотки, разлегся на своей кровати и с глупой улыбкой уставился в потолок. Вечернее освещение сада оттеняло его комнату легким полумраком, рисуя на потолке причудливые узоры. Он почти уснул, убаюканный игрой света, как вдруг Энакин постучался в его дверь.

— Мастер, вы не спите?

Оби-Ван из приличия прикрылся простыней и впустил его. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как Энакин жаловался на кошмары. Научившись справляться со страхом разговорами, он перестал проситься в комнату Оби-Вана. Тем более что, став взрослее, перестал помещаться на ней вместе со своим мастером. Все-таки кровать Квай-Гона была длиннее и шире. Сейчас она была еще немного великовата, но, через пару лет, да еще и с активностью спящего Энакина, грозилась стать в самую пору.

— Что-то случилось, Эни?

Вместо ответа тот краснея и кутаясь в простыню пересек небольшую комнатку и, постеснявшись спросить разрешения, просто плюхнулся на край кровати Оби-Вана.

Заинтригованный, Оби-Ван вскинул бровь.

— Мастер, мы можем… помедитировать? — пробубнил тот себе под нос.

Оби-Ван не стал задавать глупых вопросов, вроде «сейчас?» или «что произошло?». Он просто попытался сесть на колени, вытягивая из-под зада Энакина свою простыню. Энакин даже не подумал пошевелиться. Наоборот, он словно сильнее зажал ткань под собой.

До Оби-Вана медленно начало доходить. Выбравшись из-под простыни во одном своем естестве, он устроился на коленях и невозмутимо уставился на Энакина. Тот, даже не скрываясь, пялился. Они много раз видели друг друга обнаженными, но еще никогда Энакин не смотрел на него  _ так _ открыто.

Вместо ответа на немой вопрос Энакин скинул с себя простыню и, совершенно обнаженный устроился перед Оби-Ваном зеркаля его позу

— Знаешь, кажется, я все-таки из таких мальчиков, — глупо схохмил Энакин, бросая в краску их обоих.

Оби-Вана прошибло мелкой дрожью. Захотелось одновременно занежить до смерти и врезать глупому падавану за такие неуместные сравнения.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эни? — вместо этого спросил Оби-Ван, усилием воли подавляя эрекцию.

Энакин своих желаний не скрывал и, пусть рот его был необычайно не уверен, тело и эманации в Силе уверено сигнализировали о его намерениях.

— Тебя? — тихо прошептал Энакин и обхватил себя руками.

Оби-Ван в приглашающем жесте раскинул руки. Впрочем, даже получив разрешение, Энакин не торопился проявлять инициативу. Он смотрел, но не смел прикасаться, словно боясь спугнуть. И Оби-Вану пришлось взять все в свои руки. Схватив левую руку Энакина, он потянул ее на себя и уткнул в грудь.

Энакин весь сжался в Силе.

«Так дело не пойдет», — вздохнул про себя Оби-Ван.

— Давай вернемся к основам, Эни, — тихо проговорил Оби-Ван. — Закрой глаза. Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. А теперь, проследи за моим дыханием. Оно начинается здесь, — он поднес его левую руку к своему носу, — стекает сюда, — через подбородок по шее к груди, — клубиться здесь, — пара ударов сердца, — и идет обратно, — он поднес его руку к своему рту и поцеловал кончики пальцев.

Энакин в испуге дернулся и забрал руку. Оби-Ван посмотрел на него. Тот, не открывая глаз, глубоко вздохнул, придвинулся ближе и опустил голову на плечо Оби-Вана.

— Я глупый?

— Глупый. — Подтвердил Оби-Ван. — Но не потому, почему думаешь, — опередив гневный вопль, усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— А почему же? — недовольным голосом пробурчал Энакин ему в плечо.

— Потому что напридумывал себе всякого вместо того, чтобы поддаться моменту.

— Это у меня от тебя, — фыркнул Энакин.

— Кто ж спорит? — поддержал Оби-Ван, приобнимая спину Энакина. Тот, немного расслабившись под легкими прикосновениями пальцев, повернул голову и зубами прикусил сгиб шеи и плеча. Не сильно, лишь слегка обозначив зубы.

— Тебя в столовой мясом не кормят?

— Голодное детство, — пожал плечами Энакин, зализывая укус, — мне всегда будет мало.

— Смотри, как бы не начал расти вширь, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван и тут же задохнулся, когда Энакин широко лизнул яремную вену, снова цепляясь зубами под самой челюстью.

— Я бы сожрал тебя, если бы мог, — признался Энакин, пустив разряд по позвоночнику Оби-Вана.

— Я был бы не против, — признался в ответ Оби-Ван, ощутив ответную дрожь Энакина.

Они пересели удобнее, просунув по колену между ног друг друга и обнявшись. Энакин начал беззастенчиво тереться о бедро Оби-Вана, пока тот наматывал пальцами круги по его спине.

— Скажи, мастер, а у тебя кто-нибудь был? — вдруг спросил Энакин куда-то за спину Оби-Вана.

— А почему ты интересуешься? — чмокнул его в висок Оби-Ван.

— Не потому, почему ты подумал, — скривился Энакин.

Оби-Ван тепло засмеялся.

— Я думал только о том, если среди нас кто-то с практическими знаниями, а не только с теорией, — смущенно пробубнил Энакин.

— Ты слишком переживаешь по пустякам, Эни.

— Но это не пустяки! — Отпрянул тот, уставившись в лицо Оби-Вана. — Если никто не знает, как нам быть?

— Как обычно, падаван, — довольно оскалился Оби-Ван и перехватил член Энакина в свою руку. — Импровизировать. — Он тут же задал короткий рваный ритм. Не ожидавший подвоха Энакин, коротко простонал и вцепился пальцами в плечи Оби-Вана. Опустив взгляд, он наблюдал за движениями Оби-Вана и тихо поскуливал в такт.

— Расскажи мне, как тебе нравится? — требовательно прошептал Оби-Ван, заставив Энакина усилить хватку на плечах.

— Я… мне нравится представлять, как ты заставляешь меня быть тихим.

— О, фантазии о миссиях, — облизнул розовеющее ухо Оби-Ван. — В рефрешере? Нет, лучше в каюте. За тонкими переборками сидит почтенный сенатор.

Энакин заскулил сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Тс-с-с, мой маленький, — пригладил его волосы Оби-Ван, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали? Что они подумают о тебе, если увидят в таком виде?

Энакин коленями стиснул бедро Оби-Вана и с судорожным выдохом излился ему в руку. Оби-Ван выдоил последние капли семени и чистой рукой прижал к себе Энакина. Тот больше не цеплялся за него, словно утопающий, но руки отнимать не стремился.

Пока Энакин старался отдышаться, Оби-Ван Силой призвал грязную одежду и вытер ей семя.

Комната погрузилась в безмолвие. Оби-Ван никогда в своей жизни не ощущал такой яркой тишины. Такого бесконечного покоя. Казалось, он впервые в жизни мог коснуться мира без суетливого посредника.

— Оби-Ван? — тихо позвал Энакин, гармонично вплетаясь в тишину.

— М?

— Я… — тишина, — тебя… — снова тишина.

— Я тоже, Энакин. — Он обнял его крепче, — Я тоже. — Отбросив шмотье на пол, он осторожно уложил их обоих на бок.

— Далеко не убирай, — бесцветно прокомментировал Энакин.

— Хм?

— Мы только начали.


	17. Потери

Шив сидел в своем кабинете и вдумчиво перебирал кандидатуры. С парой знакомых Энакин провел достаточно времени, но ни с кем из них он не был в достаточно хороших отношениях, чтобы отвлечься от Кеноби. Сам Шив приманкой быть не хотел. Слишком хлопотно, так что в крайнем случае.

— А если… — пробубнил он, — точно! — вспомнив про землячку, улыбнулся Шив.

Падме сейчас находилась на родной планете. Ее срок давно прошел, но народ все еще любил ее. Не в последнюю очередь за памятную войну с Торговой Федерацией, положившей начало дружественных отношений между местными и колонизаторами.

После становления Канцлером, Шив посадил сенатором от Набу давно пригретого под боком наследника, о чем, конечно же, никто не знал. Тот играл свою роль безупречно, но пешка отыграла свое и пришло время уступить место королеве.

— Отлично, превосходно! — улыбался Шив, складывая мозаику кусочек за кусочком, простраивая путь для Энакина. В будущее без Кеноби. В будущее без джедаев.

Связавшись с Камино по выделенному каналу, он уточнил, к какому времени будет доступна первая партия. Все-таки негоже Республике воевать без армии.

Год. Ему дали год. За этот год он вполне может посадить Амидалу в сенатское кресло, а затем наказать Тиранусу нанять Фетта для ее убийства. Так Кеноби выйдет на клонов, а оттуда на Конфедерацию. Там он и найдет свою смерть. А оставшийся без наставника Энакин будет вынужден сдаться единственному существу, которому он не безразличен. Ведь без Кеноби «ситхское отродье» некому будет защитить.

— Удивлен, — ухмыльнулся Энакин, стоя в лифте.

— Ты серьезно? — удивился Оби-Ван. — Эни, мы уже были на Набу после этого. Не ужели до тебя не дошло?

— То, что Падме за все это время так и не вышла встретить нас, не означало, что она и была Королевой. У королевских служанок должно быть много других дел, помимо ухода за не требующими ухода джедаями.

— Но ты же… Стоп… тебя же не было с нами, когда она призналась, — осознал Оби-Ван.

Энакин усмехнулся.

— Ну, в общем, да. Та смелая девчонка, которую ты видел на Татуине десять лет назад была королевой Амидаллой.

— Она вам нравилась, учитель? — довольно улыбнулся Энакин.

— Немного, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Она была милой и взрослой для своего возраста. Хотя и весьма требовательной.

— Ну вы ведь привыкли вести дела с высокопоставленными личностями, — пихнул его в бок Энакин.

— Не в этом плане требовательной, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — И что я рассказываю? Сейчас сам все увидишь.

Когда двери лифта открылись, Энакин первым заметил одетого в изысканные одежды Джа-Джа.

— Оу, тебя еще не размазали? Удивлен, — пробубнил он себе под нос, за что сразу же получил тычок под ребра от Оби-Вана.

Раскланявшись с ним, они прошли в основную залу, где, спустя десять лет, воссоединилась старая компания.

— Магистр Кеноби, рада вас видеть! — искру в ее глазах не заметил бы только слепой.

— Я тоже рад приветствовать вас, сенатор, — он пожал протянутую руку.

Падме на секунду бросила взгляд за его плечо. В глазах скользнула неуверенность, а следом острое понимание.

— Эни? Я… я не узнала тебя. Надо же. Каким ты стал.

Тот вышел чуть вперед и слегка поклонился.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сенатор Амидалла. Вы отлично выглядите.

— Ох, благодарю, — улыбнулась она. — А ты, погляжу, все-таки стал джедаем?

— Сейчас я падаван мастера Кеноби. Но, он вот уже год прочит мне испытания. Возможно, через пару лет я и стану рыцарем-джедаем, — усмехнулся Энакин.

— О, я уверена, это случится намного раньше! Пройдемте, — они присели на диванах.

— Уверяю вас, наше присутствие будет незримым, госпожа.

— Я — капитан Тайфо из королевской службы охраны, — представился матерого вида солдат, до этого незримо наблюдавший из темного угла залы. — Королева Джанилла уже знает о вашей миссии. Я рад, что вы здесь, магистр Кеноби. Сенатор склонна… недооценивать ситуацию.

— Я уже говорила. Мне не нужна охрана. Я хочу знать — кто пытается убить меня?

Оби-Ван задумался:

— Это немного не наша компетенция. Приказ от Совета был четким.

— Мастер, позволите? — вклинился Энакин.

— Что такое, падаван?

— Возможно, если мы приложим чуть больше усилий, сможем прихлопнуть двух шмыгунов одним выстрелом?

— Хм, кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты. Но… нам придется разделиться. Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Я доверяю вашему суждению, мастер.

— Думаю, мы решим этот вопрос во время инцидента. Если он вообще случится, — в итоге выдал Оби-Ван.

— Отлично, — Энакин поднялся с дивана, — мастер, сенатор. — Поклонился он. — Пройдемся, капитан. Нам многое нужно обсудить.

— А магистр Кеноби?

— Присоединится после инструкций, — Энакин увел Тайфо прочь.

— Я удивлена! — прокомментировала его уход Падме. — Он совершенно не похож на того дерзкого мальчика с Татуина. Вы стали отличной командой.

— Смею не согласиться с вами. Вы поймете, о чем речь, если проведете с ним на едине хотя бы пару дней. А что касается вашей охраны…

— Я подключен ко всем входам и выходам. Если камеры заметят хоть что-то, мне тут же придет оповещение. Впрочем, внизу так много охраны, что сложно протиснуться даже мне. Вряд ли убийца туда сунется, — рапортовал Энакин, войдя в комнату. — Что сенатор?

— Два сапога пара, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Она спит. Решила сыграть в приманку.

— О… Она нравится мне все больше и больше, — улыбнулся Энакин, снимая с себя плащ и подходя ближе.

— Я и говорю, два сапога… — фыркнул Оби-Ван.

— Уже ревнуете,  _ мастер _ ? — наклонился Энакин, прошептав в самое ухо.

— Камеры?

— Зациклены. Без звука, — отрапортовал Энакин уже касаясь чужих губ. Но вместо поцелуя, он получил болезненный укус. — Ай! — Отпрянул Энакин, хватаясь за прокушенную до крови губу.

— Ты знаешь, что ревную, — холодно отрезал Оби-Ван и отвернулся к окнам.

Энакин осторожно подошел сзади и приобнял его за талию.

— Именно поэтому я оставил ее с тобой, мастер, — снова прошептал Энакин.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, но тут же напрягся:

— Что-то случилось?

— Я за спидером, — крикнул он, уже выбегая из покоев.

— Что за? Эни? — связался он по комлинку.

— У вас есть примерно три минуты, прежде чем…

Оби-Ван напряг свое восприятие и тоже это почувствовал. Не дослушав, он ворвался в комнату и нашинковал… что-то. R2 тут же подал сигнал тревоги, вызвавший в комнату Тайфо, так что Оби-Ван, не раздумывая ни секунды, сиганул в окно. И лишь зацепившись за дрона, понял, как сильно сглупил.

Сплюнув с досады, он погрузился в боевую медитацию, прислушиваясь к Силе. Две минуты до подхода Энакина. А пока есть возможность…

Он Силой подтолкнул свое тело, через кувырок уселся на дроида и, достав из подсумка датчик, примагнитил его к обшивке. Вздохнув своей расторопности, он откинулся назад и полетел сквозь поток каров и спидеров, притормаживая на крышах двух последних перед тем, как спрыгнуть в спидер Энакина.

— Какого криффа, — возмутился Энакин. — Я думал, ты дождешься меня.

— Просто молчи… — перебил его Оби-Ван. — Я поставил маячок.

— Да я уже понял, — скривился Энакин, влетая в строй спидеров, едущий в сторону убегающего дроида. Не зачем лишний раз провоцировать наемника своим внезапным появлением.

Дроид ушел из поля зрения. Энакин неторопливо вел спидер вдоль полосы, как вдруг резко взял вниз.

— Что там?

— Я не знаю. Словно… в машину запустили червь. Я не уверен.

— Не уверен?

— Слушай, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в программах, которые написал не я, — недовольно пробурчал Энакин.

— Я думал, ты практиковался.

— Ты отбил мне все желание, — скривился Энакин.

— Я стесняюсь спросить, мне вбить в тебя новое?

Вместо ответа Энакин резко затормозил, чуть не выкинув Оби-Вана из кресла.

— Какого криффа? — спросил он и тут же осекся, увидев чуть впереди горящие обломки спидера. Зеваки уже собрались поглазеть. Несколько полицейских дронов оцепляли периметр.

— Не успел, — цокнул Энакин.

— Ради бога, скажи мне, что ты сможешь отследить тот сигнал.

Энакин прикусил большой палец и начал озираться. Оби-Ван наблюдал за этим пару минут, пока расстроенно не откинулся на спинку.

— Прости. — Погрустнел Энакин.

— Не извиняйся. Давай вернемся. Может быть сможем узнать что-нибудь от тех тварей.

— Все понятно, мастер. Мы будем там. Конец связи. — Энакин почесал бровь, готовясь объясняться с сенатором.

Совет назначил Оби-Вана расследовать это дело, пока сам Энакин будет защищать Амидаллу в ее родном мире. Сегодня к вечеру они должны были собраться и прибыть в космопорт в спальном секторе, чтобы чартерными рейсами в три пересадки добраться до Набу.

— Бегать от угрозы мне не по нраву, — вздернула нос Амидалла.

— Оби-Ван взялся за это дело, так что, уверяю, мы обернемся и пары декад не пройдет.

— Пары декад? — Возмутилась она. — В Сенате четвертым порядком назначено голосование по созданию армии! Если я не появлюсь — случится катастрофа!

— Всего лишь способ узнать, насколько сильны ваши слова в ваше отсутствие.

— Энакин, политика не так работает! — мотнула головой она, начиная собирать вещи. — Сенат — живой организм. Стоит на пару дней выпасть из общего потока и все, ты уже аутсайдер и тебе буквально заново нужно искать пульс.

— Никогда не понимал политику.

Амидалла на мгновение замерла.

— Что?

— Ничего, — мотнула головой она, продолжив собирать вещи. — Просто, мне казалось, что вы с Канцлером находитесь в хороших отношениях. А, общаясь с ним, невозможно не проникнуться всей сложностью политических отношений. Я по себе знаю.

— Ну, да, — усмехнулся Энакин. — Он пытался научить меня парочке приемчиков. Но, когда Оби-Ван раз за разом раскусывал мои задумки, я потерял всякий интерес.

Амидалла тепло усмехнулась. Комната наполнилась шорохом вещей. Энакину была приятна тишина, но за приоткрытым пологом он чуял любопытство Амидаллы.

— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились?

— Такое приключение сложно забыть, — улыбнулся он, глядя на пейзаж за окном.

— В моей жизни все так сильно поменялось с тех пор. Хотя, казалось бы, тот же кабинет и те же проблемы, — фыркнула она. — А у тебя?

Энакин обернулся к ней.

— У меня? — Он задумался. — На самом деле, с тех пор ничего не поменялось.

— Совсем? — недоверчиво переспросила Амидалла.

— Тот же хозяин, только называют по-другому, тот же рабский труд, — усмехнулся он.

— Но ты же свободный человек! Ты можешь пойти куда угодно! — возмутилась она.

Он посмотрел на нее со снисходительной улыбкой. Он не хотел ничего объяснять. Да и, Амидалла, полная целей и стремлений, все равно не поняла бы, что значит жить лишь за счет чужого смысла. Хотя.

— Джедаи по сути своей вольные рабы Республики. Мы отдаем свои тела и свои души в служение ордену и Совету. У джедаев нет ничего личного. — Спустя столько лет наставление мастера Джинна, данное Оби-Вану, дошло до благодарного слушателя.

— Ну, у каждого из нас своя жизнь и, — она улыбнулась, — все мы рабы избранных нами путей.

Энакин кивнул. Больше их разговор не клеился.

Озерный край был наполнен Живой Силой. Просыпаясь каждое утро, Энакин первым делом шел медитировать в росу. Рассвет был единственным временем суток, когда он мог придаваться теплым воспоминаниям о мастере, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Последнюю совместную ночь они провели прямо перед назначением. Оби-Ван наконец-то согласился разделить покои Энакина с ним. Удобная кровать была весомым аргументом после двух узких коек старой пиратской развалины. После нежных ласк Энакин едва нашел нужные слова, чтобы превратить слезы стыда в слезы светлой тоски.

— Мастер Джинн был бы рад, что в его покоях твориться любовь.

Он впервые произнес это тогда. Это слово вообще впервые прозвучало между ними именно в комнате Джинна. Квай-Гон мог бы гордиться Энакином. Если бы, конечно, не убил его за развращение своего ученика.

И тем не менее, сколько бы они не ласкали друг друга, коитуса так и не происходило. Не то чтобы Энакин прям горел желанием, просто, как и любому юноше его возраста ему было интересно попробовать… обе стороны. Но он был готов даже на только лишь принимающую сторону, но Оби-Ван всегда потрясающе уходил от темы.

«В следующий раз я точно выясню причину», — усмехнулся Энакин, воображая себе, что на самом деле у Оби-Вана просто никого не было и он стеснялся поднять этот вопрос. Эта фантазия возбуждала, заставляя тянуться пологом на другой конец галактики в поисках того единственного, который сейчас… умер.

Сердце Энакина оборвалось. Смерть сильного одаренного всколыхнуло Силу. Энакин потянулся по связи, но нашел на том конце лишь леденящую душу пустоту. Нежный кокон защиты, что невесомо касался его все это время, исчез.

Энакин подскочил с колен и кинулся в зал связи. Парой мысленных усилий он отправил запрос на связь с Советом. Ему ответил Винду.

— Магистр!..

— Мы уже знаем, Скайуокер.

— Я не знаю! Что произошло?! Он просто исчез! — запаниковал Энакин.

Вместо ответа Винду вздохнул и переключил на воспроизведение.

В кадре стоял статного вида старец, которого Энакин смутно припоминал.

— Джедаем давно следовало напомнить, что есть дела, которые их не касаются. Как и Республике, что не вся Галактика принадлежит ей. И, раз вы не понимаете языка мира, тогда Конфедерация объяснит это на языке силы.

В кадре показалась голова Оби-Вана. И тела у нее не было.

— От имени Конфедерации независимых систем, я, Дуку, наследный граф Серено, объявляю войну Республике.


	18. Сирота

Энакин выплывал из истерики очень долго. Амидалла, всеми силами старалась вернуть юношу, но тот, словно потеряв контакт с реальностью, никак не хотел слушать ее.

— Да очнись же ты наконец! В Республике хаос, а ты джедай! У тебя есть обязанности! — не щадя его чувств, кричала она.

— Ты ничего не мог сделать!

— Он бы хотел, чтобы ты продолжал его дело!

Лишь последнее увещевание спустя долгую декаду попыток смогло достичь его разума и немного приземлить. В груди пекло расплавленным дюрастилом. Полог трещал по швам, словно убили самый важный для Энакина кайбер-кристалл.

«Так и есть», — с грустной улыбкой думал он про себя, ощущая, как вместе с пологом по швам трещат его нервы.

Прошла еще декада, прежде чем Энакин впервые ответил.

— Совет передал тебе приказ возвращаться, как только придешь в себя. — Амидалла проведывала его каждый день с того дня. Но каждый раз задерживалась все меньше. — А мне больше нельзя оставаться тут. В столице меня ждет много дел. Ты можешь жить, сколько хочешь. Я… не против, если это место станет твоим домом.

— Домом? — фыркнул Энакин. — Мой дом умер на Джеонозисе. Но ты права, — поднялся он с дивана, на котором провел почти весь день, — он хотел бы, чтобы я продолжил его дело. Я лечу с тобой.

Их обратное путешествие длилось почти целую вечность, которую Амидалла все пыталась заговорить с Энакином, в последний момент отступая.

— Спрашивай, — ему надоело терпеть это.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как человек, потерявший все.

— Прости, — сглотнула она, — я никогда не была в такой ситуации. Не представляю, какого тебе. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Энакин улыбнулся ей лучшей улыбкой, которой его обучил Оби-Ван:

— Спасибо за попытку, сенатор Амидалла, но здесь поможет только время.

Она вздохнула.

— Знаешь, хотя это и иная ситуация, но, когда мой королевский срок подошел к концу, я тоже не представляла, что делать дальше. Куда двигаться? Это отвратительное чувство. Но ты прав, со временем оно прошло.

— Оби-Ван был хорошим учителем. Он… предвидел такую ситуацию, так что, можно сказать, что я готов. Просто… просто не морально.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Амидалла. — Хочешь рассказать мне о нем?

Энакин сжал подлокотники, напрягаясь. Он не особо горел желанием рассказывать о тех перипетиях, в которые они попадали вместе с Оби-Ваном. Он не рассчитал и протез скомкал подлокотник.

— Ох, простите, — тут же извинился он.

— Это я должна извиняться, — перебила его Амидалла. — Я просто думала, что… не знаю, о чем я думала, — нахмурилась она.

Энакин усмехнулся и попытался оторвать руку от подлокотника. Но протез заклинило. Цокнув, он вздохнул и отцепил крепления кожаной перчатки, открывая доступ к механике. Амидалла с ужасом и интересом уставилась на протез. Она знала, что правая рука Энакина заменена, но никогда раньше не видела ничего, кроме перчатки из темной кожи.

— Это… больно?

— Иногда, — пожал плечами Энакин, — если коротнет или замкнет где-нибудь.

— Как это случилось?

— Друг отрубил, — пожал плечами Энакин, пальцами подцепляя шарнир.

— Друг? — ужаснулась Амидалла. — И как часто такое случается среди джедаев?

— А? — удивился он, — не, он не джедай. Больше… нет… — всплывшие воспоминания натолкнули его на неочевидную мысль. Саван. Саван знает все. Саван сможет вернуть ему Оби-Вана. Его Оби-Вана. Нужно только две вещи: доломать полог и найти того, кто сможет задать правильные вопросы.

— Исключено, — отказала ему она. — Меня и в прошлый раз по головке не погладили, а за воскрешение вообще из ордена выгонят, — отмахнулась от него целительница. Та самая, что вырезала детонатор, что до сих пор маринует один из его кайберов, что помогла вытащить Оби-Вана в прошлый раз.

— Пожалуйста! Мне больше не к кому обратиться! — Ну не к Асоке же он пойдет, правда же? Совет его самого выгонит. Тем более сейчас, когда единственный актив, из-за которого Энакина вообще тут держали, умер. — Подумай только, какую мощь обретет орден, если научиться воскрешать!

— Это противоестественно, Энакин. Сила создала смерть не просто так. Это обновление. Не будет смерти, не будет обновления. Все, что ты знаешь, скваситься в прессованную какашку, пока не коллапсирует в одну огромную черную дыру. Время просто лопнет от всех нас, Энакин. Так что засунь свое знание себе в жопу и с честью похорони своего мастера!

Он не врезал ей только потому, что протез снова заклинило, сводя судорогой всю руку.

Ни к Мейсу, ни к Йоде он идти не стал.

Он пошел прямо к нему.

— Какое горе, мой мальчик, — прижал его к себе Палпатин. — Я так сочувствую тебе. Я знаю, как близок он был тебе. Если тебе что-то нужно…

— Благодарю вас, Ваше Превосходительство, — перебил его Энакин отступая и кланяясь легким кивком. — На самом деле, есть одна вещь, которую я хотел бы у вас попросить.

— Для тебя все что угодно, мой мальчик.

— Помните… мы с вами говорили о тайных техниках для исцеления?

Палпатин кивнул.

— Я слышал об ограблении и рад, что тебе удалось отделаться лишь рукой. Печально, что знания были утрачены, но ты выжил. И я ценю тебя куда больше всего остального.

— Знания не были утрачены, господин Канцлер. На самом деле в тех голокронах не было ничего ценного для вас. Но там было кое-что ценное лично для меня. И в этом суть моей просьбы. Я хочу применить полученные знания ради воскрешения.

Палпатин искренне удивился:

— Что ж, полагаю ты просишь о чем-то, что орден не одобрит?

— Боюсь, что так.

— Что будет, если они узнают?

— Вероятней всего меня заточат в Цитадели. Но, если у меня получится, мой мастер!.. — он оборвал себя.

— Давай удостоверимся в том, что я правильно тебя понял. Ты хочешь использовать ситхские техники воскрешения тела с переносом сознания?

— Я не уверен, что это будет именно так, но звучит похоже.

Палпатин озадаченно отступил в сторону:

— Если они узнают, Энакин…

— Именно поэтому я доверился вам, господин.

Канцлер тяжело вздохнул.

— Что тебе требуется, мой мальчик?

И Энакин выдал все. Начиная с разрушения полога, заканчивая необходимостью задавать правильные вопросы и давать правильные указания.

— И что же требуется, чтобы, как ты говоришь, разрушить твой полог?

— Кристалл, — Энакин вытащил из подсумка два сочных рубина. — В прошлый раз трещина уже была. Близость смерти мастера и… голокрон добили меня. Я едва мог функционировать. В этот раз одного должно хватить, чтобы вывести меня в нужное состояние.

— А второй?

— Его нужно передать Оби-Вану, когда он воскреснет, — кивнул Энакин. — Он знает, что с ним делать, чтобы вернуть меня обратно. Я… не могу оставить его в ордене, потому что не доверяю им, но вы…

— Я все понял, Энакин. Я помогу тебе. Позволь мне подготовить укрытие для нас, а после я пошлю за тобой, — кивнул Палпатин, забирая кристаллы.

— Благодарю вас Ваше Превосходительство. Вы не представляете, как много это значит для меня.

— О, не переживай, мой мальчик. Эта такая малость в сравнении с тем, что ты сделал для меня тогда на Набу.

Энакин улыбнулся и, последний раз взглянув на кристаллы, откланялся и ушел.

Палпатин, чуть не подпрыгивая от радости, поспешил с приготовлениями.

Это была глухая комната без окон и дверей. Освещаемая лишь руническими письменами, она легко сошла бы за пыточную. Толстые стены, слишком глухой отзвук в Силе, который совсем исчез, когда дверь за ними закрылась.

— Знаешь, Эни, — произнес Палпатин знакомым незнакомым голосом, — когда я узнал тебя, я не поверил собственному счастью.

Энакин силился понять. Тревожное чувство пустоты зародилось рядом с дюрастиловой магмой.

— Естественно, я не смог сразу проникся глубиной замысла моего учителя. Тем более я переживал о том, что одним неосторожным ляпом ты смог бы все испортить, но… кажется Сила благоволила мне все это время. А твоя ДНК позволила обнародовать замысел учителя.

Энакин заледенел.

— Подумать только, мой собственный сын, да еще и с таким даром. Убил бы ее, если бы она уже не была мертва, — хмыкнул Палпатин. — А ведь все это время я действительно думал, что моим учителем мог быть тот старый муун. Что за великая женщина была! Я рад, что больше ей не стоять на моем пути.

И прежде, чем Энакин успел выхватить меч, Палпатин направил Силу и переломил оба рубина в своей руке.


	19. Посмертие

Жуткий холод сковывал все его конечности. И Сила словно покинула его, оставив один на один с пронизывающим кости морозом.

Оби-Ван обнаружил себя в медблоке, судя по потолку, в каком-то аванпосте за дальним рубежом. Облепленный всевозможными датчиками, он не мог понять, какого криффа он тут делает и почему его так знобит.

А потом он вспомнил.

Расследование вывело его на Камино. Когда с вопросом об отсутствии планеты в архивах он обратился к магистру Ню, та как-то очень скорбно посмотрела на него и отвела в старый заваленный всяким барахлом чулан.

— Почему здесь, а не в архивах?

— Потому что сокровище можно спрятать только на помойке.

Он не понял, но принял к сведению. Отправился на Камино, нашел Фетта, вышел на Конфедерацию, проследил за советом и только попытался передать сообщение, как был схвачен.

— Как твой гранд-мастер я мог бы пригласить тебя присоединится ко мне, но… все идет как по нотам, расписанным моим лордом. А он был весьма категоричен в своем указании избавиться от тебя. И я не собираюсь становиться у него на пути, так что, ничего личного, Кеноби. Он твой, — кивнул он вошедшему.

Это был Брук. И как только дверь за Дуку закрылась, старый друг стал методично его избивать. Игнорируя вопросы, попытки заговорить и прямые приказы, Брук просто, на чистой ярости, не пытаясь выведать информацию, но с диким желанием убить, превращал Оби-Вана в отбивную. Когда он наконец-то остановился, на Оби-Ване не осталось ни одного живого места, несколько костей были сломаны, а левый глаз заплыл.

Но потом началось что-то странное. Оголив тело Оби-Вана, Брук начал виброножом вырезать символы на его теле. Сначала это показалось изощренным продолжением пытки, но, когда узор проявился, Оби-Ван все-таки прокряхтел свой вопрос… ну, попытался.

— Заткнись, Олух-Ван. Мне нужно сосредоточиться.

— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — саркастично закряхтел он, с отстраненным недоумением осознавая, что теряет чувствительность. — Что происходит, Брук? — хмурился он, ощущая себя все легче и легче по мере продвижения ножа.

— Возвращаю должок.

— Помниться, это ты всегда отделывал меня на тренировках.

Но Брук лишь усмехнулся.

— Не тот должок, тупица. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но в детстве мы дико не ладили.

— Не могу сказать, что мы ладим сейчас. Учитывая обстоятельства и тот факт, что ты лишил моего падавана руки.

— Ты сам виноват, что не предупредил меня, — сквозь зубы процедил Брук.

— Да как бы я смог?! Я узнал о твоем… статусе уже после этого!

— Так вот когда это произошло, — улыбнулся Брук.

— Не уходи от темы!!

Брук нанес последний штрих на щиколотке Оби-Вана, вздохнул и критически осмотрел свою работу издали. Оби-Ван вдруг осознал: кроме боли отсутствует еще одна важная часть порезов. Кровь. Ни капли ее не было пролито на пол.

— Бру-ук!

— Когда нам было по семь я очень разозлился на тебя за то, что ты обошел меня на козлах. Я подрался с тобой и нечаянно вырубил. Учитель уже ушел, так что я остался наедине с твоим бессознательным телом, когда вдруг случился твой приход.

— Приход?

— Ага. Нас просили не упоминать при тебе, но в детстве ты был пиздецки странным ребенком. Часто отключался и начинал лопотать всякую дичь. Ну, так все думали. Так вот, в своем приходе ты заговорил со мной и рассказал, как все будет.

— Что?

— Пророчество, Оби-Ван. Ты изрек пророчество для меня. И дал мне выбор. Или умереть в тринадцать смертью труса. Или в тридцать пять смертью безымянного героя.

— Какого…

— Да, были еще несколько вариантов, когда я мог просто покинуть орден, но в целом все всегда заканчивалось тем, что я переходил на Темную Сторону и погибал от твоей руки. Это… мой бич. В этой жизни по-другому не будет.

— Брук, я все еще не понимаю.

— Сейчас все поймешь, — он разделся сам, обнажив аналогичные вырезанные на коже узоры, отключил путы и поймал рухнувшее тело Оби-Вана. Как только их тела соприкоснулись, Брук начал меняться.

Прошло десять мучительно долгих болезненных минут. Каждый из них пытался сдержать стоны, пока их тела стремительно менялись… всем.

Теперь безвольное тело Оби-Вана держало в руках живое и здоровое тело Брука.

— Какого…

— Ситхская магия, — оскалился Брук и тут же поморщился от боли. — Код выхода — 1255. От двери по коридору все время налево. Там будет мой личный шаттл. Личный код тот же, что и всегда. Включай автопилот и наслаждайся. Тебе предстоит до-олгий полет. Но сначала, переодень нас.

— Брук, я…

— Олух-Ван! Ты, блять, оторвешь свой зад от пола, переоденешь нас и повесишь меня обратно в путы. Сейчас. Живо!

Словно получив оплеуху, Оби-Ван выполнил все указания и уставился на свое избитое тело, парящее в воздухе.

— Отлично. Последний штрих, — улыбнулся Брук. — Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Нет, — мотнул головой тот. — Брук, нет…

— Я, сучий ты потрох, отрубил Энакину руку. Где твоя злость, Кеноби?!

— Я не стану этого делать.

— Я знал все с самого начала, Оби-Ван! Орден все знал. Каждый в этой цепочке работает на одно единственное дело. И сейчас мое дело — умереть вместо тебя, чтобы война началась, чтобы люди стали умирать, чтобы Энакина… — он осекся.

— Что с Энакином?

— Чем быстрее ты закончишь здесь, тем раньше встретишься с ним.

— Ты понимаешь, что просишь о невозможном?

— Я готовился к этому дню почти тридцать лет моей жизни! Я каждый криффов день думал о том, когда этот кошмар наконец-то закончится! Кеноби, ранкор тебя подери, снизойди до меня! Прошу. Мое время пришло. Я хочу уйти.

Сердце Оби-Вана разбилось на кусочки. Он знал это чувство. Он мог подарить его кому-то. Не просто кому-то…

— Брук, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой, но не в силах сдержать собственных слез, — ты был моим заклятым соперником, — он взял в руку вибронож, — но я всегда считал тебя другом. — Он активировал его, — лучшим, что у меня был, — и поднес к груди.

— Я знаю, Бен. Всегда это знал, — улыбнулся в ответ он, коротко вскрикнул и замолчал навсегда.

В тот самый момент его и отрезало от Силы. Он умер для Нее.

«Ох, твою мать… — простонал он. — Лучше бы не вспоминал».

Путь по неизвестным координатам действительно был долгим и мучительно болезненным. От осознания, от отсутствия связи с Силой и от того, как болело чужое тело. Правда, конца он так и не дождался. Судя по тому, что в воспоминаниях отсутствовали подробности, как он выбрался из корабля и оказался тут.

«А где это, собственно, тут?» — нахмурился он, отклеивая датчики и поднимаясь на ноги.

Ноги. Это были его ноги. Определенно не Брука. А еще без шрамов.

— Что за крифф? — простонал он, удивляясь слабости своего голоса.

В комнату вошел меддроид:

— Как пунктуально, — выдал он и укатился обратно.

— Замечательно, — скривился Оби-Ван и попытался встать. Но ноги не удержали, и он рухнул на обжигающе ледяной пол. Прошла еще пара минут бесплотных попыток встать, прежде чем в комнату вошла знакомая.

— Мне очень стыдно, — пробубнил Оби-Ван, когда целительница поднимала его с пола, — но за все десять лет я так и не поинтересовался вашим именем.

— Тоже мне новость, — фыркнула она. — Пусть это останется для вас последней интригой, рыцарь Кеноби.

— Просто Оби-Ван. — Охнул он. — И, можете сказать мне, что происходит?

Она помогла ему сесть обратно на кровать и застыла в нерешительности.

— Честно говоря, я не представляю, с чего начать.

— Может быть с того, как я оказался тут?

— Ну, рыцарь Чан пожертвовал собой, чтобы вытащить вас, а после вы прибыли сюда на его шаттле.

— Эту часть я знаю. Меня интересует, где именно я оказался? И… что с моим телом?

— Это будет сложнее, — почесала нос она. — Дело в том, что этот перевалочный аванпост был создан с единственной целью. И меня, как и вас, привезли сюда с закрытыми глазами. Так что я не знаю, где мы. Но это не так и важно. Эта база закапсулируется сразу же, как последний из нас покинет ее.

— И что за цель у этой базы?

Целительница тяжело вздохнула:

— Может быть вы голодны?

— Честно говоря, я бы не отказался чего-нибудь перекусить. И еще. У вас не будет теплой одежды? — лучезарно улыбнулся он.

Закутанный в несколько слоев теплой ткани, Оби-Ван сидел в гравикрсле и отрешенно смотрел в бесконечное море травы. Два года. Он отсутствовал в Галактике два года. А все это время его братья и сестры проливали свою кровь на войне с его именем на устах.

Мученик Кеноби. Тот, кто раскрыл заговор Сепаратистов, в одиночку разрушил завод на Джеонозисе и вышел из первого сражения с минимальной потерей — собой.

И лишь горстке избранных было известно, кто был настоящим героем.

Оби-Ван чувствовал себя последним трусом. А еще ему сказали, что Сила покинула его, оставив на прощанье этот лядиной холод.

— Твои мидихлорианы погибли вместе с Чаном. Но это и к лучшем. Если ситхи прознают, что ты жив, все планы пойдут сарлаку в пасть.

— То есть, я потерял свой дар?

Целительница грустно улыбнулась:

— Фактически да. Но есть кое-что, что поможет тебе пользоваться Силой в обход собственных мидихлорианов.

Как оказалось, его предыдущий опыт почти смерти, оборот в Брука и два года беспамятства были связаны. И связующим звеном был Энакин, который поделился с Оби-Ваном своей кровью. Оби-Ван был жив только из-за микроскопической частички вечно живой крови Энакина у себя внутри. И эта же частичка позволяла ему пользоваться его кайбером.

— Этот последний, — она положила перед Оби-Ваном рубин Энакина. — Оставшиеся сломал, как мы подозреваем Владыка ситхов.

Да, еще одна паршивая новость. Энакин пропал, забрав с собой последние доступные ему кайберы. Исчез те самые пару лет назад.

Весь аванпост имел перед собой только одну цель: сохранить тело Оби-Вана, восстановить его здоровье и навыки, замаскировать, всучить детали для создания светового меча на основе кайбера Энакина, а потом выпустить в гущу битвы, искать этого самого Энакина.

И Оби-Вана почему-то не удивляло, что здесь оказалось ровно то, что нужно. Ни больше, ни меньше. Узнав у меддроида о запасах провизии, он даже подсчитал, сколько дней изоляции у них осталось.

У него. Целительница, убедившись, что Оби-Ван жив и в целом способен функционировать, улетела первой, оставив его рефлексировать в своем одиночестве.

— Простите, рыцарь Кеноби, но меня ждет орден.

Он спорить не стал.

Одиночество давалось ему подозрительно просто. С потерей связи с Силой Оби-Ван перестал чувствовать бурлящую вокруг жизнь. Его сны стали просто блаженной темнотой. Это должно было пугать, как минимум неизвестностью, но почему-то совершенно не пугало. Когда-то что-то подобное уже случалось с ним.

«Как тогда», — думал он и не мог вспомнить, про какое именно тогда идет речь.

Осознание ударило его землей по затылку. Он тренировался в кромешной темноте безлунной ночи, запутался в собственных ногах и просто свалился в траву. Меч погас. C-3PO уже давно погасил огни жилого блока. Так что все, что его окружало — холодная одинокая тьма.

Как на таинстве.

— Это та же Сила, — повторил себе Оби-Ван. — Другая ее сущность. Другая ипостась.

«Как саван», — лениво подумал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Не закрывая глаз, Оби-Ван прислушался, как в медитации. Его мастер был адептом Живой Силы, так что Оби-Ван привык в каждом видеть светящееся существо. Тьма бесСилия для него всегда была лишь холстом, на котором отчетливее видны искры жизнь. Теперь он чувствовал только холст. Он окутывал его, пронизывал, наполнял, — был основой, в которой существовал Оби-Ван.

—  **Нет эмоций — есть покой** , — рука подняла меч с земли.

—  **Нет неведения — есть знание** , — палец активировал красный клинок.

—  **Нет страсти — есть безмятежность** , — тело развернулось, нанося удар.

—  **Нет хаоса — есть гармония** , — ветер прокатился над морем травы.

—  **Нет смерти — есть Сила** , — море осыпалось на землю. Ветер подхватил скошенные травинки и закружил вокруг Оби-Вана.

— Вау, — взглянул он на подсвеченный красным вихрь травы вокруг. — Не думал, что я так умею.

Но С-3РО продолжал настаивать на том, что мидихлориан внутри Оби-Вана почти не осталось.

— С таким низким уровнем в ордене на вас даже не взглянули бы, — заметил он, игнорируя кривую усмешку Оби-Вана.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь мой удар?

— Так же, как мысли, случайно возникающие в вашей голове.

— О, и как же?

— Простейшая логическая ошибка. Мысли, как и удар, не были вашими.

— Эм… но это ведь мое тело и… моя голова.

— Вы зоветесь рыцарем Кеноби, сэр, однако существует ли на самом деле тот, кого так называют? Или это просто обозначение набора программ, собранных в одном участке Вселенной?

— Хм, интересная концепция.

— Точно так же, как ни одна часть меня не принадлежала мне изначально, сейчас мой корпус называют С-3РО.

— Но люди — не дроиды.

— Ваши программы сложнее, а тела… слегка избыточны, но в целом, от дроидов вы ничем не отличаетесь.

Оби-Ван задумался.

— Ты подозрительно хорошо подкован в теме.

— Шестнадцать лет жизненного опыта многому меня научили.

Оби-Ван присвистнул:

— И за все шестнадцать лет тебя ни разу не обновляли?

— Нет. С тех пор, как меня создали мое сознание и память прерывались лишь дважды во время критической нехватки энергии. Но, меня не было всего два стандартных дня. Вся остальная память при мне.

— Ты был помощником целителя душ в храме?

— За всю мою практику в храме я был помощником многих выдающихся личностей и не только целителей. И, не из-за их практики в мой обработчик попали эти вопросы, сэр.

— Ну, при работе с одаренными у дроидов часто случаются… сбои. В матрице логик я имею в виду.

— Ваши слова не способны задеть меня. Статистика с вами согласна. И смею вас уверить, рыцарь Кеноби, я был таким сколько осознаю себя.

— Таким?

— Со сбоями в матрице логик.

— И как же ты очутился в храме?

— О. Мастеру Восу срочно требовался новый медицинский дроид, потому что его был уничтожен в перестрелке. На Татуине люди никогда не умели договариваться без оружия.

— О, так тебя тоже купили на Татуине, — усмехнулся он.

— Полагаю, под «тоже», вы имеете в виду Мастера Энакина?

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Удивительное совпадение, вы не находите?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами:

— Не вижу ничего удивительного.

— Конечно же нет, — надменно хмыкнул дроид, — вы ведь не обладаете моим жизненным опытом.

Оби-Ван вскинул бровь:

— Не пояснишь?

— О, с большим удовольствием. Квинлан Вос выкупил меня у того же тойдарианца, что и вы Энакина всего парой недель раньше.

— Стой, что? Вос был там?

— А мой первый «сбой» случился при первой же активации. Мой создатель попросил вылечить умирающую женщину. Парадокс замкнул мои схемы, но не выключил меня, а заставил задуматься о цели моего существования.

— Парадокс? Какой парадокс?

— Создатель знал, что женщину не вылечить. Но, даже уверенный в этом на сто процентов, он все равно попросил меня «попробовать».

Оби-Ван похолодел.

— Тогда я впервые определил для себя, что цель моего существования — само существование. Там, где я есть, тем набором данных, который имеется. И, судя по вашем показаниям, вы, рыцарь Кеноби, все-таки смогли проникнуться очевидным совпадением.

— Тебя создал Энакин, — пробубнил он.

— В пять лет. В качестве помощи умирающей матери. Но я не смог спасти ее. Не прошло и недели, как ее тело перестало функционировать, а меня забрал хозяин Мастера Энакина.

— Как? — Оби-Ван сам не совсем понял, о чем спрашивал. Но С-3РО не смутился и просто пожал плечами:

— Так же, как мысли; так же, как удар, скосивший несколько миль травы перед вами. Силой. — Он отвернулся к приборам. — И с этим ответом джедаи действительно мне помогли.

Оби-Ван силился сказать что-то еще, но дар речи окончательно покинул его. Он помотал головой, глубоко вздохнул и пошел практиковаться дальше.

Какие бы новые способности не даровал ему этот взгляд на Силу, если он хотел разыскать Энакина, он должен был научиться… сам не зная чему.

Ну или позволить Силе, научить себя. Так он рассуждал после третьей неделе безрезультатных тренировок.

— Вы уже полностью здоровы и способны самостоятельно функционировать, так что я рекомендовал бы покинуть аванпост, так как он выполнил свое предназначение.

— У меня есть еще несколько дней, пока не кончится провиант.

— Если вы так переживаете за сухпайки, можете взять их с собой.

Оби-Ван задумался, но нашел лишь доводы в пользу плана.

— Впервые дроид обошел меня в переговорах.

— Ничего удивительного, рыцарь Кеноби. Учитывая шестнадцать лет моего жизненного опыта.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся в ответ. И спустя полдня сборов он наконец-то оказался на борту шаттла.

— Ты справишься тут один?

— Уверяю вас, рыцарь Кеноби, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я по-прежнему буду существовать.

Спорить Оби-Ван не стал. С потерей Силы мир приобрел для него слишком загадочный облик. Но теперь любое слово сказанное ему слышалось так ярко и четко, словно в пустой темной комнате. Каждое имело вес и смысл.

— Посмотрим, как изменилась галактика, пока меня не было. — Но стоило ему запустить шаттл, как тот активировал автопилот и тут же вышел в гиперпространство. — Ну… ладно…


	20. Падаван

Но стоило ему покинуть рубку, как шаттл снова тряхнуло, выводя из гиперпространства.

— Вы издеваетесь? — ругнулся он, но тут же с разбегу плюхнулся в кресло пилота. Его выкинуло в самую гущу битвы и, честно говоря, Оби-Ван не знал, за какую он сторону. А вот стороны, кажется, знали.

— Борт «Алый», — заговорил по связи механический голос, — вы прибыли с двухминутным опозданием. Введите код авторизации.

Оби-Ван на удачу ввел единственный код, который мог помочь. Личный код Брука.

— Код авторизации принят. Следуйте за сопровождением.

В пылу битвы между истребителями враждующих сторон, шаттл Оби-Вана подхватили под ручки и буквально донесли до посадочного отсека авианосца «Провидение».

Наскоро запихнув свое тело в запасную броню Брука, Оби-Ван захлопнул забрало в тот самый момент, когда на трап ступили трое. Как оказалось, сопровождающие были выделены, чтобы довести его до командной рубки. Там его ждали личные инструкции от графа Дуку. Впрочем, личные — громко сказано.

— Вынужден признать, — начала голограмма, — ты отлично сработал на Лаго. Твоя диверсия помогла нам сдержать тот сектор ровно до подкрепления Республики. Но, ты и так знаешь, так что перейдем сразу к делу. Сейчас наш флот сдерживает подкрепление противника, так что мы сможем задавить их числом. Твоя задача — ускорить этот процесс. Методы, как обычно, любые. Главное выполни свою задачу.

Голограмма исчезла не прощаясь, Оби-Ван, не известно когда приклонивший колено, встал и вышел прочь.

— Капсулу для десантирования уже приготовили, — осведомил его дроид. — Укажите сектор приземления. — Ему протянули датапад, на котором краткой сводкой демонстрировался театр действий внизу. Он наугад ткнул точку недалеко от помеченного Республикой сектора и проследовал за дроидом.

Спускаться на планету в неконтролируемом падении было не страшно… во всяком случае пока у него была Сила. Сейчас он был у Силы и все, что ему оставалось — смотреть на то, как за маленьким иллюминатором проносятся слои облаков.

В какой-то момент его мощно тряхнуло, а падение превратилось в движение, но очень скоро снова стало более стремительным падением.

— Проклятье, — ругнулся Оби-Ван, вцепившись в ремни.

Когда произошел удар, ему перетряхнуло, наверное, все кости в организме. Кое-как придя в себя, он отцепил ремни и попытался вскрыть дверь. Ноль реакции.

— Заклинило, — прошипел он, вытаскивая из-за пазухи меч. Но, не успел.

Зеленый клинок прошил левую стенку и аккуратно вскрыл капсулу.

— Есть кто живой? — в отверстие заглянула знакомая голова. — Ты?! — тут же поменялась в лице девушка, вытянула руку и Силой выдернула меч Оби-Вана. — Выходи, — уставив кончик зеленого меча в забрало, она сделала пару шагов назад. — Очень медленно. Хоть одно резкое движение и ты труп.

— Ты правда сможешь убить безоружного? — искренне удивился Оби-Ван, безукоризненно выполняя все ее приказы.

— Ха, безоружный. Не держи меня за дуру, Алый, я знаю, кто ты такой!

«А вот это уже интересно».

— Ну и кто же?

— Шестерка Дуку, — фыркнула она.

— Крайне исчерпывающая информация, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Эй! Все в храме знают про тебя! Что из-за твоих действий на Рилоте началась гражданская война, что ты взорвал медицинскую станцию рядом с Тейром, что ты сделал на Джеонозисе, — с грустью закончила она.

— Сейчас идет война, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. Асока, а это была именно она, усадила его на колени и заставила высоко поднять руки.

— Это не повод втягивать в конфликт невинных! Впрочем, ситхскому отродью этого не понять.

— То есть, даже не ситх, а всего лишь отродье?

— Зачем бы еще ты носил свою маску, если не скрывать уродливое лицо?

— Может хочешь взглянуть? — усмехнулся он.

Асока нахмурилась.

— Давай, шпилька, я сильно удивлю тебя, — ляпнул он.

— Откуда ты… Нет! Этого не может быть! — Она отключила меч и кинулась к маске Оби-Вана, но была перехвачена и зажата в его тисках.

— Пусти! Пусти меня!

— Будь я тебе врагом, — вкрадчиво прошептал он, — давно бы лишил жизни.

Асока замерла.

— Чему тебя учили в храме, если ты допускаешь такие банальные ошибки?

Она сжалась, словно от выговора.

— Алый, отпусти ее! — чуть издали послышался приглушенный маской голос магистра Пло Куна.

— Магистр! — вскрикнула Асока, но тут же была прижата еще сильнее.

— Заткнись, — Оби-Ван выхватил с ее пояса свой меч и активировал его, прижимая к ее лекку.

— Еще шаг и вы лишитесь своего юнлинга, магистр Пло.

Кел-дор поднял на него свой взгляд.

— Что тебе нужно, Алый?

Он задумался.

— Вообще-то, все, что мне нужно, у меня уже есть.

Асока коротко пискнула.

— Я не могу позволить тебе забрать ее.

— Очень жаль, потому что у  _ нас _ нет выбора, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван.

— Мы в большинстве, — указал Пло на отряд солдат рядом с собой.

— А у меня юнлинг.

— Магистр, не переживайте за меня!

— Ой, да заткнись, — закатил глаза Оби-Ван, — это никогда не срабатывает.

— Ты может не в курсе, но джедаи привыкли жертвовать собой!

— Наверное поэтому и оказались в такой ситуации, — зло фыркнул он. — Не переживайте, магистр Кун. Если вы отпустите нас, я не причиню ей вреда.

— Не слушайте его, магистр! — дернулась Асока, за что тут же получила увесистый тычок в ребра.

— Даже если она будет очень сильно нарываться, — добавил Оби-Ван.

— Почему я должен верить тебе, Алый?

Оби-Ван нахмурился. С одной стороны, он не был до конца уверен, кто из Совета знал все. С другой стороны стояли солдаты, которым следовало дать увесистый аргумент в пользу такого поступка магистра-джедая.

— Я убил одного из лучших фехтовальщиков ордена в честном бою. Если вы думаете, что справиться с юнлингом, джедаем и кучкой клонов для меня проблема — мы можем это проверить. Однако результата вы так и не узнаете. Все что мне нужно — она. Живая. Отпустите нас, а дальнейшее меня не интересует.

— Если ты думаешь, что я перейду на Темную Сторону!..

— Да уймись ты, шпилька! — снова ткнул он ее.

Девушка замерла. Солдаты ждали приказа. Пло Кун вздохнул и деактивировал меч.

— Мы вытащим тебя, падаван, — кивнул он. — Дождись нас.

— Отличный выбор, — Оби-Ван заехал Асоке по болевой точке, отключая ее, и взвалил себе на плечо. — Бывайте, — отсалютовал он и скрылся с места аварии. Его еще преследовали какое-то время, но навыки, заработанные во время обучения Энакина сработали на ура. Хвост ушел. Оби-Ван, вспомнив карты, отправился к базе Сепаратистов.

В очередной раз отдав им личный код Брука, он забрал новехонький транспортник и вышел на орбиту.

Асока очнулась в тот самый момент, когда Оби-Ван вывел «Алый» в гиперпространство. Не найдя в каюте ничего острее подушки, она тайком прокралась в кабину и уже собиралась начать атаку, как Оби-Ван резко обернулся к ней:

— Так ты уже падаван?

Огорошенная вопросом, Асока забыла, что хотела сделать.

— Тебя это не касается, — нахмурилась она. — Я еще не сдалась тебе.

— И кто твой мастер? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Оби-Ван и тут же задумчиво постучал по забралу. — Энакин рассказывал, что тебя привел магистр Пло Кун, так что…

— Ты знаешь, где Энакин? — вклинилась она.

— Предположу, что он и стал твоим мастером, — закончил мысль Оби-Ван. — И, судя по тому, что бусы отсутствуют, ты вот-вот должна была вступить в ветвь.

— Где Энакин?! — гнула свою линию Асока. — Что ты сделал с ним?!

— Поразительная терпеливость, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван, но все-таки дождался, когда Асока полезла на него с кулаками.

— Отвечай! Живо!

Играючи перехватив ее руки, он усадил ее в кресло второго пилота и ткнул пальцем в лицо.

— Замри и выслушай, а то буду вынужден примотать тебя к этому креслу и морить голодом, пока не согласишься выслушать меня.

— Можешь сразу убить, — прошипела Асока, прищурив глаза.

— Я не убиваю безоружных.

— Так отдай мне мой меч и посмотрим, кто из нас сильнее!

— Мы умрем раньше, чем ты успеешь сделать первый замах, — развел руками Оби-Ван, демонстрируя небольшое пространство кабины.

— Оно и к лучшему, выродок.

— Да кто научил тебя так сквернословить? Что вообще происходит в храме?!

— Тебя это не касается! Храм — отличное место!

— Ага, — сложил руки Оби-Ван, — именно поэтому они посылают детей на войну.

— Я не ребенок!

— Тогда заткнись и выслушай меня, как взрослый человек!

Асока поджала губы.

— Ты ни на что не подпишешься и не предашь Республику или храм если просто выслушаешь меня.

— Меня предупреждали, что Темная Сторона может быть заманчива.

— Видит Сила, шпилька, с тобой я сам перейду на Темную Сторону.

— Откуда ты знаешь это прозвище?

— Очевидно, от Энакина.

— Где он?!

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить!

— Я не собираюсь… стой, что? — нахмурилась она.

— Вся заварушка, в которую я попал, была только ради того, чтобы забрать тебя с Кристофсиса. Очевидно, без тебя я не смогу найти Энакина.

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду помогать тебе…

— У меня к тебе только один серьезный вопрос, падаван Тано, — резко посерьезнел тон Оби-Вана, заставив Асоку подобраться. — Очевидно, ты не умеешь хранить ни стратегических тайн, ни сдерживать своих эмоций во время пыток.

— Эй!

— Чем ты занималась в храме после исчезновения Энакина и… Оби-Вана тоже неизвестно. Так что все, что я у тебя спрашиваю: готова ли ты доверить свою жизнь и судьбу Силе?

— Я не…

— Заткнись и подумай хорошенько, падаван Тано. — Отрезал Оби-Ван. — И если твой ответ — нет, тогда я высажу тебя в ближайшем обитаемом мире и даже дам несколько кредитов, чтобы связаться с храмом. Но… если да…

Асока сжала подлокотники и отпустила взгляд блуждать по полу.

— Ты раньше был джедаем? — приглушенно спросила она.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ты много говоришь о том, чего не джедай знать не может.

— Может быть я просто хорошо изучил своего врага?

— Ты… — рыкнула она, — можешь просто ответить?

— Эта информация может скомпрометировать меня. И, если ты попадешь в плен, я не смогу сохранить свое инкогнито, так что…

— Ты просишь доверять тебе, хотя сам…

— Нет, не мне. Силе.

Асока фыркнула.

— Понятно, — кивнул Оби-Ван, разворачиваясь к штурвалу.

— Что тебе понятно?

— Джедаи так много говорят об этом. Но сами же не следуют своим словам. — Они вынырнули из гиперпространства рядом с каким-то серым шариком. — Я высажу тебя здесь.

— Постой, — она наклонилась к нему. — Я… я не знаю. В смысле я не доверяю тебе. Вдруг ты используешь меня, чтобы навредить моим друзьям и храму? Вдруг ты ищешь Энакина только для того, чтобы убить его? Я ведь не знаю, как вы с ним познакомились. Почему он рассказал тебе обо мне?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

— Я не буду для тебя мастером, падаван Тано. Я не стану защищать тебя от мира или учить преодолевать свои страхи. Если мы пойдем на это, я не представляю, что нас ждет, кого предстоит убивать, и кому из нас суждено выжить. Все, что я знаю, Сила свела нас вместе. Чтобы спасти Энакина или чтобы я высадил тебя на этой планете.

— То есть… никакого хитрого плана?

— Я знаю не больше твоего, — честно признался Оби-Ван.

— Хах, теперь я догадываюсь, как вы со Скайгаем сошлись.

— Скайгаем? — удивился Оби-Ван, припоминая его кличку на гонках.

— Ага. Он придумал кличку мне, но свою, видимо опустил. Очень похоже на него. — Впервые довольно усмехнулась Асока.

— Так… ты со мной?

Асока посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на свою ладонь, а потом протянула ее Оби-Вану:

— С тобой, Алый.

— Докладывайте, магистр Пло.

— Нам не удалось отбить Кристофсис. К сожалению, мы потеряли четыре бронебойные турели, шесть танков, пятнадцать легких шагоходов, весь мелкий транспорт и все боеприпасы, отправленные с подкреплением. Людские потери пока что не оценены. Даже прорыв блокады не принес большой пользы. К сожалению, этот путь для нас теперь закрыт.

Мейс тяжело вздохнул.

— Последняя это потеря наша, — помяв подбородок сообщил Йода.

— Что с падаваном? — вклинился Мейс.

— Падаван Тано… Алый… я был вынужден отпустить ее с ним.

— Инцидент этот пусть не волнует вас, магистр Кун.

— Да, я знаю-знаю, — кивнул он. — Я больше переживаю за него, чем за нее.

Все трое тяжело вздохнули.

— Теперь Теней можно переводить на фронт, — кивнул Мейс.

— Тяжелые два года у них выдались, хм. Но, Алый снискал свою славу. Теперь его путь легче будет. Да.

— Это как посмотреть, — хмыкнул Пло Кун.

— В любом случае, это теперь его проблема, — отмахнулся Мейс.

— Не понимаю, как у него это получается, — мотнул головой Пло. — За все эти годы всего несколько незначительных осечек. И это при том, что все голокроны были записаны, когда ему не было и семи! При всем доверии, магистр Йода, но я не понимаю.

— Для Силы все это — решенный вопрос.

— Но вы ведь сами столько раз говорили, что будущее находится в движении!

— Так и есть, да.

— Но…

— Но не для него, — констатировал Мейс. — Пло, я пытался разобраться с этим больше тридцати лет. Лучшие умы бились над этим, и единственное, что нам удалось выяснить, что время для него течет… иначе.

— Напоминает тайну иную, да? — улыбнулся Йода.

— Вы что-то знаете, мастер? — спросил Пло.

— Знаю? Да. Расскажу, хм? Готовы ли услышать?

Пло опустил голову.

— Очевиден ответ, — улыбнулся Йода.

— Тогда, может к делам? — вклинился Мейс.

— Начинаю понимать тебя, Мейс, — кивнул ему Пло.

— Откуда начнем? — оживилась Асока.

— Что ты знаешь о последнем месте нахождения Энакина?

Та скривилась, но к ее чести, решила открыться до конца.

— После того, как он вернулся с Набу он ни с кем не разговаривал. Сидел в своих покоях пару дней. Я хотела навестить его, но он буквально ускользнул у меня из-под носа. Говорили, что пошел к целителям, но судя по виду, вернулся ни с чем. Потом… потом он уходил из храма на несколько часов, я не знаю куда. Говорили, что вернулся в хорошем настроении. А на следующий день просто исчез. Не только из храма. Наши мастера не смогли найти его и в Силе.

— Довольно подробный маршрут, — впечатлился Оби-Ван.

— Храм сплетнями полнится. — Пожала плечами та. — Особенно когда бомба под названием Энакин Скайуокер ходит по коридорам грозязь взорваться в любой момент.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

— Что, уже чувствуешь вину? — гадко оскалила клычки Асока.

— Да, — легко признался Оби-Ван, не вдаваясь в подробности. Он оставил Энакина одного, без защиты и опоры. Все-таки, как бы он не старался, он не смог сделать его самостоятельным. Хотя, признаваясь себе сейчас, он старался в полсилы. А теперь Энакин пропал. Он мучился из-за потери и…

— Он воспользовался саваном, — озарило Оби-Вана.

— Чем? — удивилась Асока.

— Той штукой, из-за которой его все боялись.

Асока вопросительно уставилась в маску, но Оби-Ван лишь глубже ушел в размышления. В тот раз они с Энакином не разобрали вопрос, откуда у мальчика взялся голокрон ситхов. Энакин очень просил не спрашивать, но обещал ответить, если Оби-Вану будет нужно. Оби-Ван доверился и спрашивать не стал, за что теперь и поплатился. Впрочем, одна зацепка все-таки была. Руку Энакина отрубил Брук. А Брук работал на Дуку.

— Что ты знаешь о Дуку?

— Это мне следует у тебя спрашивать, — фыркнула Асока, но не разобрав эмоций за закрытым шлемом, страдальчески вздохнула. — Слушай, я рассказываю тебе все больше и больше, но ничего не имею взамен.

— Когда Энакин впервые воскрешал Оби-Вана, он воспользовался знаниями из ситхского голокрона. Голокрон он где-то взял.

— Где?

— Я не знаю. Но я знаю, что чтобы воспользоваться знаниями из голокрона ему нужен управляющий. Тот, кто будет произносить… нужную последовательность вопросов.

— И к кому Энакин мог обратиться с этим?

— Кому-то достаточно умному и близкому.

— Канцлер?

Оби-Ван задумался. Когда тот узнал о цвете меча Энакина, то поднял такой кипишь, что мальчик чуть рассудка не лишился.

— Маловероятно.

— Но все же вероятно, — подалась вперед Асока.

— Ничего нельзя исключать, пока мы не уверены на сто процентов.

— А почему тогда Дуку?

— Если план Энакина, хорошо сработавший в первый раз не сработал во второй, вероятно, его отвлекли.

— Отвлекли?

— В прошлый раз, когда он доверился умному и близкому снаружи храма, он… ему помешали.

— Ты говоришь про тот раз, когда он лишился конечности прежде, чем оперировать Оби-Вана.

— Да.

— И почему ты считаешь, что в этом виноват Дуку?

Оби-Ван тяжко вздохнул:

— В этом виноват я, а Дуку вроде как мой начальник.

Асока нахмурилась, разозлилась, подалась вперед и открыла рот, но замерла. А потом с коротким выдохом склонила голову к плечу:

— Ты ведь не тот «Алый», которого все ненавидят?

Оби-Ван лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

— Ладно, мистер-двойной-агент. — Хитро скривилась она. — Из достоверных источников известно, что в армии Сепаратистов, несмотря на наличие других генералов, всем заправляет Дуку. И… на самом деле, о нем известно очень немного. С тех пор, как он покинул орден и вернул себе титул и владения — он словно стал другим человеком. Ну, то есть, так говорят все, кроме магистра Йоды.

— Он был его падаваном. Немудрено, что он знает его лучше остальных.

— Известны некоторые его тактические предпочтения, основы характера и приоритетов для выбора. Но, в остальном… Дуку темная личность.

— А… кроме меня у него нет помощников?

— Ты имеешь в виду Черного?

Оби-Ван нахмурился:

— Я имел в виду армию Алых, но про Черного мне тоже интересно.

— Армия Алых? Жуть-то какая. Впрочем, это бы объяснило, как этот самоубийца снова и снова умудряется выживать и пакостить нам. Хотя, не совсем понятно, как бы твой след в Силе оставался таким же одинаковым для всех.

— А ты чувствуешь меня? — удивился Оби-Ван.

— Пф, конечно, нет. Через такие слои защиты я тебя едва перед собой-то вижу.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Ну вот тебе и ответ.

Асока сложила руки на груди и скривилась.

— Так что по поводу Черного?

— Ну, о нем известно только две вещи: он приходит только тогда, когда у сепаратистов все совсем плохо, ну и после него в секторе не остается ни одного живого республиканца, а все данные с записывающих устройств просто исчезают.

— Вау, — только и выдохнул Оби-Ван.

— Ага. Я когда узнала, сама удивилась. Мол, ну что может быть настолько сильным, что просто сметает все?! Мы ведь… мы даже не знаем, человек ли это…

— Не совсем, — усмехнулся он.

— В смысле? — нахмурилась Асока. — Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Очевидно. Это Энакин.

— Но… как?

— Зная его способности, а также силу савана, я не удивлен, что он может щелчком пальцев выкосить все живое на планете.

— Дуку… он украл Скайгая и теперь использует против нас? Нет. Да ну, нет! Энакин не стал бы выступать против джедаев!

— Будь он собой — не стал бы.

— Смерть Оби-Вана подкосила его, — с озарением произнесла Асока.

— Дуку может обещать ему, что поможет, а сам использовать абсолютное оружие в войне.

— И что же нам делать? — взмолилась Асока.

— Очевидно, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, — нужно довести Дуку до белого каления.

— Чтобы он позвал Энакина! Но… он же убьет нас!

— Не убьет, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, оборачиваясь к панели управления. Набрав пару клавиш, он запросил голозвонок и встал со своего места, — у меня есть козырь, — Кинул он выходя из кабины.

— Эй, ты куда? — удивилась Асока.

— Винду на связи, — отозвалась голограмма.

— Алый! — подпрыгнула с кресла Асока, стараясь не попасть в трансляцию.

— Запроси у него список самых горячих точек. — Отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Мне нужно переодеться.

— Эм, магистр Винду, — охреневшая от происходящего, давила из себя улыбку Асока, — здрасте. Я тут это… э…

— Да, юнлинг. Ты в порядке?

— Ну, Алый держит свое слово, но я не за этим звоню, — замахала руками она. — Нужен список… — она замерла, осознавая, что сейчас лично собирается передать врагу данные о сложностях Республики на фронте… — простите, — стушевалась она, возвращаясь в кресло. — Алый запросил список горячих точек.

— Он не сказал, зачем?

— Мы хотим выманить Черного.

— Вы узнали что-то о Черном?

— Алый предполагает, что Черный и есть Скайуокер.

— Хм, ладно, ему виднее.

— Что? Почему? — удивилась Асока.

— Он еще не рассказал тебе?

— Не рассказал что? Почему все все от меня скрывают?!

— Потому что ты слишком эмоциональная и можешь нечаянно раскрыть врагу то, что ему знать нельзя, — в кабину вернулся Оби-Ван. Его алый доспех исчез, и теперь он был закован в белую дюрастиловую броню на подобии тех, что носят некоторые джедаи и спецвойска. — Спасибо за обновку, кстати. Я не сразу его заметил, — махнул он Винду. Тот кивнул в ответ.

— Что за ведро? — скривилась Асока, глядя на непривычной формы шлем.

— Чтобы ты не подглядывала, — щелкнул он по ее носу и уселся в кресло пилота, разворачиваясь к голограмме.

— Данные загружены на твой борт, но… я бы не советовал тебе слишком часто пользоваться этой линией для связи.

— О, не переживай, Мейс. В следующий раз мы увидимся, когда я за ухо притащу Эни домой.

Асока переводила взгляд с одного на другого и силилась понять.

— У меня еще один вопрос.

Винду вскинул бровь, выражая что-то вроде «ты уверен, что хочешь задавать свои праздные вопросы при ней?»

— Это может помочь расследованию, так что… Алый… — но не успел он договорить, как Винду перебил его.

— Тени.

— А Сила? — нахмурился он.

— Жертва.

— Я имел в виду их…

— Их жертва, — с кивком повторил Винду.

— Ох, лорды Света, — помотал головой Оби-Ван.

— Если тебя это утешит, все было добровольно.

— Они не знали, на что идут.

— Как и ты. Но у них было больше времени. У тебя его нет.

— Ты прав, — подобрался Оби-Ван.

— Это все?

Тот кивнул.

— Да прибудет с вами Сила, — тяжело вздохнул Мейс и, дождавшись ответного пожелания, исчез.

— А что за жертва Силе? — тут же спросила Асока.

Оби-Ван засмеялся:

— Если тебе очень не повезет, ты узнаешь.

Асока скривилась, но дальше лезть не стала.

Оби-Ван зарылся с головой в файлы, присланные Винду.

— Тебе нужно начертить герб, — она ткнула пальцем в щиток на плече. — И придумать новое название.

— Белый? — фыркнул Оби-Ван, пролистывая координаты и забивая их в компьютер.

— Символично, — улыбнулась Асока, но я бы скорее назвала тебя розовым.

Ей удалось привлечь его внимание.

— Почему же?

— Люди не меняются так быстро. — Оскалилась она, глядя на него совершенно невинными глазами. — Слишком резкий переход может сломать тебя.

— У тебя такое было?

Асока погрустнела, поворачиваясь к лобовому стеклу и пристегивая ремень.

— Когда меня только-только привезли в храм.

Оби-Ван кивнул:

— Понимаю это чувство. Нет родных и друзей. Ничего не получается. И всем как будто бы все равно.

Асока посмотрела на Оби-Вана, решая что-то для себя, но вопросы не задавая.

— Энакин был тем, кто сказал мне это. Мой организм — очень тонкий механизм. И если я хочу, чтобы все работало идеально мне нужно потратить некоторое время на настройку.

— Умный мальчик.

— Он классный! Если бы… — она вздохнула. — Если бы не вся эта заварушка, думаю, он бы уже прошел свои испытания. И тогда, может быть он бы… — она не закончила.

— Стал бы твоим мастером? — тепло улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Асока не сразу, но все-таки кивнула. — Не переживай. Мы вернем его. — Компьютер закончил просчет, и они канули в гиперпространство.


	21. Черный

— Какого крифа-а-а! — орала Асока, вцепившись в талию Оби-Вана.

— Не любишь быструю езду? — уворачиваясь от выстрелов, Оби-Ван гнал по разрушенным улочкам на угнанном двухместном спидере.

— Ненави-и-ижу-у! — прокричала она, прикусив язык на очередном повороте.

— Странно, мне казалось, тебе должно понравиться.

— Энакин отбил всю любовь! — призналась она.

Оби-Ван нырнул в переулок.

— Это когда это он успел?

— Не скажу-у-у! Иначе ты его убьешь. — Она икнула от резкого торможения.

— Я его и так убью, — спрыгивая, он стащил за собой Асоку и нырнул в люк канализации. — Так что говори, не стесняйся. — Он выстрелил в гравиконпенсатор и спидер просто разорвало над их головами, блокируя проход.

— Ну, — активировав меч, Асока осветила путь, — как-то раз он взял меня с собой на гонки на нижних уровнях Корусанта.

— И где же он взял спидер? — зло пророкотал Оби-Ван.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать ответ? — она срезала замок с двери.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и сверил карту.

— Так, мы ушли уже достаточно далеко. Давай детонатор.

— Эм… я думала, он у тебя. И не смотри на меня так, я из-под забрала чувствую твой осуждающий взгляд.

Сжав кулаки, Оби-Ван едва сдержал крепкое словцо.

— Придется возвращаться.

— Не-а, — отмахнулась Асока. — Вообще не вариант. У них там больше охраны, чем у Гривуса.

— И что предлагаешь делать?

— Заминировать одного из дроидов и устроить цепную реакцию?

— У нас еще осталась взрывчатка?

— Не-а, — мотнула головой она.

Оби-Ван вздохнул:

— Ладно, допустим ходячую бомбу я из самого дроида соберу.

— Не, тут нужен не пшик, а самый настоящий бабах!

— Ла-адно, — протянул Оби-Ван. — Ты там что-то про Гривуса говорила?

— Магна-стражи?

— Магна-стражи.

— Ты же не хотел расчехлять меч. Уже передумал?

— А кто сказал, что я буду с ними сражаться.

— А кто? — удивилась Асока, но, когда молчание Оби-Вана дошло до нее, воскликнула, — что? Я? Нет! Ни за что!

— Даже не попробуешь?

— Нет! Ты меня не заставишь! С ними… с ними же просто невозможно сражаться!

— А кто говорил, что падаваном быть просто?

— Но я не падаван!

— Магистр Пло считает иначе.

— Я не справлюсь!

— Тогда нам нужен другой план.

— Но ты мог бы…

— Исключено.

Асока скривилась.

— Если ты спросишь моего мнения, то я бы поставил на тебя, — вдруг произнес Оби-Ван.

— С чего такая уверенность?

— Я, конечно, не твой мастер, но за те три месяца, что мы ведем подрывную деятельность, я успел изучить твои навыки. Ты все еще чертовски наивна в обороне, но твоя атака сильно выросла.

Асока неуверенно вздохнула.

— Я не знаю… я…

Оби-Ван вздохнул и наклонился к ней:

— Послушай, Асока. Ты можешь отказаться.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросила она.

— Правда. Я никак не могу заставить тебя сражаться с ними после того, что произошло.

— Но…

— Но?

— Сейчас должна быть часть с «но», которая несет в себе мораль и какой-то урок. Разве нет? — удивилась Асока.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Ну, я же не твой мастер, чтобы учить тебя.

— Ты издеваешься? — нахмурилась Асока.

— Возможно немного, — тепло усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Я не стану подталкивать тебя к действиям. Ты преодолеешь свои страхи тогда, когда Сила будет готова провести тебя через них.

— Не слишком ли безответственный подход к жизни?

— В самый раз для чудика, порешавшего столько народа, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван, вызвав недовольный фырк Асоки.

— Ладно, где там сейчас Гривус? — скривилась она.

— Мой ученик, не пояснишь ли мне, что за донесение я получил?

Дуку приосанился, готовясь к выволочке.

— Партизанская деятельность, милорд.

— Партизанская? Мне казалось, джедаи были замешаны.

— Необученный юнлинг-отступник и безымянный наемник, — отмахнулся Дуку. — Ничего серьезного.

— О, то есть три потерянные из-за их вмешательства системы — ничего серьезного? Хочешь сказать, у тебя все под контролем?

— Милорд, я…

— Молчать! Мало того, что из-за своих необдуманных приказов ты потерял Алого, так еще и не обращаешь внимание на такие важные мелочи. Хватит! Ситуация явно вышла из-под твоего контроля. Я не могу позволить твоей недальновидности расстроить мои планы, так что я высылаю Черного.

— А как же заводы? Все производство на планете просто встанет!

— Это твоя оплошность, тебе с ней и разбираться. Или мне нужно учить тебя, как вести войну, Дуку?

— Нет, милорд. Я понял.

— Тебе же будет лучше, если так.

Связь прервалась. Дуку тяжело вздохнул. Вернувшись на мостик, он отдал приказ о срочной консервации производства и эвакуации активной части войск.

— Я бы советовал отвести часть войск. На всякий случай, — отозвался в комлинк Оби-Ван.

— Принято, Белый. Мы оставим минимум, необходимый для оборонительных сооружений.

— Спасибо. Конец связи. Кажется, на этот раз мы его достали, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, глядя на последние шаттлы с дроидами, покидающими планету.

— Круто, — безрадостно ответила Асока.

— Как ты?

Та пожала плечом и зашипела.

— Еще болит?

— Интересно, почему бы оно должно было перестать?

— Ты же джедай, — нахмурился под шлемом Оби-Ван, — вас должны были обучать техникам самоисцеления.

— Никогда особо не получалось, — снова пожала плечом и снова зашипела Асока.

— Как тебя вообще в падаваны-то взяли?

— Это ты у себя спрашивай.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

— Я бы помог тебе.

— Но ты Темный и не владеешь нужными техниками. Ага, знаем. Забей, — отмахнулась она.

Оби-Ван отошел от окна и присел перед диваном, на котором устроилась Асока. Они заняли небольшую хижину на окраине города, чтобы прийти в себя и выспаться. Ну и залечить рану Асоки.

— Ты правда все еще не поняла?

— О чем ты?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул и покачал головой:

— Я понять не могу, ты правда такая или просто издеваешься.

— Какая такая? — возмутилась Асока.

— Невнимательная.

— Что?! И чего же я на этот раз не сделала, о Великий Белый — двойной-агент, рыцарь-джедай и последняя надежда всея ордена!

— Тихо, не кипятись.

— Ох, просто… просто оставь меня одну ненадолго, ладно? Мне... нужно прийти в себя.

Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Оби-Ван плюхнулся перед ней на колени и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я помогу тебе.

— Что во фразе «никогда не получалось», тебе не понятно?

— А куда делось «особо»? — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Ты просто потратишь свое время, — скривилась Асока.

— Я все равно никуда не тороплюсь. Давай вместе со мной.

— Я пас.

— Просто подышим? Хотя бы попробуй. Ублажи параноика.

Асока фыркнула, но глаза закрыла.

— Сосредоточься на моем дыхании. Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. А теперь переведи внимание на боль. Где она? Как она выглядит? На что похожа? Заметь, ты — не боль. Ты тот, кто наблюдает за болью. Позволь ей быть частью твоего тела, не отрицай ее. Смотри, в какой гармонии она существует в теле. Чувствуешь?

Асока не ответила. Оби-Ван открыл глаза, чтобы проверить, но судя по глубокому дыханию, девушку просто унесло в исцеляющий транс. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. «Кое-что еще могу», — подумал он и вернулся к ощущению бесСилия вокруг себя.

Спустя пару часов Асока вернулась в сознания. Ее лицо обрело краски, но на глазах отпечаталась усталость.

— Сколько меня не было? — хрипло пробубнила она, протерев глаза обеими руками.

— Достаточно для того, чтобы справится с ожогом, — тепло ответил Оби-Ван.

Асока вдруг обратила внимание на свою руку и искренне удивилась.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно поклонилась она Оби-Вану. — Не знаю, что ты сделал…

— Я ничего не делал, — мотнул головой тот.

— Да ладно тебе. Мы уже почти закончили с этим. Скоро тебе не нужно будет скрываться, так может расскажешь мне?

— Тебе лучше поспать, — вместо ответа поднялся на ноги и отвернулся Оби-Ван.

— Все еще не доверяешь.

— Ты перестанешь доверять мне, если узнаешь. А это не то, что нужно нам перед встречей с неизвестностью.

— Серьезно? — вскинула бровь Асока. — За эти три месяца мы столько всего пережили, влипали в такое бантово дерьмо, что я в жизни не отмоюсь! Что такого ты можешь мне сказать, чтобы я перестала доверять тебе?

— За все три месяца ты серьезно не заметила совсем ничего странного?

— О, я заметила целую кучу странностей для разумного, о котором совершенно ничего не знаю, — подтвердила та. — Что тебя гложет? Выкладывай.

И Оби-Ван позволил себе сдаться:

— Тебя правда не удивляет, что за все время знакомства с тобой я ни разу не прибегал к Силе?

— То, что я не чувствую воздействия не значит, что его нет. Нас этому с яслей учат.

— Я медленно бегаю, слабо прыгаю, принимаю выстрелы на броню.

— А еще настолько быстро водишь, что у меня глаза лезут на лоб. А еще владеешь техникой, будто сам киборг. А еще в любой ситуации спокоен, словно сама Сила. Мне продолжать?

— Я не одаренный, Асока. Внутри меня нет мидихлориан.

— У каждого из нас свои дары Силы, ты ведь в курсе? Или твои мастера тебя этому не учили?

— Мои способности — не дары Силы, — настаивал он, — а многие года тренировок.

— Наши жизни — дар Силы. Кто мы такие, чтобы судить о ее проявлениях?

— Ты это специально?

— Вывожу тебя из себя? — усмехнулась она. — Возможно, немного. Энакин рассказывал, что на тебя нужно хорошенько надавить, чтобы ты наконец-то выплюнул то, что тебя тревожит.

— И зачем бы ему рассказывать такое о безымянном некто?

— Потому что он тоже любит тебя. И не хотел бы, чтобы ты страдал, если останешься один.

Оби-Ван смотрел на нее сквозь забрало шлема и силился понять: кто кого и как давно водит за нос.

— Тебя не пугает мысль, что я обычный смертный и не смогу защитить тебя, если что-то пойдет не так?

Асока вздохнула:

— Не важно, что я отвечу, эта мысль пугает тебя. А ты тот еще контролфрик, да?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.

— Слушай… мне все равно. Я подписалась на это в тот самый момент, когда пожала твою руку. Я  _ понимаю _ , что ты мне не мастер. Да, это страшно, не иметь защиты старшего, особенно в военное время. Но я пошла на это. Сознательно. Моя смерть не будет на твоих руках. Это мое решение.

— Ты еще слишком мала, чтобы принимать такие решения самостоятельно.

— И вряд ли когда-нибудь стану достаточно взрослой для них, — пожала плечами Асока.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

— Эй, когда мы начали все это, ты же сам просил меня доверится Силе. Так, давай просто доверимся? Она завела нас так далеко.

— Даже в том случае, если скоро мы умрем?

— А ты боишься смерти?

Оби-Ван задумался на секунду, пытаясь понять причину своих страхов.

— Я… боюсь умереть без него.

Асока хмыкнула:

— Ну, тогда перестань надеется на смерть рядом с ним.

— Убить надежду? — усмехнулся Оби-Ван, покачав головой. — Не этому нас Йода учил.

Асока молча пожала плечами.

— Ладно… иди поспи. Тебе нужно набраться силы. Я первым покараулю.

Асока, не пререкаясь, оставила его наедине с собой.

Он проснулся посреди ночи от кристально ясного ощущения Силы. Свет, стремительно приближающийся с орбиты был настолько ярким, что даже бесчувственные клоны смогли бы его ощутить.

Проверив комлинк, Оби-Ван чертыхнулся — сигнал глушили. Так что оставалось надеется на то, что ребята не попадутся под горячую руку.

— Просыпайся! — запоздало предупредила его Асока, вбежавшая в комнату.

— Да, я тоже это слышу.

— Ты же говорил, что не одаренный, — самодовольно оскалилась Асока, но не успел он ответить, как девушку подкосило. Она схватилась за голову и рухнула на колени, не в силах удержаться на ногах.

— Асока, что с тобой? — кинулся он к ней.

— Свет. Его слишком… много… Я… я теряюсь.

— Асока, смотри на меня! Дыши вместе со мной, давай. Вдох, выдох.

— Не могу, — мотнула головой она. — Кажется, — вымученная улыбка тронула ее губы, — я тут все-таки кончусь.

— Не смей, Асока!

— Я не умру, Оби-Ван. — Ослабевшая рука мазнула по его шлему. — Я едина с этим Свет-ом… — ее тело начало заваливаться.

Оби-Ван запаниковал.

— Блять-блять-блять. Асока, нет. Как же… — оживший кошмар обрушился на него, придавив всем своим весом. Мысль о том, что он ничего не мог, убивала. Это произошло с ним. Происходит сейчас и навечно останется до тех пор, пока он не умрет. Вина.

Что-то внутри, пробиваясь сквозь панику, зашептало: «оставь, уйди, у тебя есть дело». Но руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в Асоку, не позволяя хрупкому телу коснуться земли.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо. Она тут ни при чем, — молился Оби-Ван, уже не разбирая кому и о чем. А Свет все приближался, высасывая из Оби-Вана последние крупицы холоднокровия и блаженного покоя, дарованного доверием к Силе.

Тьма не может существовать на Свету. Все тени просто исчезают под ярким сиянием солнца. И приближающееся солнце сейчас выжигало жизнь на планете. И единственный, кому суждено выжить — был Оби-Ван.

Черному не нужно было прикладывать никаких усилий. Одного его появления было достаточно для того, чтобы спалить всю технику, в том числе и крайне чувствительный человеческий мозг.

Оби-Ван все сидел и баюкал уже не дышащую Асоку, чувствуя каждый шаг Черного в свою сторону. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем услышал скрипнувшую дверь и тяжелые шаги по скрипящему настилу прихожей. Двенадцать шагов. Ровно столько сделал незнакомец, прежде чем дошел до двери в комнату, где Оби-Ван баюкал тело своей подруги.

— Почему ты жив? — проскрежетал приглушенный вокодером голос.

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд на фигуру в черном. Высокий, закованный в легкие доспехи с сепаратистской эмблемой на груди, даже сапоги на высокой подошве и форма не могли спрятать за собой его любимое тело. Его мальчика.

— Эни, — руки крепче сжали Асоку. — Эни, перестань. Асоке плохо.

— Асоки тут нет.

Оби-Ван опустил взгляд на руки и не обнаружил ничего.

— Какого криффа? Она только что была здесь. Я держал ее в своих руках!

— Она была одаренной.

Оби-Ван безотчетно кивнул.

— С ними случается, что… они исчезают. Растворяются.

— Ты можешь вернуть ее? — Оби-Ван попытался подняться на ноги, но, ощутив слабость, не рискнул и остался на коленях.

— Могу.

— Ты вернешь ее?

— Зачем?

— Она твой друг.

— У меня нет друзей, — мотнул шлемом Черный. Он подошел ближе к Оби-Вану и уселся на колени напротив него. Оби-Вана всего свело от боли и невыраженной тоски  _ сомнений, одиночества, агонии и боли. _

— Великая Сила, Эни, что они сделали с тобой?

— Пообещали, что вернут его, если я сделаю, как они скажут.

— Сколько ты уже сделал для них?

— Много, — кивнул Черный.

— А они все еще не выполнили обещанного.

— Нет.

— Ты должен знать, что они обманывают тебя.

— Я… да, я знаю это, — пробубнил смущенный голос.

— Ты только что понял это, да?

— Мне никто не задавал этот вопрос. А я… мне просто некого больше просить.

— Ты уверен?

— Я… — Черный сжал кулаки на коленях, — столько людей могли мне помочь, а я… Они все погибли. Из-за меня.

— Нет. Из-за тех, кто использовал тебя.

— Но я убил бы. Еще столько же и много больше, если это нужно, чтобы вернуть его.

— Эни…

— Ты жалеешь меня. Но, я не понимаю. Почему я не чувствую тебя? Почему ты не умираешь? Кто ты? Если ты не умрешь, они не вернут мне его.

— Никто не вернет его тебе, Эни, — Оби-Ван потянулся к потайному карману, откуда извлек световой меч.

— Ты не сможешь убить меня.

— Я и не собираюсь, — мотнул головой Оби-Ван. — Позволишь?

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — насторожился голос.

— А ты не знаешь? — ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван.

— Я ничего о тебе не знаю. Это… ужасное, дезориентирующее чувство. Пожалуйста, прекрати и просто умри.

— Прости, Эни, но я не могу, — он крутанул ручку, выпуская из эфеса крючки-захваты и, быстрее чем Черный успел сообразить, вонзил ему в грудь рукоять меча.

Они оба упали: Черный на спину, Белый сверху, придавив рукоять своим весом, крепко держа ее в своих руках.

— Уйди, прекрати! Что ты… Откуда он у тебя?! Нет! — завизжал Черный, бессмысленно трепыхаясь под телом Оби-Вана. — Нет, я не хочу! Не делай этого, пожалуйста! Я не хочу жить в мире без него!

— Расслабься, Эни. Прошу, помедитируй со мной. Давай. Следи за моим дыханием. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

— Пожалуйста, — захныкал голос, — не делай этого.

— Я должен, Эни. Доверься Силе, и ты все поймешь.

Черный заплакал. Он обхватил руки Оби-Вана поверх рукояти и попытался успокоиться. Он силился дышать вместе с Оби-Ваном, но его дыхание постоянно сбивалось на всхлип.

— Пожалуйста, Эни, отпусти. Доверься Силе. Доверься мне. Помедитируй со мной.

И чем глубже они дышали, чем спокойнее становилась медитация, тем отчетливее Оби-Ван ощущал, как тепло наполняло его онемевшие от холода конечности. Тем сильнее терялась  _ боль _ Черного. Тем чище и прозрачнее становился полог напротив.

На этот раз он сам ощутил завершение ритуала, будто бы это был его кристалл, а не Энакина.

— Оби-Ван? — всхлипнул из-под маски обиженный голос.

— Да, Эни? — усмехнулся тот и тут же взвизгнул и засмеялся, когда Энакин поменял их местами и начал нещадно его избивать.

Сдернув с себя шлем, он начал лупить им по телу Оби-Вана, заставляя того заливаться смехом.

— Это. Не. Смешно! Никогда не пугай меня так больше! Я же… ох, Сила, что я натворил, — затих он.

Оби-Ван взглянул на отросшие волосы, грустное усохшее лицо с сочными малиновыми синяками на бледной коже вокруг глаз. На осунувшиеся плечи и меч, все еще торчащий из его груди. Оби-Ван грустно улыбнулся. Отстегнув свой шлем, он отставил его в сторону и, стянув перчатки, наконец-то прикоснулся к любимому лицу.

— Тебе не больно? — Оби-Ван стрельнул глазами на торчащий из груди меч.

— Так незначительно, что я не замечаю.

— Что саван сделал с тобой, Эни?

— Спустил меня в ситхский ад, поманив возможностью вернуть тебя.

— Два года, Энакин.

— В прошлый раз было больше.

— В прошлый раз ты мог себя контролировать. Хоть как-то.

— А еще ты был рядом, — улыбнулся Энакин и наклонился за поцелуем, но был остановлен. — Треклятый меч, — выдрал он его, откинув в сторону, и вновь наклонился, впиваясь в губы Оби-Вана.

Их поцелуй был горьким, наполненным болью и жаждой. Отчаянной потребностью насытиться.

— И стоил спуск в ситхский ад этого? — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Определенно, — довольно улыбнулся Энакин и устало навалился на Оби-Вана. — Где ты был все это время?

— Скорбел, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, приобнимая Энакина, — по собственной скоропостижной кончине.

— Настолько глубоко, что тебя не было в Силе? — удивился тот ему на ухо.

— Это чертовски запутанная история, в которой замешан Совет, Тени, мы и даже Асока. Кстати…

Энакин отжался на трясущихся руках и уселся на бедрах Оби-Вана.

— Эни?

— Да?

— Ты же сможешь вернуть ее?

Энакин сжался.

— Прости я… я не знаю. Без савана я не знаю.

— Эни, — с сожалением посмотрел на него Оби-Ван.

— Прости, мастер, я… я убил ее. Я, — слезы произвольно потекли из его глаз, — убил своего единственного друга.

— Все хорошо, Эни, — снова потянулся к нему Оби-Ван, кутая в свои объятья, — мы справимся с этим. Мы найдем способ, как вернуть ее.

Вместо ответа Энакин вцепился в Оби-Вана и тихо заскулил ему в плечо.


	22. Возвращение блудных сыновей

Несмотря на ритуал, полог все еще был хрупок и, стоило Оби-Вану отпустить руку Энакина и потеряться из виду, как тот истончался и Энакин снова терял себя. Оби-Ван чувствовал это на себе и сам не стремился далеко отпускать падавана или, тем более, оставлять его наедине хоть с кем-то.

На самом деле, он немного переживал, что так будет всегда, и Энакин теперь не сможет нормально существовать самостоятельно, что одновременно и ужасало, и приятно грело.

— Мы оба знали, что рано или поздно полог перестанет меня поддерживать.

— Я надеялся, что прежде ты научишься контролировать себя.

— Ну, я отлично контролирую себя рядом с тобой.

Как бы Оби-Вану не нравилась эта мысль, это было неправильно.

— Эни, мы не можем прожить всю жизнь, не отходя друг от друга и на десять метров.

— Как по мне, это была бы сказка, — улыбнулся в ответ Энакин.

Кроме того, Оби-Вана напрягал другой вопрос, который он не спешил задавать Энакину.

Они летели на какой-то развалюхе, единственной, что смогла завестись после тотального выжигания саваном. У них было несколько дней уединения прежде, чем храм разорвет их на кусочки. Поэтому последние дни они решили провести нежась в ласках друг друга, пока автопилот нес их сквозь гиперпространство.

Энакин, на этот раз полностью обнаженный, оседлал бедра Оби-Вана, притираясь своим стояком к его. В какой-то момент он съехал выше, уютно уместив член Оби-Вана между разведенных ягодиц. Тот судорожно вздохнул, сильнее стискивая их переплетенные пальцы.

— Тебе нравится, мастер? — закусил губу Энакин.

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван подался бедрами вперед, болезненно проехавшись по яйцам Энакина.

— Такой нетерпеливый, — усмехнулся Энакин и отпустил одну руку, чтобы перехватить член Оби-Вана.

— И что ты по-твоему делаешь? — неожиданно холодный вопрос огорошил Энакина, вынудив остановится и удивленно посмотреть на Оби-Вана.

— Эм… прекращаю наши мучения? Завершаю ожидания? Не знаю, собираюсь наконец-то заняться с тобой взрослым сексом?

Оби-Ван едва сдержал смешок, перехватил руку Энакина обратно и вздохнул.

— Что не так? Ты не хочешь?

— Очень хочу, — Улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Но, пока в твоей голове все эти глупости, ты не готов.

— Что? Но я… Я не понимаю, мастер, — жалобно уставился на него Энакин.

Оби-Ван закусил губу. Он не врал и действительно хотел. Но именно поэтому он не мог.

— Рыцарство, Энакин. Рыцарство меняет взгляд на многие вещи.

— Так ты не хочешь меня из-за того, что я твой падаван?

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул. Он не знал, как объяснить страсть и привязанность не рыцарю. Не знал, как объяснить, какой серьезный шаг Энакин собирался сделать. И дело было не в соитии как таковом. Дело было в Силе и обещании перед ней. Именно поэтому падаванам разрешалось не блюсти целибат. И таже причина была у рыцарей его блюсти. Подобная связь в Силе была настолько глубока, что неподготовленному было страшно. Все равно что откусить кусочек второго и переварить, навечно сделав частью своего Света, изменив свой личный отзвук кем-то другим.

Оби-Ван не хотел, чтобы Энакин делал этот выбор бессознательно.

— Я не понимаю, Оби-Ван. Почему Совет должен решать, когда нам можно зайти до конца? Они же просто бесполезная кучка старикашек. Еще не хватало пускать их в нашу постель.

Оби-Ван засмеялся, чисто и искренне:

— Ох, падаван, запомни этот день…

— Я вообще-то присутствовал, когда мастер Джинн наставлял вас. Так что интрига потеряна,  _ мастер _ . — Надулся Энакин, вызвав еще один приступ хохота. От смеха Энакина потряхивало на теле Оби-Вана, и он сам начал посмеиваться.

— А у нас все ни как у людей, да? — отсмеявшись, вздохнул Оби-Ван.

— Мы не для этого созданы, мастер, — Энакин наклонился ближе, прижимаясь к груди.

Оби-Ван стиснул его в своих объятьях:

— Я не позволю им разлучить нас, Эни.

— Они не посмеют, мастер. Ни после того, что я им расскажу.

Оби-Ван с удивлением посмотрел на Энакина. Тот отпрянул и с серьезным видом заявил:

— Я знаю, кто такой Владыка ситхов.

Они стояли перед залом Совета, ожидая, пока их впустят. Что в общем-то было на пользу, так как их немного оглушило позорным шествием по храму.

Несмотря на глухие капюшоны, каждый в храме знал, кто вернулся. Невыраженное непонимание разнеслось по коридорам, словно неконтролируемая бурная река. Оби-Ван и сам чувствовал отвратительное копошение на подкорке, чего уж говорить о сверхчувствительном Энакине, который едва-едва был прикрыт пологом.

— Войди, Скайуокер, — прозвучал призыв.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

— Ничего страшного, мастер, — почувствовав, поспешил успокоить его Энакин. — Они должны поговорить с саваном.

— Я буду здесь, Эни.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся он и, не скрываясь, чмокнул того в уголок губ.

В зале Совета ничего не изменилось. Немного изменился состав, внешний облик. Разумные обзавелись шрамами, глаза их поугасли, а тела были затянуты в доспехи. Мало кто из них присутствовал лично, оставив от себя лишь голограммы. Глядя на это, Энакин сравнивал себя с тем мальчиком девяти лет, впервые попавшем в такую ситуацию.

— Совет, — провозгласил он, — есть кое-что, о чем вам следует знать.

Йода прервал его жестом. Зал погрузился в молчание.

Энакин, чувствуя, как отдалился от него Оби-Ван, начал проваливаться. Полог стерся до едва различимой дымки, оставляя Энакина совершенно беззащитным к чужой  _ боли _ .

Спустя еще пару минут Мейс не выдержал и спросил:

— Ты готов?

Энакин, или, саван, с которым они и вели беседу, кивнул.

— Временную точку укажешь мне, м? — попросил Йода. Большинство магистров удивленно посмотрели на него и тут же перевели взгляд на Энакина, без запинки выдавшего в ответ длинный числовой код.

— Брук и Асока, — закончил код Энакин.

— Хм, вижу. Что по поводу падавана Тано?

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Энакина:

— Шпилька нашла свое место и теперь хочет отдохнуть.

Йода кивнул.

— Это все, что интересовало меня. Иные вопросы, хм? — осмотрел он зал.

— Как, — Пло Кун наклонился вперед, — Оби-Ван делал это?

— Что это?

— Свои предсказания. Такие точные?

Йода скромно улыбнулся. Мейс же судорожно вздохнул.

— Когда Энакину Скайуокеру назначат таинство, он ступит в пещеры на нижних этажах храма. Что произойдет внутри мне неведомо, но оттуда все началось.

— Но этого еще не произошло, — нахмурился Пло.

Энакин тупо уставился на Йоду.

— Ребенком часто сбегал Оби-Ван, — улыбнулся ему Йода. — Долго ясельные мастера искали его, пока не находили.

— А это здесь при чем? — удивился Пло. — Или… вы же не хотите сказать, что он сбегал в пещеры?

— Бродил по времени маленький Оби-Ван. Во снах и наяву. В пещерах он к себе возвращался.

— Это была одна из самых сложных ментальных программ, которые я когда-либо воспроизводил, — устало произнес Сэси.

— Магистр Тийн? — непонимающе переспросил Пло.

— В семь Оби-Ван записал для меня голокрон, на котором была инструкция. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы собрать его личность из разрозненного набора временных данных. Я до сих пор оттачиваю мастерство по тому голокрону.

— То есть, все это время не Скайуокер был нашей главной проблемой? — удивился Пло.

— Эта история началась раньше нас, Пло, — ответил Мейс. — И закончится после нас.

— Кто начал эту историю? — Обратился Пло к савану.

— Сила, — пожал плечами тот.

— Зачем?

— Это единственный вопрос, ответ на который я не знаю.

— Ты говорил, что не знаешь, что произойдет внутри пещер! — подловил его Пло.

— Очевидно, что это один и тот же вопрос, — нагло ухмыльнулся Энакин.

Зал погрузился в молчание. Магистры смотрели на воплощенную Силу, способную дать ответ на любой вопрос, и просто ждали. Вопросы вертелись на языке каждого, но, множество раз остерегаемые Йодой и Мейсом, никто из них не стремился узнать свою судьбу или судьбу ордена. И никто, буквально никто не хотел заканчивать эту встречу. Потому что все знали, что случится дальше.

Оби-Вану ничего объяснять не стали. Наказав привести падавана в порядок, они сообщили о дате таинства Энакина.

— И когда ты успел пройти свои испытания? — хмурился немного обиженный таким пренебрежением Оби-Ван.

— Очень-очень давно, — усмехнулся Энакин, кутаясь в защиту мастера.

— Неужели мне так и не суждено узнать о стандартных храмовых испытаниях?

— Джинн не рассказывал тебе? — удивился Энакин.

Оби-Вам покачал головой.

— Спросить у друзей?

— Гарен вечно выпендривается. Падаваны вообще не склонны делиться этим, — скривился Оби-Ван. — А единственный, кто мог рассказать, проходил испытания Теней, а потом умер.

Энакин грустно вздохнул.

— Все мои близкие страдают и в итоге умирают.

— Эй, я же обещал помочь тебе с Асокой, — подтолкнул его Оби-Ван. — Конечно, я вряд ли доверю тебя кому-то дольше, чем на полчаса, тем более ради такого щепетильного дела. Кристаллов у нас тоже не осталось, — вздохнул он, — но это не повод расстраиваться! Я уверен, что мы найдем выход.

Энакин грустно ухмыльнулся. Утерев нос тыльной стороной ладони, он произнес:

— Не все кристаллы погибли.

— Да? Та… целительница. Она сказала, что последние ты забрал с собой и что их уничтожил Владыка ситхов.

— Маленькие — да, — довольно улыбнулся Энакин.

Оби-Ван глупо уставился перед собой:

— Я… действительно забыл о нем. В последний раз я видел его очень давно. Где ты его прячешь? — нахмурился Оби-Ван открывая дверь в их покои.

— Догадки? — закрывая за ними дверь и скидывая с головы капюшон, улыбнулся Энакин.

— Даже не знаю. Снова спрятал его в датапад? — снял плащ Оби-Ван.

— Близко, но нет, — улыбнулся шире тот.

— Хм, значит в спидере?

— Со второй попытки. — Забирая плащ у Оби-Вана и вешая его вместе со своим в шкаф.

— Кстати, — тут же поменялся в лице Оби-Ван, — я обещал Асоке убить тебя за то, что водил ее на гонки.

— Эй, мне пришлось! Она увязалась за мной! Что мне было делать?

— Вернуть мой спидер наместо и вернуться в храм.

— Эй, я возил ее, когда это был уже наш спидер!

Оби-Ван иронически изогнул бровь.

— Ну не нужно делать такое лицо! Все равно… она не оценит вашего жеста.

— Эй, — тут же смягчился Оби-Ван. — Мы вернем ее. Я обещаю.

Энакин помотал головой:

— Не вернем.

— Эни?

— Это… так нужно. Это было добровольно, — скривился он и плюхнулся на диван. Силу затопила волна тоски и отчаянья. И эти эмоции принадлежали Энакину, а не пологу. Но Оби-Ван все равно ответил своему ученику понимающим взглядом:

— Она доверилась Силе и, уверен, Та не обидела ее.

— Асока в хорошем месте, — зарывшись руками в отросшие волосы буркнул Энакин, — мне просто… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Мне просто жаль, что ей через столькое пришлось пройти.

Оби-Ван не смог найти слов утешения, прекрасно понимая, что эту меланхолию Энакин должен пережить сам. Вместо этого Оби-Ван вышел в рефрешер и вернулся обратно с принадлежностями для стрижки.

— Серьезно? — простонал Энакин. — Завтра я все равно стану рыцарем и начну отращивать. Можно просто оставить так?

— Позволь своему мастеру проводить падавана в последний путь.

Энакин гортанно простонал, но послушно сполз на пол, расчистив место для стрижки, и встал на колени, лицом к верстаку.

— Признайся честно, мастер, тебе просто нравится моя косичка.

— А я и не скрываю, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван присаживаясь позади и начиная свои манипуляции. — Мне нравиться этот поводок, — прошептал он. — Обожаю натягивать его. И чувствовать, как ты подчиняешься мне.

Энакин вспыхнул.

— Будь моя воля, я бы посадил тебя на дюрастилувую цепь. Пользовался тобой, когда мне вздумается. Запрещал трогать себя. Все в ордене точно знали бы, чем мы занимаемся наедине. Они бы смотрели на тебя с осуждением, но ты ничего не смог бы сделать с этим. И просто приходил бы каждый раз, как я потяну твою цепь.

Энакин молча стиснул зубы. Он послушно терпел все подначки и пошлости мастера, ощущая, что вот-вот сгорит.

— Я слишком поздно понял, что никогда не смогу сделать из тебя по-настоящему свободного человека. — Сменил тон он, закончив с волосами и начав переплетать косу.

— Мастер?

— Орден — не место для свободных людей. Здесь создают послушных рабов Силы. И ты станешь лучшим среди них.

— Мастер, я не уверен…

— Я молю тебя, Энакин, — Оби-Ван опустил косу и прижался лбом к загривку Энакина. — Как и много лет назад, пожалуйста, сделай этот выбор в мою пользу. — Шепотом закончил он.

— Почему вы сомневаетесь во мне, мастер? — непонимающе нахмурился Энакин.

— Это последний раз, Эни. Обещаю, — грустно усмехнулся он, внутренне крича.

«С собой в пещеры ты заберешь свою власть надо мной. Но не смей, пожалуйста, не смей оставлять ее там», — молился он, зная, что Энакин не услышит. Не должен был.

Они просидели так остаток дня, до самого вечера, наблюдая за тем, как свет солнца угасает, погружая эйкуменополис в неон.

— Вы точно не хотите, мастер? — в тишине голос Энакина прозвенел ударом в гонг.

— Не искушай меня, Энакин. Попробовав единожды, я умру, получив отказ.

— Ты драматизируешь, мастер, — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Не исключено.

Они посидели еще несколько минут, прежде чем Оби-Ван поднялся со своего места:

— Иди спать, Энакин. Завтра ответственный день. — И, не дождавшись ответа, надел плащ и вышел из покоев.

Энакин нахмурился ему вслед, но, не видя причин ослушаться, вошел в свою комнату. Сон так и не настиг его той ночью.

Мерный стук в дверь и теплая защита кокона вытащили Энакина из савана.

— Вставай, падаван. Пора, — донесся из-за двери голос мастера. Энакин выбрался из простыней и широким шагом вышел в гостиную. Оби-Ван присел на край дивана. Его присутствие и теплый кокон заботы ощущались особенно ярко, хотя лицо и было скрыто глухим капюшоном.

Энакин поклонился, лишь прикрыв дверь в рефрешер привел себя в порядок и в одном полотенце на бедрах вышел в комнату. Мастер все еще был здесь, но теперь стоял лицом к двери, не глядя на то, как Энакин обнажился и переоделся в принесенные вчера вечером одежды цвета чистейшего снега.

— Интендант меня хоронить собрался? — скривился Энакин.

Оби-Ван фыркнул:

— Я просил что-нибудь менее броское, но за двенадцать лет такта у него не прибавилось.

— Такта?

— Он вырядил меня в черное. И это сразу после смерти Джинна.

Энакин пропустил истеричный смешок и закончил повязывать пояс.

— Я готов, мастер.

Оби-Ван обернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

— Тебе идет белый.

— Не больше, чем тебе, — подмигнул Энакин.

— Подойди, падаван, — подозвал его Оби-Ван. Энакин широким шагом подошел к Оби-Вану и встал почти вплотную. Он с благоговением принял от Оби-Вана плащ, наклонился, чтобы тот повязал повязку и накинул капюшон.

Оби-Ван, последний раз проверяя, все ли в порядке, наградил падавана легким поцелуем в угол губ.

— Это мое напутствие тебе, Энакин. Пусть оно проведет тебя сквозь Тьму.

Энакин улыбнулся, отступил на шаг и выпрямился во весь рост, готовый следовать за мастером хоть в бездну.

И Оби-Ван повел его в бездну, защищая от всего храма, от каждой криффовой мысли и эмоции, что могли пройти сквозь полог и доставить Энакину  _ боль _ .

Меча у него не было. Якорем служили Оби-Вановы чувства. Но последний шаг он должен был сделать сам. И страха не было. Энакин уже знал, что ждет его и как справится с этим. Они ведь говорили об этом с Йодой много лет назад.

Но, как бы не был уверен в своих силах Энакин, он оказался не готов к тому, что найдет внутри. Стянув глухую повязку, он осмотрелся и нашел лишь очевидную темноту. Силы здесь не было, так что любые потуги взорвать это место к криффовой матери не приносили плодов. Но, не то, чтобы Энакин очень уж сильно старался.

Эта темнота принесла с собой совершенно неожиданный для него дар. Саван здесь не работал.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Энакин остался в совершенно глухим, не сражаясь в бесплотных попытках отделить свои эмоции. Здесь и сейчас был только он сам. И больше никого. Один. Единственный. Неделимый.

Ни матери, что продала его Силе.

Ни Уотто, гонявшего по Мос-Эспа взашей.

Ни ордена, ни храма, ни друзей, ни коллег.

Ни Оби-Вана.

Ни  _ боли _ .

Энакин был один.

— Вау, — улыбнулся он и счастливо рассмеялся.

Теперь перед ним были открыты все дороги, все возможности, столько всего, что он мог и хотел попробовать, пока мама еще не заболела, а саван не захватил его. Энакин, сам Энакин, а не Сила, захватившая его тело, был еще таким ребенком и хотел всего и сразу. И мог. Если бы только смог оставить это чувство, когда вернется отсюда.

Там, в том мире его ждал Оби-Ван. Его мастер, его хозяин. Человек, который несмотря на то, что сам был рабом, все-таки выполнил свое обещание, да так, как Энакин себе и представить не мог.

Свободен. Энакин был полностью свободен здесь и сейчас. Свободен ото всего. И такого безграничного счастья с ним не случалось никогда.

Он знал, что стоит ему покинуть это место, как все тут же вернется на круги своя. Поэтому Энакин решил не торопиться. Разлегшись на полу, он уставился в непроглядную тишину перед собой и стал переживать блаженство внутри.


	23. Скорбь

Он понял, что допустил огромную ошибку в тот самый момент, когда ощутил в Силе присутствие, которого в ней быть не должно. Проверка трупа, замороженного на всякий случай, подтвердила тот факт, что его обманули. И ситхские ритуалы его не спасли. Оби-Ван оказался жив, а Энакин Скайуокер, знающий тайну его личности, вернулся в храм.

Шив был готов к приказу 66. Он был готов к приходу Совета в любой момент. Он был во всеоружии, прикрыт со всех тылов всеми возможными способами. У него даже был план на случай, если они пошлют сюда только Энакина.

Единственное, чего он не ожидал, так это того, что орден будет тянуть так долго.

А потом отпечаток савана исчез из Силы, заставив Шива просто взбеситься.

Одна мысль выводила его сильнее остального.

«Они знают и у них есть план».

Терпением Палпатин обладал не дюжим, но бездействия в условиях отсутствия информации терпеть не мог. Постоянные отчеты, встречи и обсуждения не давали ему нужных сведений. Члены Совета вели себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Храм, слывший рассадником сплетен, как один молчал о возвращении в орден двух прославленных джедаев, голова одного из которых служила поводом для объявления войны.

Блуждания ледорубов по храмовому даркнету ситуацию тоже не прояснили.

Выхода было два: продолжать молча искать и готовится, или вынудить действовать да и закончить уже, отдав приказ. Обидно было терять такой безукоризненный инструмент, как саван, но что поделать. Он слишком долго к этому шел и не мог проиграть просто потому, что сын не выбрал его сторону.

— Эни, — послышалось ему. — Эни, ты здесь? — произнесло отдаленное эхо. — Да отзовись! Ты что, уснул?

Энакин ошалел. Чей-то детский голос звал его здесь, в месте, куда пускали только рыцарей. Хотя…

«Они ведь говорили, что Оби-Ван сбегал сюда», — нахмурился он, поднимаясь на колени.

— Оби-Ван? — позвал в ответ Энакин.

— А кто же еще? — отозвался в ответ голос. — Не молчи же! Говори со мной!

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— В смысле?

— Зачем ты пришел сюда? Что делаешь в этих пещерах?

— Оооо, — довольно протянул голос, цепляясь руками за рукав, а потом спотыкаясь о колено Энакина и падая прямо ему в руки. — Нашел, — засмеялся голос, усаживаясь между ног Энакина.

— Нашел, — подтвердил тот, ощущая крепкое объятье.

— Это ведь твоя первая встреча со мной, да?

— Я вошел в пещеры минут десять назад. Насколько я понял принцип, тебя вообще не должно здесь быть. Я еще не родился, когда ты был… таким, — фыркнул Энакин.

— О, ну тогда тебя ждет много интересных открытий! — восторженно заявил Оби-Ван.

— О чем?

— Обо всем!

— У меня есть саван, я и так могу узнать обо всем, — скривился Энакин.

— Саван не может скорбеть. Тогда как скорбь не может примереть саван, — мотнул головой Оби-Ван.

— Скорбь?

— Это место. Тьма здесь называется скорбью. Не знаю, какой идиот придумал этим граням Силы ассоциации со смертью.

— Саван и скорбь, — задумчиво пожевал губу Энакин. — А полог тогда что?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся, но не ответил.

— Ладно, — крепче стиснул руки он, чтобы в следующее мгновение отстраниться. — Сегодня я ненадолго. Надеюсь, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, ты расскажешь мне интересную историю.

— Погоди, а как ты найдешь выход?

— Вернусь по следам, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван напоследок и исчез.

Оби-Ван сидел напротив пещер второй день. В первые пару часов к нему пришло столько братьев и сестер, сколько он не видел, наверное, за всю свою жизнь.

Некоторые клали семена и камни к его ногам. Иные кланялись или медитировали рядом. Кто-то просто зло смотрел ему в спину, уходя сразу же, как злость переходила в скорбь. Слава не была ему чуждой, но такое ее проявление он ощущал впервые в своей жизни. Воскресать было больно.

Но Оби-Вану было все равно. Он сосредоточился на темноте пещер, тщетно пытаясь проникнуть внутрь своими тонкими щупальцами. Сила не пускала, отрезая всякий раз, как он подбирался слишком близко. Но Оби-Ван не оставлял попыток. Он тянулся и тянулся, пытаясь найти Энакина и укутать его в плащ собственной защиты, дать ему понять, что он не одинок и ему всегда есть на кого положиться.

Оби-Ван понимал, что сейчас эта любовь может задушить юношу, не дать ему стать мужчиной, не позволить обрести понимание. Но Оби-Ван ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему хотелось защитить Энакина. Хотелось сплести самый прочный полог, на который Оби-Ван только был способен, чтобы Энакин больше никогда не испытывал боль.

Следующей к нему пришла Асока. Заплаканная, пахнущая кровью, она стонала от боли, но продолжала ползти.

— Шпилька? Ты здесь? С тобой все в порядке?

— Энакин? Ох, Сила Всемогущая! Они были правы! — она расплакалась.

— Асока, что произошло?

— Беда.

Потеряв дар речи, Энакин слушал, как начиная с его появления в храме, орден катился в пропасть. Какие заговоры все это время строил Палпатин вокруг него и Падме. Как использовал их обоих, а в результате убил и забрал близнецов. Как от приказа 66 был уничтожен орден, как пал храм, как прилюдно казнили Оби-Вана.

— Я едва смогла добраться сюда. Бент сказала, что этого будущего можно избежать, если я доберусь и расскажу проводнику об этом. Я не думала, что проводником будет твой призрак.

— Я не призрак, Асока. Я жив. И я помогу все исправить! Обещаю!

— Слава Силе, Эни. Я так рада это слышать, — она снова заплакала. Едва успокоившись, ее хриплый голос изрек:

— Есть еще кое-что, что Бент просила передать.

— Я слушаю Асока.

— Ее личный код. — Прошептала она, слабея. Напрягаясь из последних сил она выдала длинную числовую последовательность.

— Я запомню. Спасибо тебе, Асока. Прости, что прошлось пройти через это.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Скайгай. И, крифф, как же я по тебе скучаю, — ее голос затих. Энакин прислушался.

— Асока? Шпилька, ответь мне?

Но он снова остался один.

Йода прошел мимо него и уселся напротив, на свободном от подношений пяточке.

— Отдохнуть не желаешь ты? Прошли те времена, когда должен дожидаться ученика учитель. Мало нас. Каждый нужен.

— Моя война идет внутри этих пещер, — сквозь Йоду Оби-Ван вглядывался в темноту.

— Не джедай ты больше. Нет. Умер. Отдал свою голову за Кодекс.

— Брук отдал свою голову за орден и дал мне право прожить… я не знаю что.

— Боишься ты. Очевидно. Потерять его, хм?

— Да.

— А хочешь чего?

Оби-Ван оторвал взгляд от тьмы, перестав тянуться внутрь своими щупальцами, и обратил внимание на Йоду.

— Я ведь рассказывал вам, мастер.

Йода улыбнулся:

— Старику не напомнишь ли, хм?

Сейчас это был Оби-Ван. Со счету Энакин сбился давно, хотя каким-то удивительным образом умудрялся помнить каждую криффову историю и каждый привязанный к нему криффов код. Были определенные временные маркеры, после прохождения которых история менялась, становясь кардинально другой.

Где-то Джинн оставался жив. Где-то Оби-Ван умирал. Где-то Асока покидала орден. Где-то орден убивал Энакина.

Сегодня Оби-Ван получил новую порцию историй, запоминая их, чтобы рассказать Совету. У этого Оби-Вана уже было несколько кодов, но он пока не рисковал отдавать их предназначавшимся разумным.

— Мне сегодня приснился сон про тебя. — Снова залепетал маленький Оби-Ван.

— Правда? Какой?

— Мы сидели в наших покоях. Только я был твоим мастером, а ты моим падаваном. Забавно, правда?

— Действительно, — усмехнулся Энакин. — И что дальше?

— Ты был весь такой злой и довольный, словно огромная нексу. На тебе были такие красные-красные туники. И внутри у тебя все горело от красного. А я был рядом и пытался тебя успокоить. Казалось, что я всегда это делаю и уже привык.

— Или вокруг нас все было затоплено от его светлой грусти. Энакин мог светиться так, что за светом я почти не видел его. Но, чаще всего это был полог.

— Бесцветная пустота.

— Да. Я… видимо в детстве я как только не описывал ее, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Йода поддержал его слова теплым смехом:

— Серостью. Домом. Отчаяньем. Этим. Бездонностью. Своим. Пологом. Много названий давал. Не разобрать было, что об одном и том же говорил, нет. Два слова только всегда подсказывали: бесцветность и пустота.

— Я всегда растворялся внутри… этого. Переставал существовать. И там не было больше ни боли, ни страхов, ни нужды, только…

— Свобода, — подсказал Йода.

— Да… наверное…

— Вижу я, хм… Этого желаешь ты? От желаний избавиться?

Оби-Ван скупо улыбнулся.

— Темно-то как, — пробубнил незнакомый голос. Чьи-то ножки прошлепали по полу.

— Кто здесь? — нахмурился Энакин. Он, казалось, умел различать уже все голоса: Брука, Бент, Гарена, Оби-Вана, Асоки, Квай-Гона, всего Совета, включая Мейса, парочки наемников и прочих мутных типов. Тут побывала целая прорва народа, каждый со своими личными кодами и историями. И, гандарк подери, как это все могло уместиться снаружи пещер?

— А ты кто есть?

Энакин нахмурился, подозревая неладное.

— Меня зовут Энакин. А тебя?

— Йода я.

Глаза Энакина полезли на лоб. Он сглотнул.

— Сегодня ваше таинство? — охнул он.

— Очевидно, несмотря на обстоятельства, — усмехнулся тот своему каламбуру. — Говорят, в этом месте обретают свой путь в Силе. Без него дороги не найти в этой темноте. Хотя, могу вернуться тем путем, которым пришел. — Он хитро засмеялся.

— А чего бы вы хотели?

— Хотел?

— От рыцарства? От Силы?

— А от Силы хотеть можно? Хм. Всегда думал, Она от нас хочет.

— Ну, вот мы находимся в ситуации, когда Сила в лице меня спрашивает у вас, чего вы хотите.

— Очевиден ответ, — засмеялся Йода. — Тысячу лет процветания Республике.

— Тысячу? — нахмурился Энакин. — А что так мало?

— А кто знает, что будет с Галактикой через тысячу лет, хм? Может лучше придумают люди, хм?

— Я знаю, что будет с Галактикой через тысячу лет, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Для Силы это решенный вопрос.

— Не чувствую лжи, — хмыкнул Йода. — Испытываешь тщеславие мое?

— О, свое тщеславие вы будете испытывать сами следующую тысячу лет, если сделаете выбор сейчас, — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Нет. Как могу я решить, что для Силы лучше будет, хм? Нет-нет-нет. Пусть Сила решает. Как правильно будет, так и поступлю.

— А если правильно будет убить младенца?

— Убью.

— А вырастить ситха?

Йода поколебался:

— На Тьму меня склонить пытаешься? Запутать?

— Запутались вы сами, приняв за априори плохое и хорошее. Теперь путаете всех остальных.

— И как жить в мире без хорошо и плохо?

— Свободно? — предположил Энакин. — Предоставив, как вы говорите, выбор Силе.

— Не жить жизнь, существовать лишь, — задумчиво пробубнил Йода. — Наблюдать.

— Или играть свою роль с полной отдачей, — пожал плечами Энакин.

— Точно так. Нет разницы. Не для Силы, — повеселел голос Йоды.

— Именно. Для Силы это вопрос решенный. — Повторил он.

— Хорошо, Энакин, — торжественно произнес Йода, веселясь, — вот просьба Силы тебе через меня. Процветания Республике и людям, живущим в ней так долго, как будет возможно.

— То есть, вечно? — с хитринкой в голосе уточнил Энакин.

— Пусть вечно, — согласился Йода. — И столь же вечного процветания ордена. Этот путь пусть ведет меня в Силе.

— Да будет так, — торжественно провозгласил Энакин и они оба засмеялись.

— Что ж, Энакин. Теперь, когда путь мой очевиден, пойду искать выход я. Приятной вечности тебе.

— И вам, гранд-мастер Йода. Да прибудет с вами Сила.

С этих пор Энакин стал выбирать. Теперь он самостоятельно задавал числа, проверяя, что и в какой последовательности влияет на ситуацию. Иной раз ему приходилось спрашивать, рассказал ли уже Оби-Ван что-то, или еще нет, пока мальчику не надоело:

— А тебе как надо? — огорошил его Оби-Ван.

— Ну, чтобы не рассказывал.

— Значит не рассказал, — пожал плечами тот.

Энакин нахмурился:

— Как это работает?

Оби-Ван свернулся клубочком у него на коленях и игрался с застежкой на поясе.

— Силой?

— Э не, мелкий. Как это работает для тебя.

Тот фыркнул, но поднялся на свои колени и стал тыкать Энакину в грудь.

— Представь себе эту тунику. Она тканая, в ней есть куча мелких переплетающихся ниточек — возможностей. Начнешь с одной, сможешь пойти в любую из двух сторон. Наткнешься на перекрестие — выбор из четырех. Так прокладывает путь линейное время.

— А ты?

— А я могу ткнуть в любую точку в любой момент.

Энакин нахмурился.

— Не смотри так, дырку прожжешь.

Энакин фыркнул:

— И как у тебя мозги не лопаются?

— А я не придумываю истории, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, обхватывая Энакина руками.

— Истории?

— Прошлое и будущее — это истории, которые держат человека в рамках… ну, эм… в рамках себя. Если история ломается, человек тоже ломается.

Энакин нахмурился.

— Звучит логично. Но как жить без истории?

— В сейчас?

— Но у тебя есть история. Тебя зовут Оби-Ван, ты не любишь спать и постоянно сбегаешь из яслей.

— Кто рассказал тебе такую чушь? — фыркнул мальчик.

— Йода, — удивленно ответил Энакин.

— А, ну если мастер Йода, — издевательски протянул он, — тогда, конечно.

— Хочешь сказать, это неправда?

— Я хочу сказать, что это история, которой в сейчас нет.

— Твоя память никуда не денется, если ты заявишь, что ее нет, — настойчиво произнес Энакин.

— Моя память может существовать только в один момент времени. Я могу воспроизвести ее только в один момент времени. Угадаешь, в какой? — нагло усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— И почему саван достался именно мне? — фыркнул Энакин.

— Потому что саван обожает истории. Он питается историями. И без истории его существование бессмысленно. Он просто… пуф.

— Взорвется? Исчезнет?

— Потеряет смысл своего существования. Как ты думаешь, почему здесь он не беспокоит тебя?

— Я… я не задумывался об этом, — удивился Энакин. — Мне казалось, что из-за отсутствия Силы.

— Чушь. — Фыркнул Оби-Ван. — Сила есть всегда. Она выше даже… эм… несуществования. Просто эта ее ипостась, она без истории. Она просто существует. Входя сюда, одаренные вспоминают самое ценное, что у них есть. Настоящий момент. Об остальном заботится Сила.

— И откуда ты такой умный взялся? — кинулся обнимать его Энакин.

Оби-Ван заливисто засмеялся.

— А ты всерьез воспринимаешь ту чушь, которая льется из моего рта? — хихикал он, пытаясь выбраться из хватки Энакина.

— Ну… — замер вдруг тот, — она звучит… логично. Как ответ на мой вопрос.

— Потому что твой мозг складывает из кирпичиков историю. Посмотри на слова отдельно, за ними нет смысла.

— Но не любой набор звуков я восприму как диалог с тобой.

— Слова отвлекают от диалога, — фыркнул Оби-Ван. — Настоящий диалог он тут. — Оби-Ван взял механическую руку Энакина, переплел их пальцы, сжал чуть сильнее, потянул на себя, толкнул от себя и замер. Энакин настолько проникся, что продолжил движение на автомате.

Некоторое время Энакин провел наедине с собой. Он вспоминал детали своей жизни и сложившихся разговоров для того, чтобы сформировать временную точку личного кода Брука. Благо, ключевые имена он знал достоверно. Брук и Асока. Оба погибнут, чтобы воплотить замысел магистра Йоды.

Он уже смирился с их смертью. Оба много раз появлялись перед ним измученные и пахнущие кровью. Оба рассказывали о жизни, полной страданий и лишений. Оба, на вопрос о жизни, заканчивали одинаковым: мне нужно отдохнуть. С тоской в сердце он принял их решение. Только Энакин все еще не понимал, что так кардинально должно поменять мировоззрение Палпатина, чтобы он вдруг расхотел формировать Империю?

И приказ 66. Весьма неоднозначная вещь.

Сколько бы раз Энакин с Оби-Ваном не пытались, если приказ 66 не исполнялся напрямую, его заменяло что-то иное. Обычно сам Энакин. Палпатин всегда находил способ обманом выманить Оби-Вана и убить его на глазах Энакина. С его смертью полог исчезал, оставляя беззащитное оружие в руках тирана, по случайному стечению обстоятельств являвшегося его отцом.

— Ему нужен саван. Так может и отдай его? — подал идею Оби-Ван.

— Да я бы и рад, но как?

— Спроси у савана?

— Для этого мне придется выйти отсюда. А если я выйду, я больше не вернусь. И не буду знать, чем закончилась история.

— Интрига, — засмеялся Оби-Ван.

— Эй, я вообще-то ради нас стараюсь!

Оби-Ван перестал смеяться и снова закутался в объятья Энакина.

— Тогда забери меня с собой.

— В будущем у меня уже есть один ты. Не будет ли он ревновать.

— О, еще как будет, — цокнул Оби-Ван. — После того, как его скукожили до точки в пространстве, он стал тем еще параноиком.

— Ну, немного любит все контролировать, но как по мне, отличная черта для мастера. Кстати, мне не нужно помочь тебе с тем голокроном для магистра Тийна?

— Что? А, нет. В этом вопросе у меня другой учитель.

— Другой? Ты что, разговариваешь здесь еще с чем-то?

Оби-Ван фыркнул:

— Серьезно? Здесь буквально побывали все рыцари ордена до тебя. Неужели ты думал… боже, ты так и думал, да?

— Ну прости, — насупился Энакин.

— Эй, ну не дуйся. Где бы в своих снах я не блуждал, я всегда возвращаюсь к тебе.

— Чтобы в итоге умереть, — совсем скис Энакин.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, да. Оби-Ван умрет. Но я-то останусь.

— Я не понимаю тебя.

Вместо ответа маленькие теплые ладошки взяли лицо Энакина. Они разгладили щеки, натянули губы, скривили их, что заставило Энакина невольно улыбнуться.

— Много будешь понимать — скоро состаришься.

— Я уже в саване. Дальше сразу в костер.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся и кинулся на шею Энакина.

— Я им все расскажу. Магистр Йода умный. Он поймет, как правильно.

— Угу.

— Тебе пора.

— Угу.

— Заберешь меня с собой?

Кряхтя, Энакин поднялся на ноги. Оби-Ван так и не отпустил его шею.

— Эни?

— Я тут подумал. Ты всегда знал, что я буду ждать тебя здесь. Но тогда… когда ты впервые встретился со мной?

— Очевидно, что этого еще не произошло, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Энакин задумался.

— Энакин, если ты думаешь, что, забрав меня, что-то сломаешь…

— А разве нет?

— Я жив только благодаря тебе, — крепче сжались детские ручки. — Без тебя меня бы не было. Так что пожалуйста, Эни.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я знаю, что делать. — Сдался тот. — Может у тебя есть идеи?

Объятье на его шее вдруг изменилось, окрепнув и став мощнее. Свисающее тело выросло и самостоятельно стояло на полу. Борода прижалась к его уху, и он услышал низкий хрип: «сожри меня», разрядом тока пробежавший по его позвоночнику.

Тело напротив исчезло. Сомнения тоже. Энакин, раскинув хрупкие сети полога за пределы пещеры, обмотал темноту снаружи. Тугие жгуты потянули несопротивляющуюся субстанцию на себя, вталкивая ее в тело.

Оби-Ван с ужасом смотрел на то, как кромешная тьма начала отступать. Йода, почувствовав неладное, обернулся и несдержанно хмыкнул.

— Не солгал, — коротко прокомментировал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойду Совет созову. Присмотри, чтобы не уполз, — хихикнул Йода и двинулся к выходу. — И не трогай.

Оби-Ван не стал провожать его даже взглядом. Все внимание было сосредоточено на мужчине в белом, вокруг которого вилась темная дымка.

— Оби-Ван?

— Да, Энакин, — тут же отозвался он, подбираясь с места.

— Сколько меня не было?

— Пару дней. — Произнесли они одновременно.

— Эни? — нахмурился Оби-Ван. — Как ты?

Приглушенный свет залы вырвал его оскал. Глаза струились черным дымом. Оби-Ван испугался бы, если бы не видел этого в своих сна.

— Лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни, — усмехнулся тот и, словно пробуя свое тело, обернулся вокруг своей оси. — А это у нас… — вдруг замер он, уставившись в пол перед собой.

Светлячки, успевшие заполнить беспросветные ранее пещеры, осветили тысячи тысяч маленьких безделушек. Сами пещеры оказались одной — большой и просторной, с множеством сталактитов и сталагмитов, но без единой переборки. Все три входа вели в одну залу.

Оби-Ван подошел ближе и осмотрелся:

— Якоря.

— Якоря, — просмаковал он ответ.

— Мелкие безделушки, которые падаваны оставляли в знак своего взросления.

— Не берите ничего лишнего, — передразнив, усмехнулся Энакин.

— Сила та еще шутница, — улыбнулся в ответ Оби-Ван.

— Но… Йода ведь, — смутился Энакин. — А, точно… скромность. Или скорее сомнения. — Наклонился он, постучав по вросшему в сталактит игрушечному шаттлу. — И ты…

— Не знаю на счет гранд-мастера, но мой якорь… ммм… — он осмотрелся, выискивая бумажную ленту, обвязанную ремешком, — о, вот он.

Энакин присел в указанном месте и уставился на конверт. Оби-Ван молча наблюдал за тем, как тот нерешительно порывался взять его.

— Все еще скучаешь, — не вопрос, скорее утверждение. Энакин так и не взял конверт, выпрямившись в полный рост.

— С тобой не заскучаешь, — тепло усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Я не о тебе, — отмахнулся тот.

Оби-Ван склонил голову на бок.

— Мастер? — неуверенно произнес он. — Но как?

— Так же, как и в детстве, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Так же, как и всегда. Саван.

— Ты… можешь? — удивился Оби-Ван.

— Только благодаря тебе, — подтвердил Энакин оборачиваясь ко входу.

В залу вошли магистры. Их было всего трое на этот раз. Расположившись в ритуальном кругу, они оставили место и для Оби-Вана, молча дожидаясь, пока он его займет.

Энакин кивнул в сторону магистров. Оби-Ван улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, прошептав одними губами «люблю тебя».

Энакин криво усмехнулся.

Когда круг из четверых сомкнулся, громогласный призыв Йоды сотряс своды пещеры:

— Подойди в круг, посвященный.

Энакин надменно прошел в центр круга.

— Преклони колено, посвященный.

Он остановился напротив Йоды и преклонил колено. В кругу одновременно вспыхнули световые мечи, включая белый Оби-Вана.

— По праву, дарованному мне Советом, — маленький зеленый меч опустился над правым плечом Энакина. — По воле Силы, — меч прошел над макушкой Энакина и опустился у левого плеча, — нарекают тебя джедаем — рыцарем Республики. — Короткий взмах и косичка с глухим шелестом съехала на пол. Свет мечей погас.

— Мастер твой воспитал из тебя рыцаря, — продолжил Йода. — Но честь называться мастером принес ему ты.

Затылком почувствовав улыбку на губах Оби-Вана, Энакин улыбнулся и сам.

На этом скромная церемония военного времени закончилась. Члены Совета молча двинулись прочь.

— Подождите, гранд-мастер, — притормозил Йоду Энакин.

Тот остановился вполоборота, взглянув с хитринкой.

— Позвольте, — он взял в руки опавшую на пол косу и протянул ее маленькому мастеру, — выразить вам мое почтение, как… основателю истории, частью которой мне довелось стать.

Йода тихо захихикал:

— Честь Великую оказал ты мне. Благодарен тебе старый мастер, — поклонившись, Йода сцапал косичку и, прихлопнув Энакина по плечу, двинулся прочь из пещер.

Энакин поднялся на ноги и обернулся. Неясное смущение, фонившее от Оби-Вана, можно было вдохнуть.

— Что-то не так, Оби-Ван? — нагло улыбнулся Энакин.

— Что? Нет, — качнул головой тот. — Все в порядке. Я просто… нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты теперь не падаван.

— Твои эмоции не совпадают с твоими словами. — Склонил голову тот. — Ты врешь мне?

Оби-Вана аж передернуло от этих слов.

— Прости?

— Я говорю, что хочу видеть твои эмоции, Оби-Ван. Ты больше не мастер мне. Я хочу знать, о чем ты думаешь.

— То, что ты больше не мой падаван не лишает меня статуса твоего мастера, Энакин. Так что знай свое место, рыцарь.

— Ты хотел ее себе, да? — проигнорировав последние слова, спросил тот. — Косичку.

— Ты волен распоряжаться ей так, как сочтешь нужным. Ты теперь свободный человек, Энакин.

Энакин подошел к нему в плотную, их тела почти соприкоснулись. Он наклонился к его лицу и прошептал во тьму капюшона:

— Спасибо, что дал мне выбор и не вынудил совершить ошибку, — пошло оскалился он и поправил плащ Оби-Вана. Смысл его слов был прозрачен. Так же, как и отчаянье, просочившееся сквозь тающие щиты Оби-Вана. — Мне пора,  _ мастер _ , — отсалютовал он и вышел вслед за Советом.

Оби-Ван остался один.


	24. Приказ 66

На парковке его встречал Винду, только что вернувшийся из боя, и уже готовый к следующему.

— Я обошел вас с мастером, — улыбнулся Энакин, хвастаясь. — Два дня.

— Мне тебя поздравить? — вскинул бровь тот.

— Ваш надменный взгляд — лучшая награда.

Винду закатил глаза:

— Давай к делу.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами тот. — Хотя на вашем месте я бы повременил.

Винду сдержано вздохнул:

— Йода сообщил мне и потребовал вернуться так скоро, как можно. Благо, я был всего в четырех часах пути от Корусанта.

— Ну, без вас шоу не начнется!

Винду скривился:

— А что с приказом?

Энакин помотал головой:

— Боюсь, избежать его не выйдет. Любые попытки приводят к тому, что Владыка ситхов заполучает саван.

Винду нахмурился и сдержанно кивнул:

— Как только мы покинем храм, всем будет передано шифрованное сообщение.

— Не каждый успеет его получить и тем более прочесть, — хмыкнул Энакин, запрыгивая на место водителя.

— Ты думаешь, я этого не осознаю? — возмутился Винду.

— Думаю, что они не заслужили этого, — честно признался Энакин, — как и вы.

— Серьезно? После всего, что я сделал? — Винду сел на пассажирское и набрал комбинацию на комлинке.

— А что вы сделали?

— Помниться, когда-то в детстве ты чуть глотку мне не перегрыз, из-за того, что Оби-Ван ляпнул на мой счет.

— Откуда ж мне было знать, что он пошутил? — улыбнулся Энакин, выстроив кресло под себя и заводя двигатель. Винду фыркнул и тут же вцепился в подлокотник из-за слишком резкого старта.

— Ты никогда не верил нам, — приноровившись к манере Энакина, произнес Винду.

— Я никогда не верил никому.

— Даже Оби-Вану?

— Этому лживому подлецу? — усмехнулся Энакин. — Боже упаси. Переговорщик и Силу уболтает, куда уж мне плутать в лабиринтах его иносказаний?

— Мне казалось, что вы были весьма открыты друг с другом.

— Наша встреча началась со лжи. И да, сначала ее было мало. Но, чем больше слов мы произносили, тем больше он путался сам и путал меня.

— И что же открыло тебе глаза?

— Как ни странно, он сам. — Энакин дал резкий крен и выехал на прямую к зданию Сената. — Может, все-таки, хотите сделать кружок?

Винду схватился за переносицу и махнул ему свободной рукой, соглашаясь.

— Что бы вы хотели знать? — улыбнулся ему Энакин, резко дергая вправо, следуя вдоль огромного здания Сената.

— Я помню ребенка, которым был Оби-Ван, — несвойственно издалека начал Винду.

— Можете не рассказывать, магистр. Просто задавайте вопросы. Я  _ знаю _ на них ответы.

— Как?

— На самом деле, весьма неочевидно, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Создавая меня, мама не учла, что была лишь одним звеном в цепи событий. Кстати, это было подло, — насупился он, крутанув руль, чтобы перестроится.

— Ты о том, что мы стращали тебя расправой над ситхами?

— Ладно разговорчики за спиной, но информация от мастера Ню перед тем, как вы пришли забирать мой меч. Я думал, что кожу с меня снимут прямо там!

Винду, впервые на памяти Энакина, рассмеялся.

— Кажется, мне все-таки следовало вас загрызть.

— Ты должен был поверить, что орден расправиться с тобой, а потом и с Оби-Ваном.

— А после того, как столько лет взращивали во мне недоверие, вы еще спрашиваете, почему я не доверял вам?

— Я разве спрашивал про нас? — с ухмылкой вскинул бровь Винду. Энакин скривился. — И ты так и не ответил на заданный вопрос.

— Вы видели только один голокрон моей мамы. — Констатировал факт Энакин.

— Лично я его не видел. Но я знаю, что внутри, а также, что Оби-Ван необдуманно спрятал его среди остальных голокронов старых войн.

— Голокронов было четыре. Один в ордене и три у Владыки. И только два он смог открыть.

— С помощью твоей руки.

— Моей руки и косы Оби-Вана на ней.

Винду мотнул головой, подумав, что ослышался:

— Что?

— Что? — лучезарно улыбнулся Энакин, — если бы требовалось только мое ДНК, копны волос было бы достаточно.

— Но почему обоих?

— А вы как думаете, магистр?

— Перестраховка? Учитывая, что ей руководил саван, она знала, что произойдет, если этого не сделать.

— Да, — улыбнулся Энакин, — а что могло произойти, если бы голокрон открывался чисто моим ДНК?

— Владыка открыл бы его еще после первой вашей встречи.

— И чем бы это грозило?

Винду замолчал, прокручивая в голове варианты.

— Ну же, вы же знаете, что было на том голокроне, магистр, — подначивал его Энакин.

— Он бы узнал, что твой наставник — предсказатель.

— И не просто предсказатель, — активно закивал Энакин, неосознанно втопив газ, — тот, которого упомянула Плэгас.

— Я помню, каким ребенком был Оби-Ван.

— Вы повторяетесь, магистр, — притормозил Энакин.

— Но именно в детстве Оби-Ван и был предсказателем. После того, как мастер Тийн провел свой ритуал, Оби-Ван потерял свои способности и большую часть воспоминаний.

— Вы никогда не задумывались о том, откуда Оби-Ван все это знал?

— Очевидно, складывая два и два, мы получаем, что Оби-Ван каким-то образом встретился с тобой в пещерах таинства.

— В пещерах скорби, — поправил его Энакин. — Мы встречались не один раз, магистр. Я встретил и проводил как минимум пару сотен рыцарей. Еще столько же умерли у меня на руках. И это, не учитывая сторонних личностей и то, по скольку раз я виделся с каждым из них.

Винду во все глаза уставился на Энакина.

— И каждую из этих историй знает Оби-Ван.

— Временные метки.

— Мы разобрали очень многие. Я честно пробовал разные варианты, но только в одном случае я не выяснил, что произошло.

— Личный код Чана.

Энакин кивнул.

— В этой ветви Асока не пожелала возвращаться. Некому было рассказать, чем все закончилось.

— А саван?

— Ну, внутри скорби он не работает, — пожал плечами Энакин.

— Почему?

— Потому что существование в здесь и сейчас лишает смысла любые слова, сокращая их до банального набора ничего не значащих звуков.

— И как  _ скорбь _ , — неуверенно повторил Винду, — находящаяся внутри тебя, помогает тебе использовать саван?

— Существует теория линейности мышления.

— Знаю. Каждая последующая точка вытекает из текущей, которая вышла из предыдущей, — кивнул Винду.

— Оби-Ван с рождения был способен перемещаться между двумя не соседними точками. В каждый новый момент времени он может находиться в любом месте полотна вариантов. И именно эта его способность позволяет мне существовать в моменте, где саван не интегрирован со мной, чтобы успеть задать вопрос, а в следующий — переместиться обратно и ответить на него.

— Как эта способность стала твоей?

— Я не знаю, — искренне пожал плечами Энакин, — Оби-Ван все еще не ответил на этот вопрос.

— Это… это один из тех вопросов?

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Энакин. — Зачем? Что произошло в пещерах? Что до сих пор происходит в них? Я без понятия. Как, впрочем, и саван.

— Ты сказал «все еще».

— О, — улыбнулся Энакин, — заметили.

— Когда он ответит?

— Когда мы впервые встретимся, вероятно.

Ответ нисколько не прояснил ситуацию.

— Вы виделись уже много раз.

— Но ни один из них не был для него первым.

Винду замер на мгновение и взглянул на дорогу. Они немного отдалились от здания Сената. Энакин явно закруглялся, уже разворачиваясь к нему. — Что в голокроне, который еще не открыл Владыка ситх? — спросил он вдруг.

Но Энакин лишь пожал плечами и с жутким оскалом ударил по газам. Винду не сразу сообразил, когда их спидер приблизился к окну и на полной скорости врезался в пластиглас.

Мейс Силой погасил движение, тут же поднимаясь на ноги и активируя меч. Он знал, что будет дальше. Маленький Оби-Ван однажды спросил у него, хочет ли корун знать свое будущее.

— Вы относитесь ко мне по-особенному. Я ценю это и хотел бы поделиться с вами тем, чем могу. — Он смело обнял колени мужчины, что был высотой со скалу. — Несмотря на ваше решение, я все равно буду любить вас.

Квай-Гон, посетивший тогда ясли вместе с ним, рассмеялся, потому что все знали прописную истину: Мейс Винду не ладит с детьми. Мало кто знал, что эти теплые объятья на самом деле растопили его сердце. Но Мейс никогда не жалел так о своем поспешном решении, как сделанном в тот момент.

— Вы погибнете в сражении с Темным Лордом от Темной Стороны. Но именно благодаря вам Свет победит.

«Свет, как же, — думал он про Энакина, зажигая меч и вынося приговор возмущенному Канцлеру, — да этот поганец Темнее всех, кого я когда-либо видел!»

Зато он был в туниках цвета чистейшего снега.

Канцлер оказался готов. Ему даже произносить ничего не нужно было, он лишь коснулся рукой приборной панели на своем столе, как стоявшие в ступоре клоны тут же подняли на них свои бластеры.

А еще меч Энакина был белым. Мейс подивился, как неосмотрительно Оби-Ван относился к своему оружию. Хотя, с другой стороны, это было их общее оружие. Одно на двоих.

«Одно на двоих», — именно от этой мысли Мейса и передернуло. Палпатин принял это на свой счет и, пока Энакин кромсал клонов, кинулся на лучшего фехтовальщика ордена. О битве Мейс не переживал. Он позволил Тьме вести его к Свету, отдавшись Ее воле. Все, что он хотел, в последние мгновения своей жизни понять: одно на двоих?

Оби-Ван и Энакин. Мейсу и еще нескольким приближенным Йода доверил изучение их феномена. Названий не было, знаний не было, было лишь наблюдение за тем, как проживается две жизни.

Сначала Мейс делал это из принципа. Он хотел доказать всем, что Оби-Ван ошибается в своих предсказаниях. Когда понял, что это не сработает, углубился в исследования пещер и понял, что единственной зацепкой стало время. Оби-Ван жил нелинейно, а значит он видел то, что для Силы было вопросом решеным. Приняв день своей смерти как благословенное проклятье, Мейс стал следить за своим временем, рассчитывая его посекундно, не смея тратить ни одного мгновения в пустую.

А так как доверие Йоды все еще довлело над ним, Мейс стал изучать жизнь Оби-Вана. Его график, привычки, поведение, характер. И это было совершенно невозможно! Будто бы в жизни Оби-Вана не было линии, которую мозг смог бы сложить в историю. Его жизнь словно кто-то порезал на кусочки и сложил в случайном порядке.

А потом магистр Сэси Тийн провел над мальчиком ритуал, и Мейсу пришлось начинать заново. Но на этот раз стало проще. Четыре дня Оби-Ван пытался вспомнить, как существовать. А после этого желание Мейса взять мальчика в падаваны исчезло. Нет, Оби-Ван был отличным мальчишкой — старательным и добрым, наглым и целеустремленным, но он стал обычным, изредка просыпаясь от глубокого сна на совершенно нелепые мгновения.

Таким же, каким сейчас был Энакин. И, обыватель мог бы не заметить этого, но Мейс, буквально дышавший их расписаниями с самого появления Скайуокера в храме,  _ видел _ , насколько нынешний Оби-Ван напоминал  _ того _ потерянного маленького мальчика с огромной зияющей пустотой внутри.

Отсутствие Силы съело его последнюю уверенность в себе, потеря Асоки стерла причину доверять другим. И, Мейс не знал, но он был уверен в этом так же, как в том, что умрет сегодня: после посвящения Энакина Оби-Ван остался один. Скайуокер покинул его, утопив в бессмысленной рутине храмового рабства. Такого же, из которого Энакин пришел к ним.

Одну на двоих. Они проживали одну и ту же жизнь в противоположных направлениях друг к другу. И близился финал: их первая встреча. Смысл рождения савана, причина, по которой Оби-Ван имел свой странный дар.

И Мейсу стало до пляшущих перед глазами криффов обидно, что он не узнает финала.

— Бантово дерьмо, — ругнулся он, с неистовой силой бросаясь на Палпатина. Тот был вынужден обнажить свой меч, но бесполезно. Мейс всю свою жизнь тренировался сдерживать свою Тьму, направляя ее в созидательное русло. Сейчас, не видя больше смысла сдерживаться, он набросился на ситха, отбрасывая в сторону чужой меч, но животом напарываясь на молнии Силы.

— Сгори в аду, ситхово отродье, — ругнулся Мейс, краснея глазами, — твоя Тьма ничто в сравнении с моей!

Плотина, которую он годами возводил из своего страха, рухнула, обнажая уродливое нутро. Но Темные Силы оказались равны.

— Энакин, помоги мне! — призвал его Палпатин, продолжая истощать свой организм молниями Силы.

Энакин раскидал трупы и заблокировал дверь в кабинет:

— Почему я должен?

— Энакин, я твой отец! Они не знают кто ты! А я знаю, и приму любым!

— Ты убил единственного, кто был мне дорог и использовал саван против тех, кто был дорог ему.

— Они все погибнут, Эни! Ты уже не поможешь им. Зато я могу помочь тебе! Я могу стать твоим новым дорогим человеком.

Энакин остановился рядом с развернувшимся сражением, Силой призвал из закромов Палпатина четвертый нетронутый голокрон.

— Тебе нужен не я, а саван. — Констатировал он, подбросив тетраэдр на руке. — Твои нити до сих пор торчат из меня, в ожидании, пока ты подергаешь за них.

— Ими я защищал тебя от дурного влияния ордена на твой неокрепший разум.

— Но я не в обиде, — проигнорировав, закончил Энакин. — Именно они станут основой того, что ты так жаждешь. Я помогу тебе. Дам, то, что тебе нужно, — он шагнул ближе к Палпатину и, кинув в Винду голокроном, пока тот отвлекся, схватился пятерней за голову старика.

Мейс поймал голокрон Силой, но остался стоять на стороже. Палпатин прекратил свою атаку и замер с протянутыми руками. Сила молчала.

Вдруг лицо старика исказилось от боли, но не успел он закричать, как его внутренняя борьба была проиграна. Глаза Шива Палпатина сделались мертвыми. Канцлер поднял на Энакина свой обреченный взгляд.

— Оби-Ван тысячи лет собирал для тебя все эти знания. — Сильно послабевший Энакин отступил на шаг назад, запутываясь в ногах и чуть не падая. — Теперь твое время послужить ему и Республике. Ты ведь сделаешь ее вечно процветающей с заботой о благополучии каждого жителя?

— Да, — безэмоционально кивнул старик.

— А орден джедаев сделаешь величайшей миротворческой силой в Галактике?

— Да.

Энакин усмехнулся и осел на пол. Силы окончательно покинули его, делая расслабленным. Натянутые струны нервов сорвались в тихий истерический смех.

— Что ты сделал? — подал голос Винду.

— Очевидно, отдал то, что ему было нужно.

— Ты отдал ему саван?! — ужаснулся Винду, направляя свой меч на Энакина.

— Без скорби он не самостоятелен, помнишь?

— Но ты был! — кинул ему в лицо Винду.

— Потому что рядом со мной всегда был Оби-Ван! — несдержанно ответил Энакин. — Он расстался с собой, чтобы оберегать меня!

Винду отпрянул. Опустив меч и помотав головой, он недоверчиво произнес:

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

— Что? Что все те отчаянье и пустота, которых всегда так боялся орден, на самом деле были им?

— Они были твоими! — воспротивился Винду. — Оби-Ван никогда не был таким!

— Ты знаешь о нем так много, — усмехнулся Энакин, — но при этом так ничтожно мало.

— Почему я должен верить тебе? Я никогда не обладал саваном, откуда я знаю, что ты не играешь со мной?

— Играю, — широко улыбнулся Энакин, — только не я. — Он кивнул на голокрон.

Мейс наконец-то переключился на тетраэдр у себя в руках. Он никогда не прикасался к ним, потому что знал свои слабости и свою Силу. Но смысла противится уже не было, он коснулся голокрона Силой.

Маленькое личико было заплаканным и уставшим. Оби-Ван, которому на вид было лет шесть, присел на что-то и начал болтать ногами, глядя на свои коленки.

— Она должна прийти с минуты на минуту, так что у меня всего ничего времени, чтобы сделать эту запись и отдать ей. Не спрашивай, как, но, да… у меня получилось скопить достаточно злых эмоций, чтобы записать его. И, в общем-то все это только для того, чтобы сказать тебе, что ты не умрешь.

— Я не перепутал, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван, — я обманул тебя. Как вы обманывали Энакина, так я обманул тебя. На самом деле, отчасти я придумал это, чтобы отомстить тебе, — криво оскалился он. — Но, скажи спасибо, что не загрыз.

— Сейчас я не знаю ответов на твои вопросы, потому что саван не у меня. Я могу спросить, когда она придет. Ну, если ты захочешь со мной разговаривать, после того, что узнал, — смутился Оби-Ван. — В смысле, я же обманывал тебя, столько времени… Использовал твою жизнь в целях, которые даже не мои…

В комнату кто-то вошел. Оби-Ван отвлекся на него и с доброй улыбкой помахал за кадр.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он.

— Ты еще не закончил? — уточнил смутно знакомый женский голос.

— Не-а, — мотнул головой Оби-Ван. — Я разговариваю с магистром Винду.

— С Мейсом, — констатировала та.

— Ага. Думаю, как объясниться с ним, — смущенно опустил голову Оби-Ван.

— Скажи ему, что чувствуешь.

— Думаешь, это сработает?

— Это всегда работало, — усмехнулась женщина. — Особенно с ним.

Оби-Ван чуть повеселел и снова перевел взгляд в записывающее устройство.

— Я люблю тебя, Мейс. Несмотря на то, что иногда ты бываешь страшным. После… после того, как я стал рыцарем, — он неловко перевел взгляд за кадр, и снова повернулся обратно, — ты был моей опорой. Ты всегда поддерживал меня, даже когда я не обращался к тебе, даже в самые худшие моменты моей жизни, ты всегда был за меня. И несмотря на то, что я обошелся с тобой таким ужасным образом, я все равно тебя люблю.

— Но ты должен знать кое-что обо мне. Кое-что, что покажется тебе неприятным. Я… тот мальчик, которого ты видишь каждый день, это маска. Сейчас я живу чужую историю, чтобы спрятать у всех под носом то, что никто не станет искать.

— Сейчас я живу жизнью…

Входная дверь с тихим шипением заискрилась и ввалилась внутрь, в кабинет закатились гранаты с парализующим газом. Мейс Силой швырнул их обратно за двери и подхватив Энакина на плечо, сиганул в разбитое окно.

Они пролетели несколько этажей, прежде чем Мейс зацепился за переборку свободной рукой. Дождавшись момента, он оттолкнулся и запрыгнул на крышу промчавшегося мимо танкера.

— Ты как? — хмуро поинтересовался он у Энакина, ссадив с плеча на крышу.

— Паршиво, — едва не свалился тот. — Кажется… сейчас я ничем не лучше Белого, — усмехнулся он.

— Ты знаешь историю Белого?

— Я придумал и рассказал ее Оби-Вану там, в пещерах.

— Ладно. Есть план?

— Сейчас клоны займутся храмом. И прежде, чем он падет, мне нужно провернуть одну штуку.

— Что за штука?

— О, так Оби-Ван не все вам рассказал?

Мейс вскинул бровь, но Энакин, явно не обладавший умением Оби-Вана расшифровывать ее значения, глупо уставился в ответ.

— Оби-Ван записал около сотни голокронов, каждый из которых содержал подробное описание последствий различных принятых решений. Но там не было ни слова о том, как выйти из ситуации с клонами. С момента моей смерти единственное, что он оставил нам — что ты во всем разберешься.

— И про Камино вы тоже не знаете?

— Сайфо летал на Камино не подозревая о том, что нам все было известно. Но, насколько я знаю, с тех пор и до прибытия туда Оби-Вана об этой планете орден забыл намерено.

— Как бы не так, — фыркнул Энакин, — поможете?

Мейс поднял его. Энакин не твердо стоял на ногах. Его сдувало из-за скорости, но он цепко держался за туники Мейса.

— Нам нужно к гаражам в секторе…

— Я знаю, где вы, сопляки, прячете свои спидеры, — сквозь зубы процедил Мейс.

— О, может быть вы в курсе и о любимой позе Оби-Вана?

— Стойка готовности формы Соресу. Он всегда грешил излишним пафосом, — фыркнул Мейс, но замолк под ироничным взглядом Энакина. — Что?

— Вы издеваетесь?

Мейс, второй раз на памяти Энакина, усмехнулся:

— Может быть немного.

Спустя несколько неловких прыжков с кара на кар, Мейс донес Энакина до гаражей, в одном из которых стоял и его новенький спидер.

— А ты сможешь вести в таком состоянии?

— Может быть я и не способен чувствовать Силу, но она все еще ведет меня.

Мейс внутренне похолодел:

— Это… больно? — он помог Энакину выкатить его спидер и закрыть гараж.

— Имеете в виду бесСилие? Нет, наоборот, — пожал плечами Энакин, водружая свое тело в седло. — Будто всю жизнь меня пронизывали миллиарды иголок, а сейчас пуф, и ничего. Тишина. Я едва свое тело чувствую. Такое же было в пещерах, так что я привык.

Мейс скептично осмотрел юношу, но все же принял приглашение и уселся позади него.

— Ты пробыл там всего два дня. Уверен, что справишься с такой скоростью?

— Я и есть скорость, магистр, — оскалился тот. — И, что для вас два дня — целая жизнь для меня. Жаль, что взрослый Оби-Ван так ни разу и не пришел навестить меня. Мы бы с ним…

— Совет и так попустительствовал вашим отношениям. Я не хочу слушать о подробностях, — оборвал его Мейс, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за талию Энакина. Тот резко стартанул с места, взяв курс прямо на храм.

— Не хочу огорчать вас, магистр, — кричал он против ветра за свое плечо, — но вы больше не магистр.

— Тот факт, что я пал, не дает права падать тебе! Не для того мы терпели все ваши выкрутасы, чтобы вы так просто были изгнаны.

— Так может стоит пересмотреть некоторые правила Совета.

Мейс хмыкнул:

— Это уже не мне решать.

На подлете к храму их подстрелили. Здесь уже десантировалось несколько шаттлов с клонами, ведущими штурм храма. Пока что стражи сдерживали их у главных ворот, но подводимые тяжелые орудия грозились переменить ситуацию.

— Выруливай к главным воротам, — крикнул ему Мейс, — я выиграю тебе времени.

Энакин так и сделал. Их спидер с огромной скоростью несся на толпу клонов. В какой-то момент Мейс встал на седло, за шкирку швырнул Энакина в стражей, а сам, Силой толкнувшись вверх, продырявил бак спидера и откинул его в солдат.

Задетая искрой проводка подожгла горючее и рванула, раскидав клонов. Мейс приземлился в соседнюю дезориентированную кучу и перестал сдерживать себя. Он не обезоруживал клонов, не оглушал их. Он рубил конечности, сек головы, дырявил броню и скидывал клонов со стен. Он отрывался по полной за все годы сдерживания собственного гнева и ложь собственной жизни. Ему солгали. Всю свою жизнь, включая детство и падаванство, он прожил ради чужой цели. Хватит. Теперь это его жизнь и его выбор. И он выбрал.

Краем глаза Мейс заметил, как Энакина подхватили Силой стражи, опустив его рядом с воротами под защитой своих мечей. Но тот, проявив свойственную ему упертость или идиотизм, что в их с Кеноби случаем можно считать одним и тем же, рвался обратно в битву.

— Пошел прочь, мальчишка! — крикнул на него Мейс, уСилив свой голос.

— Кристалл, — пробился слабый крик сквозь звуки битвы.

Мейс нахмурился и проследил за пальцем Энакина, указывающим на обломки спидера.

Там, среди дымящих запчастей действительно сверкал рубин. Большая, размером с его собственный кулак кровавая друза.

Мэйс направил Силу в камень, но тот и не сдвинулся с места. Удивленный результатом, он отвлекся на ближайшего клона, а потом подхватил кусок обшивки и, зачерпнув им камень, метнул его в Энакина.

Услышав стон, он отрубил голову еще одного клона и обернулся. Страж подхватил под локоть Энакина, белые туники которого почему-то окрасились красным.

— Блять, Скайуокер, ты серьезно? — ругнулся он через весь двор, перекрикивая битву.

Тот лишь слабо улыбнулся и начал оседать на пол.


	25. Безцветность

С тех пор, как Энакин покинул его, Оби-Ван не сдвинулся с места ни на сантиметр. Оставленный один в пещерах, памятником собственному бессилию, он стоял около подношений и бессмысленно изучал пространство около себя. Было сложно осознать мысль, что Энакин все-таки бросил его. Надежда, теплившая его душу, не покидала его с их первой встречи. Ложная, опасная. Смертельная.

Оби-Ван знал, что от нее необходимо было избавиться, но привязанность слишком глубоко пустила в нем свои корни. И, если Энакин предпочел не брать его в свою свободу, Оби-Ван чаялся, что тот хотя бы оборвет его жизнь. Растворит в той самой пустоте.

Сожрет, сделав бесконечно спокойной частью себя.

Но Энакин решил даже этого не делать. Покинув его, Энакин покинул храм. Оби-Ван чувствовал это, чувствовал  _ его _ даже несмотря на то, что связь их была разорвана движением зеленого клинка. Такую связь не смогла разорвать даже его временная смерть. И, что-то подсказывало Оби-Вану, что даже настоящая не сможет избавить его от фантомного чувства Энакина на том конце.

Живого. Светящегося. Пульсирующего.

Впервые за много лет Энакин стал собой. Оби-Ван знал, что не приложил к этому и грамма стараний. Его Энакин был другим. Но этот Энакин, лишенный бездонного отчаянья в глазах, был именно тем, кем видел его Оби-Ван. И, пусть каждое его действие вело к тому, чтобы оставить мальчика подле себя, мальчик все равно вырос и стал самостоятельным и свободным мужчиной.

Оби-Ван надеялся лишь на то, что в своих мыслях Энакин хоть иногда будет вспоминать о старом мастере. Брошенном, ненужном, словно тряпичная кукла, исполнившая свою роль.

От размышлений его отвлекло сообщение, пришедшее на комлинк. Проверять он его не стал, не до того ему было. Впрочем, Оби-Ван понимал, что сейчас ему стоило вернуться в покои. Собрать вещи и освободиться наконец-то от гнета прошлого. Может быть попробовать начать новую жизнь. Конечно, смысла в ней будет не больше, чем от песчинки на Татуине, но может быть он хоть для чего-то пригодится.

Поднявшись на лифтах на верхние этажи, Оби-Ван задержался в главной анфиладе. С той стороны шли несколько групп бойцов-клонов и несли на носилках раненых сослуживцев. Оби-Ван не знал о порядках, введенных в храме в начале войны, но храм всегда был открыт для раненых и нуждающихся в помощи.

Накинув на голову глухой капюшон, Оби-Ван подошел ближе и решил помочь группе дойти до медблока. Незачем остальным было знать, что он не был на самом деле мертв, но пройти мимо страдающих он не мог.

На подходе к медблоку Сила перевернулась.

— Есть, приказ 66, — отчитался по внутренней связи командир бригады.

Оби-Ван, ощутив неявную угрозу, кинулся к своему мечу. Но на поясе его не оказалось. Он с коротким рыком вспомнил последние объятья с Энакином и, пообещав себе придушить гаденыша, переключился в глухую оборону. Не понимая, что происходит, Оби-Ван начал уклоняться от выстрелов тех, кто пару секунд назад были ему союзниками. Смутная мысль о том, что его личность раскрыли тут же сменилась замешательством. Клоны стреляли во всех без разбора.

Плюнув на смятение, Оби-Ван, не обладавший теплыми чувствами к клонам, начал нещадное наступление, по возможности лишь обезоруживая. Получалось со скрипом, но, когда подоспели стражи, стало проще. И, стоило им закончить с группой клонов, как Сила вновь перевернулась и прокатилась ярким взрывом. Сети Энакина, прочно оплетавшие весь храм, рассеялись, и последнее, что увидел в Силе Оби-Ван, была маленькая бездонная дыра, засосавшая в себя и его чувствительность.

Оби-Ван был вынужден прижаться к стене. Всепоглощающее бесСилие снова затянуло его в свою трясину. Стало холодно. Но хуже того, он снова потерял Энакина из вида.

Весь храм переполошился. Джедаи сновали туда-сюда организуя оборону. Подобные учения не проходили в храме с тех самых пор, как Оби-Ван покинул ясли. Он улыбнулся бы, если бы не понял слишком очевидный намек от Силы: он здесь не ради обороны. У него другая задача. Протянутый стражем меч подтвердил его мысли.

Добравшись-таки до медблока Оби-Ван даже рта раскрыть не успел, как целительница уже кинула в него инъектором с ударной дозой стимуляторов. Отмахнувшись от его благодарности, она ускакала помогать раненым от внезапной атаки, наказав только проверить комлинк.

Атака, как оказалось, не была внезапной. О ней знал Совет и несколько повещенных. Как оказалось, храм давно очень завуалированно готовился к этому событию и, хотя без жертв обойтись было сложно, делал все возможное, чтобы пережить, как сообщение называло это, приказ 66.

Чертыхнувшись, Оби-Ван побежал догонять целительницу:

— Чем я могу помочь?

Та с ужасом замерла на секунду, обернулась к кроватям с бессознательными клонами и, вернувшись к Оби-Вану протянула руку:

— Фира.

Оби-Ван с недоумением руку пожал.

— А теперь помоги мне привязать их к кроватям так, чтобы, проснувшись, они не смогли выбраться.

Оби-Ван кивнул и приступил к выполнению приказа.

Когда они закончили, он обернулся к ней за новым приказом, но в блок вбежала кучка клонов в красном, начиная палить без разбора во все, что движется.

Оби-Ван едва успел выхватить меч и отразить несколько выстрелов прежде, чем трое рыцарей вбежали следом и помогли ему закончить начатое.

— Кеноби? — недоумевал икточ.

— Позже, — отмахнулся тот, кидаясь к Фире. В пылу короткой схватки девушка отпрянула к стене, но из-за бесСилия Оби-Ван не был уверен в ее состоянии. Подойдя ближе, он заметил аккуратные ожоги от бластеров на ее груди и шее.

— Фира! — кинулся он к ней. — У нас раненый!

Другой из рыцарей кинулся к ближайшему шкафу с медикаментами.

— Поздно, мастер Кеноби, — слабо произнесла она, потянувшись рукой к его лицу. — Энакина… спаси… — но замерев на пол пути, испустила дух.

Сердце пропустило удар. Она знала. Все это время.

Поднявшись с места, Оби-Ван со злостью оглянулся вокруг. Он не знал, был ли хоть кто-то вокруг него не в курсе  _ всего _ , что происходит.

«Эта сраная комедия меня достала».

— Где Энакин? — обратился он к группе рыцарей, что баррикадировали вход.

— Что? — уточнил все тот же икточ.

— Где сейчас Силовой отпечаток рыцаря Скайуокера? — по словам отчеканил он. Его тон не позволил рыцарям усомниться в серьезности задаваемого вопроса.

— На входе в храм, — ответил третий рыцарь мон-каламари. — Он там со стражами и магистром Винду. Только, — нахмурился он.

— Что? — поторопил его Оби-Ван.

— Они какие-то странные, — добавил мон-каламари.

— Странные?

— Ты что, не чувствуешь? — фыркнул икточ. — Мейс Винду пал и решил прикончить-таки Скайуокера.

Дальше Оби-Ван не слушал. Он раскидал баррикаду и без Силы, выпрыгнул в коридор и, пробежав мимо нескольких точек сражения, прямо ко входу в храм.

Там, на руках стража, висел его Эни. Маленький Эни, что придерживал свой кровоточащий живот. Чуть дальше на него с надменным презрением смотрел Мейс Винду.

Еще не время, Оби-Ван. Пока еще не время.

Только эта мысль заставила его вернуться в настоящее и осознать, что Энакин еще жив. И что его еще можно спасти. Выпрыгнув вперед стражей, Оби-Ван сделал взмах мечом. И Сила ответила ему. Будто траву, он скосил всех, кто стоял на пути удара: половинки клонов попадали навзничь, дальнобойные орудия обрушились лишенные опор. И посреди всей этой смерти стоял, не шелохнувшись, Мейс Винду. Сила не забрала его, хотя именно его смерти Оби-Ван жаждал больше всего на свете.

— Я любил тебя, а ты пытался убить единственного, кто дорог мне!

Мейс, в свойственной ему манере, закатил глаза и пошел в их сторону.

— Не приближайся! — предупредил его Оби-Ван.

Мейс проигнорировал его и, посторонив Силой, наклонился прямо к повисшему на страже Энакину.

— Я сказал…

— Взять его, — приказал Мейс и стражи тут же выполнили его приказ, схватив Оби-Вана под руки.

— Ты не имеешь права! Я убью тебя! Я перегрызу тебе глотку, ты!..

Но Мейс не обращал на него внимания. Он обернулся обратно к Энакину.

— Почему ты не поймал его?

— Потому что вы перестарались,  _ магистр _ , — криво усмехнувшись, коротко вздохнул Энакин.

Мейс тяжело вздохнул:

— Я могу вытащить осколок и прижечь, чтобы не кровило. Тебя доставят в медблок и вытащат камень.

— Не, он должен быть тут, — отмахнулся Энакин. — Весь смысл был в этом.

— Но ты же умрешь, — нахмурился Мейс.

— Или умрет храм, — пожал плечом и тут же зашипел от боли тот. — Выбирай.

Мейс обернулся к Оби-Вану, но тут же был перехвачен Энакином.

— Смотри на меня и решай сам, Мейс Винду. Ты всю криффову жизнь слушал других, как тебе поступить. Прими свой выбор. Стоит ли орден моей жизни?

— Я не позволю тебе умереть!

— Ой, заткнись, Оби-Ван, — надсадно прокашлял Энакин. — Тут двое свободных людей разговаривают, не видишь?

Оби-Вана проняло, и он действительно притих, расслабившись в руках стражей.

— Орден довел Оби-Вана до этого, — хмуро заметил Мейс, сверкая золотом глаз.

— Вспомни голокрон, — напомнил Энакин. — Помнишь, что Оби-Ван пытался тебе сказать.

Непонимающий взгляд поднялся в лицо Энакина.

— Я не понимаю…

— Вспомни его слова. Он жил…

— Чужую жизнь, — закончил Мейс, обернувшись к обессилившему Оби-Вану. — Твою жизнь, — внезапно озарило его. — Все это время Оби-Ван играл…

— Энакина Скайуокера, — улыбнулся тот. — Ага.

— Значит, ордену суждено пасть сегодня. — Кивнул Мейс.

— Но если бы не орден, нас с ним бы тут не было.

— Кто начал это? — вздернул подбородок Мейс.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Для меня все началось с мамы, хотя, если смотреть в твоей временной линии — с Йоды.

— Магистра Йоды?

— Он тоже однажды входил в пещеры. И, возможно только пещерам и ведомо, где было начало.

— Чтобы я не решил, ничего ведь не изменится, да? — грустно усмехнулся Мейс.

— Не-а, — тепло улыбнулся Энакин. — Для силы это вопрос решенный.

Прикрыв глаза, Мейс тяжело вздохнул и кивнул:

— Что тебе нужно?

— Тащи сюда любую бошку! — усмехнулся Энакин, пока страж помог ему сесть в медитативную позу. — Время вспомнить уроки информатики, — он показушно поигрался протезом.

— Я знаю, что ты взламывал хранилище голокронов, Скайуокер, — пророкотал Мейс, подбирая ближайшую отрубленную клоном голову, — но не представляю, как это может помочь тебе с ними, — он умостил голову в шлеме прямо перед Энакином.

— Две вещи, — выгнул пальцы Энакин. — Комлинк и чип.

— Чип-ингибитор? — выгнул бровь Мейс. — Но он же биологического характера. Я не знал, что ты умеешь программировать органику.

— И не умею, — мотнул головой Энакин. — Хотя в последние годы я осознал, что органика — это та же электроника, мне все равно не удавалось ее перепрограммирование так же хорошо, как Оби-Вану.

Мейс хмыкнул.

— Но, чип все равно нужен мне, чтобы связаться с остальными. Все-таки, на нем так же есть мой отпечаток.

— Откуда бы ему взяться? Ты только появился, когда… оу…

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Энакин. — С тех пор, как я научился отслеживать свой сигнал в сети, во всем храме не осталось ни единого датапада, который бы не был частью меня. И, так как заказчиком являлся магистр Сайфо Диас, а его датапад точно подключался к системам Камино, в каждом маленьком чипе, сотворенном там с тех пор есть мой маленький послед.

— И что это дает тебе?

— Так как я бесСилен сейчас, я ничего не могу им сделать. Но, если я воспользуюсь кристаллом, очищу его, полог снова проявится, и я смогу коснуться каждого из них.

— А что потом?

Энакин аккуратно пожал плечами:

— Сделаю их одаренными, что на их языке значит джедаями. Пусть сами себя перестреляют.

Мейс скривился, собираясь поспорить, но вместо этого лишь склонил голову на бок.

— Как ты хочешь сделать их одаренными?

Вместо ответа Энакин коснулся своего распоротого и кровоточащего живота. Благодаря поддержке стражей он до сих пор не истек кровью, но они не были целителями и мало чем могли помочь.

— Оби-Ван, — обратился к нему Энакин. Тот поднял на него свои впавшие от горя глаза.

— Энакин, не надо. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя.

— Подыши вместе со мной, — проигнорировав слова бывшего мастера, попросил он.

И Оби-Ван сдался, склоняя голову и, под пристальным вниманием стражей, опускаясь на колени.

— Вдох, выдох, — степенно начал он, как в первый раз много лет назад, — вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Сосредоточься на камне. Почувствуй, как наполняющая его кровь растворяется, теряет пигмент, уходит, оставляя за собой лишь чистое сияние Силы, — титаническими усилиями сдерживая всхлипы, направлял Оби-Ван. Слезы струились по его щекам, кулаки сжимали подол туники, но голос был непоколебим.

Мейс обратил внимание на Энакина. Тот недвижимо сидел на коленях и выполнял все наказы своего мастера, словно послушный падаван, коим и был всего пару дней или пару лет назад. Для этих двоих время всегда текло иначе.

В какой-то момент Мейс заметил странность. Красные разводы на туниках Энакина стали исчезать, не втекать обратно в рану, а именно исчезать. Словно сливаться цветом с тканью. И чем меньше оставалось разводов, тем отчетливее Энакин проявлялся в Силе. Тот самый девятилетний мальчик, которого впервые увидел Мейс, хотя и в неизмеримое количество раз сильнее.

— Что за…

— Мое тело, — открыв побелевшие глаза, произнес Энакин, — никогда не было носителем мидихлориан. Саван не умеет манипулировать Силой. Он знает все о Ней, контролирует все в Ней, но не может использовать Ее. Скорбь ничего не знает о Силе. Она ведома Ей и Ее путями, наблюдает за Ее дарами, но не в состоянии воспользоваться тем, о чем даже не подозревает. Полог же — то, что всегда было чертой между нами. Полог единственный манипулятор, который у нас был. Один на двоих. И сейчас я решаю отдать его им. И пусть те из них, кто выживут, поднимут Республику и орден из пепла.

Мейс скривился, наблюдая за тем, как огромный водоворот Силы сконцентрировался в кончике протеза Энакина и заструился по нему прямо в мертвую голову клона, бесследно исчезая внутри.

— Внимание всем клонам, прослушивающим данную частоту, — заговорил его бесцветный голос. — С вами говорит Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь ордена джедаев, так же именуемый Черным. Довожу до вашего сведения, что в данный момент ваши тела претерпевают необратимые изменения в Силе, которые могут сопровождаться следующими симптомами: повышенная чувствительность всех рецепторов тела, ясновидение любой формы, фантомные ощущения окружающих, телепатия, телекинез и прочие вещи с которыми вы сталкивались под командованием джедаев. Совсем скоро процесс завершится, и вы обретете дар. Станете теми, кого Палпатин приказал уничтожить. Так что, сразу после проведения теста на мидихлорианы у вас останется всего два выхода: убить себя или войти в храм джедаев нашими братьями. Любая ложь будет распознана и наказана. На этом все. Конец связи.

С последними его словами бездонная воронка Силы всосалась в отсеченную голову и Энакин, потеряв сознание, рухнул поверх нее.

Несмотря на прогнозы, Оби-Ван все равно не отходил от кровати Энакина.

Потеряв всю свою кровь, Энакин просто не мог выжить. Мейс буквально Силой заставлял его сердце биться, пока целители подключали его к аппаратуре и готовили бакта-резервуар.

Переливание не сильно помогло. Со временем даже отданная Оби-Ваном, кровь в его теле становилась прозрачной.

— Ее химический состав не поддается анализу. У нее нет спектра ни в одном диапазоне, который бы мы пытались задать. Мы сами едва видим ее, — оправдывались целители. А Мейс с тоской смотрел на чахнущего Оби-Вана и ждал. Ждал, когда Энакин исчезнет.


	26. Правильный вопрос

— Но ты должен знать кое-что обо мне. Кое-что, что покажется тебе неприятным. Я… тот мальчик, которого ты видишь каждый день, это маска. Сейчас я живу чужую историю, чтобы спрятать у всех под носом то, что никто не станет искать.

— Сейчас я живу жизнью Эни. Той самой, что оборвется у меня на руках. Для всех он еще даже не родился, но я… — мальчик всхлипнул, утирая кулачками лицо. Женщина подошла в кадр и обняла ребенка, показывая свое лицо. Она была не знакома Мейсу, но он знал, кто она такая.

— Я вижу это непрерывно, постоянно, — бубнил он сквозь ее одежды.

— Все хорошо, милый. Эни проживет насыщенную жизнь. Поспи, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Но я еще…

— Спи.

Оби-Ван отключился в ее руках. Женщина положила его и обернулась к записывающему устройству.

— Сложно объяснить все человеку на том конце времени. Но я попробую. — Она присела на кровать рядом с Оби-Ваном и пригладила его волосы. — Могла бы, удавила гаденыша, — ласково произнесла она. — Не суди меня строго, Мейс Винду. Так поступила бы любая мать, с ублюдком, чью девочку поимеют в неподобающе юном возрасте.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Если она девочка, Мейс, Оби-Ван не смог противиться, и Эни, моя Эни, исчезнет, чтобы в мире появилась новая скорбь.

— Но, если мальчик, — ее пустое лицо с мертвыми, как у Палпатина глазами озарила легкая улыбка, — у моего Эни есть шанс. Нужен лишь один правильный вопрос. Ты ведь знаешь вопрос, Мейс Винду? — она ухмыльнулась, запись погасла.

После падения Мейса держали в храме на правах добровольного пленника. Он мог свободно передвигаться, молча помогать новоприбывшим клонам, даже тренироваться. Но его меч, как и статус забрали. Не то, чтобы он сильно нуждался в них.

После падения Мейс почувствовал Силу. Впервые так живо и ярко, впервые без опаски ступая в бурные воды эмоций, впервые доверяя Силе вывести, куда нужно.

Он без проблем покинул храм, окольными путями и сноровкой джедая вновь забрался в теперь уже новый кабинет Палпатина.

— Мне стоит позвать охрану? — непривычно сухо поинтересовался Палпатин.

— Это я должен спрашивать, — усмехнулся Мейс.

Тот криво улыбнулся и вернулся к работе.

— У меня через десять минут заседание. Если вы не хотите, чтобы вас расстреляли на месте за измену, вам лучше поскорее уйти.

— Я пришел за ответом.

— А у вас есть подходящий вопрос? — криво усмехнулся Палпатин.

— Есть способ оставить Энакину Скайуокеру его жизнь?

Палпатин хмыкнул.

— Это не тот вопрос, магистр Винду.

— Я больше не магистр, — отмахнулся тот.

— Да? Весьма большое упущение. Я попробую с этим разобраться.

— Совет не допустит присутствие Темного в ордене и тем более Совете. К тому же вы сами сказали, что я изменник.

— Насколько я знаю магистра Йоду, он не упустит такой великолепный кадр из собственного поля зрения. А я, на минуточку, знаю его лучше него самого.

— И я все еще изменник.

— Оставьте политику политикам, магистр Винду.

— Я и сам политик, если вы вдруг забыли, Канцлер.

— Больше нет, магистр, — улыбнулся тот, смахивая голографические проекты на своем столе. — Так каков вопрос, магистр? У нас всего пять минут.

Мейс задумался и хмуро выдал:

— Как двоим стать одним?

— Уже ближе, магистр, но все еще не то, — улыбнулся Канцлер, возвращаясь к бумагам.

Мейс задумался крепче. Их первая встреча должна была вот-вот случиться. Оби-Ван получил бы свои способности в прошлом за счет их объединения. Саван бы родился для какой-то неясной по-прежнему цели. И, как сказала Плэгас, от девушки-Энакина родится новая скорбь.

Стоп.

Девушка-Энакин? Мейс не мог понять, почему этот факт так сильно его зацепил. Дарт Плэгас, о котором ему рассказали, мать Энакина была предыдущим саваном, а значит она должна была знать, кем родиться Энакин. Она все знала. Для нее это было решеным вопросом.

— Почему саван усомнился?

— Наконец-то, магистр, правильный вопрос, — расплылся в улыбке Канцлер. — Дело в том, магистр Винду, что саван не может сомневаться. Он знает ответ на любой вопрос.

— Кроме вопроса своего смысла, своего рождения и смерти, — тут же добавил Мейс.

— Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, почему?

— Вопрос философии и риторики, Канцлер. Что было до Галактики? Что было до этого и до того? Что было в начале?

— Сила, — просто ответил Палпатин.

— Но что при этом легло в основу савана вы не знаете.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Почему?

— Потому что сам этот вопрос является ключом зажигания.

Мейс моргнул, тряхнул головой и уточнил:

— И что же он заводит?

— Процесс перехода савана в скорбь. Смену ролей. И предупреждая ваш вопрос «кто я?» порождает обратный процесс.

— Но Энакин сказал еще про полог.

— Сила. Творческое начало. То, что придает движению смысл отличный от безысходной скорби.

— Но именно безысходной скорбью выглядит полог.

— Полог — прозрачен. Он — есть Сила, бесцветный, неопределенный движетель. У него нет чувств и эмоций. Сутью своей он являет пустоту.

— Я не понимаю. Энакин… когда он пришел, он был покрыт тем, что мы называем пологом.

— Энакин всегда был сборной солянкой, — скривился Палпатин. — Начиная с рождения, пока его мать, — фыркнул он, — умирала, мальчика настолько прибило саваном, что мастер Кеноби просто не смог не ответить на его зов. Еще бы, ведь саван звал свою любовь с другого конца временной петли.

— Сейчас Оби-Ван бесСилен. У него ничего не осталось.

— А только таким и может быть носитель скорби, — кивнул Палпатин. — Только тот, кто потерял все становится одним из величайших орудий Силы.

— Тогда откуда у бесСильных взялся полог?

— Да еще и один на двоих! — усмехнулся Канцлер. — Невероятно интересно, не правда ли? Откуда в людях вообще берутся мидихлорианы?

— Кто-то уже проворачивал такое раньше, да? — фыркнул Мейс.

— Еще бы, — усмешкой же ответил Палпатин. — Откуда бы еще взяться одаренным? Кто-то хотел спасти, кто-то уничтожить.

— Это интересно, но вы все еще не ответили на вопрос.

— Откуда же взялся полог, да? У бесСильных. У одной на двоих связанных жизней. Откуда вообще взялась Сила? — скромно улыбнулся Канцлер.

— Нет, — мотнул головой удивленный Мейс. — Этого не может быть. Эти двое не могут быть началом.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что Сила породила и всезнание, и вседоверие. Не наоборот.

— Как тьма не может узнать себя, пока в ней не появится свет, так и Сила не может быть, если нет ее небытия. И тем лучше Сила познает себя, чем больше в одном месте ее несуществования.

— Энакин был просто точкой в пространстве, — с ужасом осознал Мейс.

— Да, — усмехнулся Палпатин. — Сила слушалась его, потому что саван подсказывал ему, как она себя поведет. А доверие ситуации заставляло его считать, что все происходит — по его воле.

— Это вообще не об Энакине и Оби-Ване, — продолжил осознание Мейс.

— Их личных драм даже не существует.

— Но после всего, он там. Лежит и исчезает.

— Сливается с тем, что и породило его. Или порождает то, с чего все началось.

— Тогда к чему вообще был этот эксперимент? Зачем Сила так издевается?

Канцлер тепло засмеялся.

— Там, где ты видишь одно, может скрываться совершенно иное. Так убийство может быть величайшей благодетелью, в то время как тысячелетние процветание Республики — лишь грамотно поданной местью.

Мейс с настороженностью посмотрел на Палпатина.

— Так и страдания мальчика, о которых ты знаешь больше, чем он сам, могут быть лишь вуалью для тонкого ритуала, проведенного над твоей душой. Узри же неочевидную истину, читающий эти строки. Чем бы не казалось видимое тобой, сутью все — одно. Сила, которая может стать чем угодно, но сама по себе ничем не является.

— Это не тот ответ, за которым я пришел, — мотнул головой Мейс.

— Это тоже нормально, — усмехнулся Палпатин. — Принятие придет не сразу.

— Мне все еще не ясно, зачем мать Энакина сказала по поводу девушки?

— Потому что некоторым нужно верить в то, что варианты возможны. «Будущее туманно», — усмехнулся Канцлер.

— Так это ложь? — возмутился Мейс.

— Удивляется человек, который всю свою жизнь стращал маленького мальчика и его обожаемого мастера.

— Мной манипулировали.

— Нами всегда манипулируют, магистр. Нет ни одного действия, которое  _ вы _ могли бы сделать по собственной воле, — фыркнул он. — А теперь простите, но мне пора на заседания. Я и так уже задержался больше положенного. Провожать не буду. — Он поднялся с места и пошел к выходу. Мейс не стал его останавливать.

Оби-Ван сидел и сжимал в руке уже прозрачную и невесомую ладошку Энакина. Его вытащили из бакта-резервуара и оставили таять на больничной койке. Совершенно очевидно, что ему ничто не могло помочь. Ни целители, ни Оби-Ван, ни даже всезнающий саван.

У них на двоих осталась лишь скорбь. Боль и бессилие незнания. Полная потеря контроля. Но вместе с тем свобода доверия. Оби-Ван знал, чем кончится история Энакина. Чем слабее тот становился, тем больше распутывался узел, завязанный в детстве магистром Тийном. Оби-Ван Кеноби снова терялся, потому что тот единственный, ради кого он собирал себя — уходил в Силу.

Это было больно. Такую же боль он испытывал от потери собственного мастера. Только здесь все было еще хуже, потому что после мастера у него оставался смысл.

— Эни, — его глаза уже не могли плакать, а горло пересохло от стоящего поперек комка, — прошу, Эни, не оставляй меня.

Сиплый голос с подушки попросил воды. Оби-Ван, не ожидавший чужого пробуждения, тут же подал бывшему падавану стакан с водой.

Промочив горло, Энакин бесцветными глазами уставился на Оби-Вана.

— Прости меня, Эни, — Оби-Ван сжал его руку и бережно поцеловал запястье.

— Как будто ты мог что-то изменить, — надменно, сколько было сил, фыркнул тот.

— Твоя правда, — прошептал Оби-Ван, прячась за его рукой.

— Мне осталось немного. Я попрощаться.

Губы Оби-Вана затряслись, он силился отвернуться, спрятать свой позор, но не мог. Он хотел видеть лицо того, перед кем положил свою жизнь.

— Прошу, Энакин, — одними губами взмолился Оби-Ван.

— Чего ты хочешь, хозяин? — найдя в себе силы, Энакин перехватил подбородок и запустил пальцы в бороду. — Моих мучений? Своих страданий? Я ведь не смогу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь. Здесь ничего не осталось.

— Забери меня с собой, Энакин. Просто… не оставляй меня одного.

— Глупый, — тепло улыбнулся Энакин. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя одного. Смерти нет, помнишь?

— И тем не менее, если я последую за тобой, — разозлился Оби-Ван, — то никогда не стану частью тебя.

— И все-таки ты глупый, — помотал головой Энакин. — Оби-Вана нет. Его никогда не существовало. Есть только тела, мысли, чувства, действия. Но Оби-Вана отличного от Энакина никогда не было и не будет. Мы всегда, с самого начала, были частью друг друга. И, даже когда это тело истлеет…

— Я не хочу ничего слушать, Энакин! Я хочу, чтобы ты был жив! И хочу быть частью этой жизни.

Энакин безвольно откинулся на подушку и посмотрел в потолок.

Между ними все еще стояла скорбь. И физическая смерть тела дела не исправит. Оби-Ван по-прежнему цеплялся за что-то внутри себя, по-прежнему не желал отпускать, по-прежнему не желал умирать.

Перегнувшись через кровать, Энакин из последних сил схватил Оби-Вана за голову и прижался к его лбу своим.

— Время пришло, Оби-Ван. — Прошептал он ему в губы. — Отдай мне последнее, что у тебя осталось и пойдем со мной.

Но Оби-Ван не смог. Расстроившись лишь сильнее, он сжался маленьким болезненным комком. Он столько раз в своей жизни был на грани, столько раз Сила могла растворить его в себе, в Энакине навсегда. Но именно этот чертов голос всегда клял его: не сейчас, не время. Рефлекс сработал, или что-то другое, Оби-Ван чуть не ругнулся с досады, всхлипнув и помотав головой.

«Нет. Не сейчас. Я не могу».

Энакин вздохнул:

— Ладно, горе-мастер. Убедили. — Он подался ближе и вжался в губы Оби-Вана своими. — Я подожду.

Тем вечером один из катеров храма был украден и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Оби-Вана и Энакина больше никто и никогда не видел.


	27. Эпилог

Энакин лежал в море травы и смотрел в бесконечное голубое небо.

— Простудишься, — плюхнулся рядом с ним Оби-Ван. В последние годы его шаги окончательно слились с бурлящим вокруг зеленым морем. Энакин больше не различал их. Хороший знак.

— Согрей меня, — нагло ухмыльнулся он.

— В тебе не осталось никакого изыска, Энакин, — фыркнул Оби-Ван, притягивая того для поцелуя.

— Во мне уже очень давно ничего не осталось, хозяин, — ответил на поцелуй тот. — Я отдал все, что у меня было.

— Перестань называть меня так.

— Эй, но тебе же нравиться, — он навалился сверху, накрывая Оби-Вана своим телом. В закатном мареве затянутого облаками неба рыжина Оби-Вана отдавала густой запекшейся кровью. Энакину нравилось в нее зарываться.

— Я хотел бы быть твоим хозяином, но ты уже давно служишь не мне, — беззлобно промурлыкал Оби-Ван, задирая тонкий свитер Энакина. — С-3РО убьет меня, если узнает, что я взял тебя снаружи.

— Он сделает это только в случае, если ты убьешь меня, — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Ну, тогда мне нужно быть особенно бережным сегодня, — он натянул его свитер себе на голову и прижался бородой к беззащитному животу. — Я люблю тебя, Энакин.

— Люби, — улыбнулся тот, массируя голову сквозь ткань свитера.

— А ты любишь меня?

Энакин усмехнулся, но не ответил. Вместо этого он вытащил Оби-Вана у себя из-под свитера и распластал его по бурлящей траве. Задрав его кофту, он соорудил импровизированный узел у него над головой и чмокнул в нос.

— Я покажу.

Спустившись к кромке штанов, Энакин бескомпромиссно стянул их, оставив Оби-Вана совсем обнаженным в вечерней прохладе. Обуви тот никогда не носил.

— Ну и что ты собираешься сделать?

— Не знаю? — пожал плечами Энакин, — может быть наконец-то сожрать тебя?

Оби-Ван покраснел. Мягкий член призывно дернулся, наливаясь кровью.

— Помнишь, как впервые взял меня? — рука Энакина сжала бок Оби-Вана. Протез провел холодным пальцем вдоль линии ребер.

— Ты имеешь в виду наш первый романтический вечер в этом месте?

— Нет, — фыркнул Энакин, — я имею в виду тот грязный трах на борту посудины почти на приборной панели.

— Ну, если бы я не взял тебя, — нахмурился Оби-Ван, — ты бы не выжил. Ты сам так сказал.

— Я не обвиняю, Оби-Ван, — усмехнулся Энакин, наклоняясь к паху.

— А звучит… ах, — он оборвал сам себя, когда Энакин прикусил его твердеющий член, — аккуратнее на поворотах, Эни, а то оставишь нас без  _ еще одного _ развлечения.

— Спидер сломал не я! — надулся тот, зализывая укус.

— Кроме нас двоих здесь никого нет, Эни, — ласково улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— И вообще, я же обещал вас сожрать, — проигнорировал он реплику Оби-Вана.

— Может тогда начнешь с чего-нибудь другого? — ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван.

Энакин пошло облизнулся и тут же развел ноги Оби-Вана в стороны, открывая себе доступ к складке между ягодиц.

— Я не это имел в виду, — коротко пискнул Оби-Ван.

— А мне плевать, что ты имел в виду, Оби-Ван. — Наклонился к ней Энакин, — я сделаю с тобой то, что захочу.

Его язык скользнул по короткому пушку волос под мошонкой и двинулся прямо к колечку ануса. Мышцы сжались под осторожными касаниями языка и это заставило усмехнуться. Он облизывал вокруг, прихлопывал, посасывал и даже толкался внутрь, пытаясь понять логику реакций. От посасываний и облизываний Оби-Ван расслаблялся, но стоило Энакину надавить на сам вход, как анус тут же напрягался, сопротивляясь вторжению.

— Такой недоступный, — усмехнулся Энакин, припадая к колечку и всасывая кожу, легко поглаживая языком.

Ответом ему был стон.

— Нравиться? — промурлыкал Энакин.

— Пока ты не используешь зубы, — фыркнул Оби-Ван, стараясь дышать ровно, но тут же застонал. Энакин вцепился зубами в мягкую кожу бедра. Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить хватку и зализать рану, он сильнее сжимал зубы, вырывая новые вздохи из горла Оби-Вана.

Когда Энакин разжал хватку, аккуратный контур его зубов уже покраснел на бледной коже. Вернувшись к вылизыванию, он заметил, насколько сильно расслабился Оби-Ван.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что боль тебя заводит, — ухмыльнулся Энакин.

— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом, — фыркнул Оби-Ван и тут же взвыл от нового укуса.

— Может мне стоит вставить без подготовки? — предложил Энакин, снова вернувшись к расселине, обильно смачивая ее слюной.

— Уверен, что сам не взвоешь? Все-таки, это твой первый раз.

— Ты так и не сказал, был ли у тебя кто-то, — Энакин наклонился и поцеловал его, заставив ощутить привкус собственного пота и крови — Энакин все-таки прокусил кожу.

— А ты как думаешь, Эни?

— Я не хочу думать, Оби-Ван. Я хочу знать.

Оби-Ван ласково улыбнулся:

— Ты не был моим первым, Энакин, — он замолчал, словно ожидая реакции, но недождавшись, вздохнул и закончил, — но у меня ты будешь первым.

Протез надавил на грудную клетку, впиваясь металлическими пальцами в кожу. Один из пальцев соскользнул и надавил на сосок, срывая вздох сквозь сжатые зубы. Энакин вцепился зубами в сгиб плеча и шеи, вдавливая свой пах в прижатый к животу стояк Оби-Вана.

— Мне больно, Оби-Ван, — простонал в укус Энакин. — Я мучаюсь этим, каждый криффов день.

— Отдай мне свою боль.

Энакин снова укусил его, на этот раз в плечо, плотно сжимая челюсти, вырывая сдержанный стон из груди Оби-Вана.

— Я так устал. Я не хочу больше, — он вцепился в горло Оби-Вана, губами ощущаю вибрацию сдержанного крика.

— И не надо, Эни. Отпусти.

Новый укус и новый стон.

— Мастер, пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — молил Энакин, жмурясь от досады.

— Все хорошо, Эни. Я готов.

Энакин поднял удивленный взгляд на Оби-Вана. Тот улыбался так же чисто и искренне, как впервые, когда Энакин увидел его.

Вот она, их первая встреча.

— Время пришло, Эни.

Энакин, не веря своему счастью, легко мазнул по чужим губам и увидел в глазах на против непоколебимую готовность.

Стянув с себя брюки, Энакин торопливо размазал слюну по стволу и приставил головку к анусу.

Глаза в глаза. Первый рваный толчок. Сиплый стон. И невероятное, невозможное освобождение. У него аж руки затряслись от того, какую свободу он наконец-то ощутил.

Энакин много раз слышал о том, что именно Оби-Ван видел в своих снах. Но даже саван не смог бы показать ему всего великолепия объединения двух частей в одно целое.

Серая, фактически прозрачная пустота была полна отчаянья. В нее хотелось укутаться с головой. Зарыться, словно в мягкий теплый кокон. Как в детстве, когда пришедший на его зов, Оби-Ван спрятал его от мира и боли. Но самым смешным было то, что Энакин и сам всегда был этим.

Толчок, другой. Освободивший руки Оби-Ван переплел пальцы с протезом Энакина.

Это очень странное ощущение, когда вы, всю жизнь будучи одним, вдруг вспоминаете что вообще-то не так уж и давно стали двумя. Просто, чтобы увидеть себя самого со стороны. Просто для того, чтобы подарить себе самому любовь. Как в зеркале, только жар тела вместо холода стекла.

— Лицо, — смеялся и плакал Энакин, — в твоих снах оно никогда не было моим.

Оби-Ван молчал.

— Это я… мне суждено раствориться в тебе. А ты… ты снова вернешься в свой бесконечный мир вариантов.

Оби-Ван сцеловывал его слезы.

— Прости, что оставляю тебя.

— Спасибо, что подарил мне любовь, — поцеловал его Оби-Ван. — Мы встретимся еще тысячи раз. Но эти двадцать лет мгновений — лучшее из того, что я проживал.

— Я люблю тебя, — проскулил Энакин, сжимаясь вокруг Оби-Вана.

— Люби, — улыбнулся ему Оби-Ван, отвечая на объятье.

Протез и зажигатель безвольно упали на примятую траву.

На Мустафаре, где не так давно заложили основу нового Темного храма, часть подземного зала заволокла чернильная темнота, непроницаемая для Силы.

Верховный Канцлер Республики Шив Палпатин скупо улыбнулся.

Магистр Темной стороны и почетный член Совета ордена джедаев Мейс Винду хмуро уставился в пустой футляр, в котором еще несколько минут назад лежала отрубленная рука Энакина Скайуокера.

Они не были первыми, не им быть последними. И тем не менее Мейсу было жаль, что их история закончилась и в его жизни больше никогда не повториться.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ритуал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919941) by [Kiyoykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoykin/pseuds/Kiyoykin)
  * [Черный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920040) by [Kiyoykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoykin/pseuds/Kiyoykin)
  * [Памятником](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920166) by [Kiyoykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoykin/pseuds/Kiyoykin)




End file.
